Change
by sasuke fans
Summary: Mari taruhan, siapa yang akan mengubah sikapnya lebih dulu? si tuan arogan atau si nona keras kepala, kisah klise tentang perjodohan yang mainstrum(?)pakai banget/banyak ribut-sedikit humor/M just for save/Sasu-saku/DLDR!typo rame.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari berbagai komik yang author baca, dan masih berusaha mencoba membuat fic bergendre komedi lagi, sangat berharap bisa membuatnya.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Change ~**

 **[ Prolog ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perjodohan, lagi-lagi kisah klise, hanya itu-itu saja yang terus terjadi, perjodohan karena kerja sama antara kedua orang tua pihak pria dan pihak wanita, katanya agar perusahaannya makin berkembang dan menjadi keuntungan pribadi masing-masing, atau perjodohan karena sejak belum lahir saja sudah di jodohkan, ini sedikit keterlaluan, hey! Kalian seenaknya menentukan jodoh seseorang! Atau perjodohan karena untuk membayar utang-piutang, apa itu juga termasuk? Mungkin itu perjodohan yang menyedihkan, karena utang sampai harus rela di jodohkan. Kali ini perjodohan apa lagi yang akan terjadi? Perjodohan balas budi? Itu pun sering terjadi, bagaimana jika perjodohan karena di paksa? Yaa... itu juga selalu terjadi.

Meskipun kisah ini sangat membosankan karena menggunakan alur yang klise, aku akan tetap menceritakannya. Perjodohan ini terjadi karena, karena keinginan kedua orang tua kami, lebih tepatnya karena terpaksa kedua orang kami setuju saja, benar-benar kisah klise, namun tidak ada yang akan bersikap baik setelah acara pernikahan selesai, aku yakin ada hal aneh yang terjadi pada pernikahan ini.

"Ha! Yang benar saja! Aku bahkan tidak sudi di sentuh olehmu!" Ucapku.

"Kau, menjauh 200 meter dariku." Ucapnya dengan tatapan tajam, dia sampai menyemprot sesuatu seperti semprotan pembersih ruangan.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Apa yang kau semprotkan! Kau pikir aku nyamuk!" Ucapku, marah, dia bahkan dengan sengaja menyemprot ke arahku.

"Agar ada yang sadar jika dia hanya akan mengotori ruangan ini." Ejeknya. Aku yakin dia sedang mengejekku.

"Ah! Cukup! Aku keluar!" Kesalku.

Aku tahu ini kamar pengantin, tapi aku tidak akan tidur dengannya, tidak akan! Seumur hidupku pun, aku harus punya kamar sendiri nantinya, pria menyebalkan yang tidak perlu di urus, tenanglah...~ tenanglah...~

"Nona, anda mau kemana? Di sana kamar pengantinnya." Ucap seorang pelayan padaku.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan ke sana, beri aku kamar kosong, meskipun itu kamar pelayan sekalipun." Ucapku.

"Ta-tapi-"

"-Cepatlah, aku sudah lelah dan butuh tidur." Tegasku agar pelayan itu tidak plin-plan dan malah memikirkan opsi lain.

Pelayan itu buru-buru mengajakku ke sebuah kamar tamu, ini lebih baik.

"Jangan katakan apapun pada ibu dan ayah mertua, dengarkan perintahku." Ucapku dan menatap tajam pada pelayan itu, dia mendengarkan ucapanku.

Mengangguk pelan dan pelayan itu pamit setelah mengucapkan 'selamat beristirahat' padaku. Akhirnya aku punya ketenangan untukku sendiri, entah bagaimana nantinya kami akan tinggal serumah dan bersikap sebagai suami-istri, iiiuuh...~ aku bahkan jijik menganggapnya suamiku, tidak akan!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Flashback : sebelum pernikahan di lakukan ]**

Hari ini adalah acara malam tahun baru yang di adakan oleh sebuah perusahaan besar, satu hotel mewah ini di sewa, aku bukan orang miskin-miskin amat, hanya saja ini sebuah kehormatan karena mendapat undangan khusus, aku pun tidak tahu apa sebenarnya hubungan kedua orang tuaku dengan pasangan suami-istri yang super tajir ini.

Aku hanya mengingat berbicara sedikit dengan mereka, pasangan suami-istri ini sangat kaya, wajah mereka pun tampan dan cantik, anak-anak mereka pasti akan cantik atau tampan juga, melirik ke arah orang tuaku, untung saja aku tidak mendapat DNA kulit sawo matang dari ayah, tapi rambut _softpink_ ini cukup mencolok.

Kedua orang tuaku memperkenalkanku pada suami-istri tajir ini, sedikit aneh dengan sikap mereka yang seakan sangat senaaaaaaang sekali bertemu denganku. Kenapa? Aku hanya gadis berumur 26 tahun yang sukses menjadi dokter, apa ada hal yang spesial lagi? Ayahku dan ibuku hanya seorang arkeologi, mereka jadi sering membawaku jalan-jalan keluar kota saat masih kecil dan mendapat tugas untuk mencari situs-situ peninggalan, bukan hanya jalan-jalan biasa, mereka juga bekerja dan aku jadi terbiasa jika melihat benda-benda kuno nan unik.

Dari pembicaraan mereka hanya tentang pekerjaan masing-masing, aku harus tahu apa pekerjaan dari keluarga Uchiha ini, pamit pada mereka sejenak dan melihat ponselku, ayah dan ibu tidak mengatakan padaku siapa mereka, dia hanya mengatakan jika mereka adalah keluarga Uchiha.

Mencari informasi tentang keluarga Uchiha ini, segera menutup mulutku, aku sangat ingin berteriak. GILAAAA! Mereka keluarga yang memiliki kekayaan tujuh-turunan, aku ingin berkata kasar, tapi dimana sopan satunku, ini sebuah pesta besar, mewah, dan berkelas, jaga sikapmu Haruno Sakura.

Ehem, singkat kata, mereka memang tajir, ada beberapa informasi tentang saham dan perusahaan mereka, mereka bahkan punya perusahaan di berbagai kota besar, Suna, Iwa, Kiri, Oto, dan hampir seluruh dunia rasanya, saham mereka pun cukup tinggi dari beberapa saham lainnya, penghasilan perbulan mereka sampai membuat air liurku ingin menetes, menghitung jumlah angka nolnya, ini di hitung ratusan juta kan? Aku tidak salah hitung? Kembali ingin berkata kasar, tapi harus di tahan, uang sebanyak itu mau di apakan lagi? Tapi tidak ada informasi tentang hidup loyal mereka, meskipun kaya-raya, mereka tetap hidup normal, aku tidak yakin, pasti mereka sudah membayar media untuk tidak perlu membahas kehidupan mewah mereka.

Segera kembali ke kedua orang tuaku, mereka memintaku kembali, seorang pelayan membawa minum, aku harus hati-hati minum, aku seorang dokter dan harus menjaga kesehatan.

"Ini jus jeruk untukmu." Ucap wanita bermarga Uchiha itu, dia bahkan sudah sangat baik mengambilkan minum untukku, bagaimana dia tahu jika aku menghindari alkohol? "Ada apa? Kau tidak suka jus jeruk?" Tanyanya, aku hanya mematung dan tidak mengambil minuman yang di tawarkannya.

"Ma-maaf, aku minta maaf." Ucapku segera, aku harus tahu diri, aku sedang berhadapan dengan orang-orang yang sedikit saja membuat masalah, ancamannya mungkin membuatku di usir dari kota ini, yaa itu hanya pemikiranku saja, apa sih yang tidak bisa di lakukan oleh orang tajir. "Terima kasih banyak." Ucap sesopan mungkin, sangat sopan. Mengambil minuman itu dan meminumnya.

Sejak tadi aku tidak melihat anak-anak pasangan suami-istri ini, dalam data pribadi mereka, umur mereka sudah setara dengan kedua orang tuaku, anak mereka mungkin sudah sebesarku tapi anak-anak mereka tidak begitu di eksploitasikan.

"Aku harap kau suka dengan jus yang di impor langsung itu." Ucap wanita Uchiha itu dan aku hampir menyemburkan minumanku, hanya jus saja harus di impor, apa jus ini bisa membeli sebuah mobil? Mungkin saja, tertawa miris dalam hati, jangan konyol Sakura, ini hanya jus, hanya jus!

"Aku sangat suka." Ucapku, sampai meneguk habis, sial! Dimana sopan santunku! Tapi mereka tetap ramah meskipun sikapku sedikit buruk. Melirik ke arah kedua orang tuaku, aku akan minta maaf dengan mereka karena sikapku tidak begitu baik di hadapan pasangan Uchiha ini.

Eh? Tubuhku jadi lemas, aku merasa lelah, padahal tidak bekerja terlalu keras hari ini.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya wanita Uchiha itu dan terlihat khawatir.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya ibuku.

"Ha-hanya sedikit lelah." Ucapku.

"Istirahat saja di salah satu kamar hotel disini." Saran wanita Uchiha itu.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar merepotkan." Ucapku, aku tidak bisa merasa malu lagi, aku benar-benar lelah dan jika saja tidak segera pergi aku yakin akan tumbang di lantai.

Menatap kedua orang tua, mereka memintaku untuk segera mengikuti nyonya Uchiha ini, mereka tidak segan pada mereka, aku curiga jika mereka memang memiliki hubungan dekat dengan keluarga Uchiha ini tapi tak pernah menceritakannya padaku.

"Istirahatlah dan jika kedua orang tuamu akan pulang, aku akan membangunkanmu." Ucapnya, dia benar-benar wanita yang sangat ramah, sosok nyonya Uchiha yang tidak terlihat glamour.

"Terima kasih nyonya." Ucapku.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, panggil aku bibi." Ucapnya, sekali lagi aku menyingkirkan pemikiran jika orang kaya itu akan sangat sombong, tapi sangat berbeda dengan nyonya Uchiha ini.

"Baik, bibi Mikoto." Ucapku, aku sudah tahu namanya. Uchiha Mikoto, istri dari paman Uchiha Fugaku, itu adalah nama suaminya, pria yang sudah berumur tapi wajahnya tetap saja tampan.

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Ucapnya dan beranjak keluar dari kamar hotel ini, aku sudah sangat lelah, berbaring di kasur yang terasa sangat empuk, namanya juga hotel berbintang dan mewah, bahkan kasurnya sangat-sangat nyaman, aku bisa tidur sejenak dan bibi Mikoto akan datang kembali jika kedua orang tua akan pulang.

Mereka baik dan ramah, orang kaya yang memiliki sisi bagaikan malaikat, aku senang mengenal pasangan Uchiha itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Segera membuka mataku, aku tertidur! Gila! Jam berapa sekarang! Kenapa kedua orang tuaku tidak datang membangunkanku dan pulang!

Eh?

Menatap ke samping, seorang pria tertidur nyenyak, selimut hanya menutupi bagian bawahnya saja dan aku bisa melihat jelas otot perut dan kulit putih itu, tunggu! Apa dia tidak memakai apapun, aku penasaran tapi tidak ingin di cap wanita mesum, hanya melihat saja kan, dia mungkin saja pakai celana.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!

Pakaianku juga dimana!

Pria itu terbangun dan menatapku, berikutnya.

"Aaaaaaaa...!" Teriakan yang sama kerasnya dan sama nyaringnya dengan teriakanku tadi. "Siapa kau!" Marahnya.

"Apa! Seharusnya aku bertanya siapa kau!" Ucapku, aku pun marah padanya.

"Kau wanita gila! Beraninya tidur di atas ranjangku!"

"Kau yang pria gila! Ini kamarku!" Ucapku, kesal, seenaknya saja mengatakanku gila.

Pria itu menarik selimut dan membuat tubuh bagian atasku hampir terlihat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Ucapku, menarik selimut dan berakhir dengan saling terik-menarik selimut, aku terus menarik dan mendorongnya.

 **Bught!**  
pria itu terjatuh.

"Aaaaaaaa!" Teriakku lagi, aku sampai harus melihat 'miliknya' untuk kedua kalinya. "Pakai pakaianmu!" Teriakku dan terus menutup mata.

"Sial!"

Aku bisa mendengarnya mengumpat dan mungkin saja dia berjalan untuk mencari sesuatu untuk menutupi 'benda'nya itu. Ya ampun, hari ini aku sangat sial, kedua orang tuaku tidak datang dan aku bahkan tidur seranjang dengan pria aneh yang sangat menyebalkan, sudah pagi dan sekarang jam berapa?

"Aku harap kau punya jawaban yang bagus untuk masalah ini." Ucapnya, dia sudah datang dengan lilitan handuk di bawah tubuhnya.

"Apa maksudmu! Kau yang harus menjawab pertanyaanku! Kenapa kau berada di kamarku?" Ucapku, kesal.

Dia terdiam, kenapa? Dia pasti pria gila yang seenaknya saja masuk ke kamar orang.

"Aku tidak masuk sembarangan kamar jika aku tidak memiliki kuncinya." Ucapnya dan menatap tajam padaku, itu jawaban masuk akal, tapi hotel ini sudah di sewa dan pasti seluruh kamar akan kosong, dari sekian banyak kamar, kenapa harus memilih kamar ini?

"Aku tidak peduli kau punya kunci atau tidak, yang jelas hari ini kau harus menjelaskan segalanya." Ucapku, turun dari ranjang, membalut seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut, melirik sekitar tetap saja tidak bisa menemukan pakaianku.

Tatapan pemuda itu mengarah pada ranjang putih yang sudah kami tiduri bersama, bukan seperti itu! Aku jadi ikut-ikutan melihat ke arah ranjang, ada apa di sana? Terkejut, ada noda darah di sana, menatap ke arahnya, pria itu malah menatap bagian bawahnya.

"Gila! Jangan pikir jika kau yang berdarah. Bodoh!" Ucapku.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun!" Ucapnya dan kesal.

"Lalu jelaskan noda darah itu! Tidak mungkin milikmu yang berdarah!" Ucap.

"Tidak mungkin kau yang berdarah juga!" Protesnya.

"Kau seorang pria dewasa bagaimana tidak tahu hal semacam itu? Kau yang melakukannya! Mana mungkin aku yang menusukmu!" Protesku balik.

Eh? Apa yang baru saja aku katakan?

Melilit baik-baik selimut itu di tubuhku, menghampiri pemuda itu dan aku rasa harus memberinya pelajaran.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab." Ucapku dan menjambak rambut model anehnya.

"Arrghh! Dasar wanita gila! Kau yang menyerangku!" Marahnya dan malah mencekik leherku.

Aku tidak akan kalah, menggigit lengannya dengan keras, tangan itu terlepas dari leherku dan aku bisa memukul kepalanya.

"Tanggung jawab!" Ucapku dan terus memukulnya.

"Aku tidak akan tanggung jawab! Aku merasa tidak melakukanya" Ucapnya, dia bersikeras jika akulah yang menyerangnya, enak saja, apa dia pikir aku wanita penggoda? Aku bahkan belum pernah menyentuh pria mana pun seumur hidupku.

"Kau yang melakukannya! Dasar pria gilaa!" Teriakku marah.

 **Braaak!**

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam datang menghalangi kami, mereka menahanku dan pria aneh di hadapanku.

"lepaskan biarkan aku memukulnya!" Ucapku, aku benar-benar kesal.

"Tenanglah nona."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan! Lepaskan aku! Aku tuan kalian!" Ucap pria itu dan juga terlihat kesal.

"Tuan harap tenang."

Kami saling teriak dan terus mencoba melepaskan diri, jika jarak kami sudah dekat, aku akan sigap menghajar wajahnya dan dia tidak peduli dengan menarik rambutku kasar.

"Kalian tenanglah."

Suara ini?

Melihat ke arah pintu, bibi Mikoto!

"Bibi Mikoto, ada pria aneh yang masuk ke kamarku dan melakukan hal aneh." Ucapku, aku sedang mengaduh dan berharap nyonya Uchiha ini bisa membantuku.

"Ibu, jangan dengarkan dia, semalam aku tidak melakukan apapun dan aku rasa tidak ada siapapun di kamar ini sebelum aku masuk, aku yakin wanita gila ini yang seenaknya saja mencari masalah." Ucapnya, dia pun mengaduh pada bibi Mikoto dan membela diri.

Ibu? Ja-jangan pria ini adalah anak dari bibi Mikoto? Mampus kau Sakura, hari ini kau akan di suruh pindah ke planet mars.

"Kalian tenang dulu." Ucap bibi Mikoto. "Sasuke apa kau tidak salah kamar?" Tanyanya pada pria yang bernama Sasuke ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Fic yang muncul ketika jenuh melanda. *nambah lagi satu*

fic baru, author kembali berusaha membuat gendre humor, meskipun setiap akhirnya selalu gagal total, beberapa fic gendre humor jadinya serius, *sedih*, padahal selera humor author receh aja, wkwkwkw sedikit saja udah tertawa sampai sakit perut, tapi untuk kisah gendre humor cukup sulit di buat, *hiks*

tolong katakan ini lucu atau tidak?

.

.

see you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari berbagai komik yang author baca, dan masih berusaha mencoba membuat fic bergendre komedi lagi, sangat berharap bisa membuatnya.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Change ~**

 **[ Chapter 1 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ibu? Ja-jangan pria ini adalah anak dari bibi Mikoto? Mampus kau Sakura, hari ini kau akan di suruh pindah ke planet mars.

"Kalian tenang dulu." Ucap bibi Mikoto. "Sasuke apa kau tidak salah kamar?" Tanyanya pada pria yang bernama Sasuke ini.

"Tidak bu, dan lagi aku memiliki kunci untuk masuk ke kamar ini, bagaimana mungkin aku salah kamar." Ucap pria itu, dia tetap keras kepala.

"Ada begitu banyak kamar dan kenapa masuk ke kamar ini?" Ucapku.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku hanya mengambil kunci kamar yang ada saja." Ucapnya.

Rasanya aku ingin kembali memukulnya.

"Sakura, tenanglah, bagaimana pun juga ini sudah terjadi, aku pribadi meminta maaf atas sikap anakku." Ucap bibi Mikoto, dia begitu baik.

"Apa yang ibu katakan? Aku tidak melakukan hal apapun dengannya, dia saja yang naik ke atas ranjangku dan melakukannya, dasar wanita penggoda." Ucapnya.

"Apa? Untuk apa aku melakukan hal semacam itu denganmu? Gila, aku masih punya rasa malu, dengarkan, aku bukan wanita penggoda, aku wanita terhormat yang tidak mungkin melakukan hal mesum itu bahkan dengan pria yang tidak aku kenal sekali pun." Tegasku.

"Aku akan memberimu pelajaran agar menjaga cara bicaramu." Ucapnya, kesal.

Kami kembali memberontak dan akan siap saling memukul, tapi kekuatan para pengawal yang menahan kami begitu kuat, semuanya jadi sia-sia dan aku lelah sendiri.

"Sasuke, kau harus tanggung jawab." Ucap bibi Mikoto.

"Aku tidak mau, bu, apalagi harus bersama wanita gila ini." Ucapnya dan menunjukku.

"Aku tidak gila, kau saja yang gila! Dasar pria aneh!"

"Bagaimana jika dia hamil Sasuke? Apa kau tega melihatnya seperti itu?"

"Gugurkan saja, lagi pula kita memiliki banyak dokter terkenal dan rumah sakit yang akan menjamin untuk menutupi masalah ini." Ucapnya.

Aku cukup terkejut mendengar ucapan pria ini, dia dan orang tuanya begitu berbeda, bibi Mikoto sangat bik dan ramah, tapi kenapa pria ini begitu menyebalkan? Bahkan dengan entengnya mengatakan gugurkan saja.

"Jaga bicaramu, Uchiha Sasuke!" Nada suara bibi Mikoto meninggi. "Kapan aku mengajarimu bersikap seperti ini?" Bibi Mikoto terlihat sedih, berjalan ke arahku dan aku bisa melihat wajahnya itu. "Jangan dengarkan ucapannya, ayo ikut bersamaku, aku akan membantumu mencari pakaian." Ucapnya dan mengajakku pergi, melirik ke arah Sasuke, dia terdiam dan bahkan menundukkan wajahnya, apa dia sudah sadar jika ucapannya itu sangat menyakitkan?

Aku sampai lupa jika ini selimut hotel, bibi Mikoto mengajakku ke sebuah butik, seseorang datang dan memintaku untuk masuk ke sebuah ruangan untuk mengenakan pakaian, bahkan pakaian dalam pun di belikan bibi Mikoto, aku sampai malu dengan hal ini.

Setelahnya, bibi Mikoto mengajakku sarapan, dia wanita yang baik dan ramah, bagaimana mungkin nyonya dermawan ini punya anak seperti iblis itu.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas ucapan anakku itu, dia tidak berpikir panjang dan mengatakannya begitu saja." Ucap bibi Mikoto, lagi-lagi meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah memaafkannya, hanya saja dia sangat buruk, apa benar dia anak bibi? Bibi begitu baik dan dia, benar-benar bertolak belakang" Ucapku, berharap aku tidak menyinggungnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, bagaimana mungkin sikapnya seperti itu, selama ini Sasuke adalah anak yang baik dan penurut."

Apa dia hanya syok karena baru kali ini tidur bersama seorang wanita? Tapi tetap saja, kami-eh, bukan! Dia, dia yang melakukannya! Aku ini di posisi korban.

"Aku yang akan mengurus segalanya, bagaimana pun juga Sasuke harus tanggung jawab kepadamu."

"Tapi, dia sepertinya sangat membenciku." Ucapku, dia bahkan berani memukul dan mencekikku, pria mana yang berani menyakiti wanita?

"Tenang saja, Sakura adalah wanita yang cantik, bahkan pendiriannya kuat dan memiliki pendidikan yang tinggi." Ucapnya, bibi Mikoto seakan sedang menyanjungku.

"Ya ampun! Aku harus segera ke rumah sakit." Ucapku, aku malah bersantai bersama bibi Mikoto." Maaf aku sangat tidak sopan, pagi ini aku harus bekerja." Ucapku, lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa mengantarmu." Ucapnya, dia benar-benar dewi bagiku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rumah sakit K.**

"Kau terlambat?" Tegur seorang dokter kepadaku.

"Hari ini aku kesiangan." Bohongku. Aku tidak akan mengatakan jika sedang terjadi hal buruk padaku, mana mungkin aku katakan alasan terlambat gara-gara berkelahi dengan seorang pria yang meniduriku semalam, dia bahkan tidak bertanggung jawab, dia malah menyuruhku menggugurkannya jika saja aku hamil, dasar pria gila! Jika kita bertemu kembali aku berjanji akan memukul wajahnya lebih keras.

Berjalan masuk ke dalam ruanganku, untung saja aku menyimpan jas dokter di ruanganku, aku ingin mandi sebelum menerima pasien, menyampaikan pada perawat pendampingku untuk menunggu beberapa menit.

Hari ini pasien begitu banyak dan aku harus menyampingkan masalah pribadiku sejenak, itu masalah yang cukup kacau.

"Masih ada pasien lagi?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak ada lagi, dok." Ucap perawat itu.

Akhirnya, pekerjaan hari ini selesai, aku sampai lupa menghubungi kedua orang tua, kenapa mereka tidak mencariku semalam? Apa mereka berpesta hingga lupa pada anak sendiri?

" _Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?"_ Ucap ayahku, dia segera mengangkat ponselnya, aku hanya mendengar dua kali nada tunggu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa kalian tidak mencariku sebelum pulang?" Ucapku.

" _Maaf, kami pikir lebih baik kau istirahat saja di hotel dan bisa pulang besok."_ Ucap ayahku.

"Tapi-" menggantungkan kalimatku, kemarin malam sudah terjadi hal memalukan.

" _Tidak perlu khawatir Sakura, nyonya Mikoto sudah mendatangi kami dan menceritakan segalanya, kami tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal ini, mereka akan bertanggung jawab, keluarga Uchiha itu memang orang-orang yang sangat mementingkan kepercayaan dan harga diri_."

Aku tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa lagi, aku rasa ayah sudah mengerti.

" _Apa kau sedang berada di rumah sakit?"_ Tanyanya.

"Iya, aku sedang bekerja."

" _kenapa tidak pulang dulu?"_

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan pulang sebentar lagi."

Pembicaraan kami selesai, seseorang mengetuk pintuku, aku pikir sudah tidak ada pasien lagi dan aku bisa pulang cepat, berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya, seseorang dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk sedang menatapku.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" Tanyaku, baru saja ingin lupa padanya, sekarang bertemu lagi,.

"Masalah tadi pagi belum selesai dan kau dengan santainya pergi bekerja."

Menariknya masuk dan menutup pintu, dia bisa saja mengundang masalah lagi jika tiba-tiba datang seperti ini.

"Aku yakin sekali jika aku tidak melakukan sesuatu padamu." Ucapnya, masih membahas masalah tadi pagi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa membuktikan kau tidak melakukan apa-apa? Apa kau tahu kita sama-sama tidak mengenakan pakaian dan ada noda darah di kasur itu, apalagi? Oh tunggu dulu, apa ini semacam sebuah jebakan, dasar orang kaya, aku sangat menyanjung ibumu karena dia nyonya yang sangat baik hati, kenapa anaknya begitu buruk?" Ucapku.

Terkejut, pria itu mencengkeram bagian daguku cukup keras dan tatapan itu semakin tajam.

"Kau benar-benar cari mati denganku yaa." Ucapnya, marah, dia cepat sekali naik darah.

Menepis tangannya dengan kasar, itu sangat sakit, ada apa dengannya?

"Ibumu bahkan sudah setuju saja, kau memang harus bertanggung jawab, apalagi?"

"Kau ingin uang? Aku akan membayarmu, tapi tidak untuk menikah."

"Uang? Aku pun bisa menghasilkan uang, maaf saja tuan yang sok kaya raya, aku tidak butuh uang darimu." Tegasku.

"Kau bahkan akan dengan mudah angkat kaki dari rumah sakit ini."

"Kau mengancamuku? Aku bekerja secara profesional disini dan kenapa kau harus melibatkan masalah pekerjaanku dengan masalah pribadi ini? kekanak-kanakan sekali."

"Terserah, aku tidak peduli."

"Ya! Lakukan saja apapun yang kau sukai, aku bahkan akan tetap berada di rumah sakit ini dan kau harus tanggung jawab tas perbuatanmu!" Tegasku.

Tangan pria itu bergerak, dia ingin menamparku? Berani sekali, bergegas menendang lututnya dan memukulnya dengan alat tensi, aku harus minta maaf pada kepala direktur setelah ini, aku merusak alat rumah sakit, aku hanya sedang membela diri.

"Arrghh! Wanita gila!" Teriakknya, marah.

Beberapa orang datang, aku tahu mereka, para pengawal yang sebelumnya datang untuk menahan kami saat pagi hari.

"Kau membuatku terluka!" Ucapnya, semakin marah dan memegang jidatnya yang sedang berdarah.

"Aku akan tanggung jawab, aku tidak seperti seseorang yang bahkan sudah membuat luka besar tapi tidak ingin bertanggung jawab." Sindirku.

"Kau-"

"-Tahan tuan kalian di ranjang, jangan membuatnya bergerak sedikit saja." perintahku dan mereka mendengarkanku.

"Aku tuan kalian dan bukan dia!" Marahnya.

"Maaf, tuan muda, dokter akan menolong anda." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Pengawalnya bahkan lebih pintar darinya, menatap lukanya, hanya luka kecil di jidat, ini di bersihkan saja dan di plester akan cepat sembuh.

"Sudah selesai dan jangan rewel lagi, ini obat untukmu." Menuliskan resep obat untuknya. "Tidak perlu dibayar, tebus saja dengan menggunakan namaku, aku ini orang baik dan tidak pamer kekayaan." Ucapku dan kembali menyindirnya. "Jika tidak ada urusan lagi, pulang dan istirahatlah tuan Uchiha, sekarang jadwal kerjaku sudah berakhir." Tambahku, menanggalkan jas dokterku dan beranjak pergi darinya, aku tidak peduli akan tatapan marah dan kesalnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kediaman Haruno.**

Pulang dan bergegas masuk ke kamarku, orang tuaku sedang sibuk di ruangan kerja mereka, aku lelah, lelah berkelahi dengan pria menyebalkan itu tadi pagi, lelah mengurus pasien dan ada pasien ekstra, belum bertanggung jawab saja sudah main kasar, bagaimana jika hidup bersama? Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin menikah hanya karena masalah ini, tapi bibi Mikoto sangat ingin Sasuke bertanggung jawab, anggap saja aku mendapat jodohku yang memiliki sikap kurang baik, atau aku memang sedang sial.

Hanya berbaring di ranjang, memegang perutku, apa benar aku akan hamil?

"Sakura?" itu suara ibu.

"Masuk saja bu." Ucapku.

Ibu membuka pintu, berjalan menghampiriku dan aku sedang melihatnya menatapku.

"Ibu tahu ini sedikit berat, tapi namanya kecelakaan harus bagaimana lagi, setidaknya keluarga Uchiha itu orang yang baik dan mau bertanggung jawab." Ucap ibuku.

"Mereka mau bertanggung jawab, tapi anaknya keras kepala tidak ingin melakukannya." Ucapku, pria itu bahkan mendatangi rumah sakit hanya untuk memberiku ancaman.

"Nantinya dia akan baik jika kalian hidup bersama." Ucap ibu dan seakan tidak merasakan beban ini, aku merasa tidak suka pada sikapnya dan harus hidup bersamanya, aku lebih baik hidup sendiri dan membesarkan anak ini sendirian dari pada anakku mengetahui watak ayahnya yang sangat bertempramen.

"Apa ini bukan sebuah jebakan, bu? Pria yang bernama Sasuke saja protes besar padaku, seakan ini kejadian yang di sengaja, tidak mungkin dia semarah itu dan menuduhku wanita penggoda." Ucapku, aku sangat kesal jika setiap ketemu dia terus berbicara kasar padaku.

"Anakku bukan wanita penggoda, pasti ada sebuah kesalahpahaman, tapi aku harap kau mau menikah dengannya, tidak baik saat anak besar, dia akan terus menanyakan ayahnya."

Ibu benar, anak kecil memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang besar, dia pasti akan terus bertanya tentang siapa ayahnya, atau saat kehidupan sekolah dia makin kesulitan beradaptasi jika teman-temannya tahu dia tidak punya seorang ayah, ah sial, seakan aku orang jahat di sini jika membiarkan anakku tanpa ayah.

"Aku akan mendengar ucapan bibi Mikoto saja, jika benar mereka akan bertanggung jawab, aku akan menerimanya." Ucapku, saat ini aku tidak bisa egois, jika anak ini pun lahir, aku harus menjauhkannya dari pria kasar itu.

"Oh ya, kami ada pekerjaan di luar kota lagi selama sebulan, tolong jaga dirimu baik-baik yaa, pernikahan kalian akan berlangsung setelah kami kembali, jadi selama itu cobalah mengakrabkan diri." Saran ibuku.

"Kapan kalian akan pergi?" Tanyaku.

"Besok."

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha akrab dengan pria kasar itu." Ucapku pasrah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mengantar kedua orang tua ke bandara dan kembali ke rumah sakit, aku harus bekerja, meskipun kedua orang tua ingin aku akrab dengannya, lebih baik aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku.

Tapi,

"Ada apa tuan?" Ucapku dan menatap malas padanya, dia datang lagi.

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan akan bertanggung jawab, sekarang kau harus mengganti plester ini." Ucapnya dan menatap dingin padaku.

"Dasar pria manja, jujur saja kau takut untuk melihat lukamu." Sindirku.

Tatapannya terlihat marah. "Lakukan tugasmu sebagai dokter." Ucapnya.

Melepas plesternya dengan cepat.

"Arrgg! Kau mau membunuhku!" Ucapnya dan menatap kesal padaku.

"Ah? Membunuhmu? Jika aku ingin membunuhmu lebih baik aku lakukan kemarin, bahkan sampai tensi hancur parah pun aku tidak peduli." Tegasku.

"Kau berani sekali padaku, apa kau- argggh!" Teriakknya lagi, aku hanya menempel plester dan menekannya agar dia diam. "Itu sakit!" marahnya.

"Apa? Kau mau mengancamku lagi menggunakan kekuasaanmu? Dengarkan, aku berada di pihak ibumu, jika kau menggangguku, bibi Mikoto yang akan bertindak." Ucapku, aku cukup punya pegangan yang kuat, dia tidak akan berani pada ibunya sendiri.

"Kau menggunakan ibuku untuk melawanku?"

"Tidak, lagi pula aku hanya ingin mendengarkannya meskipun dia bukan ibuku." Ucapku, aku percaya pada bibi Mikoto dan aku sangat menghargainya.

"Tunggu saja pembalasanku." Ancamnya dan pergi begitu saja.

"Setidaknya ucapkan terima kasih pada doktermu ini." Ucapku, dia hanya menatapku sejenak dan menutup pintu dengan kasar.

Dia benar-benar pria yang bertempramen buruk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Update!

terima kasih atas responnya, sejujurnya author cukup payah untuk membuat fic seperti ini, dan lagi kembali mengambil tema yang klise yaitu perjodohan, author sudah sering sekali bahkan terlalu rajin membuat fic tentang perjodohan, mungkin ada beberapa reader yang sudah baca dan kali ini tentang perjodohan lagi, sorry kalau agak mainstrum yaa..

author akan balas review aja, sekali-kali rajin balas review, di saat tidak terlalu banyak pekerjaan.

sitilafifah989 : ya, menurut author juga mereka di jebak. *sok ikut kasih pendpat*

mantika m : berharap alurnya stabil Xd susah nih bikin alur begini.

Father : lucu? akhirnya ada berpendapat ini lucu, terima kasih *hiks* pengen banget bisa buat fic humor, ya-ya author merasa mereka di jebak XD

Azure Shine : sebenarnya author udah buat beberapa fic humor yang sekarang sudah pada tamat, tapi hanya di awal-awal chapter dan berakhir dengan menyedihkan, humornya hilang semua dan menjadi alur yang terlalu serius, gagal, selalu saja buat fic humor gagal! kali ini mencoba lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. terima kasih jika merasa ini lucu. *terharu* fic ini akan tetap lanjut hingga tamat.

Kusna : sekarang udah di update yoo.

sina : TIIDAAAAAKKKKK! Harusnya ini lucuuuu! *ngamuk*

Lacus Clyne 123 : Rencana oneshoot, tapi ternyata pas di pikir, alurnya terlalu panjang dan kurang cocok jadi oneshoot, jadinya bego sendiri tambahi fic TBC, T-T

.

.

See you next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari berbagai komik yang author baca, dan masih berusaha mencoba membuat fic bergendre komedi lagi, sangat berharap bisa membuatnya.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Change ~**

 **[ Chapter 2 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal pov.**

"Bagaimana?" Ucap seorang pria, dia sedang duduk di kursi dalam ruangan kerjanya dan menatap seorang pria lainnya yang tengah berdiri di depan mejanya, Uchiha Sasuke nama pria yang sedang duduk ini dengan tatapan serius itu, anak dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto, tidak begitu banyak yang tahu jika pemuda tampan dan sangat jenius ini adalah anak dari Fugaku, pria yang memiliki banyak saham dan kekayaan tujuh-turunan, sejak dulu, anak-anak dari keluar Uchiha tak pernah di eskploitasikan, masa kecil mereka sangat aman dan tidak ada yang berani mengusik anak-anak dari keluarga Uchiha ini.

Beberapa hari yang lalu setelah malam tahun baru, Sasuke sedikit mendapat kesialan, dia tidak tahu jika ada seorang wanita yang tidur bersamanya di malam hari, dia bahkan tak ingat jika sudah melakukan sesuatu pada wanita itu hingga berakhir dengan harus bertanggung jawab padanya, hanya ada bekas noda darah di atas seprai putih itu dan mereka sama-sama tanpa busana, si wanita cukup kasar padanya, sekarang sebuah plester di jidatnya itu akan selalu menemaninya selama luka akibat pukulan sebuah tensi di jidatnya, Sakura, Haruno Sakura, nama wanita yang sangat-sangat berani melawannya, bahkan ibunya sendiri tidak pernah melukainya.

"Sangat sulit, sepertinya memang ada pihak yang sengaja melakukan ini." Ucap seorang pemuda dengan rambut ungu pudarnya.

"Aku memperkerjakanmu bukan untuk main-main."

"Siapa yang main-main! Aku sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya kerja padamu dan kau tidak percaya?" Ucap Suigetsu, pria yang merupakan sahabat kecil Sasuke dan menjadi kaki tangannya sekarang, dulunya Suigetsu adalah anak dari seorang pelayan setia keluarga Uchiha, saat tumbuh bersama, Sugietsu selalu menemani Sasuke kemana pun hingga Fugaku memberinya jabatan menjadi asisten pribadi hingga orang kepercayaan Sasuke, dia pun menjadi orang terpercaya Sasuke dan akan selalu di andalkannya.

"CCTV sudah aku cek, aku sudah mengintrogasi setiap pegawai hotel dan mungkin orang-orang yang melihat kalian berdua, semuanya tidak ada yang aneh dan normal saja, malahan yang terburuk adalah seakan kau yang dengan sengaja memasuki kamar wanita itu." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Istirahatlah di rumah atau bantu ibumu bersih-bersih." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa! Hanya gara-gara itu kau memecatku?" Protes Suigetsu.

"Aku rasa kemampuanmu sudah sangat menurun."

"Jika tidak percaya, kau urus saja sendiri!" Kesal Suigetsu. "Aku menyesal bekerja denganmu." Ucapnya lagi.

"Bagaimana jika ada pihak yang memang ingin mencari masalah denganku?" Ucap Sasuke, dia masih penasaran akan kasus ini, dan apa untungnya jika dia terlibat dengan keluarga marga Haruno itu.

"Orang yang mencari masalah denganmu? Maksudnya disini membuat skandal untukmu? Jangan konyol Sasuke, kau tidak terkenal." Ucap Suigetsu dan segera menghindar, pria di hadapannya melempar map laporan ke arahnya. "I-itu data keuangan perusahaan! Jangan di lempar seenaknya saja!" Teriak Suigetsu, dia tidak habis pikir akan tindakan Sasuke.

"Pungut dan rapikan." Perintah Sasuke.

Suigetsu benar-benar kesal, dia hanya bisa patuh pada tuannya yang sedikit menyebalkan itu, meskipun mereka adalah sahabat, data keuangan itu berserakan, untung saja ada nomer yang tertera di setiap halamannya, jika tidak, dia akan bingung menyusun kembali kertas-kertas penting itu.

"Hampir seluruh anak-anak dari keluarga Uchiha tidak begitu di ketahui publik, jadi mana mungkin seseorang membuat skandal untukmu, lagi pula jika itu adalah skandal untuk menjatuhkan perusahaan yang kau pegang, ayahmu pasti sudah mengirim orang untuk memotong tangan mereka yang melakukannya." Ucap Suigetsu, dia masih sibuk memungut kertas di lantai dan memperhatikan setiap nomer halamannya, pria ini sangat mengetahui bagaimana sisi lain keluarga Uchiha, mereka sangat tegas pada apapun.

Sasuke memikirkan ucapan Suigetsu, semuanya benar, tidak ada yang berani mencari masalah dengan keluarga Uchiha, lagi pula siapa lagi saingan keluarga Uchiha? Masih ada beberapa keluarga besar yang cukup terkenal, seperti keluarga Hyuuga, Keluarga Uzumaki, dan beberapa keluarga lagi yang tidak ingin di ketahui publik tapi cukup memiliki saham yang tinggi pula.

"Aku curiga orang dalam yang membuat hal ini." Ucap Suigetsu, seluruh kertas yang di pungutnya sudah selesai dan di tatanya rapi.

"Kau mau menuduh siapa?"

"Saat kau pergi ke kamar hotel sendirian, aku tidak di biarkan ikut oleh beberapa pengawal, mereka malah memintaku mengurus pesta dan terus mengawasi tuan besar. Bukannya ini aneh? Seharusnya Jugo bersama tuan besar, kenapa aku harus menggantikannya? Jugo jauh lebih tahu apapun tentang tuan besar." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Jadi kau ingin menyimpulkan jika orang tuaku sendiri yang membuat rencana ini?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud berkesimpulan seperti itu, lagi pula jika orang tuamu benar dalang dari kecelakaan ini, apa hebatnya keluarga Haruno itu, mereka hanya pasangan yang gila akan pekerjaan arkeolog mereka dan anaknya hanya seorang dokter."

Sasuke semakin pusing memikirkan titik terang dari masalahnya ini, dia tidak ingin menikahi wanita yang bahkan dengan mudah menghajarnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi Sasuke, kau sudah harus menikah, di umurmu sekarang memang harus mencari pendamping, tuan Itachi saja sudah memiliki satu anak."

Kembali Sasuke melempar laporan yang sudah di tata rapi Suigetsu di atas meja.

"Sasuke! Kau keterlaluan!" Marah Suigetsu.

"Aku tidak suka jika kau membandingkanku dengannya."

"Iya-iya, tidak perlu di bongkar lagi!" Ucap Suigetsu, kembali memungut kertas itu satu persatu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rumah sakit Konoha.

Sakura sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, saat berjalan keluar bangunan rumah sakit menuju tempat parkir mobil, beberapa orang berpakaian setelan jas hitam memanggilnya dan memintanya mengikuti mereka.

"Apa kalian pengawal keluarga Uchiha?" Ucap Sakura, memastikan dia tidak sembarangan mengikuti seseorang.

Seorang pria lainnya datang dan bersikap sangat sopan pada Sakura. "Namaku Jugo, saya adalah asisten pribadi tuan besar Fugaku, nyonya besar memintaku untuk menemani anda memilih gaun pengantin." Ucap Jugo, pria berbadan tegap, besar, wajah yang terlihat ramah dan bersahabat.

"Se-secepat itu?" Ucap Sakura, orang tuanya baru pergi selama seminggu dan dia sudah harus memilih gaun.

"Ini hanya permintaan nyonya besar." Ucap Jugo.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sakura, sedikit pasrah, dia akan merasa tidak enak jika apapun atas keinginan nyonya Mikoto.

"Silahkan ikut saya."

"Bagaimana dengan mobilku?"

"Kami akan mengantar anda kembali ke rumah sakit atau seseorang akan membawa pulang mobil anda dan kami akan mengantar anda pulang." Ucap Jugo.

"Tidak perlu, kalian cukup mengantarku kembali ke rumah sakit." Ucap Sakura, terlalu repot jika harus menyuruh mereka melakukan banyak hal, Sakura hanya tidak terbiasa memerintah seseorang.

Mengikuti pria bernama Jugo itu, naik sebuah mobil sedan mewah dan ada sebuah mobil lainnya mengikuti mobil ini, Jugo akan bersama Sakura di dalam satu mobil.

Perjalanan mereka terhenti di sebuah butik terkenal di dunia, Sakura cukup takjub akan salah satu butik nomer pertama yang terkenal ini.

" _Hanya untuk membeli sebuah gaun yang harganya selangit dan di gunakan hanya sehari, ini terlalu berlebihan."_ Pikir Sakura.

"Apa sebaiknya di butik biasa saja yang menyediakan gaun pengantin? Lagi pula desainnya itu-itu saja." Ucap Sakura

"Maaf, nona, nyonya besar ingin anda mengenakan gaun terbaik selama acara di langsungkan." Ucap Jugo.

" _Buang-buang uang hanya untuk sebuah gaun."_ Pikir Sakura, lagi.

Berjalan masuk dan Sakura di anggap tamu spesial di sana, bahkan manajer butiknya sendiri yang mendampingi Sakura.

"Ini keluar terbaru tahun ini nona, bahannya cukup ringan dan nyaman di kenakan, tapi tak menurunkan kesan elegan dan mewah dari gaun ini." Jelas manajer butik ini.

Sakura menatap baik-baik gaun itu, terlalu terbuka pada bagian punggungnya, bahkan kain pada punggungnya sangat tipis dan transparan, dia menolak gaun itu, beberapa gaun yang sudah di pilihkan manager itu semua terlihat seksi, jika pada bagian punggung terbuka, bagian dada yang terlalu turun atau bagian belahan pada kaki yang terlalu tinggi.

" _Kau memberikan gaun pengantin atau pakaian seksi untuk wanita nakal? Dasar manager aneh, biar aku saja yang memilihnya!"_ Batin Sakura.

"Bagaimana nona, apa kau sudah memutuskannya?" Ucap manajer itu dan berharap calon menantu dari keluarga Uchiha ini puas, dia mengenal nyonya Mikoto cukup baik dan tahu pengaruh akan wanita itu.

"A-apa ada model lain? Aku ingin melihatnya dulu." Ucap Sakura, semua gaun yang di pilih tadi tidak membuatnya senang, dia ingin melihat gaun yang meskipun bukan keluaran terbaru.

"Mungkin anda bisa jelas gaun yang anda ingin, akan saya ambilkan apapun yang sesuai keinginan anda." Ucap manajer itu.

"Aku hanya ingin gaun sederhana, tak perlu terlihat seksi atau apapun dan aku ingin sebuah hiasan kepala yang menutupi wajah." Jelas Sakura.

"Baiklah, nona, aku punya gaun yang seperti anda inginkan."

Pada akhirnya sebuah gaun benar-benar sesuai selera Sakura, dia suka akan desain yang tidak terlalu seksi dan tetap terlihat anggun.

"Mau mencobanya?"

Sebuah anggukan dan Sakura mulai memasuki kamar ganti, seorang wanita, pegawai butik ini akan membantunya, gaun yang putih dengan desain rok payung yang sangat mengembang, jika di perhatian ada beberapa hiasan kristal pada bagian roknya dan membuatnya terlihat mengkilap, kain renda dengan beberapa payet berbentuk kristal lagi dan dijahit dengan sangat detail menghiasi kaki rok yang mengembang ini, pada bagian lengan menggunakan kain renda yang lagi-lagi di hiasi payet, panjangnya hanya sebatas siku dan diatasnya sedikit terbuka tapi tak terlalu seksi, hanya memperlihatkan bahu atas, punggung atas dan bagian depan yang tidak terlalu seksi. Gaun ini sederhana tapi cukup indah saat Sakura mengenakannya, dia sendiri sampai menatap takjub akan bayangan dirinya di cermin, pada pinggang membuatnya terbentuk sempurna, Sakura puas akan pilihannya sendiri dari pada gaun-gaun yang di sarankan manajer toko ini.

"Anda sangat cocok dengan gaun ini nona." Puji pegawai itu, dia kembali membantu Sakura memasang hiasan pada kepalanya dan rambut panjang sepinggangnya di biarkan tergerai.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura.

Gadis ini akan keluar dan memperlihatkan pada manajer itu jika gaunnya tak perlu seksi, cukup indah dan elegan saja.

"Aku suka gaun ini, yang ini saja." Ucap Sakura, senang, wajah senangnya seketika memudar.

"Wah-wah, anda benar-benar cantik nona, gaun ini dulunya gaun yang sangat ramai diinginkan para gadis, aku tak menyangka gaun ini akan naik pamor lagi." Ucap senang manajer itu, tapi suasana bahagia sedang tidak menyelimuti area ini, yang ada adalah suasana perang yang akan sebentar lagi dimulai.

"Kau, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ucap Sakura, mengabaikan ucapan manajer itu dan menatap tidak senang pada Sasuke, calon suaminya sedang berada di butik ini tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Aku sedang menemani calon istriku, ada apa? Mau protes? Ibuku yang menyuruhku." Ucap Sasuke, sejujurnya dia sangat malas untuk melakukan hal ini, ibunya menghubunginya hanya untuk menemani wanita menyebalkan itu memilih gaun.

"Tolak saja, dasar bodoh." Ucap Sakura.

"Dengar ya wanita aneh, aku bukan orang yang suka membangkang pada orang tuaku."

"Oh, benarkah? Padahal beberapa hari yang lalu mengamuk tidak mau bertanggung jawab, dasar tidak konsisten." Sindir Sakura.

"Kau-" Jika meladeni wanita ini, kesabaran Sasuke benar-benar akan habis. "-Gaunnya jelek, jangan pakai yang itu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu? Gaun ini indah dan aku akan memakai yang ini!" Tegas Sakura.

"Aku tidak suka, ganti! Mana gaun terbaikmu!" Ucap Sasuke dan menatap manajer itu.

"Ba-baik tuan." Ucap manager itu, takut, baru kali ini ada pasangan yang berkelahi hanya untuk mencari gaun pengantin.

Manajer itu mulai memperlihatkan gaun yang sudah di tolak Sakura, Sasuke memilih satu dengan asal dan menyuruh Sakura memakainya.

"Kenapa kau harus repot memilih? Aku yang memakai gaun ini dan bukan kau." Protes Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau di dampingi wanita yang menggunakan gaun murahan." Ucap Sasuke.

Perasaan manajernya sedikit hancur, seluruh gaun yang ada di butik ini memakai brand terkenal pertama di dunia dan hanya di katakan murahan oleh seorang tuan muda.

" _Asalkan nyonya Mikoto senang dan sekali lagi butikku akan terkenal."_ Pikir manajer itu, menahan semua ucapan dari tuan muda ini.

Sasuke sampai memaksa Sakura untuk mengganti gaun yang paling di sukainya, setelah memakainya.

"Gaun macam apa ini!" Kesal Sakura, masih berada di dalam kamar ganti, dia bahkan tidak berani keluar dan hanya mengeluarkan kepalanya tanpa membuka kain penutup seluruh kamar ganti itu.

"Keluar, aku harus melihatnya." Perintah Sasuke.

"Kau saja yang pakai!" Kesal Sakura.

"Keluar atau aku akan memaksamu." Ucap Sasuke dan meminta para pengawalnya untuk menarik paksa Sakura.

" _Mereka benar-benar pasangan unik."_ Batin sang manajer.

Sakura akhirnya keluar dan sangat tak nyaman, terlalu terbuka, terlalu seksi, bukan gaun dengan kain berwarna putih, tapi berwarna kulit yang seakan Sakura tak mengenakan apapun di tubuhnya, gaun itu terlalu banyak menggunakan kain transparan dan tidak ada rok mengambang di sana, terusan lurus yang transparan, hanya tertutup hingga paha dan cukup pendek, bagian punggung tak ada yang menutupinya dan bagian atas terlalu rendah, Sakura sampai harus menutup bagian dadanya yang seakan ingin di pamer.

"Kau pikir aku wanita nakal?" Ucap Sakura, menatap marah pada Sasuke.

"Yak, benar, kau wanita nakal. Manajer aku mau yang itu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau!" Tegas Sakura, bergegas kembali ke kamar ganti, membuka gaun itu dan segera memakai pakaiannya kembali.

Jugo yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri dan menatap keduanya, mereka bertengkar, Jugo tidak tahu jika hubungan tuan muda dan calonnya sangat buruk, mereka terus melemparkan kata-kata ejekan dan marah, apalagi Sakura yang terlihat benar-benar kesal.

"Tidak perlu mengantarku kembali ke rumah sakit, aku akan pulang sendiri dan tidak ada bantahan." Ucap tegas Sakura pada Jugo, berjalan secepat mungkin, dia tidak ingin melihat wajah pria yang sudah mempermalukannya hari ini, merasa sangat malu dengan gaun yang tidak senonoh itu.

Suasananya jadi sunyi setelah wanita itu pergi, manajer dan pegawainya yang mematung, bingung. Sasuke terlihat menghela napas, rasanya dia ingin menghancurkan toko ini dan membakar seluruh gaun yang ada, wanita itu, Haruno Sakura, selalu saja membuatnya amat sangat kesal.

"Tuan apa sudah sepakat dengan gaun yang terakhir nona Sakura kenakan?" Tanya Jugo pada Sasuke.

"Beli gaun yang di sukainya." Ucap Sasuke dan beranjak pergi.

"Baik, tuan." Ucap Jugo, menatap tuannya yang berjalan keluar, dipikirannya Sasuke akan tetap dengan pilihannya, sejak dulu, Jugo tahu jika Sasuke adalah tipe keras kepala yang tidak bisa di bantah, jika dia mengatakan A harus A dan tidak boleh berubah.

"Ba-bagaimana tuan?" Kini manajer itu ingin memastikan gaun yang akan mereka beli.

"Tolong gaun pertama yang nona Sakura kenakan." Ucap Jugo.

"Baiklah, tuan." Ucap manajer itu, pada akhirnya gaun yang wanita itu sukai akan di beli oleh mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura belum kembali ke rumah sakit dan mendatangi sebuah kedai, dia benar-benar kesal akan sikap pria itu, sejak awal mereka tidak akan bisa bersatu bahkan jika pernikahan sekalipun yang mengikat mereka, hanya karena sebuah kecelakaan, Sakura harus menanggung masalah yang lebih rumit yaitu menghadapi pria arogan itu.

Hanya meminum teh ocah dan memakan kue dangonya, kedai disini menyajikan kue yang cukup enak, meskipun sedang dalam keadaan terpuruk, sebisa mungkin dia akan tetap sadar dan tidak minum sake.

"Aku benar-benar sial." Gumam Sakura.

"Apa kabar dokter Sakura?" Sapa seseorang.

Wanita ini menatap ke depan dan wajah seseorang yang sangat di kenalinya. "Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" Ucap Sakura, cukup terkejut.

"Seharusnya kau menjawab pertanyaanku dulu." Ucap seorang pria dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Baguslah, aku baru di pindah tugaskan dari pusat, aku pikir akan bertemu denganmu nanti di rumah sakit, tapi malah bertemu secepat ini, apa ini jodoh?" Ucapnya, senyum manis itu senantiasa menghiasi wajah putihnya.

"Omong kosong, dasar dokter _playboy_." Sindir Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update..~

masih berharap tetap lucu, *hiks* bikin humor itu susah yaaa,

.

.

See you next chapter..~


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari berbagai komik yang author baca, dan masih berusaha mencoba membuat fic bergendre komedi lagi, sangat berharap bisa membuatnya.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Change ~**

 **[ Chapter 3 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura pov.**

Saat menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran, dia, pria yang sedang duduk di sampingku ini adalah teman satu kampus, kami dulu berjuang bersama untuk mendapat kelulusan lebih cepat, hanya saja karena penempatan yang berbeda, kami terpisah jauh, namanya Sai, pria yang rajin senyum dengan wajah putih pucatnya, bahkan tubuhnya membuat banyak wanita iri, langsing dan tinggi, seperti wanita yang sangat menjaga tubuh dan melakukan perawatan, itu hanya pendapatku saja saat kesan pesan pertama bertemu dengannya.

Dia kembali ke Konoha dengan alasan pindah tugas dari pusat, dia menjadi dokter baru rumah sakit tempatku bekerja, ini akan menjadi lebih baik, aku jadi ada teman, meskipun banyak dokter yang akrab denganku, tapi tidak seakrab dokter Sai.

"Kau menolakku? Padahal sudah banyak wanita yang mengantri padaku." Ucapnya dan selalu saja menyombongkan diri akan wajah manisnya.

"Aku tidak mau dengan _playboy_ sepertimu, rumor di kampus dulu beredar cukup ramai, apa kau senang panen wanita, ha? Satu saja tak cukup?"

"Hey jangan berbicara seperti itu, itu hanya rumor, aku tidak pernah gonta-ganti pacar, hanya mereka saja yang tidak sabaran menjalani hubungan dan malah ingin cepat-cepat ganti pacar."

"Jadi kau terus di campakkan? Aku tidak percaya, wajahmu tidak seperti itu."

"Kau sangat keterlaluan, kenapa menuduh temanmu terus? Kau seharusnya kasihan kepadaku."

"Aku bingung harus kasian atau ingin tertawa saja." Ucapku, bagaimana mungkin wanita akan mencampakkan pria yang manis dan penuh rasa humor ini? Mereka seharusnya tidak bosan akan sikapnya.

"Dasar, kau ini, sekarang bagaimana denganmu, apa masih gila pekerjaan dari pada mencari pasangan?"

"Aku akan segera menikah." Ucapku.

"Wah, baru bertemu dan kau akan menikah, perkembanganmu cepat juga, aku pikir kau akan jomblo seumur hidup."

"Hey, kau seperti mendoakanku. Ini juga terpaksa." Ucapku, pasrah.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud. Kenapa? Perjodohan ya?"

Sebaiknya tidak perlu mengatakannya pada Sai, ini hanya sebuah aib, aku tidak ingin dia tahu yang sebenarnya, hamil di luar nikah itu memalukan.

"Ya, anggap saja perjodohan." Ucapku.

"Apa itu? Kau wanita modern dan masih terjebak dalam perjodohan?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku juga malas mencari pasangan." Alasanku.

"Aku jadi bingung mau turut senang atau kasihan padamu."

"Kau sedang mengejekku?"

"Maaf, bagaimana kalau aku traktir minum hari ini, kau harus merayakan kedatanganku."

"Aku tidak minum."

"Baiklah, Kau masih tetap menjaga kesehatan, tambah teh lagi?"

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, dia benar-benar pandai mengubah suasana, seandainya sikap si Uchiha itu seperti dia, aku tidak perlu protes atau marah, lama-lama aku bisa lebih cepat tua dari usiaku jika terus bersama pria menyebalkan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini apalagi? Dua hari yang lalu mereka mengajakku memilih gaun, pada akhirnya gaun tidak senonoh yang pria gila itu pilih, aku akan membakar gaun itu sebelum memakainya nanti, menatap beberapa cincin yang indah dan kalung yang sangat mahal.

"Pilihlah yang anda sukai nona." Ucap Jugo, dia lagi yang sedang menemaniku.

"Aku ingin tahu, apa tuan mudamu itu kena hipertensi? Dia selalu saja kesal padaku." Tanyaku.

"Tidak nona." Ucap Jugo dan sedikit menahan tawanya.

"Tuan arogan itu tidak ikut kan hari ini? Aku tidak suka padanya." Ucapku, melihat sekitar dan hanya ada para pengawal.

"Tuan muda Sasuke hari ini sedang sibuk menghadiri rapat penting, jadi dia tidak akan datang." Ucap Jugo.

"Ah, baguslah, aku jadi punya hak untuk memilih sendiri, dia sungguh pria gila yang keterlaluan." Ucapku dengan sangat jelas, aku bahkan tidak peduli jika nantinya Jugo akan melapor pada si Uchiha itu jika aku mengolok-ngoloknya sekarang.

"Aku ingin cincin yang ini saja." Ucapku, sebuah cincin dengan desain yang unik, seperti sebuah akar putih yang menjalar melilit pada jari dan terlihat beberapa butir berlian kecil menghiasinya, tidak terlalu berlebihan, tapi aku suka desain yang sederhana ini.

"Baik nona, dan tolong satu lagi untuk tuan Sasuke." Ucap Jugo.

"Apa aku harus memilihkannya juga?"

"Tuan sangat sibuk dan sulit ada waktu untuk memilih cincin."

Aku sangat malas memilih benda untuknya, aku bahkan tidak tahu ukuran jarinya seperti apa? Memikirkannya saja membuat kesal, aku harus memilih cincin yang bagaimana untuknya? Cincin yang terkesan aroga, aku harus menahan diri agar tidak tertawa, memikirkan cincin yang harus mirip Sasuke saat di tatap, pilihanku jatuh pada cincin polos saja, lagi pula untuk pria terlalu aneh saat dia mengenakan cincin yang terlalu unik.

"Apa ukurannya segini?" Tanyaku.

"Setelah ini, akan saya bawakan langsung pada tuan, jika tidak cocok saya akan mencari ukuran yang sesuai." Ucap Jugo, merepotkan, padahal jika dia datang, akan lebih baik, tapi aku tidak mau dia datang!

"Pilihan yang tepat nona, di dalam cincin ini ada sebuah ukiran kuno yang jika di artikan akan bahagia selamanya." Ucap pegawai toko itu.

Artinya menjijikan jika aku ikut membayangkan wajah pria arogan itu, kami tidak akan pernah hidup bahagia jika kami tidak saling menyukai.

"Dan cincin ini memiliki pasangan, apa nona ingin tetap mengambil cincin yang pertama atau cincin sepasang ini."

Jadi cincin kuno itu sepasang. "Aku ingin melihatnya." Ucapku, jika ada pasangan, mungkin lebih baik diambil saja, aku juga tidak terlalu pusing untuk sebuah cincin.

Pegawai itu memperlihatkan cincin yang menjadi pasangannya, sama-sama cincin kuno, cincinnya cukup indah, aku seakan bisa melihat banyak warna dari sebuah berlian yang terdapat pada atasnya, desainnya seperti berbentuk mahkota yang mini.

"Kalau begitu yang ini saja." Ucapku.

"Yang cincin ini pun punya sebuah ukiran kecil di dalamnya dan berbeda dengan cincin untuk si pria, jika di artikan-"

"-Baik-baik, itu saja, tidak perlu di jelaskan, potongku." Aku hanya ingin membeli sebuah cincin tidak perlu mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang hanya membuatku mual mendengarnya, lagi pula pasanganku pria itu.

"Tidak ingin perhiasan lainnya lagi?" Ucap Jugo padaku.

"Tidak usah, sejujurnya aku tidak begitu menyukai perhiasan." Ucapku.

Kegiatan memilih cincin ini akhirnya selesai dan sangat terkejut mendengar harganya.

"Apa! 20 milliar!" Ucapku, terkejut, hanya cincin kecil begitu.

"Ini cincin kuno yang langkah nona, harga di pasaran pun bisa mencapai 50 milliar." Jelas pegawai itu.

"Tidak apa-apa nona, nyonya sudah memintaku untuk memilih apapun yang anda sukai."

"Tapi i-ini terlalu mahal." Ucapku, serasa aku akan pingsan sebentar lagi.

Jugo tidak mendengarkan ucapanku dan segera melakukan pembayaran, aku tidak tahu jika cincin sepasang itu akan semahal ini, bahkan lebih mahal dari harga cincin pertama yang aku pilih. Baiklah, mari bersama bodoh.

"A-aku bukannya ingin merampok keluarga Uchiha yaa, aku hanya tidak tahu jika harganya sampai seperti itu." Ucapku pada jugo, aku harap dia melaporkan hal yang baik pada nyonya Mikoto, aku tidak ingin di anggap wanita matre yang gila harta karena akan menjadi nyonya kaya raya sebentar lagi.

"Baik nona." Ucap Jugo dan dia tersenyum ramah padaku, apa dia mengerti maksud dari ucapanku itu? Aku harap dia mengerti.

Dalam hitungan detik saja aku sudah menghabiskan sebanyak 20 milliar uang milik keluarga Uchiha, ini membuatku tidak enak, aku harus bisa bersikap lebih baik nantinya pada bibi Mikoto, aku tidak ingin dia beranggapan aku wanita buruk yang gila harta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Persiapan sebulan itu terasa sebentar saja, kedua orang tuaku sudah kembali dan pernikahan akan segera di laksanakan, pernikahannya tidak begitu mewah, aku pikir ini akan menjadi berita besar, lagi-lagi keluarga Uchiha tidak begitu ingin mendapat perhatian publik secara berlebihan, aku boleh mengundang teman-temanku, dan Sasuke mengundang seluruh rekan bisnisnya, jadi seperti acara pernikahan yang benar-benar sakral dan tertutup tanpa perlu di publikasikan, tamu undangannya pun orang yang dikenal saja.

Sebelumnya, ada sesi untuk foro pra- _wedding_ yang berakhir dengan kami saling berkelahi lagi, dia membuatku sangat kesal dan setiap ucapannya selalu ingin menjatuhkanku, jika saja tidak ada Jugo atau seorang pria lain yang katanya asisten pribadi Sasuke, Suigetsu, kami tak akan berhenti sampai ada yang masuk rumah sakit.

Saat akan persiapan, menatap gaun yang di bawa oleh seorang pelayan kepadaku, ini adalah gaun yang aku pilih, aku pikir dia benar-benar akan membeli gaun yang tidak senonoh itu, aku hampir saja berniat membakarnya, jadi apa dia yang mengubah keputusannya sendiri? Aku tidak percaya padanya, mungkin saja Jugo memberinya saran jika gaun itu tak pantas untukku, dia tidak mungkin memiliki pikiran orang yang baik dan peduli.

Aku pikir akan ada masalah hingga pernikahan ini di laksanakan, kami benar-benar tidak bertemu hingga hari ini datang, hanya saat di butik itu dan foto pra- _wedding_ , setelahnya aku sibuk dan dia sibuk.

Setelah mengucapkan janji dan saling memasangkan cincin, dia sampai berisik padaku.

"Dari mana kau dapat cincin murahan itu?"

Murahan? Apa dia gila! Harganya itu 20 milliar dan dia masih mengatakan murahan, sial aku sangat ingin menonjoknya di hadapan semua orang, jaga sikapmu Sakura, kedua orang tuaku sedang terharu akan acara sakral ini, aku tidak boleh membuat masalah. Cincinnya pas, mereka tidak perlu menukarkannya lagi, ini sebuah kebetulan, aku hanya asal memilih saja untuknya.

"Murahan cocok untukmu." Balasku.

Aku bisa melihat tatapan itu, dia sangat marah.

"Kalian sudah resmi menjadi pasangan suami-istri dan silahkan pengantin pria untuk mencium pengantin wanitanya."

Apa! Aku lupa pada bagian ini, apa bisa di _skip_ saja? Aku tidak mau menciumnya.

"Kau tidak dengar?" Bisik Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu ada ciuman." Bisikku, dengan nada kesal.

"Semua orang menantikan itu."

"Lakukan apapun, tapi jangan mencium bibirku!"

Terkejut, tangannya sudah melingkar pada pinggangku dan menarik ke arahnya, tubuhku sampai harus merapat padanya, terlalu dekat, apa boleh mencium di ganti dengan memukul pengantin pria? Aku lebih menantikan itu, Sasuke akan melakukannya dan aku tidak mau, mendorongnya akan membuat para tamu terkejut bahkan kedua orang kami, atau memukulnya saja? Itu akan menjadi berita heboh, menutup mataku, aku harap adegan ini segera berakhir.

"Jangan harap." Bisiknya di telingaku, membuka mataku dan sebuah seringai di wajahnya, dia sedang mengejekku? Menyebalkan! Sasuke tidak melakukannya, dia hanya mencium keningku dan berbisik jangan harap padaku, memangnya siapa yang sangat berharap ingin dicium pria gila sepertimu! Kaki bagian gaunku cukup menutupi kaki kami, menginjak kakinya dengan ujung sepatuku, menekannya cukup kuat agar dia bisa merasakannya disana. Sasuke menahan diri dan segera melepaskanku.

Apa itu sakit? Aku harap itu sangat sakit, memasang wajah puas agar dia sadar untuk tidak berpikiran menggangguku lagi.

Saat acara berlangsung, aku hanya bisa menyapa teman-teman kerjaku sebentar, bahkan itu Sai, Sasuke tidak membiarkanku pergi kemana pun dan harus menyapa rekan kerjanya yang kebanyakan adalah pria tua, walaupun masih ada beberapa yang terlihat sangat muda.

Aku baru bertemu dengan seluruh keluarga Uchiha, mulai dari kakak Iparku, Uchiha Itachi dengan istrinya, Uchiha Izumi, anak gadis mereka yang terlihat sangat manis, Uchiha Azu, umurnya masih 5 tahun, sepupu-sepupu Sasuke dan beberapa keluarga lainnya, keluarga Uchiha itu termasuk keluarga yang besar dan tersebar di beberapa kota, hanya Sasuke dan keluarganya yang tinggal di Konoha, yang lainnya tinggal di kota lain atau luar negeri.

 **[Ending Flashback]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kediaman Uchiha.**

Hanya saling menatap kesal dan pakaian pengantin saja belum kami lepaskan, kamar ini sangat indah, sengaja di persiapkan untuk kami, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa menikmati hari sebagai seorang pengantin yang sesungguhnya.

"Aku ingin membuat peraturan yang harus kamu patuhi, suka atau tidak suka." Ucapku, aku ingin ada peraturan dari kita sebelum memulai kehidupan bersama ini, aku lelah, tapi ini sangat penting, lagi pula kami menikah hanya karena kecelakaan itu.

"Kau mau memerintahku? Aku tidak mau."

"Hanya peraturan! Bukan memerintah!" Kesalku.

"Tidak perlu banyak peraturan, cukup tidak saling mengusik dan lakukan apapun seperti sebelumnya, jangan pernah berusaha melakukan hal kotor lagi padaku, apalagi berani-berani naik ke atas ranjangku."

"Ha! Yang benar saja! Aku bahkan tidak sudi di sentuh olehmu!" Ucapku.

"Kau, menjauh 200 meter dariku." Ucapnya dengan tatapan tajam, dia sampai menyemprot sesuatu seperti semprotan pembersih ruangan.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Apa yang kau semprotkan! Kau pikir aku nyamuk!" Ucapku, marah, dia bahkan dengan sengaja menyemprot ke arahku.

"Agar ada yang sadar jika dia hanya akan mengotori ruangan ini." Ejeknya. Aku yakin dia sedang mengejekku.

"Ah! Cukup! Aku keluar!" Kesalku.

Aku tahu ini kamar pengantin, tapi aku tidak akan tidur dengannya, tidak akan! Seumur hidupku pun, aku harus punya kamar sendiri nantinya, pria menyebalkan yang tidak perlu di urus, tenanglah...~ tenanglah...~

"Nona, anda mau kemana? Di sana kamar pengantinnya." Ucap seorang pelayan padaku.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan ke sana, beri aku kamar kosong, meskipun itu kamar pelayan sekalipun." Ucapku.

"Ta-tapi-"

"-Cepatlah, aku sudah lelah dan butuh tidur." Tegasku agar pelayan itu tidak plin-plan dan malah memikirkan opsi lain.

Pelayan itu buru-buru mengajakku ke sebuah kamar tamu, ini lebih baik.

"Jangan katakan apapun pada ibu dan ayah mertua, dengarkan perintahku." Ucapku dan menatap tajam pada pelayan itu, dia mendengarkan ucapanku.

Mengangguk pelan dan pelayan itu pamit setelah mengucapkan 'selamat beristirahat' padaku. Akhirnya aku punya ketenangan untukku sendiri, entah bagaimana nantinya kami akan tinggal serumah dan bersikap sebagai suami-istri, iiiuuh...~ aku bahkan jijik menganggapnya suamiku, tidak akan!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kemarin aku sangat lelah, selama acara harus berdiri dan menyapa tamu, tidur sendiri itu memang lebih nyaman, bergegas bangun, aku harus kembali ke kamar itu, jika ketahuan bibi Mikoto, ah bukan lagi, tapi ibu Mikoto, dia pasti akan kecewa kepadaku. Seluruh ruangan di rumah ini terlihat lebih jelas saat pagi hari, rumah ini benar-benar besar dan mewah, berjalan dan memperhatikan sekitar, keadaan masih aman, belum ada yang bangun dan bergegas ke arah kamar Sasuke.

Membuka pintu dan kamar ini kosong, bagus, pria arogan itu juga tidak ada, lebih baik tidur lagi, aku masih ngantuk dan lelah.

"Semalam baru saja di tegur, sekarang melakukannya lagi." Ucap seseorang.

Membuka mataku, melihatnya berdiri dan lilitan handuk itu pada bagian tubuhnya. Apa! dia masih berada dikamar ini! Apa dia habis mandi? Rambutnya basah, tatapan itu tetap saja terlihat menyebalkan.

"Jadi ini caramu? Kau mau melakukannya lagi? Naik ke atas ranjangku seenaknya? Dasar wanita penggoda." Ejeknya.

"Jika kau terus mengoceh, aku akan memukulmu." Ucapku.

"Memukulku? Kau pikir aku takut padaku." Ucapnya dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Mau apa kau!" Ucapku dan melayangkan kepalang tanganku ke arahnya, dia menahan tanganku dan aku kesulitan memukulnya, mengamuk dan berusaha mendorongnya, dia terlalu kuat dan terlalu berat. "lepaskan tanganku!" Rontahku.

"Jangan pernah memerintahku!" Kesalnya.

Tanganku sama sekali tidak bisa lepas dari genggaman tangannya, menggerakkan kakiku dan menendang perutnya, teriakannya cukup keras dan akhirnya menjauh dariku.

"Kau benar-benar wanita gila." Ucapnya dan memegang perutnya.

Menjauh dari ranjang dan berdiri lebih dekat ke arah pintu, dia sangat berbahaya, masih pagi dan dia sudah memulai perang.

"Kau pikir aku hanya mengancam? Aku juga tidak takut padamu." Tegasku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...!

semoga ada yang sadar dari fic yang aneh ini, cluenya udah muncul, tapi entah ada yang sadar atau tidak, ini bukan fic dengan alur yang lurus-lurus saja, *ngomong apa sih nih author* yak kira-kira gitu.

.

.

untuk A panda-chan : terima kasih atas pencerahannya. *hiks* author akan mencoba memikirkan alur yang lucu dan menghibur.

dan

untuk Azure Shine : terima kasih atas tebakannya. dan sarannya, *tampung gang*

.

.

Pengen update lagi besok kalau tak berhalangan. XD see you next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari berbagai komik yang author baca, dan masih berusaha mencoba membuat fic bergendre komedi lagi, sangat berharap bisa membuatnya.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Change ~**

 **[ Chapter 4 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berlari keluar kamar, aku pikir dia sudah kalah dengan tendangan mautku tadi, Sasuke akan membalasku, dia mungkin akan memukulku lebih keras, dia pria yang tidak punya rasa kasihan, bahkan berani memukul seorang wanita, berlari seperti di kejar setan, bahkan suara teriakanku menggema di seluruh ruangan, aku bisa menjadi alarm penghuni rumah ini, melihat ke belakang dan Sasuke tidak menyerah, dia mengejarku dan lilitan handuk itu tetap bertahan pada tubuhnya, aku harap handuk itu jatuh dan dia berhenti.

Sasuke terlalu cepat, dia hampir menggapaiku, kenapa rumah ini begitu sunyi? Seharusnya ada pelayan atau para pengawal, kemana semua orang di rumah ini? Ini sangat aneh, aku harus meminta perlindungan, tanpa sadar tangga sudah di hadapanku, aku tidak bisa turun dengan hati-hati, kakiku sampai tergilincir, Sasuke bergegas menarik lenganku, bukannya berhasil berdiri kami tergelincir dan jatuh bersama.

 **Bught!**

 **.**

 **.**

Membuka mataku, a-aduuh...~ pinggangku sakit, aku rasa saat jatuh tadi cukup membuat pinggangku mencium lantai cukup keras dan sekarang aku berada dimana? Ini seperti area familiar, aku seorang dokter dan aku tahu jelas ini rumah sakit, melirik ke samping

Eh? Wanita berambut _softpink_ yang berada di ranjang seberang sana bukannya aku? Jika itu tubuhku, lalu aku ini apa? Bergegas bangun dan mencari cermin.

"Aaaaaaaa!" Teriakku, wajah ini, tubuh ini, suara ini! Kenapa aku berada di tubuh pria aragon ini! Lalu siapa wanita itu! Berjalan lebih cepat ke ranjangnya dan membangunkannya. "Bangun, woiii, bangun! Haruno Sakura bangun! Eh, bukan, Uchiha Sakura bangun!" Ucapku dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

Akhirnya mata itu terbuka, ini sangat mengerikan dan aneh, melihat tubuhmu bergerak sendiri di depan matamu.

"Kenapa ada orang yang terlihat mirip denganku." Ucapnya saat melihat wajahnya sendiri.

"Bodoh! Cepat bangun dan lihat di cermin." Ucapku, bergegas menariknya turun dari ranjang dan memperlihatkan wajahnya di cermin.

Aku bisa melihat jelas wajah syok itu, satu hal yang membuatku lega, di tubuhku hanya Sasuke, bukan orang lain, kenapa kami bisa bertukar seperti ini?

"Se-se-sekarang kita harus tenang dan memikirkan baik-baik apa yang telah terjadi." Ucapnya, suaranya sampai bergetar, bahkan wajahnya terlihat sangat ketakutan, apa semengerikan itu berada di tubuhku? Aku saja lebih takut berada di tubuh seorang pria.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kita harus tenang jika kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah ketakutanmu itu." Sindirku.

"Berisik! Ini pasti karenamu, wanita gila!" Marahnya.

"Kau yang gila! Kenapa selalu saja mengejekku gila! Aku tidak gila! Aku seorang dokter!" Ucapku, marah.

"Sebelumnya, kita terjatuh, apa itu penyebab kita bertukar tubuh?" Ucapnya, dia sedang menyimpulkan apa yang telah kami alami.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin saja, ini bahkan sulit di jelaskan dengan dunia medis." Ucapku.

Kepalaku masih sedikit sakit dan kami sama-sama punya perban di kepala, ini sudah sore, kami jatuh saat pagi, jadi selama itu kami pingsan dalam beberapa jam, aku yakin banyak yang syok melihat kami tergeletak di bawah tangga, aku ingin sekali melihat Sasuke yang tergeletak dan handuknya terlepas, apa handuknya terlepas saat itu? Pasti akan sangat memalukan.

"Jangan membuat wajahku terlihat aneh seperti itu." Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak aneh!" Ucapku, aku hanya sedang memikirkan dia tergeletak tanpa busana, hahahaha, bukannya ingin membantu Sasuke, mereka pasti akan syok duluan menemukan tuan muda mereka yang bugil.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita kembali melompat di tangga agar kembali bertukar." Ucapnya.

"Apa! Aku tidak mau!" Tolakku, jatuh dari tangga saat itu benar-benar sakit, sekarang pinggangku masih sakit, bagaimana mungkin dia mengatakan dengan entengnya lompat saja dari tangga lagi, apa kau seorang superhero yang bahkan jatuh tidak apa-apa, perhatikan perban itu! Ini pasti luka benturan!

Sial!

Baru saja menjadi pasangan suami-istri dan memulai kehidupan baru, aku malah harus menjadi seorang pria, gila! Kejadian macam apa ini!

"Aku tidak peduli bahkan sampai tubuh ini terluka, kita harus segera kembali ke tubuh masing-masing." Tegasnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Membiarkan tubuhku terluka? Aku tetap tidak mau? Kalau begitu biarkan aku melukai tubuhmu dulu." Ucapku.

"Apa kau mau selamanya seperti ini! Aku tidak mau di tubuh seorang wanita! Apalagi wanita itu adalah kau! Tubuh macam apa ini!" Ucapnya, dia bergerak ke arahku, mencekik leherku dan meminta kembali tubuhnya. "Kembalikan tubuhku!" Marahnya.

"Hentikan! Kau mau membunuhku!" Kesalku, melepaskan tangannya dan menahan pergerakannya di atas ranjang, aku bahkan dengan mudah mencengkeram kedua tangannya dan menindihnya.

"Lepaskan! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Ucapnya memberontak.

"Sia-sia kau berontak bodoh, saat ini aku berada di tubuhmu dan bagaimana mungkin kau mau mengalahkan kekuatanmu dengan tubuhku?" Ucapku.

Ya ampun, kenapa aku senang sekali! Akhirnya aku bisa mengalahkan pria menyebalkan ini.

"Diam dan jangan banyak bergerak, kita harus memikirkan dengan kepala dingin, jangan mencoba untuk melompat dan hasilnya mungkin bukan tubuh kita kembali, tapi kita akan sama-sama berada di pemakaman." Ucapku.

"Memangnya kau punya rencana apa?" Ucapnya, Sasuke jadi lebih tenang, tapi tatapannya tetap saja kesal.

"Eh-hem. Kalian baru saja sadar dan sudah ingin melakukannya?" Itu suara Suigetsu. Menatap ke arah pintu, Jugo, Suigetsu, seorang dokter dan ibu Mikoto, aku yakin mereka sudah salah paham dengan posisi kami, menjauh dari tubuhku sendiri.

"Diam kau, aku akan memecatmu jika berbicara seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke dan menatap tajam pada Suigetsu.

"Ha? Apa yang kau ucapkan nona Sakura?" Ucap Suigetsu, bingung.

Segera membekap mulutnya dan mendekap tubuhnya. "Apa kau lupa jika kau sedang berada di tubuhku dan kau mengatakan hal itu pada Suigetsu." Bisikku pada Sasuke.

Dia terlihat kesal, melepaskan tanganku yang menutup mulutnya dan kembali menjaga jarak, aku akan gila sebentar lagi, bersama pria ini bukannya mendapat keuntungan malah musibah yang aneh.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Ucap ibu Mikoto dan menghampiri kami.

"Kami baik saja." Ucapku.

"Sakura, apa ada yang sakit?" Tanya ibu Mikoto pada Sasuke, dia memang sangat perhatian padaku, meskipun sekarang di tubuhku adalah anaknya sendiri.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, bu." Ucapnya, dan memasang wajah tembok itu.

Kenapa dia malah berbicara dengan gayanya, bodoh! Lihatlah wajah ibu Mikoto, dia sempat terkejut melihat cara bicara seorang Sakura yang mirip Sasuke. Sasuke sadar! Kau harus bersikap sepertiku! Jangan berbicara seperti itu! Sasuke bodoh! Suami bodoh! Aku menyesal menikahinya!

"Mungkin kalian perlu istirahat lagi." Ucap ibu Mikoto.

"A-aku ingin kita pulang saja." Ucapku.

Dokter memeriksa kami, keadaan kami sudah membaik dan bisa di pulangkan, hanya pingsan beberapa jam saja, setidaknya lebih aman saat kami berbicara dirumah.

Sekarang, dikamar, saling duduk berhadapan di atas ranjang, aku masih tidak terbiasa menatap wajahku sendiri, terasa seperti sedang bercermin, jadi seperti ini penampilanku, yaa tidak buruk amat, aku tetap cantik, ya aku wanita cantik, hanya saja tubuhku terlihat terlalu kecil, arrgg! Jangan pikirkan tubuhmu sekarang Sakura, saat ini aku sedang menjadi seorang laki-laki.

"Intinya kita hanya bertukar tubuh." Ucap Sasuke, aku mengangguk setiap apa yang di ucapkannya.

"Hal terakhir yang terjadi kita jatuh bersama, mungkin jika terjatuh kembali-"

"-Kenapa masih memikirkan cara itu?" Potongku.

"Aku tidak bisa di permalukan seperti ini! Aku seorang pria!" Dia mulai kesal.

"Kau jadi terlihat aneh saat marah." Ucapku dan menahan tawa.

"Ya, memang aneh, akhirnya kau sadar jika kau itu jelek." Sindirnya.

"Apa! Jika aku bersikap manis dengan tubuhmu ini-"

 **Plaak!**

Dia memukul kepalaku dengan sangat keras.

"Sakit! Ini tubuhmu! Ingat itu!" Kesalku.

"Meskipun tubuhku, kau yang merasakannya, apa mau aku pukul lagi?" Ancamnya dan sudah siap dengan kepalang tangannya itu.

"Ma-mari bicara baik-baik." Ucapku, aku juga takut jika terus di pukulnya, jalan aman lebih baik menyerah.

"Tidak ada cara lain, kita harus jatuh dari tangga sekali lagi." Ucapnya.

"Bagaimana bisa menggunakan rencana itu? kepala dan pinggangku masih sakit." Ucapku.

"Hanya itu satu-satunya cara." Ucapnya, turun dari ranjang, dia bahkan menarikku dengan kasar. "Cepat ke arah tangga." Tegasnya.

"Aku tidak mau!" Ucapku dan tetap mempertahankan diri di atas ranjang.

Sasuke berhenti, kenapa?

"Kau berat sekali! Jangan menahan tubuhku!" Kesalnya.

Oh, aku lupa, apapun yang di lakukannya akan sia-sia proporsi tubuh kami sangat berbeda, dia pria yang tinggi dan cukup besar dari badanku yang terlihat lebih kecil dan pendek, kekuatannya pun jauh lebih besar dariku, wajar saja jika dia menggunakan tubuhku tidak akan ada gunanya.

"Ke tangga sekarang juga." Perintahnya dan tatapan itu menajam, saat ini aku harus menahan diri, sejujurnya karena tidak pernah memasang wajah seperti itu, jadi terlihat aneh dan rasanya menyebalkan, aku ingin tertawa tapi situasinya sedang tidak mendukung, wajahku benar-benar tak bisa di gunakan untuk bersikap seperti itu, kesannya jadi sok garang.

"Tidak mau!"

"Apa kau mau tetap di tubuhku? Apa kau mau aku merusak karirmu sebagai dokter jika terus berada di tubuhmu ini?"

"A-aku tidak mau itu terjadi." Ucapku, ucapannya terdengar seperti sedang mengancam.

Ini sungguh konyol, tidak ada pilihan lain, menatap ke arah tangga, ini terlalu tinggi, aku tidak mau mati konyol karena jatuh dari tangga.

"Kau yakin ini akan berhasil dan tidak akan membuat kita mati?" Ucapku, beberapa kasus jatuh dari tangga membuat beberapa orang langsung sekarat, atau tidak, mereka akan patah tulang.

"Hanya di coba, jika ini tidak berhasil, kita akan pikirkan cara yang lainnya." Ucap Sasuke, dia sangat ingin kembali ke tubuhnya. Aku juga merasakan itu, tubuh laki-laki tidak nyaman, apalagi- tidak! tidak! Aku tidak mau membahas anatominya.

Tanpa aba-aba atau apapun, Sasuke menarik tanganku, menutup mataku rapat-rapat, kami jatuh bersama dan membuat seluruh pengawal dan pelayan teriak dan berlari ke arah kami, setidaknya kami tidak pingsan.

"Nyonya Sakura, anda baik-baik saja, nyonya Sakura? Nyonya Sakura?." Ucap para pelayan, aku harap ini berhasil, membuka mataku.

Apaa! Kami tetap tidak kembali ke tubuh masing-masing, Sasuke, Sasuke tidak sadarkan diri. Omg! Tubuhku yang malang.

"Cepat bawa Sasu-eh maksudku Sakura ke kamar!" Perintahku, beberapa pengawal segera membawanya dan aku pun ikut di tuntun, aduhh...~ pinggangku semakin encok.

Hari ini benar-benar gila, kami seakan mencoba bunuh diri, ibu sampai terkejut dan datang ke kamar kami, aku hanya merasakan sakit pada tubuhku, tapi Sasuke tidak sadarkan diri, tubuhku cukup lemah, tapi dia tetap memaksakan diri, apa dia masih tidak sadar juga jika tubuhku ini hanya seorang wanita?

"Kalian ini kenapa sih? Sampai dua kali jatuh dari tangga, apa perlu ibu memasang lif dirumah?" Ucap ibu Mikoto.

"Ma-maaf bu, hanya tidak sengaja." Ucapku.

"Lain kali harus hati-hati, kalian baru saja kembali dari rumah sakit dan pingsan cukup lama, pengantin baru harusnya berbahagia di saat seperti ini."

Ibu Mikoto terlihat sangat khawatir, dia terus memandangi wajahku, aku merasakan memiliki tempat tersendiri untuknya, ini bukan kesalahanku, tapi kesalahan pria menyebalkan yang gila ini, aku jadi harus merasakan dua kali rasa sakit di bagian pinggang.

"Aku akan menjaganya, ibu kembali saja ke kamar." Ucapku.

"Baiklah, jaga baik-baik Sakura, dan jangan sampai terjatuh lagi"

"Baik, bu." Ucapku, aku harus bersikap sebagai Sasuke agar ibu Mikoto tidak curiga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Segera bangun, aku tertidur?

"Sudah bangun?" Ini suaraku, maksudku, Sasuke, melirik ke samping dan dia masih berbaring.

"Ini tidak berhasil Sasuke." Ucapku, sedih, kami tidak bisa kembali dan tidak tahu cara seperti apa membuat kami bisa kembali ke tubuh kami, aku tidak mau melewati kehidupanku sebagai seorang pria, karirku menjadi dokter bagaimana?

"Mau bagaimana lagi, bersikaplah sebagai Uchiha Sasuke, aku akan membunuhmu jika kau bersikap aneh dengan tubuhku." Ucapnya, baru saja bangun sudah mengancam.

"Apa aku harus bersikap menyebalkan dan arogan?" Ucapku dan mendapat tatapan marah itu. "Maaf, mungkin akan sangat sulit, tapi aku akan berusaha pelan-pelan dan kau, kau juga harus bersikap sepertiku, jangan memasang wajah tembok begitu, aku sangat tidak cocok dengan sikap seperti itu."

"Aku tidak peduli." Cueknya.

"Bersikaplah seperti seorang wanita!" Ucapku.

Sasuke mengabaikanku.

"Sekarang bangunlah." Perintahku, setidaknya kita harus bertemu ibu Mikoto agar dia tidak khawatir lagi.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa bangun." Ucapnya dan mengalihkan tatapannya itu, dia masih tidak ingin terlihat lemah, bodoh, tetap saja ini tubuhku, mau bagaimana pun tubuh seorang wanita akan lebih lemah.

"Apa? Kenapa tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhmu? Aku sudah katakan padamu tidak perlu melakukan hal itu dan sekarang apa? tubuhku yang malang." Ucapku, dia orang yang tidak bisa bertanggung jawab melindungi tubuh orang lain.

"Berisik! Hanya terasa sakit."

"Di bagian mana? Aku akan merawatmu, dimana obat-obatan, aku perlu obat anti-nyeri, pasti tubuhku tidak kuat saat jatuh, makanya tak perlu sok tahan dengan rencana gila tadi!" Ucapku, marah.

Kembali Sasuke mengabaikanku, dia malah sengaja menutup matanya. aku jadi harus merawat tubuhku sendiri.

"Jangan pura-pura tidur, makan dan minum obat sekarang juga." Ucapku.

"Aku tidak bisa bangun, apa kau tidak dengar tadi!" Ucapnya, marah.

"Cih, menyebalkan, tunggu akan aku ambilkan makanan dan obat." Ucapku.

Hari yang melelahkan, tapi kami harus tetap menjalani keadaan ini sementara waktu hingga bisa kembali di tubuh masing-masing, masalah ini masih menjadi rahasia kami berdua, aku tidak ingin ada yang tahu dan membuat mertuaku dan seluruh keluarga Uchiha syok. Kabar baiknya, kami suami-istri dan bisa memantau satu sama lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

jadi sebenarnya, kisah mereka seperti ini, tapi awalannya cukup panjang dan baru memasuki inti alurnya. author tahu ada begitu banyak kisah tentang pertukaran tubuh, apalagi akan sangat familiar jika cowok dan cewek yang bertukar, dulunya ada drakor yang terkenal tentang kisah ini, uhm... author lupa judulnya lagi, jika ada yang tahu bisalah di kasih tahu lewat review, jadi sejak chapter kemarin author udah bilang jika fic ini takan lurus-lurus saja, kisah mereka baru akan di mulai, bayangkan saja Sasuke yang cool menjadi cerewet dengan sikap Sakura, ini cukup seru sih menurut author, jadi ini kisah pertukaran tubuh versi Sasuke fans, tapi pasti akan maistrum kisah begini kan mungkin udah banyak yang buat.

dapat saran lagi dari Azure Shine, makasih semoga bisa di kembangkan lagi. :(

oh, hari ini kiranya nggak bisa update, rumah author kena banjir T-T masuk sampai dalam rumah lagi *hiks* untungnya pagi tadi udah surut, semoga tak banjir lagi. dan keuntungannya libur kerja, bukan libur sih, ijin kerja. *curhat lewat*

.

.

See you next chapter...~


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari berbagai komik yang author baca, dan masih berusaha mencoba membuat fic bergendre komedi lagi, sangat berharap bisa membuatnya.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Change ~**

 **[ Chapter 5 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

Hari berikutnya, Sasuke baru saja bangun dan ranjang di sebelahnya kosong, menatap sekitar, dia tidak ingin wanita itu membuat masalah dengan tubuhnya, apalagi cara bicaranya yang aneh. Kemarin malam mereka sepakat tidur bersama, hanya terpaksa, Sasuke tetap saja tidak menyukai wanita kasar dan keras kepala itu, tapi dia harus menjaga tubuhnya agar wanita itu tidak seenaknya. Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Sasuke bisa melihat tubuhnya sendiri yang selesai mandi.

"Kau mandi?" Ucap Sasuke dan wajahnya sedikit merona.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku harus mandi, tubuhmu ini bau." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu, jangan seenaknya menggunakan tubuhku!" Ucap Sasuke, marah.

"Siapa yang seenaknya menggunakan tubuhmu, aku hanya mandi, ini lebih baik, seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena aku telah membersihkan tubuhmu." Kesal Sakura.

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya, wajah merona itu jelas terlihat. "Ka-kau melihatnya?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Melihat apa?" Ucap Sakura, bingung.

"Kau pasti melihatnya! Dasar wanita gila! Mesum! Tidak waras!" Kesal Sasuke, emosinya kembali naik.

"Apa? Hanya melihat 'benda'mu saja kau sudah marah, aku tidak melakukan apapun pada 'benda'mu itu, aku sudah terbiasa sebagai seorang dokter, tidak masalah jika ini tubuh laki-laki, hanya aneh saja karena itu milikku sekarang." Ucap Sakura dan wajahnya merona.

"Milikmu apanya! Itu milikku!" Protes Sasuke.

"Yak, ambil saja milikmu ini! kalau bisa ambil sekarang!" Ucap Sakura dengan gaya aneh yang memajukan bagian bawahnya ke depan.

"Hentikan itu! Kenapa kau membuatku jadi terlihat bodoh!"

Menghela napas, Sakura bisa stres jika terus meladeni pria ini.

"Aku memperlakukan tubuhmu dengan baik dan benar, jadi tenang saja."

"Aku tidak percaya padamu, awalnya kau wanita penggoda."

"Terserah, percaya atau tidak percaya, tapi aku salut, suamiku punya 'benda' yang besar." Ucap Sakura, sebuah seringai dan mengacungi jempol, wajah Sasuke jauh lebih cocok untuk jenis senyum itu, tapi saat ini Sakuralah yang sedang tersenyum.

"Jangan berbicara sembarangan wanita gila!" Ucap Sasuke.

"Wah, wajahmu memerah, aku baru melihat wajahku sendiri memerah, tidak usah malu, besar itu bagus." Kembali mengacungi jempol

 **Plaaak!**

"Pakai pakaianmu sekarang juga, tubuhku akan masuk angin." Ucap Sasuke setelah memberi hadiah jitakan keras di kepala Sakura.

"Cih, menyebalkan." Gumam Sakura, mengosok-gosok kepalanya yang sakit.

Sasuke merasa akan gila jika terus meladeni wanita itu, tubuhnya pun tidak nyaman, dia harus mandi, melangkah ke arah kamar mandi, sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Mau kemana?" Ucap Sakura, masih belum memakai pakaiannya, menatap horror ke arah Sasuke.

"Mandi, memangnya apa?"

Wajah Sakura merona, lebih tepatnya wajah Sasuke. "Aku akan memandikanmu." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku bisa sendiri." Tolak Sasuke.

"Jangan menyentuh tubuhku! Aku tidak mau! Aku akan memandikan tubuhku sendiri!" Ucap Sakura.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh mandi sendiri dan kau boleh seenaknya mandi sendiri."

"Karena aku sudah terbiasa sebagai seorang dokter, tapi kau, kau menyentuh tubuhku? Aku tidak sudi."

"Kenapa harus repot seperti ini."

"Tidak perlu banyak alasan!"

Sekarang, di kamar mandi, Sakura sengaja menutup mata Sasuke dan tidak membiarkan tangannya bergerak sedikit pun untuk menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Apa kau akan memandikanku setiap hari?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Iya! Aku akan memandikanmu setiap hari."

"Ini tidak adil."

"Apanya yang tidak adil? Apa kau mau menyentuh tubuhku?"

Sasuke terdiam, mendengar ucapan Sakura rasanya sangat malu, dia malu sendiri jika harus menyentuh tubuh wanita yang tidak di sukainya, tapi sekarang itu adalah tubuhnya.

"Jadi apa jika aku ingin buang air kecil dan besar kau akan membersihkannya?"

Kegiatan Sakura terhenti, wajahnya benar-benar merona, dia sedang membayangkan harus menyentuh bagian tubuh yang lebih sensitif.

"Diam dan jangan banyak bicara." Ucap Sakura, dia harus memberi sabun pada Sasuke.

"Aahh...~" Suara yang lolos dari mulut Sasuke.

"Kenapa bersuara aneh seperti itu!" Ucap Sakura, kembali berhenti memandikan Sasuke.

"Itu refleks! Kau menyentuh yang sensitif! Kenapa tubuhmu sangat sensitif! Jangan gosok bagian dada!" Kesal Sasuke, mati-matian menahan diri, sejak tadi berusaha menahan diri, tapi tubuh Sakura tidak bisa tenang dan terus mendapatkan sentuh yang membuat perutnya tergelitik, setiap tangan Sakura bergerak ke arah tubuhnya, itu menjadi sensasi tersendiri untuknya.

"Tahan dan jangan mengeluarkan suara aneh!"

"Ah sial!"

"Berhenti mengumpat dengan mulutku!"

Beberapa saat kemudian.

Napas Sasuke sesak, detak jantungnya tidak karuan, kejadian mandi tadi tidak bisa membuatnya tenang, tubuh Sakura jauh lebih sensitif saat di sentuh, apalagi dengan penutup mata yang menambah sensasi aneh.

"Kenapa berwajah seperti itu? Aku tidak melakukan hal buruk pada tubuhku, aku hanya sedang melindungi tubuhku." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau pikir ini mudah? Sial! Seharusnya kau yang harus merasakannya."

"Jangan mengumpat lagi, mulutku jadi kotor karenamu."

"Lain kali biarkan aku mandi sendiri."

"Tidak mau!"

"Kalau begitu, biar aku juga memandikan tubuhku."

"A-a-aku juga tidak mau."

"Kau harus adil!"

"Tidak!"

"Apa-" Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya, mengalihkan tatapannya."-Mandi sama-sama saja?" Ucapnya.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa...!" Teriak frustasi Sakura.

Sementara itu, beberapa pengawal yang berjaga dan pelayan yang sibuk membersihkan terkejut mendengar suara teriakan tuan muda mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sarapan pagi yang tenang dan damai, meja makan pun lengkap dengan seluruh penghuni rumah besar ini.

"Bagaimana Sakura, apa merasa sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Mikoto padanya.

"Iya, bu, ibu tidak perlu khawatir." Ucap Sasuke

Sakura sengaja menyenggol kaki Sasuke, sekedar mengingatkannya untuk menjaga sikap dan tidak memasang wajah temboknya itu, Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya dan melotot marah, dia tidak senang jika di senggol-senggol seperti itu.

"Apa kalian tidak ada rencana bulan madu?" Ucap Fugaku.

"Benar, kalian harus liburan dari pekerjaan sementara waktu." Ucap Itachi, dia pun mendukung saran ayahnya.

Sasuke dan Sakura saling bertatapan, bulan madu pun tidak ada gunanya jika mereka tidak akan bersenang-senang, bulan madu itu akan menjadi ajang perang dunia untuk mereka.

"Tidak perlu, bu, kami di rumah saja." Ucap Sasuke.

" _Kenapa malah kau yang menjawabnya, bodoh! Sasuke bodoh!"_ Kesal Sakura.

"Eh-hem, akan kami pikirkan nanti, karena sudah jatuh dari tangga, Sakura belum sembuh total, aku ingin dia sehat sebelum kami pergi bulan madu." Ucap Sakura. "Ahk!" Rintih Sakura, Sasuke menginjak kakinya dengan keras.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Ucap Mikoto.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, bu." Ucap Sakura dan menatap marah pada Sasuke.

"Jaga cara bicaramu, aku tidak pernah punya rasa kasihan padamu." Bisik Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Berhenti bicara, sekarang kita harus tenang." Bisik balik Sakura.

Mereka hanya menatap kedua pengantin baru itu yang terkesan sangat romantis, mereka terus berbisik bersama, memikirkan jika hubungan mereka sangat baik setelah menikah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sarapan yang singkat dan tidak ada lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan, seharian hanya berkurung di kamar, mereka tidak ingin bertemu siapapun dan akan berbicara dengan gaya mereka masing-masing, hal itu akan terlihat sangat aneh.

"Aku bosan di kamarmu." Ucap Sakura, yang di lakukannya hanya berbaring. Sasuke sibuk duduk si sofa dan membaca beberapa data perusahaannya.

"Jangan coba-coba keluar, aku akan mematahkan kakimu." Ancam Sasuke, merasa lebih aman jika mereka di kamar saja.

"Aku tidak akan macam-macam, lagi pula aku sudah bisa bersikap seperti itu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa bersikap sepertiku?" Ucap Sasuke, menatap serius ke arah Sakura.

Sakura bergegas bangun dan berdiri, dengan wajah yang sengaja di buat terkesan angkuh. "Ha, memangnya hal apa yang tidak bisa aku lakukan, kau wanita gila, jangan sentuh kertas-kertas itu." Ucap Sakura, dia berusaha sebaik mungkin berakting sebagai Sasuke.

"Tetap di kamar dan jangan kemana-mana." Ucap Sasuke, sejenak dia merasa jijik dengan melihat dirinya sendiri.

"Apa? Tapi kau berbicara seperti itu!" Protes Sakura, menurutnya aktingnya sudah sangat sempurna.

 **Tok tok tok**

"Ini aku, Suigetsu." Ucap sebuah suara dari luar kamar Sasuke.

"Biar aku yang buka." Ucap Sakura.

"Bodoh, kau ke sini dan pura-puralah sedang mengecek kertas ini." Ucap Sasuke.

Keduanya mengubah posisi, Sakura duduk di sofa dan Sasuke yang membukakan pintu.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Tidak apa-apa, masuklah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu Sasuke." Ucap Suigetsu.

"A-aku?" Ucap Sakura, tak lupa dengan wajah bengongnya. Sasuke cukup risih melihat reaksi Sakura, rasanya dia ingin memukul wanita itu sekarang juga, dia jadi terlihat seperti Sasuke dengan otak kosong.

" _Fokus wanita gila! Jangan memasang wajah bodoh seperti itu!"_ Pikir Sasuke.

Suigetsu kembali mendapat sikap aneh Sasuke, bukan hanya di rumah sakit saja, sekarang dia jadi seperti orang bodoh. Tangan Sasuke bergerak dan memanggil Sakura ke arahnya, Sasuke sedang membisikkan sesuatu pada Sakura, Suigetsu merasa ini juga hal aneh, sebelumnya di hadapannya Sasuke marah besar dan sangat membenci wanita itu, sekarang, mereka terlihat sebagai pasangan suami-istri yang sesungguhnya.

"Apa aku boleh mengajak Sakura?" Ucap Sakura.

"Ini sesuatu yang cukup penting Sasuke." Ucap Suigetsu, tidak mengerti akan ucapan Sasuke, dia ingin mengikut sertakan istrinya, bahkan cara bicaranya lebih lembut dari biasanya.

Mereka kembali berbisik.

"Bagaimana ini, kau tidak bisa ikut, aku juga tidak mau mendengar hal penting akan kalian bicarakan." Bisik Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, setelah mendengarnya, cepat katakan padaku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kita kemana?" Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke terlihat kesal akan cara bicara Sakura, dia sangat ingin mencekiknya sekarang jika Suigetsu tidak ada.

"Bukannya biasa ke ruang baca di rumah ini?" Ucap Suigetsu.

"Oh ya, saran yang bagus." Ucap Sakura. "Jangan di buat berantakan ya, aku pergi sebentar." Lanjut Sakura dan menepuk perlahan puncuk kepala Sasuke.

Mereka telah pergi, rasa kesal Sasuke memuncak, Sakura bahkan bersikap manis padanya dan itu di hadapan Suigetsu.

"Dasar wanita gila!" Kesal Sasuke.

Sementara itu, dia ruang baca.

"Kau jadi menyukai wanita itu? Aku pikir kau akan terus membencinya." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyukainya." Ucap Sakura, itu hanya sebuah ungkapannya untuk Sasuke.

"Sikapmu akhir-akhir ini jadi aneh, tidak biasanya kau memintaku mengerjakan segalanya. Apa kau ingin terus bersama istrimu itu dan tidak bekerja."

" _Aku bahkan sangat ingin pergi ke rumah sakit! tapi bagaimana pun juga akan sangat aneh kalau aku dengan tubuh Sasuke pergi ke rumah sakit dan bekerja."_ Pikir Sakura.

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya, hal penting apa yang akan kau sampaikan." Ucap Sakura, dia sudah berusaha bersikap seperti Sasuke, dingin dan tenang.

"Dua hari lagi ada sebuah pelelangan saham, jika di perhatikan baik-baik, meskipun sahamnya rendah, kau bisa menanamkan sedikit modal pada saham itu, jika hal itu berhasil, sahamnya akan naik sedikit demi sedikit, di pasar industri sedang melirik bagian teksil, harganya pun melonjak setiap tahunnya, kau bisa mendapat untung dari saham itu, bagaimana?"

" _Apa yang kau bicarakan Suigetsu! Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali! Aku hanya tahu mengobati orang."_ Batik Sakura.

"Sasuke? Apa kau tidak tertarik? Lagi pula aku yakin tidak ada yang tahu dari dampak saham yang rendah itu, orang-orang akan menawarkan harga terendah, jika tak pandai mengelolahnya, mereka akan rugi besar, tapi aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya."

"A-akan aku pikir dulu, sebentar aku akan memberimu jawabannya." Ucap Sakura, kepalanya sampai pusing mendengar setiap ucapan Suigetsu.

"Dan satu hal lagi yang ingin aku sampaikan."

"Apa?"

"Aku mendapat bukti baru jika seseorang menaruh sesuatu di minumanmu dan minuman nona Sakura, apa kau merasa ini tidak aneh, seperti benar ada yang ingin membuat masalah denganmu." Ucap Suigetsu.

Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Suigetsu, ada yang menaruh sesuatu pada minumannya di malam itu, merasa jika benar dia di jebak dan Sasuke pun di jebak, dia bukan tersangka yang dipikirkan Sakura selama ini, Sasuke juga pada posisi korban.

"Aku yakin jika seseorang memindahkanmu saat kau tidak sadarkan diri."

"Ini berita yang bagus, apa kau bisa menyelidikinya lebih jauh lagi?"

"Tentu, aku akan mencoba memberikan segala informasi yang aku dapat. Aku sarankan padamu, jika nona Sakura telah melahirkan, ceraikan saja dia."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

ah, terima kasih udah beritahu kan judul drakornya, karena udah cukup lama jadi lupa =-=" author mau buat kisah begituan, tapi pengen jatuhnya humor, *berharap*

apa ini tidak terasa aneh, author sendiri bingung mau mencantum nama mereka bagaimana, apa begini udah cocok, jadi meskipun mereka bertukar tubuh, author akan tetap menggunakan nama mereka saat mereka berdialog, kecuali saat berada di hadapan orang-orang, atau saat orang-orang tengah memikirkan tingkah mereka, author akan mencatumkan tubuh mereka, semoga paham maksud author ini.

jika ada yang baca catatan kecil ini, apa ada dari kalian yang penyuka BL (boys love) atau humu-humu-an gitu? hanya bertanya.

.

.

see you next chapter...~


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari berbagai komik yang author baca, dan masih berusaha mencoba membuat fic bergendre komedi lagi, sangat berharap bisa membuatnya.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Change ~**

 **[ Chapter 6 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura pov.**

Aku masih tidak percaya mendengar ucapan Suigetsu, jadi selama ini Sasuke terus mencari penyebab masalah ini? Awalnya aku pikir dia lah yang akan menjebakku, tapi dia pun ikut terjebak, rasanya memang ada yang aneh, jika dia semarah itu padaku, dia hanya ingin membela diri, tetap saja sikapnya kasar padaku.

Kembali ke kamar dan aku harus menyampaikan tentang saham-saham yang tidak ku pahami tadi, baru tinggal sebentar dan melihatnya tertidur, padahal aku bukan tipe yang cepat lelah, uuh..~ wajahku saat tidur bagus juga, ini harus di abadikan, aku tidak pernah punya foto seolah-olah tidur, lagi pula posisi tidurnya bagus, apa Sasuke pandai berpose pada saat tidur, ini lebih natural.

 **Cekrek plus flash**

Ponsel laknat! Kenapa semuanya aktif!

Sasuke terbangun, segera menyembunyikan ponselku.

"Kau sudah kembali?" Ucapnya.

"I-iya." Ucapku.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

"Tidak ada. Hehehe." Ucapku dan tertawa garing. "Sekarang dengarkan aku dulu." Segera mengalihkan pembicaraan, aku hanya mengatakan pada Sasuke tentang pelelangan saham itu, tapi tidak mengatakan informasi lain dari apa yang di katakan Suigetsu, aku juga penasaran dengan informasi itu, kami sama-sama di jebak.

"Kau harus mengajakku saat hari pelelangan itu." Ucapnya.

Benar juga, dia harus ikut, aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang lelang-lelang saham itu.

"Oh ya, aku ingin kau berhenti bekerja dari rumah sakit, jika seperti ini terus, aku juga akan kesulitan bekerja." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa! Berhenti bekerja! Aku tidak mau! Aku adalah dokter profesional, kenapa harus berhenti bekerja?"

"Hanya sampai kita kembali seperti semula dan kau bisa kembali bekerja, atau kau hanya ingin cuti terus-menerus, tetap saja kau akan di keluarkan dari rumah sakit jika terus cuti."

Ucapan Sasuke ada benarnya, bekerja dengan tubuh Sasuke itu tidak mungkin dan lagi bagaimana aku bisa mendatangi rumah sakit? Hanya berhenti untuk sementara waktu hingga tubuh kami kembali seperti semula.

"Baik, datanglah ke rumah sakit, kau bebas mengajukan pengunduran diri." Ucapku, aku akan merindukan masa-masaku sebagai seorang dokter, ini hanya demi sementara, aku harus tetap berpikir positif.

 **Ending Sakura pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke pov.**

 **Rumah sakit Konoha.**

Mendatangi bagian ruangan direktur dan menyampaikan pengunduran diri, mau bagaimana pun juga selama tubuh kami masih seperti ini, Sakura tetap tidak akan bisa bekerja.

"Sayang sekali, kau dokter yang berbakat dokter Sakura, aku jadi sulit untuk mencari dokter penggantimu." Ucap direktur rumah sakit ini.

"Aku sungguh meminta maaf atas ketidakprofesionalku, mungkin di lain waktu aku harap bisa kembali menjadi dokter di rumah sakit Konoha." Ucapku, ini bukan demi Sakura, hanya demi aku yang tidak mungkin bekerja menjadi dokter di rumah sakit.

"Baiklah, apa berkasmu sudah kau lengkapi?"

"Sudah." Ucapku dan menyodorkan surat permohonan diri, direktur hanya tinggal menandatangi dan mengesahkan surat ini.

Akhirnya, aku cukup lelah untuk membereskan data-data ini sendirian dan Sakura, dia hanya berdiam diri di rumah, atau sedang bersedih karir dokternya akhirnya padam, bukannya aku berniat untuk membuatnya berhenti menjadi dokter, tapi demi untuk mencari cara agar kembali ke tubuh kami masing-masing, aku sampai mengancamnya jika dia berani-berani menangis dengan wajahku itu, aku akan memberinya hukuman.

Mengucapkan terima kasih pada direktur dan berjalan keluar, setelah ini aku harus cepat pulang sebelum ada yang melihatku, aku tidak mengenal teman-teman Sakura.

"Sakura!"

Sial, baru saja ingin segera kabur, seorang pria datang menghampiriku.

"Dokter Sakura! Ada apa denganmu? Aku dengar dari perawat pendampingmu kau mengundurkan diri dari rumah sakit." Ucap pria dengan rambut hitam dan wajah yang terlihat menyebalkan itu.

"Ini keputusanku." Ucapku.

"Aku baru saja pindah dan menjadi dokter disini, tapi kau malah keluar."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Dokter Sakura, hari kau sangat aneh."

"Aku tidak aneh, sudah ya, aku harus segera pulang." Ucapku, aku tidak mau meladeninya.

"Jika kau ada masalah, kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja." Ucapnya dan dia menatap aneh padaku, tatapan macam apa yang di perlihatkannya pada Sakura, apa kau lupa jika Sakura sudah menikah? Oh akhirnya aku mengingat pria ini, kata Sakura, mereka berteman baik, dia datang saat acara pernikahan kami.

"Aku tidak ada masalah, terima kasih atas tawaran baikmu, aku akan pergi dan jaga dirimu." Ucapku, aku sudah bersikap seperti yang Sakura inginkan.

" _Hari ini Sakura benar-benar berbeda, cara bicaranya terjadi terkesan dingin dan cuek, ada apa dengannya? Sikapnya berubah setelah di menikah, apa suaminya menekannya? Atau ada masalah yang sedang di sembunyikannya?" Pikir Sai._

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini surat pengunduran dirimu." Ucapku dan memberikan kertas yang sudah di tanda-tangani itu, wajahnya terlihat aneh, lebih tepatnya, karena itu adalah wajahku, jadi benar-benar aneh saat terlihat sedih. "Jangan coba-coba menangis, kau sekarang adalah laki-laki." Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahku penuh dengan air mata.

"Aku tidak menangis!" Protesnya, tapi tetap saja dia terlihat sedih. "Apa kau pamit dengan benar? Kau menyampaikan sesuatu yang baik sebelum pergi?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak, aku langsung pulang setelah direktur rumah sakit konoha menandatangi surat itu."

"Kau ini sangat jahat, setidaknya sampaikan perpisahan pada para dokter dan perawat lainnya." Tegasnya, dia jadi marah.

"Aku tidak peduli, ah, aku sudah sampaikan salam perpisahan pada teman yang menatap aneh padamu."

"Siapa?"

"Pria berambut hitam yang senyumnya memuakkan."

"Maksudmu dokter Sai? Kau bahkan berkata dengan kejam seperti itu."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Aku yakin Sai pasti merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikapku tiba-tiba seperti ini, dia tahu aku sangat menyukai menjadi seorang dokter dan tiba-tiba berhenti bekerja."

Aku tidak peduli, lagi pula ada alasan kenapa kau harus berhenti bekerja.

"Sekarang, kau harus menjadikanku sekertaris di perusahaanku, dengan begitu kita bisa bekerja, aku akan mengurus segalanya dan kau hanya perlu absen sebagai kepala direktur di perusahaanku, hanya pasang tampangmu saja, tidak perlu lakukan hal lain." Ucapku.

"Apa? Jadi ini alasanmu membuatku berhenti menjadi dokter?"

"Tentu, dan kau harus bekerja di perusahaan, bagaimana pun juga perusahaan harus tetap jalan, tidak mungkin aku terus menyerahkannya pada Suigetsu, jika ada hal penting aku harus turun tangan."

"Hebat, kau sungguh hebat, kau seperti mengatur segalanya sesuka hatimu."

"Suka tidak suka kau harus tetap ke perusahaan nona, jangan banyak bicara lagi, akan sangat aneh jika aku yang berada di dalam ruangan direktur, Suigetsu pasti akan bingung jika aku dengan tubuhmu ini datang bekerja."

"Ah baiklah! Kau menang! Lakukan apapun yang kau suka!"

Kali ini dia terlihat sangat marah, kenapa? Ini demi kebaikan kita bersama, aku bahkan tidak sudi terus bersamamu, orang-orang jadi memikirkan kita bahagia setelah menikah, aku sama sekali tidak akan menyukai gadis sepertimu.

Suasana menjadi tenang, tapi gelagat aneh dari Sakura, dia benar-benar terlihat menyebalkan saat bersikap menjadi dirinya dan berada di tubuhku.

"Apa lagi? Jika kau mau masih marah, silahkan." Ucapku.

"A-ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, yaa aku tahu ini sikap alami bagi sebagian pria, tapi aku kesulitan sendiri." Ucapnya, wajahnya benar-benar aneh, berhenti berwajah seperti itu! wajahku jadi terlihat sangat aneh.

"Apa? Jangan bertele-tele."

"Se-setiap pagi rasanya sempit, apa memang akan terjadi setiap hari? Aku hanya tahu jika benar saat di pagi hari, i-i-itu juga akan berdiri, ma-maksud, bagaimana menjelaskannya."

"Apa? Apa yang sempit? Apa yang berdiri di pagi hari?" Ucapku, bingung.

"Ah! Menyebalkan! Kenapa kau tidak peka juga?"

"Aku tidak akan tahu jika kau tidak menjelaskannya dengan baik."

"I-ini! Ini tiap pagi membuatku tersiksa!" Ucap Sakura dan menunjuk selangkangannya.

Tunggu, maksudnya 'itu' di pagi hari, sial. Menutup wajahku dengan satu tanganku, aku akhirnya paham.

"Biasakan, kau sekarang seorang laki-laki."

"Ini tubuhmu, aku mana tahu jika tiap pagi akan-"

"-Berhenti membahas hal memalukan!" Kesalku, bisakah dia berhenti membahas hal-hal semacam itu? Lagi pula aku juga kesulitan dengan apapun yang ada tubuhnya.

 **Ending Sasuke pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura pov.**

Hari ini aku harus pergi ke tempat pelelangan saham, sekarang hanya bisa memakai pakaian jas pria saja, aku tidak perlu berdandan, wajah Sasuke juga sudah cukup tampan, aku benci mengakuinya, sekarang menatap Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat kesal, aku yakin dia sedang risih dengan gaun yang di kenangannya, aku tidak memilihkan gaun itu, ibu Mikoto yang sangat heboh saat aku meminta mengajak Sasuke untuk membeli gaun untuk menemaniku.

"Kenapa para wanita harus memakai pakaian seperti ini?" Gerutunya.

"Ya-ya, itu terlihat cantik untukmu." Ucapku dan aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, tapi yang aku dapat, Sasuke melemparkan sebuah alat _make up_ ke arahku, sekarang imageku berubah menjadi wanita kasar dan tidak punya perasaan gara-gara sikap Sasuke.

"Itu alat make up yang mahal! Jangan seenaknya di lempar!" Kesalku.

"Bantu aku!" Kesalnya, dia kesulitan memakai gaun itu dan mengabaikan ucapanku tadi, hampir saja wajahnya sendiri hancur akibat alat _make up_ yang di lempar, untung aku pandai untuk menghindar.

"Baik-baik, kau tidak perlu marah." Ucapku.

Gaunnya memang indah, ibu Mikoto sangat pandai memilih gaun, tapi Sasuke saja yang risih dengan desainnya.

"Akan ada banyak tamu penting dan kau harus bersikap lebih baik di hadapan mereka, beberapa orang yang mengenalku pasti akan menyapa dan sebisa mungkin kau harus menyapa balik mereka, abaikan ucapan menyebalkan mereka dan jangan pernah protes apapun, aku akan membunuhmu jika kau membuatku malu." Ancamnya.

Jangan ketawa-jangan ketawa, tetap saja aku kesulitan menahan diri untuk melihat wajahku yang sok bersikap dingin dan arogan, benar-benar tidak cocok.

"Siap pak! Hari ini kau menjadi penuntunku." Ucapku.

"Ah, dan jangan lupa, jaga sikap, Suigetsu akan ikut."

"Iya-iya, aku mengerti."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tempat pelelangan saham.**

Aku harus datang dan harus membawa Sasuke, tak lupa Suigetsu wajib ikut, kami harus pergi bersama, Suigetsu termasuk orang penting untuk Sasuke dan aku hanya pendamping, tapi dalam penglihatan orang-orang, Sasuke lah yang terlihat seperti pendamping saja.

"Selamat datang tuan Sasuke, apa kabar?" Ucap seorang pria dan aku sama sekali tidak mengenal siapapun di sini.

"Dia adalah pak O dari perusahaan ponsel Z yang terkenal, kami dulunya pernah bekerja sama." Bisik Sasuke padaku.

"Senang bisa bertemu anda kembali." Ucapku, sekedar berusaha akrab, Sasuke akan membunuh jika aku menjatuhkan dirinya disini.

Setelahnya, Sasuke kembali memperkenalkan beberapa orang dan hampir seluruh tamu undangan di acara pelelangan ini adalah kenalannya.

"Baiklah, mari kita segera mulai acara ini." Ucap seorang pemandu acara, pelelangannya akhirnya di buka.

"katakan pada Suigetsu, kau percaya padanya." Ucap Sasuke, dia hanya menyuruhku terus-menerus.

"Suigetsu, aku percayakan padamu." Ucapku.

"Tenang saja Sasuke, kita akan menang." Ucap Suigetsu dan sangat percaya diri.

Dia hanya mengatakan jika perusahaan Uchiha akan berhasil dengan penawaran terendah. Pemandu acara memulai membuka harga saham itu 100 juta. Gila! Harga saham yang katanya hampir bangkrut itu di mulai dengan harga yang cukup tinggi, aku tidak mau tahu apapun, ini urusan Sasuke dan perusahaannya.

101 juta.

104 juta.

150 juta.

200 juta.

Sampai detik ini belum ada yang mengalah, hingga menyentuh angka 500 juta dan beberapa orang berhenti untuk menawarkan.

"700 juta!" Ucap seseorang. Ada yang menawarkan harga yang lebih tinggi.

Sasuke terus berbicara padaku dan aku harus terus menyampaikannya pada Suigetsu.

"Siapa yang menawarkan harga sampai seperti itu?" Ucapku.

"Aku yakin jika itu tuan Uzumaki." Ucap Suigetsu.

"701 juta? Ada lagi yang mau menambahkan!" Ucap pemandu acara, dia mulai memegang palu untuk mengetuknya.

"1 milliar!" Ucapku, itu bukan aku, tapi Sasuke yang menyuruhku berbicara.

"Wow! 1 milliar dari perusahaan Uchiha, ada lagi yang ingin menambah? 1,2,3,4,5,6-"

"2 milliar!" Tegas sebuah suara dari sudut ruangan ini.

Ada yang menawarkan harga tinggi selain Sasuke, menatap ke arah Sasuke dan dia hanya terdiam.

"Sasuke? Bagaimana?" Kali ini Suigetsu yang berbicara padaku, aku juga tidak tahu.

"Terlalu beresiko, kita berhenti." Ucap Sasuke padaku, aku harus kembali berbicara pada Suigetsu, ini sangat merepotkan, aku ingin Sasuke dan Suigetsu saja yang berbicara, aku jadi semacam perantara, tapi karena sedang berada di tubuh Sasuke, aku jadi harus berbicara pada Suigetsu.

"Baik, 2 milliar, ada lagi yang menambahkan? 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10!"

 **Tak! Tak! Tak!**

Palu sudah di ketuk dan saham itu berakhir pada seseorang yang memiliki marga Uzumaki.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan ada yang menawarkan harga tinggi untuk saham itu." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Benar, prediksimu meleset." Ucapku, asal, menatap ke arah Sasuke dan dia terlihat serius, berhenti berwajah seperti itu dengan wajahku, aku jadi semakin terlihat aneh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

author cukup bingung untuk menuliskan Sasuke dan Sakura yang sekarang bertukar tubuh semoga ngerti saja, karena sekarang mereka sedang bertukar tubuh.

oh untuk masalah Yaoi atau humu-humuan itu hanya sekedar pertanyaan yang lewat, author tidak pernah mencantumkan kisah yaoi dalam fic straight milik author, kecuali fic mafia dulu ada HakuXZabusa, jadi tenang saja tidak ada humu-humuan disini, maaf jika gagal paham terhadap pertanyaan author yang tiba-tiba itu.

.

.

see you next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari berbagai komik yang author baca, dan masih berusaha mencoba membuat fic bergendre komedi lagi, sangat berharap bisa membuatnya.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Change ~**

 **[ Chapter 7 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada akhirnya Sasuke tidak berhasil mendapat saham itu, tapi katanya orang dengan bermarga Uzumaki termasuk orang besar juga dan kadang menjadi saingan Sasuke, aku tidak peduli, yang terpenting sekarang aku ingin pulang dan tidur, disini terlalu banyak orang dan aku harus terus menyapa mereka.

"Jaga sikapmu." Bisik Sasuke padaku.

"Aku sudah jaga sikap, tidak perlu menegurku." Ucapku, kesal.

"Wah, kali ini kau menyerah yaa Sasuke." Ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja menghampiri kami, bukannya dia pemuda dengan berani mengangkat 2 miliiar untuk saham hampir bangkrut itu?

"Siapa?" Ucapku dan menatap malas padanya.

"Apa kau marah karena aku mengambil targetmu?" Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak peduli." Ucapku.

"Jadi sekarang kau membawa pendamping yaa, jadi ini istrimu? Kau bahkan tidak mengundangku." Ucapnya lagi, dia sepertinya akrab dengan Sasuke.

"Selamat malam nyonya Uchiha." Ucapnya ramah dan tersenyum pada Sasuke, sejujurnya aku sedang menahan diri melihat reaksi Sasuke.

"Kita pulang, aku sudah lelah." Ucap Sasuke, merangkul lenganku dan mengajakku pergi, dia bahkan mengabaikan pria berambut kuning itu.

Saat di mobil, wajahnya terlihat sedang kesal, biasanya hanya aku yang membuatnya kesal, sekarang ada orang lain yang membuatnya berwajah seperti itu.

"Apa kau dan pria itu saling mengenal?" Tanyaku, penasaran.

"Jangan pernah akrab dengannya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baik, aku pikir kalian pun berteman." Ucapku.

Menatap Sasuke dan dia melirik ke arah Suigetsu, aku lupa, jika Suigetsu bersama kami, aku yakin dia sudah mendengar ucapan anehku tadi.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa memenangkan saham itu." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Tidak apa-apa, lain kali kita akan mencobanya lagi." Ucapku, untuk apa memperjuangkan saham yang hampir bangkrut? Mereka sangat aneh.

"Oh ya, mulai besok Sakura akan bekerja padaku dan menjadi sekertaris pribadiku." Ucapku, Sasuke memintaku untuk mengatakannya sekarang pada Suigetsu.

"Bagaimana dengan sekertarismu yang sekarang?" Ucap Suigetsu.

Melirik ke arah Sasuke dan dia terdiam, dia malah memilih menatap keluar jendela mobil, apa dia membiarkanku memberi jawaban? Apa di pecat saja? Tapi itu tidak adil, aku harus bijaksana.

"Pindahkan dia di bagian lain." Ucapku dan akhirnya Sasuke menatapku, kenapa? Aku salah berbicara? Aku tidak mau memecat seseorang begitu saja, aku yakin sekertarisnya itu mendapat pekerjaan dengan susah payah.

"Baik, akan aku urus." Ucap Suigetsu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esoknya.

Sasuke harus masuk kerja, berjalan menuju ruangannya dan seluruh mata pegawai yang ada di bangun perusahaan ini menatap ke arah Sasuke, jika itu aku, aku mungkin sudah sangat malu, tiba-tiba datang ke perusahaannya dan bekerja, para pegawainya pasti bingung akan kedatangan istri Sasuke.

Setibanya di salah satu ruangan, seorang wanita datang menghampiriku, wanita yang cukup cantik dengan pakaiannya yang sedikit seksi, apa Sasuke suka dengan pegawai yang berpakaian seperti ini? Seleranya sangat buruk, aku akan menyuruh wanita ini memakai pakaian yang lebih sopan.

"Sasuke, kau memindahkanku?" Ucap wanita itu padaku.

Apa dia sekertaris Sasuke? Kenapa cara bicaranya terdengar begitu akrab?

"Ya, karena Sakura, maksudku istriku akan bekerja padaku sekarang." Ucapku dan Sasuke terlihat tenang-tenang saja, dia memang datang untuk bekerja dan aku hanya jadi pajangan saja.

"Tapi, ini sangat mendadak, aku pikir istrimu punya pekerjaan."

Wanita ini benar-benar cerewet, aku menyesal memindahkannya, seharusnya aku memecatnya saja.

"Aku berhenti dari pekerjaanku dan akan bekerja dengan suamiku, tidak perlu protes apapun Karin." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud berbicara tidak sopan padamu." Ucap wanita yang bernama Karin Ini.

Wooow...~ kali ini Sasuke langsung angkat bicara dan wanita itu malah menatap sedih ke arahku, aku juga tidak peduli padamu, aku bukan Sasuke, karena aku adalah istri Sasuke, kenapa jadi terasa menyenangkan? Seperti tengah mengerjai seseorang.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, istriku jauh lebih penting, sekarang bekerjalah dengan baik." Ucapku dan mengajak Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Menutup pintu dan akhirnya, aku lelah menjaga sikap, aku lelah memasang wajah dingin seperti Sasuke, berlari ke arah kursiku dan duduk.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk disitu? Itu kursiku dan kau duduk di sana." Ucap Sasuke, menunjuk sofa panjang.

"Aku bos disini." Ucapku.

"Pergi atau aku akan memberimu pelajaran." Ancamnya.

"Iya." Huu...~ selalu saja mengancam, tapi kenapa aku harus takut? Aku bahkan jauh lebih kuat darinya.

"Hey, apa hubunganmu dengan sekertarismu itu? Dia terus berwajah aneh padaku." Ucapku, aku tidak percaya jika mereka hanya memiliki hubungan sebatas bos dan pegawai.

"Hanya karena teman lama, dia jadi bersikap seperti itu."

"Oh, aku jadi tidak tega membiarkannya pindah posisi, kenapa tidak membiarkannya saja menjadi sekertarismu dan kau menjadi pelayanku." Ucapku dan terkekeh.

 **Krik..~krik..~kriik...~**

Sasuke mengabaikanku, sekarang dia sibuk dengan kertas-kertasnya, haa... ~ Aku akan bosan di sini dan seperti kambing bodoh yang tidak melakukan apapun.

"Biasanya ada hubungan antara bos dan sekertaris, mungkin saja wanita itu menyukaimu." Ucapku, aku akan terus berbicara meskipun di abaikan Sasuke.

"Dia cantik, seperti wanita pandai, tapi pakaiannya tidak sopan, aku harus menyuruhnya memakai pakaian yang lebih tertutup dan sopan." Ucapku.

"Bagaimana kau ajari aku bekerja di perusahaanmu, lagi pula aku ini orang yang pandai juga loh?" Ucapku.

"Neh, Sasuke, kau tidak bosan bekerja sendirian di ruangan ini?" Ucapku, lagi.

Menatap ke arah Sasuke, dia mengabaikan semua ucapanku, berjalan-jalan di dalam ruangannya, ruangannya cukup luas, ada rak penuh buku, ada kulkas mini dan beberapa minuman didalamnya, tapi tetap saja membosankan.

"Bisahkan kau menaruh tv disini?" Ucapku, lagi dan lagi.

"Bisakah kau tidak berisik?" Kali ini dia tidak mengabaikanku.

"Aku bosan, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa."

"Keluar dan pergilah berkeliling." Ucapnya.

"Baik! Aku akan keluar, ini sangat membosankan." Ucapku.

Aku benar-benar keluar berjalan-jalan di gedung perusahaannya, mari kita mulai dari lantai satu, di lantai satu hanya ada ruangan menerima tamu dan kantin, Sasuke pun menjaga makanan di kantin perusahaannya.

"Tuan Sasuke, anda ingin mencicipi sarapan hari ini?" Ucap ramah seorang koki, oh ada juga koki disini.

"Baiklah." Ucapku.

Mulai memilih beberapa makanan, disini sangat sepi, tentu saja, ini masih jam kerja dan aku sendiri yang sudah berada di kantin.

"Tidak biasanya tuan berada di kantin jam segini."

"Aku lapar dan tidak sempat sarapan." Bohongku.

"Terima kasih untuk kesempatan anda datang ke kantin ini, kami masih tetap menjaga makanan yang di konsumsi para pegawai."

"Baguslah, aku turut senang mendengarnya."

Aku hanya mengambil beberapa roti yang enak dan segelas coklat hangat, kokinya sempat terkejut saat aku meminta coklat hangat dari pada secangkir kopi, aku tidak suka kopi, mungkin Sasuke tidak suka makan-makanan yang manis, aku tidak peduli.

Mengambil tempat dudukku dan mulai menyantap makananku.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau berada di kantin jam segini? Cepat kerjakan pekerjaanmu." Aku baru saja akan menghilangkan kebosananku, tiba-tiba saja Suigetsu datang.

"Biarkan aku makan dulu." Ucapku, aku tidak peduli padanya.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Kenapa kau datang ke kantin di jam segini?"

"Tenanglah, aku menyerahkannya pada Sakura." Ucapku.

"Kau menyerahkan pekerjaanmu pada istrimu? Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Dia itu pintar loh, aku tidak ragukan dia." Ucapku, sebenarnya karena itu adalah Sasuke yang asli, hehehe, maaf Suigetsu, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu.

"Sasuke, hari ini kau sangat aneh, bahkan cara bicaramu aneh, tidak-tidak, dari sejak kau keluar dari rumah sakit, kau dan Sakura sangat aneh, jadi semacam terbalik, sikapmu jadi seperti Sakura dan Sakura bersikap seperti kau."

Eh? Gawat!

"A-apa maksudmu? Kau ini aneh sekali, aku ini Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, jangan samakan dengan wanita gila itu." Ucapku dan berusaha kembali menjadi Sasuke, aku tidak sadar jika sikapku keluar begitu saja.

"Dan ini apa? Kau benci makanan manis, kenapa semua makanan dan minumanmu manis?"

"Kau ini cerewet sekali, kembali ke ruanganmu dan biarkan aku sarapan!" Kesalku.

"Apa kau ini sungguh-sungguh Sasuke?" Ucap Suigetsu, dia bahkan menatap tajam padaku, apa dia mulai sadar jika aku bukan Sasuke? Suigetsu ini benar-benar orang yang sulit di bohongi atau karena bertahun-tahun lamanya bersama Sasuke, dia jadi tahu bagaimana Sasuke luar dan dalam, aku kepikiran jika Suigetsu akan cocok jadi istri Sasuke.

"Kembali ke ruanganmu, atau mau aku pecat?" Ancamku, aku selalu mendengar Sasuke itu suka sekali mengancam orang.

"Baik, aku akan kembali ke ruanganku, kau ini sangat aneh." Ucap Suigetsu, akhirnya dia pergi, aku harus bisa menjaga sikap dan harus sering-sering mengancam seseorang, itu cara Sasuke memperlakukan seseorang, mungkin.

Setelah sarapan, kembali berjalan-jalan, lantai berikutnya adalah bagian barang yang akan di pasarkan dan tempat pembuatan, lantai berikutnya adalah bagian staf untuk pemesanan dan pemasaran, lantai-lantai lainnya masih tempat bekerja para pegawai, lantai 5 ruangan rapat, perusahaan ini memiliki 15 lantai, ruangan Sasuke ada di lantai 8, di sana pun suasananya sangat tenang, pegawainya sangat banyak dan setiap aku masuk ke area pegawai, semuanya menjadi tegang dan sibuk sendiri di meja kerja mereka, ada apa? Apa Sasuke begitu di takuti? Apa dia bos yang jahat untuk pegawainya?

"Sasuke, aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Wanita ini lagi, apa dia melihatku berjalan-jalan? Dia mengajakku ke bagian tangga darurat, kenapa harus berbicara di tempat sepi seperti ini?

"Bagaimana bisa kau membawa istrimu dan memindahkanku?" Ucapnya, dia masih membahas masalah posisinya yang di geser.

Tidak mungkin aku berbicara jujur, jika kau tidak di geser, Sasuke tidak akan bisa masuk, dan posisiku saja sebagai pajangan, karena Sasuke yang asli saat ini sedang bekerja.

"Kenapa? Apa harus ada alasan khusus agar istirku bisa bekerja sini?" Ucapku, kali ini aku akan meladeni wanita ini seperti cara Sasuke memperlakukanku.

"Ka-kau tidak mengatakannya padaku sebelumnya, Suigetsu tiba-tiba menghubungiku dan mengatakan posisiku di ambil istrimu, kau sangat tidak adil, aku sudah bekerja padamu bertahun-tahun."

"Kau hanya pindah posisi, gaji dan apapun tidak akan berubah." Ucapku, ya elah..~ Apa sesulit itu untuk menetap di posisimu, lagi pula kau masih termasuk pegawai penting, kepala staf pemasaran itu penting.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau seperti ini?" Ucapnya dan mendekat ke arahku, tunggu, wanita ini mulai bersikap aneh.

Menahan wajahnya dan membuatnya menjaga jarak dariku.

"Aku pria yang telah menikah, kau seharusnya sadar, mulai besok, pakai pakaian yang sopan." Ucapku, bergegas pergi dan sesuatu yang aneh terjadi, wanita itu memelukku dari belakang, seketika tubuhku merinding, meskipun ini tubuh Sasuke, tetap saja aku adalah seorang wanita. "Ada apa denganmu!" Ucapku, melepaskan pelukan wanita itu.

"Sasuke, kau tidak peduli padaku lagi? Apa benar kau mencintai istrimu? Aku dengar dari Suigetsu, kalian hanya di jebak, aku yakin ada yang membuat kalian harus menikah."

Aku juga sudah tahu, tapi bagaimana pun juga kau tidak bisa membuat alasan seperti itu untuk memeluk suami orang.

"Jaga bicaramu! Aku akan memecatmu sekarang juga jika masih bersikap aneh!" Tegasku, dan aku cukup puas melihat wajah terkejut wanita itu.

"Baik, aku akan keluar dari perusahaanmu."

"Hey, aku belum memecatmu, aku hanya sedang berencana, bagaimana pun juga kau tidak boleh keluar seenakmu saja." Ucapku, aku tidak ingin Sasuke marah besar padaku jika aku mengancam mantan sekertarisnya. "Kembali bekerja, aku juga akan kembali ke ruanganku." Tambahku.

Bergegas kembali ke ruangan Sasuke, aku sudah membuat beberapa masalah hari ini, tadi Suigetsu, sekarang wanita yang bernama Karin itu, kembali ke ruangan Sasuke, aku bisa melihat Sasuke tetap sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Kemana saja kau?" Ucapnya dan menatapku.

"Hanya berkeliling seperti orang bodoh." Ucapku dan dia menatap kesal padaku.

Aku rasa, hampir apapun yang aku lakukan tidak membuatnya senang, dia memang membenciku, dari awal pertemuan saja kami berkelahi.

"Aku bertemu Suigetsu dan dia mulai curiga jika aku bukan Sasuke, apa tidak sebaiknya katakan saja sejujurnya pada Suigetsu? Lagi pula dia orang terpercayamu."

"Suigetsu tidak boleh sampai tahu, dia akan mengolok-ngolokku."

Idiih..~ sampai seperti itu, pemikiran Sasuke memang sangat berbeda, dia malah memikirkan Suigetsu akan memandangnya rendah jika tahu dia menjadi seorang wanita.

"Dan mantan sekertarismu tadi masih protes akan posisinya, dia bahkan berani memelukku, apa benar dia bukan pacarmu yang cemburu karena kau telah menikah?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menghindar! Dasar wanita mesum!" Dia malah marah padaku.

"Aku tidak tahu, dia tiba-tiba memelukku!"

"Jauhi Karin, dia bukan apa-apa untukku."

"Tapi dia menyukaimu, sesama wanita aku bisa merasakannya."

"Duduk disana dan jangan banyak bicara."

Lagi-lagi dia marah dan mengabaikan ucapanku, menatapnya lagi dan dia tetap saja sibuk, bagaimana jika nantinya dia segera hamil? Ibu Mikoto pasti menyuruhnya untuk berhenti bekerja dan aku malah menjadi orang yang bingung saat menjadi seorang bos seorang diri tanpa adanya Sasuke di sini, seharusnya dia mengajari segala hal yang perlu aku lakukan sebagai kepala direktur.

Hamil?

Apa benar aku akan hamil?

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan tanda-tanda semacam mual atau ngidam?" Ucapku.

Seketika Sasuke berhenti menatap kertas-kertas itu, tatapannya melebar, lebih tepatnya dia sedang terlihat syok, apa karena asik bekerja dia sampai lupa jika sekarang dia sedang menjadi seorang wanita?

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?" Ucapnya, dan tatapannya masih syok.

"Ngidam atau mual, itu adalah keadaan alami untuk seorang wanita hamil."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

oh ya, jika kalian buka fic lewat kompi or laptop, sempatkan buka profil author yaa, ada vote untuk fic oneshoot yang mungkin kalian sangat berharap ada sequelnya. XD *malah promosi*.

.

.

See you next chapter. besok libur! yeeey...~


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari berbagai komik yang author baca, dan masih berusaha mencoba membuat fic bergendre komedi lagi, sangat berharap bisa membuatnya.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Change ~**

 **[ Chapter 8 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?" Ucapnya, dan tatapannya masih syok.

"Ngidam atau mual, itu adalah keadaan alami untuk seorang wanita hamil."

Segera menutup kupingku, aku tidak tahu jika suara teriakanku akan melengking seperti itu dan terdengar sangat bising.

"Kita harus cari siapapun yang bisa mengembalikan tubuh kita seperti semula, aku tidak mau hamil! Aku tidak mau menjadi wanita!" Ucap Sasuke, dia sampai berdiri dan kertas-kertasnya berhamburan, dia benar-benar panik dan syok, ternyata di benar-benar lupa dia sekarang menjadi seorang wanita.

Ah tunggu dulu.

"Hey, hamil dan melahirkan itu tidak buruk, setidaknya aku bebas dari rasa sakit itu." Ucapku, aku ingin tertawa sepuasnya, tapi melihat keadaan Sasuke dia akan membunuhku sekarang.

"Kembalikan tubuh!" Ucapnya, sekarang dia berada di hadapanku dan mencengkeram kerah bajuku dengan sangat marah.

"Bagaimana caranya? Aku juga tidak tahu." Ucapku.

"Kembalikan tubuhku sekarang juga!" Ucapnya dan menarik-narik kerah bajuku, kepalaku sampai terhuyung-huyung, Sasuke benar-benar marah.

"Hentikan! Kepalaku jadi sakit!" Kesalku, memegang kedua tangan Sasuke dan dia harus berhenti, dia sudah keterlaluan.

"Aku tidak mau hamil!"

"Bagaimana pun juga kau yang sudah berbuat, aku rasa ini karma, akhirnya kau rasakan sendiri bagaimana menjadi seorang wanita hamil."

"Lepaskan aku! Kau yang naik ke atas ranjangku! Dasar wanita penggoda! Tidak tahu malu!"

Sasuke bergerak gelisah, mencengkeram kuat tangannya pun tidak ada gunanya, tubuhku ini kuat juga.

"Sasuke, hentikan! Kita bahkan tidak tahu cara bertukar tubuh, dan lagi berhenti menghinaku seperti itu!" Kali ini menahan pergerakannya di atas sofa, dia benar-benar merepotkan, alisnya terus bengkok, dia sangat-sangat marah.

"Kita ke rumah sakit dan gugurkan anak ini."

"Apa! Kau keterlaluan!" Kesalku, bagaimana mungkin dia mau menggugurkan anak itu. "Kau harus tahu, rasa sakit saat di gugurkan akan jauh lebih buruk dari pada saat melahirkan, aku memberitahumu hal ini karena aku seorang dokter, jangan pernah melakukan hal itu."

Sasuke terdiam, dia menjadi tenang tapi tidak menatapku, aku jadi lelah, dia terus memberontak ingin tubuhnya kembali, aku saja sangat ingin kembali, tapi kami masih sulit mencari cara.

"Aku akan memeriksamu." Ucapku, menarik bajunya ke atas melihat perut Sasuke.

"A-a-pa yang kau lakukan! Dasar wanita mesum!"

"Diamlah, jangan membuatku jadi benar-benar terlihat seperti orang mesum, seharusnya sudah terasa jika sekarang." Ucapku dan memegang perut Sasuke.

"Hahahah! Hentikan!, geli!" Ucapnya.

Aku bukan sengaja membuatmu geli, tapi aku benar-benar harus memeriksanya, Sasuke tidak bisa diam dan terus bergerak, aku jadi semakin kesulitan.

"Sasuke-"

Hening.

Kegiatanku terhenti dan kami sama-sama menatap ke arah pintu masuk.

"Bu-bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan!" Ucap Sasuke, segera menjauh dariku.

Errr... itu dialogku Sasuke, seharusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu.

"Oh, jadi mengajak istri ke sini agar bisa berbuat seperti itu." Ucap Suigetsu, dia bahkan tidak keluar atau mengatakan 'maaf mengganggu kalian'.

"Kau salah paham!" Kesalku.

"Tenanglah Sakura, aku tidak akan menghalangi apapun yang akan kalian lakukan, tapi aku perlu Sasuke sekarang." Ucap Sugietsu.

"Ada apa? Katakan saja disini, lagi pula Sakura sudah menjadi sekertarisku, dia harus tahu segalanya." Ucapku, aku segera bertindak, sangat repot kalau terus-menerus jadi perantara.

"Tuan Uzumaki datang ke kantor kita."

Tuan Uzumaki, oh pria berambut kuning dengan senyum yang terlalu lebar itu, dia terus pamer gigi setiap senyum, aku tahu gigimu putih dan bagus, tak perlu di pamer setiap tersenyum.

"Biarkan dia masuk." Ucapku.

Suigetsu pamit pergi dan Sasuke segera menghampiriku, apa aku salah lagi membiarkan musuhnya itu datang?

"Bersihkan kekacauan ini." Ucapnya.

"Aku pikir kau ingin protes padaku lagi." Ucapku, aku sudah salah paham, dia ingin aku membereskan kertas yang berserakan itu.

"Cepat."

"Iya-iya."

Memungut satu persatu-satu kertas-kertas itu, dia yang membuatnya berantakan dan aku yang harus membereskannya, aku lupa akan sesuatu, menatap ke arah perut Sasuke, aku sempat tidak merasakan apapun di sana, apa aku tidak hamil? Tapi kami sudah melakukannya, atau masa suburku saat itu sudah lewat hingga tak terjadi apapun meskipun kami sudah melakukannya.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Sasuke, dia pandai menebak sikap orang.

"Tidak, aku harap kau senang dengan kehamilanmu." Candaku, bergegas ngumpet di sisi meja, aku bisa melihat tangannya memegang asbak kaca yang siap di lempar, sekarang dia jadi super sensi, dia akan melemparkan apapun padaku tanpa berpikir panjang, tanpa sadar jika ini adalah tubuhnya.

 **Tok tok tok.**

Ketukan di pintu, Sasuke buru-buru duduk di kursinya, aku sendiri malah berdiri.

"Kau lupa?" Tegurku.

"Ah, cik." Dia bahkan mendecak kesal, kau yang salah, kenapa harus duduk di sana.

Segera mengubah posisi, kali ini Sasuke yang berdiri di sisiku.

"Masuk." Ucapku.

Suigetsu datang dan membawa pria berambut kuning terang itu, wajahnya selalu ceria setiap aku menatapnya, kapan wajahnya terlihat muram? Aku sangat ingin melihatnya.

"Ada apa datang ke sini?" Ucapku.

"Oh, jadi sekarang bekerja bersama istri yaa." Ucapnya, dia datang untuk berbicara itu?

"Memangnya kau tidak punya istri?"

Aduh!

Menatap ke arah Sasuke dan dia menatap horror padaku, Sasuke menendang kakiku begitu, aku bahkan sempat mendengar tawa yang tertahan, apa itu dari Suigetsu? Oh jadi pria ini belum menikah.

"Hey, jadi ini caramu mengolok-ngolokku?" Ucap pria di hadapanku, dia jadi terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Seharusnya kau cepat menikah." Sindirku, aku rasa akan semakin menyebalkan, jika aku berbicara seperti itu dan memasang wajah dingin Sasuke, mungkin jika aku di posisi tuan Uzumaki ini, rasanya ingin memukul wajah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak datang untuk berkelahi."

"Siapa yang memulai perang?"

"Aku tahu kau sangat membenciku, tapi aku ingin menawarkan kerja sama denganmu, kau masih ingat saham di pelelangan itu?"

"Apa untungnya aku bekerja sama denganmu." Ucap Sasuke, aku sedikit terkejut karena Sasuke yang angkat suara.

"Istrimu pandai juga yaa, aku jadi ingin punya sekertaris seperti dia."

Segera berdiri dan menahan Sasuke, dia akan melempar apapun di atas meja, menatap ke arah tuan Uzumaki itu dan wajahnya terkejut.

"A-aku hanya bercanda." Ucapnya, kau akhirnya tahu bagaimana jika Sasuke marah.

"Aku menolak kerja sama denganmu, Suigetsu bawa di keluar." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau yang mengatakannya? Biar aku yang berbicara." Bisikku pada Sasuke, dia bahkan tidak peduli padaku.

"Apa? Kau harus dengarkan dulu, kenapa istrimu ini cepat sekali mengambil keputusan?" Protes Uzumaki.

Karena dia adalah Sasuke, jadi dia bebas mengajukan pendapatnya, aku hanya pajangan, sekali lagi, aku hanya pajangan sodara-sodara.

"A-aku menyetujui ucapan istriku." Ucapku, aku harus cepat berbicara juga, jika Sasuke ingin seperti itu, aku pun harus ikut.

"Baik, maaf tuan Uzumaki, tidak ada kesepakatan dengan tuan Sasuke." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Tunggu, aku tahu kau juga ingin saham itu ada padamu, aku tahu kau sangat pandai dalam hal apapun, bahkan saingan saham, aku tahu, jadi aku ingin membuat kerja denganmu, kenapa kau tidak mendengarkanku sedikit saja?" Ucap tuan kuning itu dan dia sampai memohon padaku, aku jadi tidak tega, sebenarnya apa yang pernah terjadi pada mereka hingga Sasuke sangat membencinya?

Sasuke berbisik padaku, dia hanya mengatakan akan mempertimbangkan kerja sama tuan ini.

"Akan aku pikirkan dulu." Ucapku.

"Benarkah? Kau yang terbaik Sasuke."

"Jangan sok akrab denganku." Ucapku, aku tahu Sasuke pasti akan berbicara seperti itu, lagi pula dia melarangku akrab dengan pria ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kediaman Uchiha.**

Hari yang melelahkan, terlalu banyak kejadian yang terjadi di kantor Sasuke dan aku benar-benar sibuk sebagai tukang pesuruh, setiap aku mengeluh bosan, Sasuke akan menyuruhku merapikan apapun, menata apapun, mengcopy apapun, membereskan apapun, seharusnya itu pekerjaannya, tapi dia menyuruhku!

"Kenapa masih memikirkan tawaran tuan Uzumaki itu? Aku pikir kalian bermusuhan." Ucapku.

"Hanya dia yang berani bersaing denganku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa kalian ini dulunya akrab? Semacam hubungan pertemanan."

"Tidak, kami hanya kebetulan selalu bertemu di setiap jenjang pendidikan."

"Teman sekolah rupanya."

"Tidak, hanya kebetulan bertemu."

Iya-iya, dia tidak ingin mendengar kata 'teman' jika antara dia dan tuan Uzumaki, namanya Uzumaki Naruto dari keluarga Uzumaki, keluarganya pun cukup berpengaruh dan katanya kakek-nenek buyutnya masih punya darah keturunan keluarga kerajaan.

 **Tringg...~**

Ponselku berdering, sebuah pesan dari dokter Sai, aku tahu dia pasti masih merasa aneh dengan keputusanku yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Kau harus menemui dokter Sai, aku sudah yakin jika kau pamit tidak -dengan cara baik-baik."

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya, kau saja, kau itu temannya."

"Dengan tubuh ini! Dia akan syok melihat suami Sakura yang datang, seperti ingin melabrak seseorang yang mengganggu istrinya." Ucapku, apa dia tidak berpikiran seperti itu?

"Aku tidak peduli." Cueknya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan ikut, anggap saja seperti membuat akrab teman dan suami." Ucapku.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kau jangan keras kepala seperti itu, setidaknya kau harus adil padaku, aku sudah datang bekerja untukmu."

"Kau hanya datang mengganggu dan mengeluh sepanjang hari."

"Aku bosan, seharusnya kau pasang tv atau buat ruangan pribadi untukku."

"Tidak, ruanganku tetap akan seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu kita pergi menemui dokter Sai, setidaknya berbicaralah lebih baik dan jelaskan saja jika kau ingin bekerja bersama suamimu, seperti itu." Ucapku dan sedikit memberi saran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **restoran O.**

Suasananya menjadi jadi aneh, aku tahu ini aneh karena aku juga datang, dokter Sai mungkin hanya ingin berbicara berdua denganku, tapi dengan sikap Sasuke seperti ini, yang ada dia semakin penasaran akan perubahan sikapku.

"Maaf aku membawanya, hanya karena kebetulan kami ingin keluar bersama." Ucap Sasuke, dia memulai pembicaraan dengan gaya yang sangat dingin, seharusnya aku membuatnya berbicara lebih baik dan dengan gaya bicaraku.

"Semoga aku tidak mengganggu." Ucapku dan tersenyum.

Aaaaahkk!

Aku sampai harus menutup mulutku, Sasuke mencubit pahaku dengan keras, apa susahnya bersikap baik di hadapan Sai! Aku tidak salah! Kemudian sibuk melihat menu.

"Aku ingin memesan makanan." Ucapku.

"Bukannya kau habis makan? Kenapa kau makan begitu banyak?" Protes Sasuke.

"Aku lapar, seharusnya bisa makan lagi." Ucapku.

"Awas saja jika kau membuat tubuhku gemuk." Bisik Sasuke.

"Aku akan menjaga tubuhmu dengan baik." Bisikku.

"A-anu, maaf membuat Sakura harus datang seperti ini." Ucap Sai, dia jadi terkacangi saat ini, maafkan aku Sai, ini karena Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, kalian berbicara saja." Ucapku.

"Aku hanya tidak percaya jika Sakura berhenti dari rumah sakit."

"Sekarang aku bekerja bersama suamiku, jadi tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun." Ucap Sasuke.

"Begitu rupanya."

"Pelayan!" Panggilku, aku akan mulai memesan, tangan Sasuke menyentuh tanganku, menatap ke arahnya dan lagi-lagi dia menatap horror padaku, aku salah apa lagi? Hanya makan saja membuatnya kesal.

Pada akhirnya, di hadapanku hanya ada _americano_ yang pahit dan di hadapan Sasuke _redvelved cake_ yang sangat menggiurkan, kenapa dia memesan kue manis? Apa hanya sebagai alasan saja agar Sai tidak curiga? Tapi aku ingin kue itu.

"Maaf, jadi mengkhawatirkanmu seperti ini." Ucap Sai.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sasuke

"Aku tidak suka _americano_." Rengekku pada Sasuke.

"Minum kopimu." Perintahnya.

"Biarkan aku mencicipi kuemu."

"Tidak."

"Ayolah."

"Kau harus menjaga tubuh."

"Eh-hem."

Menatap ke arah Sai, lagi-lagi kami sibuk sendiri.

"Aku akan toilet." Ucapku, aku sangat kesal pada Sasuke, seenaknya menyuruhku meminum sesuatu yang tak aku sukai, sebenarnya, aku sengaja pergi agar Sai bebas berbicara, aku tahu dia pasti ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku saja, tapi sekarang itu adalah Sasuke, dia akan mendengarkan segalanya, aku tidak perlu ke toilet dan sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Suamimu hari ini terlihat berbeda, padahal kesan awal bertemu dengannya, dia selalu memasang wajah seram seperti ini." Ucap Sai, memegang setiap sudut matanya dan menariknya ke atas, jadi terkesan seperti orang yang selalu terlihat kesal.

Aku sangat ingin tertawa, bagus Sai, katakan saja apa yang ada di pikiranmu, dan Sasuke pasti sedang menahan diri, dia memang seperti itu, selalu terlihat kesal bagaimana pun keadaannya.

"Maaf, aku pikir ini lucu." Ucap Sai, dia menghentikan aksi konyolnya.

Hahahahaha, aku tidak bisa menahan diri, aku tahu kau berharap aku akan tertawa, tapi disana itu adalah Sasuke! Tentu saja dia akan memasang wajah datarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

hari ini beberapa fic update, author cuma fokus pada ini dan A dream, satu fic lagi jangan tanya kapan update, butuh mikir keras yang itu, hehehe.

masih ada yang nanya WATTPAD? sekali lagi author tegaskan, author dengan panname SASUKE FANS tak punya wattpad, so jika pengen baca karya Auhtor, ke fanfic aja yaaa... author malas punya banyak akun dan masih tetap setia disini meskipun mulai rada sepi, mungkin atau hanya perasaan author saja... lalu kadang ada yang update wattpad dan tak bertanggung jawab tak mancantumkan author, jadi yaa gitu, sulit karena author tak punya akun, jadi tak tahu kalau kecolongan, udah capek-capek mikir, capek-capek ketik, capek-capek update, eh, di colong... *curhat lewat*

.

.

See you next chapter...~


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari berbagai komik yang author baca, dan masih berusaha mencoba membuat fic bergendre komedi lagi, sangat berharap bisa membuatnya.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Change ~**

 **[ Chapter 9 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf, aku pikir ini lucu." Ucap Sai, dia menghentikan aksi konyolnya.

Hahahahaha, aku tidak bisa menahan diri, aku tahu kau berharap aku akan tertawa, tapi disana itu adalah Sasuke! Tentu saja dia akan memasang wajah datarnya.

"Aku serius saat mengatakan jika kau ada masalah, kau bisa datang padaku dan berbicara, apa suamimu itu membuatmu seperti ini? Dia jadi seperti kepala rumah tangga yang hanya menyeretmu sesuka hatinya." Ucap Sai.

Aku sudah merasakan jika Sasuke terus menumpuk rasa kesalnya, sebentar lagi urat-urat di kepalanya akan keluar jika terus mendengar ucapan Sai, tapi ini membuatku terhibur, kapan lagi membuat Sasuke marah besar? Hanya saja bukan aku pelakunya, aku harap dia tidak menonjok Sai atau menyiramnya dengan minuman.

"Katakan apa inti pertemuan hari ini?" Ucap Sasuke, seperti biasa dia akan _to the point._

"Aku hanya merasa kau tidak bahagia bersama suamimu."

Benar Sai, aku tidak bahagia.

"Jadi kau ingin mengatakan cerai saja dengan suamimu dan kau akan bersamaku?" Ucap Sasuke.

Apa! Kenapa kesimpulan Sasuke seperti itu? Aku dan Sai hanya berteman!

"Tidak, aku tidak akan berbuat seperti itu pada temanku, aku hanya ingin menolongnya dari kesulitan."

"Kau hanya terlalu ikut campur urusan seseorang, kau bisa mengurus pekerjaanmu dengan baik dan tidak perlu mengganggu aku lagi."

Sasuke bodoh!

Bergegas kembali pada mereka dan menarik Sasuke dari sana.

"Ikut aku sebentar." Ucapku.

Namun sebuah tangan malah menghalangiku.

"Kau sangat kasar pada Sakura." Ucap Sai dan tatapan itu terlihat marah.

Apa ini? Kami seperti sedang memperebutkan Sasuke(aku), sejujurnya aku ingin mengajaknya pergi dan memberinya peringatan agar berbicara lebih baik, bukan menambah masalah!

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengannya, tenanglah, aku tidak menyakitinya." Ucapku.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu, sekarang lihat sikap Sakura, dia sangat berubah."

Bagaimana bisa aku menjelaskannya jika tentu saja sikapnya menyebalkan karena dia adalah Sasuke! dan aku adalah Sakura! Hanya tubuh kami yang bertukar! Ini sungguh kacau!

"Kau salah paham, aku sungguh tak pernah bersikap kasar pada Sakura." Ucapku, aku harus menetralkan keadaan ini.

"Jaga sikapmu dokter." Kali ini Sasuke yang angkat suara, dia bahkan menarik paksa tangannya dari Sai.

Omg! Sasuke! Kau malah memperkeruh keadaan!

"Kita pulang." Ucap Sasuke dan sekarang dia yang menarikku pergi.

Setelah keluar, mencengkeram kerah bajunya dan menatap marah pada Sasuke.

"Kau semakin membuat masalah, apa tidak bisa berbicara lebih baik pada Sai? Hanya berbicara saja! Apa sesulit itu?" Ucapku.

"Kenapa kau tidak menikah saja dengannya?"

"Bagaimana mungkin? Kami hanya berteman dan masalah disini adalah kau dan aku!" Kesalku.

Menatap sekitar dan beberapa orang menatap kami, posisiku sangat buruk, aku jadi terlihat seperti akan menyakiti seorang wanita, melepaskan cengkeraman tanganku dari kerah baju Sasuke dan menariknya untuk bergegas pulang, setidaknya di rumah lebih aman jika aku akan marah besar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Esok paginya.**

Kemarin aku sudah meluapkan segala amarahku dan Sasuke hanya terdiam, dia terus mengabaikanku dan tidak peduli, aku jadi harus mengirim pesan pada Sai, meminta maaf atas cara bicaraku yang buruk dan mengatakan jika aku akan baik-baik saja bersama Sasuke, sebenarnya kami bertengkar pun, itu tidak masalah, aku sudah terbiasa dengannya, kami sudah bertengkar sejak pertemuan awal kami, bahkan hampir ingin saling membunuh saking kesalnya.

Sekarang harus ke kantor lagi, aku bosan jika harus ke kantor dan hanya menjadi pesuruh, tetap berbaring dan tetap pura-pura masih tidur, aku lelah marah-marah tapi di abaikan.

"Aaaaaa!"

Suara melengking seorang wanita, kenapa Sasuke begitu rajin untuk teriak? Tenggorokanku bisa rusak karenanya.

"Ada apa?" Ucapku dan bergegas bangun.

"Da-darah di seprai, kenapa sangat banyak?" Ucap Sasuke. Dia teriak hanya karena darah.

"Apa kau takut lihat darah?" Ucapku, hee..~ jadi dia takut darah?

"Tidak, tapi lihat! Darah ini dari bawah!" Ucapnya.

Darah? Tidak mungkin keguguran, janin saja tak terasa oleh tanganku, apa artinya- menatap ke arah Sasuke.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Darah apa ini? Perutku juga sangat sakit." Ucap Sasuke.

Aku tidak hamil? Ini adalah darah datang bulan, pantas saja aku tidak merasakan apapun pada perutku sendiri, ini sebuah kabar baik, tidak, ini kabar aneh.

"Kenapa diam saja, lakukan sesuatu, apa darahku akan habis jika terus keluar?" Ucap Sasuke, sekarang dia benar-benar terlihat seperti wanita pms dan panik.

"Tenanglah, aku akan menjelaskannya padamu, sekarang, tunggu aku di kamar mandi." Ucapku.

Aku harus mencari pembalut untuknya, tapi sebelum itu, aku harus mendatangi ibu Mikoto.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Ucapnya, ibu Mikoto sedang bersantai di area taman, suasana di pagi hari memang sangat cocok disini, itu adalah tempat favorit ibu Mikoto.

"Ibu, Sakura datang bulan, artinya dia tidak hamil bu." Ucapku, aku sempat melihat raut terkejut ibu Mikoto.

"Be-begitu yaa, aduuh...~ kalian harus lebih berusaha lagi agar punya anak." Ucap ibu Mikoto dan sikapnya aneh, aku tidak bodoh ibu.

"Seharusnya kami tidak perlu menikah kan bu?"

"Tapi kalian sudah menikah, ibu juga tidak tahu kalau Sakura tidak hamil, tapi bagaimana pun juga kalian sudah melakukannya, kau harus tetap tanggung jawab Sasuke."

Ibu Mikoto malah terlihat panik, aku jadi curiga padanya, tapi aku tidak boleh terlalu lama disini, Sasuke pasti sedang merengek dengan perutnya yang sakit dan darahnya akan terus mengalir, dia sampai berpikiran jika darahnya akan habis, dasar pria, mereka tentu saja tidak tahu apapun.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit, bu, aku juga harus mencari pembalut untuknya." Ucapku.

"Eh? Kau mau mencari pembalut untuk Sakura?"

"Kenapa?" Ucapku, bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa, anak ibu memang pria yang bertanggung jawab."

Oh aku lupa, seorang pria mencari pembalut itu akan terlihat aneh, masa bodoh! Yang jelas itu bukan aku, tapi di mata ibu Mikoto itu adalah Sasuke.

Kembali ke kamar setelah menemukan pembalut yang memang di sediakan para pembantu.

"Sasuke, aku masuk yaa?" Ucapku.

"Cepatlah! Aku akan mati kehabisan darah sebentar lagi!" Teriaknya dan dia sangat kesal, nah seperti itu wanita pms, Sasuke sudah menjadi wanita seutuhnya, okey, fokus Sakura, kau harus segera mengurus wanita pms reseh itu.

Membantunya untuk membersihkan diri dan mengajarinya memakai pembalut wanita, wajahnya sampai terlihat stres seperti itu.

"Kau hanya datang bulan, tak perlu seperti orang yang akan mati." Ucapku.

"Diam! Rasanya sakit!"

"Wajar, hal alami pada wanita, kau cukup berbaring saja." Ucapku.

Seorang pelayan datang dan menggantikan seprei kami, tapi darah itu tembus hingga ke dalam kasurnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Ganti kasurnya juga!" Ucap Sasuke, dia terlihat kesal dan malah memarahi para pelayan.

"Ba-baik nyonya." Ucap pelayan itu, takut.

"Hey, tenanglah, jangan marah seperti itu." Ucapku, mengajak Sasuke ke arah sofa dan mendudukannya di sana, sementara para pengawal dan para pelayan sibuk membawa keluar ranjang yang ada darah itu.

Aku sedikit tidak tega melihat keadaan Sasuke, seorang pria yang baru pertama kali merasakan datang bulan, apa sesulit itu? Menariknya ke arah dekapanku dan mengelus punggungnya perlahan.

"A-apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Ucapnya, gugup.

"Jika sedang seperti ini kau harus tenang, jika terus marah-marah perutmu akan semakin sakit." Bohongku, dia tidak tahu apa-apa jadi aku mulai mengarang cerita tentang datang bulan.

"Jangan sok baik padaku, kenapa memelukku?"

"Aku sedang memeluk tubuhku yang sedang sakit, tidak ada salahnya." Ucapku.

"Cih, menyebalkan."

"Tapi jauh lebih nyamankan?" Ucapku.

"Para pelayan melihat kita." Ucap Sasuke dan berusaha melepaskan pelukanku, melirik ke arah para pelayan, wajah mereka merona dan sesekali melirik malu ke arah kami, aku tidak peduli.

"Abaikan saja mereka, lagi pula yang terlihat di hadapan mereka adalah kau yang memelukku." Ucapku dan terkekeh.

"Aku akan membalasmu, tapi tidak sekarang." Ucapnya, kau masih merasakan sakit di perutmu dan hanya seperti ini yang kau butuhkan.

"Sasuke, kau tidak bekerja?" Ucap Suigetsu.

"Hari ini aku libur, Sakura sedang tidak enak badan, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya." Ucapku dan mendapat cubitan keras di perutku.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa kasihan padamu. Apa kau sedang berusaha bolos dari pekerjaanmu?" Bisik Sasuke padaku.

"Sasuke?" Ucap Suigetsu, dia pasti melihat tingkahku yang aneh, aku hanya sedang menahan rasa sakit bekas cubitan pria di dalam dekapanku ini.

Mendekap erat Sasuke agar Suigetsu tidak mendengar ucapannya.

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Suigetsu." Ucapku dan kembali mendapat cubitan keras itu, tetap saja aku tidak akan melepaskanmu Sasuke, dengan begini aku bebas ke kantor.

"Baiklah." Ucap Suigetsu dan akhirnya keluar dari kamar kami, ranjang baru masih belum datang dan kami hanya berada di sofa.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Tanyaku pada Sasuke, dia terdiam, apa sesakit itu? Aku rasa setiap datang bulan, aku merasa normal saja, rasa sakitnya pun yang wajar-wajar saja, melihat ke arah Sasuke dan dia tertidur, dasar, dia tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit saat datang bulan.

"Sasuke."

Ibu Mikoto mendatangi kamar kami, dia terlihat sedih, ada apa? padahal tadi ibu Mikoto terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Ada apa dengan Sakura?" Tanyanya, Sasuke masih tertidur dalam dekapanku, aku tidak tega membuatnya bangun.

"Hanya gejala ringan saat datang bulan." Ucapku.

"Kau memahami hal itu?" Ucap ibu Mikoto dan menatap bingung padaku.

"Sa-Sakura yang menjelaskannya tadi." Bohongku.

"Begitu yaa."

"Jadi, ada apa, bu?"

"Aku harap kau tidak menceraikan Sakura hanya karena dia tidak hamil."

Oh jadi ini yang membuat ibu Mikoto terlihat sedih, sejak awal ibu Mikoto ingin kami menikah agar Sasuke bertanggung jawab jika saja aku hamil, tapi sekarang aku tidak hamil dan mungkin ibu Mikoto berpikiran kami bisa mengakhiri hubungan ini dengan cepat karena tak ada alasan untuk tanggung jawab.

"Tenang saja, bu, kami tidak akan bercerai." Ucapku.

Benar, kami tidak bisa bercerai dengan keadaan seperti ini, tubuh kami tertukar dan akan sangat sulit jika kami terpisah jauh dan bersikap normal.

"Ibu senang mendengarnya, akhir-akhir ini pun kau jadi terasa lembut padanya."

"I-itu karena dia istriku." Ucapku, asal, berharap Sasuke tidak bangun dan akan memukulku sekarang juga, dia sangat benci setiap ucapan yang keluar adalah ucapan manis dariku tapi menggunakan tubuhnya.

"Baiklah, ibu tidak akan mengganggu kalian lagi dan ranjang baru kalian sebentar lagi akan tiba." Ucap ibu Mikoto dan berjalan keluar.

"Dasar bodoh."

Sasuke bangun!

"Ka-kau mendengar segalanya?"

"Aku akan memotong lidahmu sekarang juga."

"Aku minta maaf, tapi itu ucapan darurat."

"Aku juga tidak bisa membuatmu pergi jauh, kau sedang berada di dalam tubuhku dan akan sulit jika kita berpisah, kali ini aku maafkan." Ucapnya.

Bernapas lega, akhirnya Sasuke paham juga, setidaknya ini jauh lebih baik.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Masih terasa nyeri."

"Benarkah? Bukan karena kau ingin manja padaku?"

 **Plaaak!**

"Aku hanya bercanda! Jangan di pukul begitu saja!" Ucapku, dia benar-benar kejam, kenapa memukul kepalaku?

"Te-terima kasih sudah membantuku dan tidak mengejekku." Ucap Sasuke, suaranya terdengar pelan, mungkin saja dia malu, atau egonya terlalu tinggi hingga sulit mengatakan hal itu dengan keras.

"Apa?" Ucapku, pura-pura tak dengar, sangat jarang mendengar Sasuke berterima kasih.

"Sudahlah."

"Aku tidak percaya kau berterima kasih padaku."

Tangannya kembali terangkat dan bersiap memukulku, menahan tangan Sasuke segera, kepalaku masih sakit dan dia ingin memukulnya lagi.

"B-baik, maaf, sama-sama, aku hanya mencoba membantumu." Ucapku, kapok jika akan di pukulnya lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

akhirnya bisa update lagi...~

ini berpikir keras tenang hal-hal yang humor dan menghibur.

terima kasih untuk kritikan, masukan dan sarannya Lacus Clyne 123, author udah sering dan rajin malah membaca tentang cerita komedi sayangnya pas author yang buat, jadinya nggak ada yang terkesan humor, wkwkwkwkw, yaa mungkin seperti yang kamu bilang, gaya penulisan author kebanyakan jatuh pada kisah yang serius, ini otak nggak bisa memproses dan menghasilkan cerita komedi XD nanti lebih di kembangkan lagi deh, bikin kisah humor, hehehe, kurang mampu emang bikin kisah humor, hehehe. :D

review dari reader lainnya, terima kasih banyak.

.

.

See you next chapter.. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari berbagai komik yang author baca, dan masih berusaha mencoba membuat fic bergendre komedi lagi, sangat berharap bisa membuatnya.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Change ~**

 **[ Chapter 10 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bau tempat tidur baru, ranjang baru kami sudah datang, hari ini pun Sasuke tidak mau tinggal di rumah saja, dia juga akan memukulku jika berani memandikannya lagi, dia ingin keadilan dengan melakukan aktivitas tanpa perlu mengganggu, aku tidak mengganggu, aku hanya malu jika dia melihat tubuhku tanpa busana.

"Kita harus bekerja." Ucapnya.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Tanyaku, sudah dua hari dia merasa tak nyaman dengan tamu datang bulannya, terus mengeluh akan sakit perut dan sakit pinggang, itu _sih_ wajar, aku jadi mendapat libur dan tak perlu ke kantor, aku punya alasan untuk menjaganya dan menjelaskannya tentang datang bulan itu.

"Aku sudah bisa mengatasinya, terima kasih atas bantuanmu."

Hebat, dia pria yang hebat, hanya dua hari saja sudah bisa mengatasi masalah datang bulannya, hari ini juga sikapnya sedikit tenang, dia tidak marah dan jauh lebih lemah lembut, aku senang jika dia seperti ini dan aku harap jika kembali ke tubuh masing-masing sikapnya tetap sama.

Tapi,

"Mau sampai kapan kau di atas ranjang ha! Cepat bangun dan bergegas! Kau seorang bos tidak boleh terlambat! Mau taruh di mana mukaku jika terlambat datang dari pada para pegawai." Ucapnya dengan nada marah-marah.

Baru saja senang akan sikap lembutnya dan berubah hanya dalam hitungan detik, dia tetap saja wanita pms yang sedang marah-marah.

Haa...~

Kembali ke kantor lagi, tapi ada yang berbeda, Sasuke membiarkanku duduk di kursinya dan dia mengajariku tentang data-data perusahaan miliknya.

"Ini adalah data anggaran, cek semuanya, jangan sampai salah, lalu perhatikan apa yang kurang, jika ada masalah kau bisa menyuruh Karin untuk memperbaikinya kembali."

"Baik."

"Kau paham?"

"Tentu, aku mengerti akan masalah ini, kau jangan ragukan kepintaran seorang dokter profesional sepertiku."

"Jangan terlalu menyombongkan diri, data salah, kau akan ku pukul." Tegurnya.

"Iya." Dia ini sangat kejam, bagaimana jika kami tidak bertukar? Dia akan menjadi suami yang kasar pada istrinya, selalu saja main pukul.

Dia terus mendampingiku untuk semua berkas yang akan kami kerja bersama, ini jauh lebih, aku punya sesuatu yang bisa di kerja dari pada harus berkeliling tidak jelas di gedung perusahaan ini.

Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya untuk mengambil map laporan lain di laci dan rok abu-abunya itu terdapat noda darah.

"Bagaimana kau memasang pembalutnya!" Ucapku.

"Ada apa?"

"Lihat apa yang terjadi." Ucapku, menunjuk roknya, kursinya pun berbekas noda darah.

"Ya ampun, aku sudah katakan padamu untuk memasangnya dengan baik, kenapa kau tidak peduli kata-kataku!" Kesalku.

"Lalu bagaimana ini?" Ucapnya, dia jadi bingung sendiri.

"Kau tidak bawa apapun semacam rok atau celana ganti? Dan pembalut cadangan?" Ucapku.

Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, katanya sudah bisa di atasi, tetap saja dia memang seorang pria, dia masih tidak bisa memahaminya.

"Aku akan meminjamkan rok untukmu." Ucapku.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin menggunakan bekas orang lain."

Keras kepala.

"Lalu, kau akan kerja dengan rok seperti itu?"

"Kita pergi membeli rok baru sekarang." Ucap Sasuke.

Sedikit kesal padanya, tapi sekarang dia seperti sedang mempermalukanku. Aku jadi harus berjalan di belakangnya agar tak seorang pun melihatnya.

"Sasuke? Kau kemana?" Ucap Suigetsu.

"Aku mau membeli rok baru untuk Sakura." Ucapku.

"Rok baru?" Ucapnya, bingung.

"Ini masalah perempuan, aku tidak bisa katakan padamu." Ucapku.

Setiap melewati meja pegawai, semuanya akan berdiri dan hormat padaku, sudah-sudah hentikan itu, kami jadi semakin terlihat aneh jika aku terus menutupi bagian belakang Sasuke dan semuanya menatap ke arahku dengan wajah merona, ini bukan sebuah unsur kesengajaan.

 **.**

 **.**

Berhenti di sebuah minimarket sebelum ke butik, lagi-lagi aku harus repot seperti ini, aku sedang sibuk memilih pembalut yang tidak membuat iritasi, tebal dan nyaman di gunakan oleh Sasuke, aku bisa melihat tatapan beberapa wanita mengarah padaku, apa yang salah? Aku hanya memilih pembalut yang baik di gunakan.

"A-apa anda ingin di bantu memilih?" Ucap seorang wanita, dia mengenakan seragam minimarket ini.

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya sedang mencari yang cocok untukku." Ucapku dan sebuah tatapan aneh mengarah padaku. "Ma-maksudku istriku." Lanjutku, bodoh! Kau sekarang sedang menjadi seorang pria Sakura!

 _Membeli untuk istri yaa._

 _Pria yang langka._

 _Tampan sekali, aku jadi iri pada istrinya._

Semua bisik-bisik itu terlalu keras, akhirnya memilih satu pembalut yang cocok dan tak lupa membelinya sebuah minuman untuk mengatasi nyeri pada perutnya, ini seharusnya yang lakukannya sendiri.

Kembali ke mobil dan keadaannya seperti orang yang sedang sekarat, aku sampai harus melapisi kursi mobil dengan plastik agar tidak meninggalkan noda darah lagi.

"Apa seperti ini sudah bisa di atasi?" Sindirku, dia terlalu merasa hebat dengan apa yang di katakannya tadi pagi.

"Berisik." Kesalnya.

"Baiklah, kita harus ke butik dan ini minumlah." Ucapku.

Waktu hari ini terbuang bukan karena aku harus membantunya menyelesaikan laporan data di perusahaannya, tetapi aku harus mengurusnya untuk menyelesaikan masalah datang bulannya itu, dasar pria!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Kediaman Uchiha]**

Sasuke tertidur, mungkin saja akibat kelelahan dan keram perutnya tidak juga berhenti.

"Dimana Sakura?" Tanya ibu Mikoto padaku.

"Dia tertidur." Ucapku.

"Sasuke!" Suara ini.

"Kau sudah kembali? Bibi pikir kau akan tetap di luar negeri."

Uchiha Izuna, dia adalah sepupu Sasuke, pria dengan wajah yang sangat mirip, aku melihatnya saat acara pernikahanku dengan Sasuke.

"Aku ingin beristirahat sejenak di kediaman ini, apa boleh bibi?"

"Apa yang kau ucapkan? Ini juga termasuk rumahmu, kau harus sering-sering berkunjung."

"Terima kasih, bibi. Sasuke, aku senang bisa melihatmu kembali setelah menjadi seorang suami, aku rasa Sakura itu gadis yang manis." Ucapnya dan merangkul bahuku.

Tentu saja, aku itu sangat manis, terima kasih atas pujian blak-blakanmu.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dariku." Ucapku, Sasuke tidak begitu akrab dengannya, aku harus menjaga jarak dan bersikap dingin padanya.

"Hey, jangan seperti itu, dasar tidak berubah, bagaimana jika malam ini kita jalan-jalan. Kau harus menemaniku." Ucapnya.

Jalan-jalan? Aku suka jika harus jalan-jalan! Sasuke sedang tertidur, aku jadi bebas melakukan banyak hal tanpa dia tahu.

"Tentu." Ucapku, semangat.

Kami benar-benar pergi bersama, Suigetsu akan menemaniku, bukannya aku takut pada apapun, aku tetap saja seorang wanita, jika ada Suigetsu, aku bisa aman, dia orang kepercayaan Sasuke.

Setibanya di tempat tujuan, ini yang namanya jalan-jalan ala pria? Aku pikir kami akan pergi ke mall, berbelanja dan melihat benda-benda indah untuk seorang wanita, sadarlah Sakura, seorang pria di ajak di tempat seperti itu? Semuanya akan menatap aneh pada kami.

Sebuah ruangan VIP khusus untuk tamu penting di sewa Izuna, ini adalah bar mewah, banyak minuman yang tersedia dan beberapa wanita dengan pakaian seksi mereka duduk beramai-ramai di setiap sisi Izuna, dia playboy?

"Pesan saja apapun Sasuke, hari ini aku yang traktir." Ucapnya.

Jika traktir makan, aku mau, semua disini adalah minuman alkohol dengan harga selangit pada satu botolnya, orang kaya yang hobi menghabiskan uang, aku bersyukur menikahi Sasuke yang cukup perhitungan tentang keuangan.

"Aku tidak minum." Ucapku.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Apa kau sudah berhenti minum setelah menikahi seorang dokter? Atau adik ipar akan terus menceramahimu tentang minuman?" Ucap Izuna.

Aku rasa dia sedang menyindirku, aku juga akan melarang Sasuke jika berlebihan, tapi bukan begitu! Aku sejak dulu tidak pernah minum, lagi pula aku seorang dokter yang menjaga kesehatan, tunggu, ini adalah tubuh Sasuke, jika aku minum, itu tidak akan berefek padaku.

Hahahahaha...!

Apa-apaan ini, aku seperti sedang mendapat sebuah keberuntungan, minuman bagaimana pun banyaknya, itu tidak akan mempengaruhi tubuhku, sekarang tubuhku sedang beristirahat dan tetap sehat hingga sekarang.

"Aku hanya salah bicarakan, mau tanding minum?" Ucapku.

"Jadi berubah pikiran ya."

"Sasuke, kau jangan terlalu banyak minum." Tegur Suigetsu padaku.

"Tenang saja, aku akan mengontrolnya." Ucapku.

 **[Ending Sakura Pov]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Normal pov]**

Sakura telah tumbang, meskipun dia bisa minum banyak menggunakan tubuh Sasuke, tetap saja, dia tipe yang tidak bisa minum, hanya dalam satu kali tegukan dan membuatnya terbaring di sofa seperti orang yang mabuk berat.

"Kita pulang." Ucap Suigetsu dan berusaha memapah Sasuke.

"Jangan seperti itu Suigetsu, biarkan dia sejenak." Ucap Izuna.

"Dia sudah mabuk."

"Aku tidak percaya jika Sasuke mabuk, hey Sasuke, katakan jika kau masih sadar."

"Aku sadar!" Ucap Sasuke, bangun dan berusaha duduk di kursi, tatapan sayup dan dia mulai sulit melihat sekitar. "Aku tidak percaya jika rasa minuman mahal ini tidak enak, kau harus minum susu, itu jauh lebih enak."

"Hahaha, minum susu? Kau pikir, kau anak kecil Sasuke?" Ucap Izuna.

Beberapa wanita menghampiri Sasuke. "Hentikan, menjauh darinya atau aku akan memukul kalian." Ancam Suigetsu.

"Kau terlalu kasar Suigetsu." Ucap Izuna.

"Aku akan membawa Sasuke pulang." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Biarkan saja dia, kami masih bisa bersenang-senang tanpamu."

 **Braaak!**

Pintu yang buka paksa oleh beberapa orang dan seorang wanita berjalan masuk dengan tatapan yang terlihat sangat marah.

"Adik ipar...~" Ucap Izuna, bergegas ke arah Sakura dan merangkulnya. "Kau datang mencari Sasuke? dia sedang mabuk loh, hati-hati."

 **Plaak!**

"Kenapa kau membawanya kesini!" Ucapan marah dari Sakura dan sebuah tamparan keras di wajah Izuna.

"Ka-kau, bagaimana mungkin kau menamparku?" Ucap Izuna, cukup terkejut, baru kali ini dia di tampar oleh seorang wanita.

"Aku akan menamparmu lagi jika kau mau." Ucap Sakura.

Izuna menjauh, Suigetsu hanya terdiam, Sakura cukup berani melakukan itu pada Izuna, tetapi sesuatu membuat Suigetsu senang, dia tidak bisa bertindak jika itu adalah Izuna, sama halnya dengan dia membantah tuannya, Izuna juga bisa melakukan apapun padanya, sejak tadi Suigetsu hanya bisa menahan diri, tanpa perintah dari Sasuke, dia akan tetap akan diam.

Sakura bergegas ke arah Sasuke, dia sudah setengah sadar dan dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Sasuke, kau sudah bangun? Aku pikir kau tidur." Ucap Sasuke.

" _Bo-bodoh! Kenapa menyebutkan nama asliku!"_

"Dia sudah tidak sadarkan diri hingga salah orang, Suigetsu, bantu akan membawanya." Ucap Sakura.

"Sakura, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuat Sasuke seperti ini." Ucap Izuna.

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu dekat-dekat Sasuke lagi meskipun dia adalah sepupumu, aku pikir hubungan kalian buruk." Ucap Sakura dan segera pergi.

" _Sial, jika aku terlambat sedikit saja, Sakura akan membeberkan segalanya, kenapa dia harus mengikuti ucapan Izuna? Apa dia tidak melihat hubunganku dan Izuna itu sangat buruk."_

Selama di dalam mobil, Sakura tertidur, Sasuke bisa melihat wajahnya yang memerah dan terlihat sangat bodoh, tubuhnya di gunakan Sakura dengan seenaknya, seharusnya dia sudah mengucapkan banyak syarat selama mereka masih bertukar tubuh.

"Sasuke tiba-tiba saja tidak kuat minum, baru satu tegukan dan dia sudah tidak sadarkan diri." Ucap Suigetsu, mereka berada dalam satu mobil dan Suigetsu duduk di depan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Sasuke seperti ini." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau begitu tegas dan bahkan melawan Izuna, itu hal yang sering di lakukan Sasuke pada Izuna."

Sakura terdiam, Suigetsu seperti sedang memancingnya untuk berbicara lebih jujur, merasa jika Suigetsu mulai mencurigai sesuatu dari mereka.

"Aku sedang melindungi suamiku, Izuna itu orang yang berbahaya, i-itu kata Sasuke, aku berterima kasih padamu karena telah melindunginya, jika tidak, mungkin pagi ini dia sudah bersama wanita lain di atas ranjang." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau jadi peduli pada Sasuke, padahal kau tahu sendiri jika Sasuke tidak menyukaimu."

"Aku tahu itu, Sasuke tidak akan pernah menyukaiku dan aku tidak mungkin menyukainya." Ucap Sakura.

" _Kami tidak mungkin bersama, dan lagi ikatan ini seperti sedang di paksakan, aku tidak bisa memikirkan gadis ini."_

"Aku menarik kata-kataku, mungkin jika benar kalian bisa saja menjadi pasangan yang sesungguhnya." Ucap Suigetsu.

Sakura terdiam, menatap ke arah wajah pria yang masih tertidur pulas itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

akhirnya bisa update ini,

author butuh waktu lama menyusun konsep alurnya, masih berusaha mencari ide yang humor dan receh.

terima kasih jika masih ada yang nunggu fic ini, semoga tetap terhibur... dan terima kasih atas review di chap 10, pokoknya kalau ada yang tanya-tanya seputar kasus kedua pasutri ini, nanti di jawab lewat chapter berikutnya.

.

.

See U next chap! mungkin akan lama up lagi XD


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari berbagai komik yang author baca, dan masih berusaha mencoba membuat fic bergendre komedi lagi, sangat berharap bisa membuatnya.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Change ~**

 **[ Chapter 11 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(catatan: Karena sasu-saku masih bertukar tubuh, jadi mulai chap ini keduanya akan OC, khusus saat normal pov, saku yang cool dan sasu yang cerewet)**

 **Cup..~**

" _Good morning honey_? Bagaimana rasanya di cium bibir sendiri?" Ucap Sasuke.

 **Plaak!**

Pagi harinya di ruang makan.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu Sasuke?" Tegur Mikoto.

"Tidak apa-apa, bu." Ucap Sasuke, pagi ini dia sudah membuat masalah, pengaruh alkohol yang belum membuatnya sadar dan mengganggu pagi Sakura.

Menatap ke arah Sakura, tatapan kesal di layangkannya dan seperti ada kata-kata menyakitkan yang keluar dari tatapannya itu.

 **Mati saja segera mungkin.**

 _"Memangnya aku salah apa?"_ Pikir Sasuke, lagi-lagi mendapat tatapan marah itu.

"Pa-pagi." Ucap Izuna.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu juga Izuna?" Tegur Mikoto. Pagi ini dia melihat bekas pukulan pada kedua pipi mereka.

"Ha-hanya tak sengaja jatuh." Alasan Izuna, dia sudah trauma untuk berurusan dengan Sakura.

"Lain kali hati-hati yaa."

"Iya, bibi."

Sasuke bisa melihat hal ganjil itu, Izuna menatap takut pada Sakura, mengingat hal semalam, dia hanya minum dengan Izuna dan tidak tahu apapun yang terjadi setelah itu.

Setelah sarapan berakhir, keduanya mulai menuju kantor.

"Kau melihat tatapan Izuna tadi?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin tanya apa yang terjadi pada pipinya?"

"Oh, kau tahu kenapa pipinya seperti itu?"

"Aku yang memukulnya."

"Hee... pantas saja dia melihat takut padamu, kau malah membuat kesan ku menjadi buruk di hadapan Izuna."

"Apa maksudmu? Sejak awal aku dan Izuna tidak begitu akrab, kenapa mau menerima ajakannya ha!"

"Aku pikir jalan-jalan antar pria itu sama hal dengan antara wanita, ternyata dia hanya mengajakku ke bar."

"Bodoh! Sekali lagi kau ke sana, aku akan mengikatmu di tiang rumah."

"Maaf, tidak akan aku lakukan lagi." Ucap Sasuke, memasang wajah cemberutnya, tipe dirinya sekarang adalah wanita dingin yang kasar.

"Mengurus dirimu saja tidak becus, bagaimana jika orang buruk mempengaruhimu?" Sindir Sakura.

"Siapa yang katakan tidak becus mengurus diri, apa kau sudah menggunakan pembalut dengan benar? Aku tidak mau mengurusmu lagi, atau lebih baik kau memakai popok dewasa saja."

"Jangan cari masalah denganku, selain itu, ada berita buruk."

"Apa?"

"Mungkin saja Suigetsu sudah menyadari hal aneh di antara kita."

"Aku sudah katakan padamu, sebaiknya katakan pada Suigetsu, bukannya dia orang kepercayaanmu?"

"Tidak ada yang boleh tahu aku menjadi seorang wanita!" Kesal Sakura.

Sasuke menunjuk dirinya, jika tidak ada boleh yang tahu Sasuke sekarang menjadi seorang wanita, tapi dia tahu.

"Kecuali kau, ah dasar bodoh."

"Berhentilah memanggil dokter sepertiku dengan sebutan bodoh, aku tidak mendapat gelarku dengan cuma-cuma." Protes Sasuke.

"Sekarang, jaga jarak dari Izuna dan siapapun di keluarga Uchiha, aku tidak pernah akrab dengan mereka."

"Bahkan kak Itachi?"

"Aku tidak ingin kakakku melihat adiknya menjadi memalukan."

" _Aku sudah berusaha menjaga sikapmu Sasuke, kenapa malah menyalahkanku lagi?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Perusahaan Uchiha.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ucap Sakura, sedikit kesal akan pria yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku datang mencari Sasuke, untuk sementara beri aku pekerjaan, ini perintah bibi." Ucap Izuna, menatap ke arah Sasuke dan sepupunya itu hanya mematung tanpa berbicara padanya.

"Tidak ada pekerjaan untukmu disini, dan aku tidak akan menerimamu." Ucap Sakura, tatapan itu terlihat cukup tajam.

"Apa? Sasuke, katakan sesuatu, kenapa kau tidak membelaku? Lagi pula aku juga sudah minta maaf padamu adik ipar."

"Ja-jangan berbicara padaku." Ucap Sasuke, melirik ke arah Sakura, wanita itu tetap tidak senang jika Izuna akan bekerja di perusahaannya.

"Pulang saja ke rumah dan katakan pada ibu, kau tidak bisa bekerja disini, sekarang semuanya aku yang kendalikan, bukan begitu suamiku?" Ucap Sakura, menatap horor pada Sasuke.

"Be-benar, aku ingin semuanya di kendalikan Sakura." Ucap Sasuke, cukup takut akan tatapannya itu.

" _Kenapa mereka sangat aneh? Kenapa Sasuke yang tegas dan selalu keras terhadap apapun, dia malah terlihat lembek di hadapan Sakura, aku tidak tahu jika Sakura seperti ini, dia wanita yang terlalu kuat untuk di hadapi, Sasuke saja jadi seperti itu."_ Batin Izuna.

"Aku tetap akan disini dan tidak pulang hingga kau memberi pekerjaan untukku."

"Kalau begitu keluar negerilah lagi." Ucap Sakura.

"Sakura aku punya ide." Bisik Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Aku tetap tidak bisa menerimanya disini." Tegas Sakura.

"Ayolah, biarkan dia bekerja, dengan begitu dia tidak perlu pulang dan mungkin saja ibu malah akan datang dan protes padamu." Ucap Sasuke dan sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

"Ya terserah. Baiklah kau dapat pekerjaan." Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, Sasuke." Ucap Izuna, wajahnya pun terlihat senang.

Namun.

"Aku kepala kebersihan disini, me-meskipun anda adalah sepupu pak direktur, beliau sudah memberi perintah pada saya untuk menunjukkan apa-apa yang harus anda kerja." Ucap seorang kepala _cleaning servis,_ bahkan posisinya lebih tinggi dari pada Izuna.

"Apa! Sialan kau Sasuke! Kenapa malah membuatku bekerja sebagai _celaning servis_ di perusahaanmu!" Kesal Izuna.

Kembali ke ruangan direktur, Sasuke masih sibuk mengecek setiap data keuangan dan Sakura akan mengawasinya.

"Hey, aku ingin tahu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Izuna jadi tidak baik seperti ini?" Ucap Sasuke, sedikit penasaran.

"Dia hampir di keluarkan dari keluarga Uchiha, jika saja tidak mengubah sikapnya."

"Bagaimana dia sampai akan di coret dari kartu keluarga?"

"Saat masih menjadi seorang pelajar, kerjanya hanya membuat masalah, hingga pamanku menyerah untuk mengurusnya, lalu dia tinggal bersama kami, ayah sangat tegas dan dia akan kesulitan membantah ayah, namun diam-diam dia malah membentuk kelompok dan hampir mencoreng nama baik keluarga, ayah dan paman marah besar, dia di kirim keluar negeri dan hidup bersama kakek, di sana dia tidak bisa leluasa, kakek cukup memiliki banyak anak buah, ketika dia melawan, hukumannya adalah kurungan."

"Aku tidak percaya jika dia tidak mengubah sikapnya setelah melalui masa-masa itu."

"Izuna sudah berulang kami minta maaf dan berjanji, namun hanya sebuah janji dan dia kembali membuat masalah lagi, aku tidak yakin jika dia benar dari keluarga Uchiha yang memiliki pemikiran terpelajar."

"Dasar, kau mencap dia seperti itu."

"Aku tidak salah dan lagi kau sudah membuat masalah semalam, kau pikir aku sudah memaafkanmu? Jangan harap."

"Sasuke, jangan seperti itu, aku sungguh tidak sadar dengan apa yang aku lakukan."

"Aku sudah katakan padamu, jangan memanggil namaku saat kita berada di luar rumah."

"Baik."

"Lalu, kenapa kau minum? Aku yakin kau tidak bisa minum."

"A-a-aku-" Gugup Sasuke.

" _Mana mungkin aku katakan karena aku hanya ingin minum dengan menggunakan tubuhnya, apa dia akan memukulku lagi? Atau salahkan Izuna saja_ " Batinnya.

"-I-Izuna memaksaku, untung saja aku membawa Suigetsu."

"Aku tidak percaya padamu."

 **Braak!**

Pintu yang di buka paksa dan seseorang berjalan masuk dengan wajah kesal, dia sudah menahan diri sejak beberapa detik yang lalu, namun merasa harganya mulai di injak-injak jika harus membersihkan wc pria.

"Kenapa menjadikanku sebagai _cleaning servis_!" Protes Izuna.

"Kau cepat sekali selesai dengan pekerjaanmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa! Kau gila! Aku tidak mau menjadi _cleaning servis_ , setidaknya beri aku pekerjaan yang layak!"

"Apa maksudmu dengan pekerjaan yang layak, saat SMA kau terus bolos, saat kuliah kau kabur entah kemana dan malah menghamburkan uang dan membuat kelompok yang hanya merusak citra keluarga, apa kau pantas mendapat kedudukan yang baik dengan keadaanmu itu?" Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke segera membekap mulut Sakura, dia terlalu banyak bicara.

"Adik ipar, bagaimana kau bisa tahu semua itu?" Ucap Izuna, dia sampai tidak menyangka jika kasusnya dulu di ketahui Sakura.

"A-aku yang menceritakannya, dia bertanya tentangmu." Ucap Sasuke, panik. "Kenapa kau tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan segalanya, ingat sekarang kau sedang menjadi aku." Bisik Sasuke.

"Jika kau tidak tegas padanya, maka aku yang akan tegas." Ucap Sakura setelah melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari mulutnya.

"Begini saja, Izuna kerjakanlah pekerjaanmu sekarang, untuk sementara belum ada posisi kosong untukmu, aku janji dalam seminggu kau akan mendapat tempatmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Seminggu! Aku tidak mau seminggu bekerja sebagai _cleaning servis_!" Protes Izuna.

"Seminggu atau selamanya? Pikirkan itu." Ucap Sakura.

"Baik! Aku akan tenang dalam seminggu, jika lewat dari seminggu aku akan mengajukan protesku lagi." Ucap Izuna, berjalan keluar dengan sedikit kesal, meskipun dulunya dia buruk, sekarang Izuna ingin berubah, didikan kakeknya cukup keras hingga membuatnya takut untuk kembali membuat masalah dalam keluarga Uchiha dan akan di kirim kembali ke rumah kakeknya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menahan diri?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa? Kau hanya diam seperti orang yang bisu."

"Aku hanya tidak tega."

"Kau tidak tega tapi ide menjadi pegawai _cleaning servis_ itu adalah idemu."

"Ha-hanya agar dia tenang sejenak." Ucap Sasuke, mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Kau dan dia sama saja."

"Ja-jangan samakan aku dengan sepupumu itu!" Kesal Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura Pov.**

Hanya dalam waktu dua hari saja, Izuna malah seperti kepala _cleaning servis_ , semua pekerjaannya akan di lakukan oleh pegawai lain, bagaimana tidak seperti itu, dia menggunakan wajahnya untuk membuat pegawai yang notebenenya adalah para wanita untuk jatuh hati dan menurut padanya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan pada Izuna sekarang? Dia jadi bersantai saja dan pekerjaan di kerjaan oleh pegawai lain." Tanyaku.

"Biarkan saja dia, mungkin jika sudah seminggu dia sudah merasa nyaman dan merasa tak perlu di pindahkan." Ucap Sasuke.

Menatapnya, dia akhir-akhir ini sangat tegas pada apapun, aku jadi semakin takut padanya.

"Bagaimana data keuangan yang aku suruh? Apa sudah selesai? Aku tidak suka dengan orang yang lelet dalam bekerja." Ucapnya.

Aku merasa lebih ingin bekerja menjadi seorang dokter di rumah sakit dari pada seorang kepala direktur seperti ini.

"Aku sudah melakukannya dengan baik dan benar, sekarang sudah ku beri pada Karin, tunggu saja, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan memberikannya padamu, lagi pula sekarang yang dia tahu kau yang melakukannya, kenapa begitu rumit? Padahal kita berada di satu ruangan, kenapa bukan kau saja yang melihat semua data yang ada?"

"Terlalu banyak hal yang harus aku urus, Karin akan memudahkannya dan aku hanya perlu lihat data akhir saja."

"Hey, ini sudah jam makan siang, apa kau tidak lapar."

"Makanlah jika kau ingin makan."

"Tidak-tidak, kau harus makan, kau lupa, kau sekarang ada di tubuhku, bagaimana jika kau membuatku sakit perut, ha? Seharusnya kita membuat persyaratan agar menjaga tubuh masing-masing."

"Oh persyaratan menjaga tubuh masing-masih yaa? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan sampai ingin taruhan minum dengan Izuna? Apa kau juga lupa jika sedang berada di tubuhku?" Ucapnya dan menatapku tajam, lagi-lagi tatapan itu, aku tidak suka dia menatapku seperti itu, seakan-akan aku ini orang yang bersalah.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu!" Ucapku, a-aku tidak pernah mengatakannya, lagi pula Izuna tidak akan cerita, dia terlihat takut padaku sekarang.

"Suigetsu yang mengatakannya."

Aku melupakannya, tentu saja, Suigetsu itu orang yang terlalu jujur, jadi dia mengatakan segalanya apa yang terjadi saat di bar itu.

"Mulia sekarang kita harus membuat persyaratan apapun." Ucapnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

akhirnya bisa di up lagi, masih berusaha konsisten untuk membuatnya tetap menjadi humor yang menarik, alurnya masih ngambang sih, masih mikir-mikir ini gimana alurnya nantinya, makanya upnya cukup lama dan lagi author cukup sibuk =_=" pengen banyak up fanfic baru tapi waktu yang tak bisa, ini aja baru kelar ngetik tadi, =_=. ya semoga tetap terhibur.

.

.

See you next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari berbagai komik yang author baca, dan masih berusaha mencoba membuat fic bergendre komedi lagi, sangat berharap bisa membuatnya.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Change ~**

 **[ Chapter 12 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menatap Sasuke, dia sangat serius menulis hal apapun yang menjadi persyaratan kita selama bertukar tubuh, aku hanya menulis beberapa hal yang lebih penting untukku, setelahnya saling menukar kertas-kertas itu dan aku harus membacanya dengan teliti, aku tidak ingin ada sesuatu pun persyaratan yang malah merugikanku.

 **19\. Di larang bersentuhan secara fisik.**

Sebuah point dari beberapa persyaratan yang di tulis Sasuke, apa maksudnya di larang bersentuhan fisik? Jadi mulai sekarang aku harus menjaga jarak darinya?

"Apa ini?" Tanyaku dan wajah Sasuke tiba-tiba merona.

"Baca, apa kau tidak bisa membaca?" Ucapnya dan malah terlihat kesal.

"Aku sudah membacanya, memangnya apa? Kapan aku menyentuhmu lagi? Lagi pula kesepakatan mandi secara sendiri-sendiri sudah aku penuhi." Ucapku.

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya." Ucapnya dan kenapa wajahnya masih saja merona.

Memangnya sentuhan secara fisik apa lagi? Aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya setelah protes padaku untuk tidak menyentuh tubuhku sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak boleh menatap tubuh lebih lama pada cermin?" Tanyanya.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh seperti itu." Tegasku.

"Aku tidak tertarik pada tubuhmu."

"Kau sendiri, point macam apa ini? Kenapa aku harus mengikuti segala perintahmu? Aku bukan babu bagimu." Ucapku dan mencoret point yang sangat merugikan itu.

"Aku adalah suamimu, kau harus patuh padaku."

"Memangnya sekarang siap yang seorang suami?" Ucapku dan menatapnya dengan angkuh.

"Meskipun bertukar tubuh itu tidak termasuk, bagaimana pun juga aku suamimu, ingat itu."

"Aku tetap tidak mau! Kalau begitu persyaratan ini tidak perlu."

"Kau mau membantah lagi? Baca point ke-30." Ucapnya.

Bagaimana dalam waktu singkat dia sudah berhasil menulis banyak point seperti ini.

 **30\. Tidak boleh membantah dan protes dalam persyaratan yang telah di sepakati.**

 **Sraaak!**

"Aku tidak akan setuju!" Tegasku dan merobek kertas itu di hadapannya.

"Kau yang membuat pernyataan untuk sebuah syarat, kenapa kau yang sekarang protes akan hal itu?"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau syarat-syarat yang konyol ini!"

"Terserah saja, kau harus menandatanginya." Ucap Sasuke, dia mengembalikan kertas yang sudah aku tulis, dia bahkan menandatanginya begitu saja meskipun sempat protes.

"Kau setuju dengan apapun yang aku tulis?" Tanyaku, aku tidak akan percaya padanya.

"Aku tidak mau repot untuk menulis kedua kalinya, kembalikan kertas yang sudah ku tulis seperti semula." Ucapnya, dia mengabaikan ucapanku.

Setelah beberapa menit terlewatkan, melirik ke arah ranjang, pria menyebalkan itu sudah tidur, aku jadi seperti orang yang sangat jahat, aku harus mengembalikan seperti semula kertas yang sudah ku robek, melihat kembali beberapa point yang telah di tulisnya, semuanya seakan dia sedang memperbudakku, padahal aku adalah istrinya, aku sampai rela meninggalkan pekerjaan berhargaku demi membantunya, bukannya itu sangat egois? Padahal kami sedang sulit dengan keadaan seperti ini.

 **Ending Sakura pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

 **Kantor perusahaan Uchiha.**

Kegiatan kantor yang seperti biasanya akan sibuk, Sasuke mulai serius untuk menekuni pekerjaan yang sebenarnya cukup membuatnya malas, dia sangat ingin bekerja kembali sebagai dokter, menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan menatap Sakura, dia pun sibuk dengan sebuah laptop baru miliknya, pekerjaan kali ini membuat Sakura sangat terbantu, selain adanya Suigetsu, Sasuke pun membantunya.

"Bagaimana kabar sepupumu itu?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Biarkan saja dia, lagi pula sudah lewat seminggu dan dia tidak naik ke kantorku untuk protes."

"Aku tak percaya jika dia sedang bekerja sekarang."

"Aku juga tidak peduli, lagi pula dia ada atau tidak ada, semuanya tak berpengaruh."

"Izuna itu meskipun seumuran denganmu, sikapnya seperti kekanak-kanakan, sekarang malah ingin menjadi kepala _cleaning servis_ , tapi kau malah menjadikannya sebagai asisten kepala _cleaning servis_." Ucap Sasuke dan terkekeh

"Cukup, jangan membahasnya lagi dan jangan tertawa aneh seperti itu dengan wajahku." Ucap Sakura dan menatap risih pada Sasuke

Beranjak dari kursinya, sekarang Sakura pun tidak ingin hanya duduk di sofa yang terasa tak nyaman, sebuah meja baru di letakkan di dalam ruangan Sasuke untuk memudahkannya bekerja, dia membiarkan Sasuke menempati kursi dan mejanya sekarang, agar tidak membuatnya sulit untuk bertukar tempat duduk di saat orang-orang datang ke ruangannya dan mereka harus kembali bertukar tempat.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Data yang sudah kau buat belum juga di bawa Karin, apa kau benar-benar sudah menyelesaikannya?"

"Tentu saja sudah, itu sudah selesai dua hari yang lalu, kenapa masih saja curiga padaku jika pekerjaanku tidak beres?"

"Aku akan melihatnya dulu."

"Kau akan ruangan Karin."

"Hn, lalu apa?"

"Tidak." Ucap Sasuke, kembali sibuk mengecek data perusahaan.

" _Sejujurnya aku masih tidak begitu menyukai Karin, tapi apa jadinya jika Sasuke sebagai aku yang datang?"_

Tiba di ruangan Karin, Sakura seperti sikapnya yang biasa tak akan mengetuk atau apapun, masuk begitu saja dan melihat Karin tak mengerjakan apapun, dia hanya sibuk untuk mendandangi wajahnya.

"Apa kau tidak punya sopan santun? Kenapa tidak mengetuk sebelum masuk?" Ucap Karin, biasanya yang akan masuk begitu saja adalah Sasuke, kali ini seseorang yang tak di sukainya.

Sakura mengerutkan alis, sikap Karin berbeda padanya. "Biasanya aku tak perlu mengetuk." Ucap Sakura.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu? Jangan pikir karena kau istri Sasuke aku juga akan peduli padamu, untuk apa kau ke sini? Aku malas meladenimu."

"Data yang sudah Sasu-uhm, maksudku data yang sudah aku kerjakan, kau masih belum membawanya kepada Sasuke."

"Data apa? Kau lupa jika tidak melakukan apapun dan tak menyetor data itu padaku."

"Sungguh? Bukannya dua hari yang lalu Sasuke sudah memberikannya padamu?"

"Tidak ada, kau bisa mengeceknya, kau ini, kerjalah yang benar, ini adalah perusahaan besar yang susah payah di kelolah Sasuke, aku tak bisa percaya seorang dokter malah terjun kedua dunia bisnis."

Sikap yang sangat berbeda di perlihatkan pada Sakura, wanita itu menatapnya, dia tidak mengerti kenapa Karin tetap saja tak menyukai Sakura dan lagi sekarang dia mulai menyulitkannya, entah apa yang di katakan Karin adalah benar atau Sasuke yang bohong, selama ini Sakura sangat mempercayai Karin.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatnya ulang dan menyetor padamu lagi."

"Ya-ya, sebagai pegawai baru kau harus lebih bekerja keras, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana Sasuke bisa menikahimu dan membuatmu menggantikan posisiku."

" _Cara bicara yang berbeda, apa Karin membenci Sakura?"_ Batin Sasuke.

"Apa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Kau tidak suka? Aku juga tidak tidak suka padamu, sekarang kembalilah ke ruanganmu."

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Sakura kembali ke ruangannya, lagi-lagi dia melihat sikap yang berbeda pada Karin.

"Kau sudah kembali? Aku pikir kau mengambil data, kenapa kau tidak membawa apapun?" Tanya Sasuke setelah Sakura kembali.

"Apa kau yakin kau telah menyelesaikannya dan memberikannya pada Karin?"

"Kau sudah menanyakannya hingga dua kali, kalau begitu, biar aku yang pergi mengambilnya, aku tak percaya jika dia malah menyulitkanku."

"Tidak perlu." Cegat Sakura sebelum Sasuke pergi.

"Apa maksudmu tidak perlu? Aku jelas-jelas sudah menyetornya, aku sendiri yang pergi, kenapa saat kau yang datang dia malah berbohong? Aku sudah tahu sejak awal jika mantan sekertarismu itu ada masalah."

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu tentang Karin."

"Baik, tapi aku akan tetap ke ruangannya." Tegas Sasuke dan bergegas pergi, dia tidak ingin mendapat masalah dan di anggap pembohong oleh Sakura.

Bergegas masuk ke ruangan Karin dan sedikit membuat wanita itu terkejut dan salah tingkah.

"Dimana data yang sudah ku berikan padamu dua hari yang lalu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Data yang di kerjakan oleh istrimu itu tidak bisa terbuka, datanya _failed_ , jadi tolong minta padanya untuk membuat ulang yaa." Ucap Karin dan berusaha tenang.

"Omong kosong! Aku sudah mengeceknya sebelum di berikan padamu, bagaimana mungkin datanya _failed_ dan kau tidak melapor padaku sejak kemarin?"

"Sa-Sasuke, kenapa kau begitu marah? Itu adalah pekerjaan Sakura, dia yang membuatnya bermasalah."

"Sungguh? Kalau begitu biar aku yang mengecek komputermu." Ucap Sasuke, berjalan ke arah Karin dan memintanya beranjak dari meja kerjanya. "Dimana kau menyimpannya?"

"Di-di- sepertinya tak sengaja masuk di _recycle bin_." Ucap Karin dan terlihat panik.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya untuk mencari data itu, menatap Karin dan dia terlihat takut untuk menatap Sasuke.

" _Wanita ini benar-benar mencari masalah, aku sudah susah payah untuk menyelesaikannya, dia malah membuatku jadi bermasalah, apa dia benar-benar punya niat jahat padaku? Dan Sasuke, dia bahkan lebih peduli padanya."_ Batin Sakura.

"Cari dan selesaikan, aku ingin besok pagi datanya sudah berada di atas mejaku." Ucap Sasuke dan beranjak pergi, sebuah tangan menahannya lengannya.

"Aku masih tak percaya jika kau menyukai istrimu, aku sudah dengar dari Suigetsu jika kalian hanya menikah secara terpaksa, apa selama ini kau tak menganggapku?"

" _Apa? Kenapa dia malah bersikap seperti ini pada Sasuke? Meskipun aku tak menyukai Sasuke tetap saja dia sudah memiliki istri, sadarlah wanita pengganggu!"_

"Tidak perlu membahas masalah pribadi di kantor, lagi pula aku sudah menikah, tak ada yang tidak bisa berubah." Ucap Sasuke, menarik paksa lengannya dan bergegas pergi.

Karin hanya menatapnya dengan sedih, sikap Sasuke benar-benar berubah setelah dia menikah.

Saat Sasuke kembali ke ruangannya, Sakura sedang bersandar di sofa, sekedar menghilangkan lelahnya, tubuhnya sekarang lebih cepat lelah.

"Sepertinya mantan sekertarismu itu tetap menyukaimu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Dia hanya teman, aku sudah katakan padamu berkali-kali."

"Dia bahkan menyulitkanku! Kau harus tahu, dia menghapus data yang sudah aku kerjakan siang dan malam, apa itu tidak keterlaluan? Aku memang tak pandai bekerja di dunia bisnis, tapi aku sudah berusaha untuk membantumu."

"Bisakah kau tidak membahas masalah ini? Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu."

"Kau benar-benar tidak adil."

"Aku harus adil dalam apa? Menganggap posisimu penting? Aku hanya membawamu ke kantor untuk melakukan apapun yang melibatkanku, orang-orang tak akan mendengarkanku jika aku datang dan berada di tubuhmu ini. Jika harus memilih masalah posisi penting, aku memilih Karin dari pada kau." Ucap Sakura dan tatapan itu seperti biasa, dia tak akan memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun, hanya ada tatapan dingin.

Sasuke mematung, ucapan Sakura sedikit membuatnya tak nyaman, dan lagi dia sudah mengatakannya dengan tegas jika dia lebih memilih Karin dari pada dirinya, dia tahu, sampai kapan pun hubungan ini tak terbentuk dengan dasar yang terpaksa.

"Aku ingin minum kopi dulu." Ucap Sasuke, beranjak keluar, suasana hatinya tak senang.

"Jangan terlalu lama dan cepatlah kembali, kau masih punya banyak pekerjaan."

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau berada di kantin jika kau bisa menyuruh orang untuk membawakanmu secangkir kopi." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Kau ini seperti hantu, bagaimana bisa kau menemukanku dimana saja?"

"Aku hanya tak sengaja melihatmu disini. Kau orang yang sangat jarang punya masalah, kenapa sekarang kau terlihat begitu frustasi?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Akhir-akhir ini Sakura jadi sangat berbeda, aku sudah sering memperhatikannya, kesannya dia jadi terlihat mirip sepertimu, tegas dalam berbicara dan tak lambat untuk menentukan keputusan."

"Begitu yaa, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Sebenarnya aku-uhm... aku adalah-"

"-Maaf!"

Sasuke terkejut, tiba-tiba saja Sakura datang dan menghampirinya, hampir saja di ketahuan akan mengatakan segalanya pada Suigetsu.

"S-Sakura? Ke-ke-kenapa datang ke sini? Apa kau minum kopi?" Panik Sasuke

"Kenapa seperti itu cara bicaramu? Kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

"Ti-tidak! Sungguh! Benarkan Suigetsu?" Ucap Sasuke dan menyikut-nyikut Suigetsu.

"Kami tak membicarakan apapun, baiklah, aku sudah harus kembali, Sasuke kita perlu bicara lain waktu."

"Iya, kembalilah ke ruanganmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau sangat aneh." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau yang aneh, tiba-tiba datang dan minta maaf."

"Apa aku minta maaf?"

"Kau baru saja mengatakannya!"

"Kau salah dengar."

" _Dasar pria aneh, mengatakan hal yang tak di mengerti, jelas-jelas dia minta maaf dan sekarang pura-pura lupa."_ Batin Sakura.

"Lalu apa yang kau bicara dengan Suigetsu?"

"Hanya menanyakan keadaan kantor."

"Sungguh?" Ucap Sakura, menatap lebih dekat ke arah Sasuke, dia tahu jika kapan wanita itu akan berbohong, raut wajahnya jadi bisa ketebak.

"Su-sungguh! Sebaiknya kita ke ruangan, aku sudah cukup dengan kopiku." Ucap Sasuke, mendorong pelan Sakura agar menjauh darinya, hampir saja dia mengatakan dengan jujur apa yang ingin di katakannya pada Suigetsu.

"Bahkan di kantor pun sangat mesra, membuat orang iri saja." Ucap Izuna, baru saja datang dengan sebuah setelan jas mahal yang di kenakannya.

"Kau, dari mana saja? Kepala _cleaning servis_ melapor padaku jika kau belum datang." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku sedikit telat bangun." Ucap Izuna.

"Telat? Gajimu ku potong."

"Apa? Kenapa di potong?"

"Meskipun kau keluarga, semua akan di sama ratakan."

"Sasuke, katakan sesuatu pada adik ipar, kenapa dia begitu tegas padaku?"

"I-itu lebih baik agar kau sadar dengan kesalahanmu, lagi pula untuk apa kau menggunakan pakaian seperti itu? Apa kau sedang menjadi kepala direktur? Mana seragam _cleaning servis_ mu?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau menggunakan seragam rendahan itu."

"Ganti pakaianmu atau aku akan menurunkan posisimu, dan jangan pernah menyuruh pegawai lain untuk mengerjakan pekerjaanmu." Tegas Sakura.

"Hey adik ipar, apa kau punya masalah denganku? Kenapa selalu saja menindasku seperti itu? Atau karena ada Sasuke di belakangmu kau jadi seenaknya padaku?" Ucap Izuna, dia mulai tidak senang akan keadaannya sekarang.

"Aduh!" Sebuah cubitan keras di pinggang Sasuke, pria ini menatap ke arah Sakura yang sedang mencubitnya, memberinya sebuah tanda untuk menegur Izuna.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganku, kau sendiri yang ingin sebuah pekerjaan." Ucap Sasuke, dia pun harus tegas, jika tidak Sakura akan kembali mencubitnya.

"Aku muak akan pekerjaan rendahan itu! Aku akan mencari keadilan pada bibi!" Ucap Izuna dan beranjak pergi.

"Sepupumu itu sangat merepotkan, jika dia melapor pada ibu, bagaimana keadaannya?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Entahlah, tempatkan saja di mana menurutmu akan sangat membantu." Ucap Sakura.

"Kenapa kau melimpahkannya padaku? Aku bahkan tak tahu posisi yang mana cocok untuknya."

"Belajar untuk menentukan apapun."

"Kau memberiku kuasa untuk menentukannya? Bukannya ini perusahaanmu? Aku hanya ada karena kau memerlukan tubuhmu berada di kantor."

"Aku tak akan membahas masalah itu dan maaf atas ucapanku tadi."

"Kau sungguh minta maaf? Atau hanya tak sadar mengatakannya."

"Kita harus kembali ke ruangan."

"Setidaknya katakan sesuatu dengan jelas."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update =_=

akhir-akhir ini waktu author udah semakin berkurang saking sibuknya, so apapun akan di update secara lambat dan lagi, fic "Sweet blood" kemungkinan akan sangat lama untuk di up *mager banget* author udah sampai pada titik jenuh melanjutkan, tapi bukan berarti akan di biarkan begitu aja, hanya lama bangeeet updatenya, terus author malah membuat fic baru sebagai pelarian, ya begitulah, kadang suka terjadi, *ini malah curhat panjang kali lebar* fic ini aja udah bergeser dari humor malah hampir menuju alur serius lagi =_=" susah amat ini fic humor, emang bukan spesialis author kali yaa.

lalu, author mau numpang sampaikan terima kasih aja apa yang kalian sampaikan pada fic A dream yang emang berakhir bad ending, krikitannya akan di tampung untuk membuat sequel. sekali lagi terima kasih.

lalu

lalu

ada yang tanya ini mau sampai chap berapa?

mungkin nggak akan banyak kok, author akan menyelesaikannya secara pelan-pelan.

uhm.. segitu saja penyampaiannya.

.

See You next chapter...~


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari berbagai komik yang author baca, dan masih berusaha mencoba membuat fic bergendre komedi lagi, sangat berharap bisa membuatnya.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Change ~**

 **[ Chapter 13 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setiap bangun dengan perasaan bingung, meskipun sudah hampir dua bulan berada di tubuh seorang pria, tetap saja aku tidak terbiasa dengan keadaan normal bagi seorang pria, menatap tubuh sendiri yang tertidur pulas, pagi ini apa harus ke kantor lagi? Aku sangat ingin hari libur, bekerja di kantor pun cukup lelah.

"Hey, bangunlah, akhir-akhir ini kau telat bangun." Tegurku pada Sasuke.

"Berisik, kau pikir apa? Aku harus menyelesaikan apapun tiap malam dan kau sama sekali tak bisa tahan ngantuk." Gerutunya, menarik selimut hingga menutupi wajahnya.

Dasar, aku memang bukan tipe orang yang hobi untuk begadang, meskipun bertukar tubuh, kebiasaan masing-masing tak bisa berubah.

Oh ya, ada satu hal yang aku lupa selama ini, aku mulai jarang mengunjungi kedua orang tuaku, mereka masih sering melakukan perjalanan keluar kota hanya untuk pekerjaan mereka, aku rindu saat mereka mengajakku keluar negeri dan melihat mereka bekerja.

"Kemarin aku mendengar ibu dan Izuna sedang berbicara, apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi sebentar?" Ucapku, sebelumnya, Izuna kembali protes akan pekerjaannya, pria itu bukan butuh sebuah pekerjaan, tapi butuh guru untuk mengajarinya bersikap sesuai umurnya.

"Aku sudah punya ide jika dia datang ke kantor." Ucap Sasuke.

Wah hebat, dia cepat sekali bertindak.

"Jadi apa sekarang hari ini libur?" Ucapku, berharap hari ini tidak ke kantor.

"Tidak, datanglah lebih awal ke kantor dan aku akan sedikit terlambat." Ucapnya.

Dasar curang! Kenapa aku yang harus cepat pergi dari pada dia!

"Jangan protes apapun, kau adalah bos sekarang." Tambahnya sebelum aku mengeluarkan protesku.

Menghela napas, aku yang harus pergi ke kantor, setelahnya, berada di meja makan bersama yang lainnya dan ibu Mikoto menanyakan Sakura.

"Dia masih tidur, katanya sedikit lelah." Ucapku.

"Begitu yaa, seharusnya kau tidak memaksanya untuk bekerja bersamamu, biarkan dia tinggal dirumah." Ucap ibu Mikoto.

Itu bisa saja aku lakukan, tapi ini adalah keputusannya, jika dia tidak ada siapa lagi yang akan menangani perusahaan itu. Aku? Aku tak mungkin melakukannya, dia bahkan sampai ingin melempar data laporan keuangan di hadapanku jika aku salah sedikit.

"Tidak apa-apa, bu, aku senang dia selalu berada di kantor." Ucapku.

Tatapan ibu Mikoto menjadi terharu, mungkin di pikirannya anaknya sudah cinta mati padaku, jadi dia tak bisa jauh dari istrinya, haa..~ dan masalah satu lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan Izuna? Dia sudah berbicara pada ibu." Ucap Ibu Mikoto.

"Ya, aku sudah mengusulkan posisi yang cocok untuknya." Ucapku, sebelum turun ke meja makan, Sasuke sudah mengatakan posisi Izuna padaku.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi kepala _cleaning servis_ lagi atau _cleaning servis_." Ucapnya, melipat kedua tangannya ke dada dan menatap tajam padaku.

"Tidak, kau tidak akan berada di sana, karena di sana pun kau tak pernah bekerja." Sindirku.

"Aku tidak cocok pada posisi itu."

"Iya-iya."

Rasanya aku ingin mengirimnya ke belahan bumi lainnya, sikapnya benar-benar menyebalkan, anak manja yang tak bisa melakukan apapun, wajah saja yang tampan, dan yang membuatku kesal adalah wajahnya yang mirip Sasuke, tapi tak seperti Sasuke.

Menyelesaikan sarapan pagi dan bergegas ke kantor, aku harus tetap bersama Izuna untuk pergi dan setelahnya menempatkan posisinya.

"Kau jadi asisten Karin." Ucapku.

Sebenarnya aku tak tahu rencana Sasuke untuk menempatkan Izuna untuk bekerja bersama Karin, tapi ini cukup menguntungkan bagiku, aku jadi punya orang yang bisa di percaya, aku tak bisa percaya pada Karin, cukup saat dia membuat masalah denganku, dia bahkan secara sengaja menghapus data yang sudah aku buat.

"Aku Izuna, semoga kita bisa bekerja sama." Ucap Izuna pada Karin, Karin menatapnya dengan biasa saja, aku pikir dia akan seperti gadis yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengan pria tampan atau mungkin Karin sudah tahu siapa Izuna, meskipun mirip dengan Sasuke. Setidaknya Izuna mau berada di posisi ini.

"Aku bisa melakukan pekerjaanku." Ucap Karin, terdengar sedang menolak.

"Tidak, Izuna punya tugas mengawasimu, aku tak mau ada salah paham lagi dengan Sakura." Tegasku dan menatap datar padanya, aku tak akan membuat kesalahan lagi.

"Ba-baik." Ucap Karin, seakan terpaksa menerima Izuna.

Kembali ke ruanganku dan Suigetsu sedang menungguku, dia sedang mengecek data perusahaan, sebenarnya itu suruhan Sasuke, tapi karena dia terlambat, Suigetsu yang akan mengatasinya, padahal aku berada disini, Suigetsu pasti merasa sangat aneh, kenapa aku mengirimnya pesan untuk mengecek data perusahaan padahal aku akan bersamanya.

"Apa sudah selesai?" Tanyaku pada Suigetsu.

"Sedikit lagi, Oh ya, aku dengar kau menepatkan Izuna bekerja sama dengan Karin." Ucapnya.

"Begitulah, aku sudah pusing untuk menempatkannya dimana." Ucapku, walaupun itu bukan ideku.

"Kenapa tidak menempatkannya pada bagian agen pemasaran, dia bisa menjual wajahnya." Saran Suigetsu.

Benar juga, pada posisi Karin adalah kepala staf pemasaran, Bisa saja Karin yang mengutusnya untuk bertemu klien, apalagi jika yang kita memiliki klien yang notabenenya adalah para wanita yang menyukai wajah tampan, Izuna sangat cocok, apalagi sikapnya itu, mungkin dengan satu dua kata menggoda darinya, mereka akan langsung bekerja sama denganku, tapi aku tetap butuh orang kepercayaan yang berada di kantor.

"Aku tak mau berurusan dengannya lagi jika protes, apalagi dia mendatangi langsung ibuku." Ucapku. Seperti anak kecil yang tengah merengek pada ibu.

"Begitu ya. Uhm, apa Sakura tak masuk kerja? Kau membiarkannya di rumah?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak, dia akan datang meskipun terlambat."

 **Braak!**

"A-aku telat!" Ucapnya dan terlihat ngos-ngosan.

Baru saja di bicarakan dan dia sudah tiba dengan keadaan berantakan, apa dia tertidur cukup lama? Berlari sampai ke ruangan? Melihatnya seperti lagi-lagi mempermalukanku, ada apa dengan rambut dan pakaian yang tak rapi itu.

Aku yakin ketika dia bangun, dia akan berteriak seperti biasanya, selalu lupa jika tubuhnya adalah seorang wanita, memakai apapun secara terburu-buru dan seperti seorang laki-laki tak perlu duduk di depan cermin rias.

"Kau ini benar-benar tak pernah beres." Ucapku, aku sampai harus menahan malu jika setiap saat dia tidak bisa berperan baik sebagai seorang wanita, ini tubuhku! Mereka akan menilai sikapku dengan seorang pria yang berada di dalamnya.

Menghampirinya dan merapikan pakaian dan rambutnya yang berantakan, dia bahkan tak _make up_ sedikit pun atau setidaknya gunakanlah lipstik.

"Wajahmu sangat kacau." Ucapku.

"Aku tak peduli."

"Kau tak membawa alat _make up_?"

"Aku tak tahu menggunakannya, aku bawa saja semuanya di dalam tas." Ucapnya.

Aku harus sabar dan sadar, mau bagaimana pun dia adalah seorang pria, mengambil tas miliknya, mencari lipstik dan bedak, aku harus mulai mengajarinya _make up_ sederhana.

Setelahnya, wajahnya jauh lebih segar dari sebelumnya, namun satu hal yang aku lupa.

"Aku tak tahu kau pandai menggunakan alat-alat milik wanita." Ucap Suigetsu.

Aku lupa! Dia masih berada di ruangan ini dan pasti melihat tingkah kami.

"A-aku hanya belajar menggunakan padanya, lihatlah dia kacau sekali." Ucapku segera, melirik Sasuke, dia bahkan tak peduli atau membantuku mencari alasan.

"Oh ya, Naruto menghubungiku, sepertinya dia ingin bertemu denganmu, kau terus mengabaikannya, kau bahkan tak memberi kabar dalam waktu yang cukup lama setelah mengatakan untuk di pertimbangkan." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Apa kau bisa menanganinya?" Ucap Sasuke padaku.

Menangani apa? berbicara pada pria kuning itu? Aku tak tahu jalan pikiran Sasuke.

"Se-setidaknya katakan apa yang harus aku katakan pada Suigetsu agar dia cepat keluar dari sini." Bisikku pada Sasuke.

"Kau akan menghubunginya sendiri." Bisik Sasuke.

"Aku akan menghubunginya nanti, jika kau sudah selesai, kau bisa kembali ke ruanganmu." Ucapku pada Suigetsu.

"Baik."

Suigetsu benar-benar orang yang bisa di andalkan, apa aku bisa memiliki satu kaki-tangan seperti itu? Bagaimana aku bisa mengontrol Izuna dan dia bisa menjadi kaki tanganku, hehehe, ini rencana yang bagus.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan." Tegur Sasuke padaku.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, sekarang kerjakan pekerjaanmu." Ucapku, aku harus bersikap seperti Sasuke selama Suigetsu bersama kami di ruangan ini.

 **Ending Sakura pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

Izuna seperti biasa, dia tak akan melakukan apapun, sibuk dengan ponselnya dan sesekali melirik ke arah kepala staf yang tengah sibuk, mereka sudah saling mengenal cukup lama, Karin pun hampir mengetahui seluruh keluarga Uchiha.

"Apa karena kau kalah, akhirnya kau tak menjadi sekertaris Sasuke?" Ucap Izuna, dia pun mulai bosan, mencari topik pembicaraan yang mungkin akan di respon oleh wanita berambut merah itu.

"Bisakah kau mengecek data pemasaran yang ada di mejamu?" Tegur Karin, sudah cukup saat di pindahkan, bekerja sebagai kepala staf pemasaran dan juga harus mengecek pekerjaan Sakura, sejujurnya dia ingin keluar dari perusahaan, namun dia pun merasa harus berusaha sebelum mengalah.

"Akan aku kerjakan, tapi bukannya kau dan Sasuke dekat?" Ucap Izuna.

"Kami hanya dekat."

"Aku tak percaya, aku tahu Sasuke seperti apa, bahkan jika ada wanita yang mendekatinya, Sakura itu wanita yang tak cocok dengannya."

Karin menghentikan kegiatannya, menatap pria yang mirip Sasuke, namun sikap mereka bertolak belakang.

"Aku benar bukan? Bagaimana kau melihat Sasuke sekarang, dia memang tegas dan kejam, tidak pernah memikirkan apapun sebelum mengeluarkannya, selalu saja bertindak cepat dan bagaimana dengan Sakura? aku rasa dia terlalu kasar, aku pernah di tamparnya."

"Aku rasa itu bagus. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan wanita itu lagi jika membuat Sasuke marah."

"Jangan jadi pengecut seperti itu Karin, bukannya kau cukup baik mendampingi Sasuke, sebelumnya aku pikir kau dan Sasuke punya hubungan yang lebih dari teman kerja, dia begitu peduli padamu dari pada wanita lain."

" _Peduli? Ah itu benar, sebelumnya Sasuke akan peduli padaku, bahkan jika banyak wanita yang mendekat, dia tidak akan peduli, namun saat mendengar dia akan menikah, ini benar-benar dadakan, aku tak ingin menghadiri acara pernikahannya, dan meskipun menghindar, Sasuke malah membawanya ke sini."_ Pikir Karin, kembali menatap Izuna, dia pun tak tahu apa yang tengah di pikirkan pria di hadapannya ini, apa tengah berpihak padanya atau sekedar ingin mengeluh tentang sikap adik iparnya.

"Jadi, apa inti dari pembicaraan ini?" Ucap Karin.

"Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya menyayangkan, kenapa bukan kau yang menjadi bagian dari Uchiha."

"Jangan berbicara omong kosong. Mereka telah menikah, apa yang bisa kau perbuat?"

"Aku bisa membantumu, lagi pula hubungan mereka tidak begitu baik juga." Ucap Izuna.

"Kau akan bermasalah dengan Sasuke."

"Tidak masalah, lagi pula aku sudah sering bermasalah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Restoran G ]**

Sasuke tak tahu jika Sakura menyuruhnya untuk bertemu Naruto di luar, saat ini Sakura tengah sibuk dengan seluruh data perusahaannya dan memilih untuk mengerjakannya sendirian dari pada harus sibuk mengajar Sasuke.

"Kau datang juga, aku pikir kau akan menolak ajakanku ini." Ucap Naruto, senang, Sasuke datang.

"Kau yang traktir aku tak masalah." Ucap Sasuke, mulai memesan beberapa menu saat jam makan siang.

"Kau jadi banyak makan yaa."

"Cukup bahas makanan, sekarang bagaimana sistem kerja sama ini." Ucap Sasuke, dia sudah mendapat arahan dari Sakura agar lebih tegas bersikap saat bersama Naruto.

"Ini proposalnya, kau bisa membacanya dengan santai, lagi pula aku pun senggan hari ini." Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke mulai membaca beberapa point penting hasil dari kerja sama ini, rencananya perusahaan yang hampir bangkrut itu akan renovasi dan mengubah fungsinya menjadi toko kosmetik, jaman modern ini, para wanita begitu gencar untuk sebuah produk yang bagus tentunya untuk menghiasi wajah mereka.

"Ini ide yang cukup bagus, apalagi dengan harga pasaran yang tak terlalu mahal, meskipun begitu kau harus bersaing dengan produk yang sudah terkenal lebih dulu." Ucap Sasuke, saat ini di tubuhnya adalah seorang wanita yang cukup mengerti akan masalah ini.

"Aku akan membantu dalam promosi, bisa juga menggunakan orang terbaik seperti model, bagaimana dengan istrimu itu, dia cukup sesuai untuk jadi model kita. Bagaimana?" Bujuk Naruto.

" _Sasuke jadi model? Bagaimana tanggapannya? Apa dia akan marah padaku?"_ Batin Sakura.

"Aku tak memaksamu, kau bisa pikirkan dan rundikan dulu dengan istrimu."

"Jika kau punya modal untuk sebuah promosi, kenapa harus menggunakan istriku?"

"A-aku hanya ingin membuatnya terlihat cantik di hadapanmu, hanya itu." Alasan Naruto.

"Aku tetap akan membicarakannya dulu, aku ingin 70% dari keuntungan penjualan." Tegas Sasuke, ini pun adalah perintah Sakura.

"Kenapa begitu banyak? Aku sudah mencantumkan masing-masing 50% untuk keuntungan bersama."

"Ini resiko saat bekerja bersamaku, jika tidak setuju, tak masalah."

"Baiklah! Aku setuju!"

" _Hubungan kerjasama macam apa ini? Aku merasa Sasuke terlalu menekannya, jika benci, di musnahkan saja sekalian makhluk seperti ini."_ Batin Sakura.

"Hey, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Ucap Naruto.

"Apa itu?"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu setelah menikah?"

"Aku harap kau tak mencari wanita yang kasar dan penuh emosional, jika marah dia akan melempar apapun."

"Aku tak percaya, dulunya kau begitu di puja-puja para gadis, sekarang harus berakhir bersama wanita galak, aku rasa kau sedang mendapat karma."

"Ya, aku bisa memukul wajahmu sekarang juga. Lagi pula aku tak mengingat banyak hal tentang masa lalu." Ucap Sasuke.

"A-aku hanya bercanda, aku pikir kau masih mengingat, dulunya selalu saja bersaing, sampai sekarang pun tetap bersaing, yaa, kau tak banyak berubah, termasuk masalah wanita, sekarang telah menikah, aku pikir kau akan benar-benar dengan sikap dinginmu itu hingga tua."

Sasuke terdiam, jika dia terus berbicara pada Naruto, semua kenangan masa lalu akan bisa di dengarnya, dia pun tak akan tahu masalah yang pernah terjadi pada mereka. Wanita galak yang sekarang adalah Sasuke yang sebenarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

akhirnya bisa update fic yang ini juga, gantian sih, setelah memoirs beberapa kali bisa di up XD

oh, ini fic yang update saat bulan ramadhan, tak terasa, bentar lagi mau lebaran, *belum woii*

bagi reader yang beragama islam, selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa *telat sih, tapi masih pengen di ucapin* semangat puasanya...!

dan terima kasih atas review yang masih berharap fic ini tetap up, makasih yaa, alurnya jadi akan bercabang banget, tentang itulah tentang inilah, dan pada akhirnya akan fokus pada bagaimana cara mereka kembali bertukar tubuh setelah tahu kasus yang terjadi pada mereka saat dihotel XD. *spoiler lewat*

.

.

See you next chap!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari berbagai komik yang author baca, dan masih berusaha mencoba membuat fic bergendre komedi lagi, sangat berharap bisa membuatnya.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Change ~**

 **[ Chapter 14 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa Sasuke membiarkanmu mengurus seluruh data?" Ucap Suigetsu, saat mencari Sasuke dia ruangannya, dia hanya menemukan Sakura yang sibuk dengan semua data perusahaan.

"Dia yang memintaku selagi dia bertemu Naruto." Ucap Sakura, tetap dengan kesibukannya.

"Aku harap mereka tak berkelahi, kenapa Sasuke tidak memanggilku untuk pergi bersama?"

"Katanya dia ingin kau menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu."

"Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa kalian ini benar-benar cocok jadi pasangan."

"A-apa maksudmu! Kami tak cocok, aku benci padanya!" Tegas Sakura.

"Sasuke juga kadang mengatakan hal semacam itu sejak awal, bahkan sebelum kalian menikah."

" _Karena itu adalah aku, jadi juga akan mengeluarkan kalimat yang sama, lagi pula tidak akan ada hubungan yang baik saat bersama wanita bar-bar itu"_ Batin Sasuke.

"Tapi aku salut jika Sasuke percaya padamu padahal dia cukup tak menyukai siapapun yang asal mengerjakan data perusahaannya."

"Aku sedang berusaha, bukan untuk terlihat hebat di hadapannya."

"Ya, aku rasa selama Sasuke bersamamu, dia juga sedikit berubah, aku tak percaya jika dia akan memperhatikanmu saat tiba tadi pagi, itu sangat berbeda."

"Mungkin dia tak ingin aku mempermalukan dirinya, makanya dia membantuku."

"Aku masih kepikiran jika kau jauh lebih cinta pada pekerjaan doktermu itu."

"Aku tak akan membahas itu lagi."

"Baiklah, aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi, sampaikan pada Sasuke jika dia telah kembali, aku ingin berbicara dengannya." Ucap Suigetsu dan beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu.

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya, bersandar pada kepala kursinya, sedikit lelah, melirik jam dan sudah dua jam lebih Sasuke pergi, dia hanya bisa percaya padanya, meskipun tak suka, Sasuke akan menurut padanya.

" _Aku tak tahu bagaimana hubungan ini akan berjalan, selama tubuh kami belum kembali, aku tak bisa melepaskannya, dan bagaimana setelah tubuh kami kembali?"_

 _S_ ementara itu,

Setelah perundingan Sasuke dan Naruto telah selesai.

 **[Tempat Karaoke]**

 **Ost. Naruto (michi to you all-Aluto)**

Daitai itsumo doori ni  
Sono kado wa magareba  
Hitonami ni magire komi  
Tokkete kiete iku

Boku wa michi wo nakushi  
Kotoba suranaku shite simau  
Dakedo hitotsu dake wa  
Nokotteta, Nokotteta kimi no koega

...

Naruto menatap tak percaya jika teman sekolahnya yang selayak es batu itu bisa bernyanyi dengan bagus dan penuh dengan penghayatan, selama ini dia yakin jika Sasuke tak akan pernah melakukan hal semacam ini, apalagi mereka berkeliling hingga berakhir di tempat karaoke.

"Bagaimana? Kau tak akan bisa bertemu penyanyi sebaik aku." Ucap Sasuke. menyombongkan diri.

"Kau tak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya." Ucap Naruto, antara bingung dan sedikit ingin kagum.

"Aku sedang jenuh dengan pekerjaan kantoran, yaa hal ini tidak buruk juga, aku lebih baik mengajakmu dari pada mengajak sepupuku yang berujung masalah." Curhat Sasuke, dia menceritakan kembali saat istrinya datang dan menampar Izuna akibat membuatnya mabuk.

" _Di-dia benar-benar berbeda."_ Pikir Naruto, terasa seperti bukan Sasuke yang biasanya, dia akan sangat cuek dan tidak peduli pada Naruto, bahkan bertemu saja akan _to the point_ setelahnya tak ada pertemuan di luar jam kantor.

"Setelah ini ayo berkeliling lagi." Semangat Sasuke.

"Ba-baiklah." Ucap Naruto. _"Atau mungkin dia sedang kerasukan_ _sesuatu."_ Pikir Naruto.

Hingga menjelang sore hari.

Saat ini di ruangan Sasuke, Sakura tak tahu jika ide buruk membiarkan Sasuke pergi sendirian berdiskusi dengan Naruto, tak ada kabar bahkan Sasuke tak menghubunginya.

"Apa dia lupa untuk kembali bekerja! Dasar wanita gila!" Kesal Sakura.

Mencoba menghubungi dan nomer itu tak aktif, jam kerja pun telah berakhir, Izuna bertemu Sakura yang hanya sendirian keluar dari ruangan kepala direktur.

"Dimana Sasuke?" Tanya Izuna, Karin pun yang akan pulang penasaran, pria itu tak bersama istrinya.

"Jangan tanya padaku." Ucap Sakura dan memasang wajah yang amat sangat marah itu, bergegas pergi dari hadapan Izuna, dia benar-benar di buat kesal.

"Ada apa dengan wanita itu? Apa mereka bertengkar?" Ucap Karin.

"Bukannya jika bertengkar itu jauh lebih baik?" Ucap Izuna.

"Aku tak peduli padanya, tapi Sasuke memang sejak siang tadi tak terlihat."

"Oh benarkah?"

"Kau hanya sibuk dengan ponselmu dan menumpuk pekerjaanmu! Meskipun kita akan bekerja sama, kau tetap harus mengerjakan bagianmu!" Protes Karin.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa..~ aku dan Sakura akan pulang bersama." Ucap Izuna, mengabaikan Karin dan bergegas.

Di parkiran, Suigetsu dan Sakura masih menunggu, bukan menunggu Izuna, melainkan seseorang yang sampai lupa untuk kembali ke kantor.

" _Sasuke baru saja pulang, kami tadi pergi bersama, yaa jalan-jalan antar pria."_ Ucap sebuah suara dari ponsel Suigetsu, nada suaranya terdengar senang, seperti tengah mendapat teman baru, Suigetsu menghubungi Naruto dan menanyakan keadaan Sasuke dimana, sejak tadi ponselnya masih tak juga aktif.

"Ja-jangan di lempar! Kenapa kau marah pada ponselku!" Protes Suigetsu, segera menahan tangan Sakura sebelum ponselnya melayang, ponselnya hampir saja di lempar Sakura setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Lihat saja, dia akan ku beri hukuman." Gumam Sakura.

Suigetsu dan Izuna hanya menatap wanita yang sepertinya akan meledak sebentar lagi, suaminya pergi dan juga tak kembali hingga jam kerja berakhir, ucapan Naruto membuat amarahnya semakin naik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[kediaman Uchiha]**

"KEMANA SAJA KAU!" Teriakan amarah dari sebuah kamar pasangan suami-istri, para pelayan yang mondar-mandir di depan kamar itu bergegas kabur dan tak ingin kena getahnya.

"Ha-hanya pergi bermain." Ucap Sasuke, bahkan mengalihkan tatapannya dan wajahnya yang penuh keringat, dia tak tahu jika Sakura akan semarah itu.

"Kau pikir, kau gadis remaja dan sedang jalan-jalan bersama temanmu! Ha! Kau bahkan tak kembali ke kantor! Seenaknya berkeliaran menggunakan tubuhku! Kau hanya membuatku malu!" Kesal Sakura.

"Hanya jalan-jalan, aku tak berkeliaran!" Ucap Sasuke, dia pun sedikit kesal jika nada suara itu tak juga meredah. dia sempat kembali ke kantor meskipun sangat telat, dan karyawan yang lembur mengatakan Sakura telah pulang.

"Kau keluar untuk bekerja, bukan untuk jalan-jalan! Apa sesulit itu!"

"Sudahlah, yang penting aku pulang, kenapa kau terus marah-marah?"

"Aku tidak marah, hanya memberimu peringatan, bagaimana jika ada yang menculikmu di luar, kau seorang wanita harus tahu diri!"

" _Bukannya sekarang aku seorang pria? Sasuke selalu saja lupa."_ Pikir Sakura.

Bergerak ke arah Sakura dan memeluknya, sejak pulang nada suaranya tak juga redah, Sakura benar-benar marah.

"Aku minta maaf, aku tak tahu jika kau sedang khawatir." Ucap Sasuke.

 **Plaak!**

"Kenapa memelukku! Apa kau lihat aku sedang senang ha!" Ucap Sakura setelah menabok kepala Sasuke.

"Iya-iya, aku sudah minta maaf, kenapa kau begitu kasar? Sebagai seorang pria setidaknya kau bersikap lembut, aku memelukmu hanya ingin membuatmu tenang." Ucap Sasuke.

 **Deg.**

"Kerjakan laporan bagian keuangan bulan kemarin dan aku ingin datanya besok." Tegas Sakura.

"Heee, tapi aku mau istirahat."

"Tidak ada istirahat sampai pekerjaanmu selesai."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pukul 01:23**

Sakura terbangun, melihat layar laptop yang tak mati dan seseorang yang menggunakannya tengah tertidur sambil bersandar pada sofa.

"Dasar, begitu saja kau tak sanggup, aku benar-benar marah padamu, seandainya ada yang menculikmu, meskipun kau menggunakan tubuhku, kau bisa apa jika hanya seorang gadis." Ucap Sakura.

Pria itu tertidur dengan data yang belum kelar, kertas-kertas laporan yang berserakan di meja dan cangkir teh telah yang kosong.

"Aku sampai lupa menanyakan hasil pertemuannya dengan Naruto."

Men- _save_ data setengah itu dan mematikan laptopnya, Sasuke tertidur begitu pulas, sejujurnya hal yang membuatnya sangat marah, dia pergi bersama Naruto, mereka bahkan jalan-jalan bersama. Mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti Sasuke, jika tubuh mereka tak tertukar, dia akan mudah mengangkat wanita itu ke tempat tidur.

"Sasuke, maafkan aku."

Terkejut, sebelum selimut itu di berikannya pada Sasuke, sebuah tangan menariknya dan membuatnya ikut berbaring bersama.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu pada point dimana tak boleh menyentuh secara fisik." Ucap Sakura, memberontak, namun pergerakannya sia-sia, Sasuke memeluknya dengan erat. "Aku akan memberikanmu pelajaran besok." Ucapnya lagi, masih tak juga bergerak dan menyadari jika tubuhnya cukup berat dan tubuh Sakura tak kuat untuk mendorongnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esok paginya, di saat pasangan suami-istri akan saling memanjakan diri di pagi hari, pagi ini, Sasuke cukup berantakan dengan wajahnya yang di pukul.

"Aku tak sadar jika menarikmu." Sasuke berusaha membela diri.

"Aku akan membunuhmu lain kali." Ucap Sakura dan menatap tajam.

"Di kehidupan berikutnya aku harap tak punya suami yang kasar." Gumam Sasuke sambil menghela napas.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Ucap Sakura dan menatapnya sinis.

"Tak ada, aku harus bergegas ke kantor, aku tak ingin di marahi lagi." Ucap Sasuke, sedikit inisiatif di pagi hari, sebelumnya dia pun teriak karena bangun dan memeluk seseorang, pekerjaannya tak juga selesai namun Sakura memberinya sedikit keringanan untuk di lanjut di kantor.

"Bagaimana dengan hasil pertemuan kalian kemarin." Tanya Sakura, dia belum mendengar apapun dari Sasuke.

"Aku sudah mengatakan seperti apapun yang kau ucapkan padaku, hasil keuntungan menjadi 70% untuk perusahaanmu dan akan di bangun toko kosmetik yang akan bersaing dengan brand lain, aku bisa membantu kalian, lagi pula aku ini seorang wanita yang cukup mengerti tentang alat kosmetik dan lagi aku harap aku bisa menjadi modelnya." Jelas Sasuke.

"Kau ingin mempermalukanku lagi?" Ucap Sakura, pagi ini Sasuke mulai mencari masalah.

"Jangan salah paham, bukan seperti itu, aku sangat berharap menjadi model brand ini jika saja aku berada pada tubuhku." Ucap Sasuke dan menatap tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kita masih belum tahu cara untuk kembali, carilah model lain."

"Untuk apa mencari model lain jika ada seorang wanita cantik di hadapanku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Wajah ini kau bilang cantik? Jangan bermimpi, kau tak cantik dan tidak cocok menjadi model sebuah produk." Ucap Sakura dan menunjuk wajahnya, tak lupa wajah meremehkan itu di perlihatkannya pada Sasuke.

"Aku menyesal mengucapkan hal ini padamu, pokoknya aku ingin tubuhku menjadi modelnya." Tegas Sasuke.

"Aku tak mau!"

"Pokoknya harus!"

Pagi ini pun menjadi suasana tegang di antara keduanya, sarapan pagi yang begitu sunyi, Izuna menatap keduanya, merasa jika pertengkaran kemarin pun tak berakhir hingga sekarang.

Setibanya di kantor, Sasuke buru-buru meminta Izuna untuk pergi bersamanya ke toilet, Sakura hanya menatap mereka sejenak dan tidak peduli.

"Apa menurutmu aku- eh, maksudnya Sakura itu cocok jadi mode sebuah brand kosmetik?" Tanya Sasuke, masih tak bisa menerima ucapan Sakura.

"Uhmm... adik ipar termasuk gadis yang cantik sih, dia akan cocok jadi model sebuah brand."

"Ternyata aku benar, Sakura bisa menjadi model, dia saja yang tidak pe-de."

"Ada apa? Sejak kemarin kalian bertengkar? Sakura terlihat sangat marah saat pulang."

"Aku hanya terlalu lama pergi dan sampai lupa pulang, aku berniat menjadikannya seorang model dari sebuah produk yang sebentar lagi akan di keluarkan olehku dan Naruto."

"Oh, kalian benar-benar bekerja sama."

"Selama keuntungan itu jauh lebih besar."

"Apa Sakura masih sangat marah?"

"Ah begitulah, dan dia bertambah marah karena ide Naruto ini, awalnya aku tak yakin, dia pasti tak akan menerimanya, menganggap dirinya tak cantik, padahal wajahnya bagus sih." Ucap Sasuke.

 _"Wajahku memang cantik kok"_ Batin Sakura.

"Aku tak percaya jika kau sering memperhatikan istrimu, kau benar-benar berbeda Sasuke, apa akhirnya kau jatuh cinta padanya?"

"Bu-bukan seperti itu! Aku tak mungkin jatuh cinta pada wanita bar-bar itu! Ini hanya sebagai hemat untuk dana model." Panik Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu." Ucap Izuna dan beranjak pergi.

" _Bukannya aku tak bisa mencintainya, haa..~ kadang aku berpikir untuk mengakhiri saja masalah ini, kita sudah menikah, lalu apa lagi? Jika Sasuke benar-benar tak bisa memikirkanku sebagai istrinya itu tidak masalah, menikah semacam ini cukup rumit, aku jadi merindukan Sai, aku tak punya teman setelah menikah, dia pasti sedang sibuk dengan para pasiennya, aku juga merindukan rumah sakit dan pekerjaanku, sekarang ini, aku harus mencari cara untuk segera kembali ke tubuhku, atau perlu mendatangi seseorang yang paham dengan keadaan aneh ini?"_ Pikir Sakura.

Sasuke pun harus bergegas kembali ke ruangannya sebelum Sakura mencarinya dan kembali marah, memasuki ruangan dan tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Dari mana saja? Apa kau lupa jika kau belum menyelesaikan yang aku minta?" Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tahu. Uhm.. ada yang ingin aku katakan."

"Katakan cepat."

"Kita harus mencari seseorang yang memahami hal mistis seperti ini, aku ingin segera kembali ke tubuhku." Ucap Sasuke.

Kita akan mencarinya bersama setelah ini." Ucap Sakura, kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dia pun memikirkan ucapan Sasuke, hal itu ada baiknya agar dia pun segera kembali ke tubuhnya dan tak perlu menyusahkan Sasuke untuk bekerja dia perusahaan ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

di chapter ini nggk ada yang mengganggu 'kan? jadi aman saja pas di update saat siang hari XD author sangat menghargai apapun di bulan, hehehe. biar nggak sama2 buat dosa yaa.. :D

.

.

See you next chap!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari berbagai komik yang author baca, dan masih berusaha mencoba membuat fic bergendre komedi lagi, sangat berharap bisa membuatnya.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Change ~**

 **[ Chapter 15 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura pov.**

Tiba di sebuah rumah tua, dengan bangunan kuno yang terlihat angker dari luar, dari penampilan rumah ini cukup memungkinkan ada seseorang yang 'pintar' di dalam sana, aku dan Sasuke sudah mencoba mencari-cari orang yang bisa membuat kami kembali ke tubuh masing-masing.

"A-aku takut." Ucapku dan malah merangkul lengan Sasuke, terlihat seperti seorang pria dewasa yang badannya saja besar, tapi malah berlindung pada wanita kecil di sampingku.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di takutkan." Tegas Sasuke, selama ini dia sudah mengubah sikapku total saat berada di tubuhku.

Berjalan masuk dan sebuah suara meminta kami masuk saja ke dalam rumah itu, ini benar-benar menakutkan, jika ada hantu, aku akan mengangkat Sasuke dan kita kabur bersama.

"Ada apa kalian datang ke rumahmu?" Ucap seorang nenek tua, berjalan keluar dari salah satu ruangan di rumah yang cukup besar ini, tak terawat di luarnya, tapi di dalam cukup rapi dan bersih.

"Kami ingin bertemu dengan anda, nek." Ucapku.

"Uhm... aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dari kalian berdua, apa mungkin kalian sudah membuat masalah?" Ucap nenek itu dan Sasuke menunjukku begitu saja.

"Bukan aku yang membuat masalah!" Protesku dan menepis tangannya.

"Ini adalah masalah yang cukup privasi bagi kami, aku harap nenek tak memberitahukannya pada siapapun." Ucap Sasuke, dia mulai berbicara serius pada nenek tua ini. "Aku dan istriku bertukar tubuh, sekarang ini aku berada di tubuhnya dan kami tak tahu cara kembali." Lanjut Sasuke.

Nenek itu terdiam, dia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, mungkin jika di dengar kembali, ucapan Sasuke terdengar konyol, mana ada di jaman modern ini, ada hal semacam ini.

"Uhm..~ aku tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk kalian, mungkin kalian harus akur agar kalian bisa bertukar kembali." Saran nenek itu.

Akur?

Kami jadi saling bertatapan dan yang terlintas di pikiranku adalah, perang besar-besaran bersamanya, dia tak akan berdamai denganku, sejak awal kami hanya bertengkar.

"Baik, nek." Ucap Sasuke.

Apa? Dia mau saja mendengarkan ucapan nenek tua itu? Sasuke akan memberinya sebuah cek dan di tolak oleh nenek itu, kami pamit padanya dan bergegas pulang.

Di dalam mobil, Sasuke hanya terdiam, apa yang tengah di pikirkannya? Tidak mungkin dia akan damai denganku.

"Nenek itu hanya bercanda, meskipun kita damai, kita tidak akan bertukar kembali." Ucapku.

"Aku rasa ini patut di coba." Ucapnya.

"Aku bisa akur denganmu, asalkan kau bersikap baik."

"Tentu."

Seperti biasanya, dia akan dengan mudah menjawab apapun dengan cepat, aku tak percaya jika dia benar-benar bisa akur denganku.

Hal ini pun benar-benar di lakukannya, dia berusaha tak memarahiku atau memukulku jika sedang marah, menahan diri dan entah dimana dia akan mengeluarkan amarahnya itu.

Mungkin kami perlu mencari orang 'pintar' lainnya, aku sudah yakin ini tak membantu.

 **Tringgg...~**

Sebuah pesan dari kedua orang tuaku, mereka telah kembali ke Konoha dan mengundangku untuk makan malam bersama.

"Hey, orang tuaku ingin kita mengunjungi mereka." Ucapku.

"Kau atur saja waktu, aku tak keberatan." Ucapnya.

Ucapan nenek itu benar-benar manjur, dia sudah menahan diri cukup lama untuk tidak memarahiku atau memukulku dan ini sangat berhasil.

"Kau akan kemana?" Tanyaku saat melihatnya beranjak dari kursinya.

"Aku ingin Karin menyesuikan data ini, lagi pula kerja Izuna cukup tak sesuai dengan apa yang aku harapkan."

"Baiklah, hati-hati dengan Karin, aku merasakan jika dia tetap tak akan suka padaku." Ucapku.

"Kau terlalu paranoid."

"Aku berbicara sesuai fakta." Tegasku.

"Aku akan melawannya jika dia menyakitimu." Ucap Sasuke dan beranjak pergi.

Apa?

Apa yang baru saja di katakannya itu?

Apa pagi ini dia salah makan? Dia sekarang lebih peduli padaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Normal pov]**

Mendatangi ruangan kepala pemasaran, di sana hanya ada Izuna yang jauh lebih sibuk pada ponselnya.

"Posisimu bukan untuk santai-santai, dimana Karin?" Tanya Sakura.

"Di sedang ke toilet." Ucap Izuna, tetap sibuk pada ponselnya.

"Jika kerjamu masih tak beres, aku benar-benar akan memecatmu, bahkan ibu tak bisa membantmu."

"Adik ipar, kau ini galak sekali, bagaimana bisa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku." Ucap Izuna, menghentikan kesibukannya dan meladeni Sakura.

"Aku akan tegas padamu."

"Iya, aku akan melakukan pekerjaanku, ah ya, aku tak percaya jika kau tetap bertahan meskipun Sasuke tak mencintaimu."

"Jangan membahas masalah itu di kantor."

"Ini bukan sebuah masalah, hanya saja kalian telah menikah dan hingga sekarang tak memiliki hubungan yang baik, aku begitu kenal Sasuke, dia tak akan pernah benar-benar mencintai seorang wanita pun dalam hidupnya."

"Aku sudah tahu, tidak perlu mempersalahkannya lagi."

" _Apa yang di harapkan dari sebuah pernikahan semacam ini?"_ Pikir Sasuke.

"Sayang sekali, kau wanita itu cantik adik ipar, bagaimana denganku saja?"

"Aku tak suka _playboy_ sepertimu." Tegas Sakura.

Izuna pun tertawa mendengar ucapannya, menurutnya Sakura adalah tipe gadis yang cukup sulit di taklukan.

"Jika itu aku, aku akan mencintaimu." Ucap Izuna, memegang dagu Sakura dan sedikit mengangkatnya ke atas, membuat tatapan mereka bertemu.

 **Plaak!**

"Apa yang kau lakukan ha!" Marah Sakura, kepala Izuna di pukul dengan kertas data laporan.

"Kau berani memukulku?" Ucap Izuna, terkejut, ini sudah untuk kedua kalinya Sakura memukulnya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga jika berani menyentuhku seperti itu!" Tegas Sakura, bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu, dia benar-benar tak percaya akan apa yang Izuna akan lakukan pada dirinya.

"Dasar _playboy_ gila, dia pikir aku senang di sentuh oleh seorang pria, ha!" Gumam kesal Sakura, dia harus kembali ke ruangannya.

Berjalan di koridor dan seseorang menabraknya, bukan sebuah tabrakan yang keras, namun wanita itu malah terjatuh dan berteriak kesakitan.

"Karin? Kau tak apa-apa?" Ucap Sakura, dia tidak tahu tiba-tiba Karin datang ke hadapannya dan malah menabraknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura? Aku tak punya masalah denganmu, kenapa mendorongku!" Ucap Karin, seakan-akan dia sangat marah dan tengah menjadi korban.

Sakura hanya terdiam dan melihat tingkah Karin yang jauh lebih aneh dari biasanya, dialah yang menabrakan dirinya dan dia sedang marah padanya, Karin malah mengubahnya menjadi dia tengah di dorong.

"Ada apa ini?" Kali ini Sasuke yang menghampiri keduanya.

"A-aku tak tahu apa-apa, Sakura tiba-tiba mendorongku." Ucap Karin, bahkan memasang wajah sedihnya, hampir menangis.

"Aku tak mendorongmu, Karin." Tegas Sakura, baru saja bermasalah dengan Izuna, sekarang Karin membuat masalah dengannya.

"Apa ada yang terluka?" Ucap Sasuke pada Karin.

"Sepertinya kakiku terkilir." Ucap Karin.

"Aku akan membantumu. Sakura kau baik-baik?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sakura, memasang wajah datarnya.

"Kembalilah ke ruangan, aku akan membantu Karin lalu kembali." Ucap Sasuke, membantu Karin berdiri dan memapahnya.

Hari ini Sakura tak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi, Karin mencoba membuatnya terlihat bersalah di hadapan Sasuke dan lagi Izuna mencoba menggodanya. Kembali ke ruangan pun tak membuatnya tenang, menunggu hingga Sasuke kembali dan akhirnya pria itu kembali.

"Kau percaya padanya? Kau harus tahu, Karin tiba-tiba sengaja menabrakan dirinya padaku dan dia berbohong padamu." Ucap Sakura, dia terlihat gelisah dengan keadaan aneh tadi.

"Tenanglah, ada apa denganmu? Kau tak seperti Sasuke yang cuek dengan hal apapun."

"Aku hanya bingung akan sikap Karin."

"Kau sudah melihatnya, itulah sikap Karin, kau harus tahu jika dia benci padaku, dia menyulitkanku, jika saja kita tak bertukar tubuh, aku yakin kau semakin benci padaku dan jauh lebih percaya pada Karin, ini sungguh tak adil bukan?" Ucap Sasuke, dan raut wajah itu terlihat sedih.

"Aku tak bermaksud untuk bersikap itu padamu."

"Aku tahu, sekarang, bagaimana pun Karin bersandiwara, aku akan mempercayaimu, karena yang ingin dia hancurkan adalah aku."

"Lalu, bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia tak apa-apa, aktingnya cukup baik, aku yakin dia ingin melihatku marah-marah padamu, tapi dia tak akan berhasil, hahahaha." Ucap Sasuke, dia cukup puas melihat akting gagal Karin, dia hanya mencoba bersikap sebagai Sasuke agar Karin merasa dia menang.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura.

"Untuk apa berterima kasih?"

"Terima kasih telah percaya padaku."

"Hey, sekarang kita sedang mencoba akur, jangan lupa kata nenek tua itu agar kita segera kembali ke tubuh semula, jika kembali aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan ini saja, aku yang akan bicara pada ibu Mikoto, bukannya aku tak menyayanginya, aku sangat sayang padanya, tapi hubungan ini tak akan berhasil, aku tahu kau benar-benar terpaksa menikahiku." Ucap Sasuke.

Hanya ada tatapan tenang dari Sakura, ucapan Sasuke membuatnya sedikit tak senang, walaupun itu benar adanya, sejak awal, dia pun berharap jika mereka kembali ke tubuh semula, dia ingin melepaskan Sakura dan membuatnya melakukan apapun yang di sukainya tanpa menahannya, selalu memikirkan hubungan ini tak akan pernah berhasil.

"Untuk sementara, aku benar-benar akan berperan sebagai suamimu yang baik dan melakukan pekerjaan di kantormu dengan baik." Ucap Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini, Suigetsu ingin bertemu Sasuke, mereka bertemu dia sebuah kafe tanpa Sakura, sebuah informasi penting yang selama ini masih di cari oleh Suigetsu.

"Aku sudah merampung segala hal yang aku dapatkan, ini adalah kandungan obat tidur dengan dosisi tinggi, kata saksi mata yang berhasil aku dapat, nyonya Mikoto yang menaruhnya pada Sakura dan dia pun memberikannya padamu, ini cukup lucu bukan, ibumu sendiri yang ingin mencelakaimu." Ucap Suigetsu.

Sasuke sangat terkejut setelah mendengar informasi yang selama ini susah payah di telusuri oleh Suigetsu, pada malam itu, benar jika dia mendapat minuman dari Mikoto dan dia tak tahu jika obat yang sama di berikan pada Sakura.

"Setelah mendapat bukti dan saksi, apa yang akan kau lakukan pada ibumu dan juga Sakura?" Ucap Suigetsu, akhir-akhri ini sikap Sasuke masih tak berubah dan dia ingin melihat Sasuke mengambil keputusan.

"Akan aku pikirkan lagi."

"Tenanglah, kau dan Sakura tak melakukan apapun, salah satu anak buah nyonya Mikoto yang membuka pakaianmu dan ibumu sendiri yang membuka pakaian Sakura, tak ada yang terjadi, bahkan kedua orang tua Sakura pun membiarkan hal ini terjadi, noda darah saat itu adalah darah palsu. Aku rasa, dengan kebenaran ini, kau sudah puas, kau tak perlu berkelahi lagi dengan Sakura, kalian bisa bebas." Ucap Suigetsu, namun tak ada ucapan yang berarti dari Sasuke, tatapannya begitu tenang dan dia tak mengucapkan apapun lagi.

"Hey, jangan katakan jika akhirnya kau memiliki perasaan terhadapnya."

"Si-siapa yang menyukainya! Kami akan berpisah, namun tak secara tiba-tiba!" Ucap Sasuke, wajahnya pun sedikit merona setelah mendengar ucapan Suigetsu.

" _Kau memang aneh Sasuke."_ Pikir Suigetsu, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas sikap gugup dan wajah memerah itu.

Setelahnya pembicaraan mereka, hari ini pun Sakura dan Sasuke akan mendatangi kediaman Sakura, ini adalah permintaan kedua orang tua Sakura, mereka sangat ingin bertemu anak mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[kediaman Haruno]**

"Ibu senang bisa melihatmu kembali." Ucap Mebuki dan memeluk anak semata wayangnya.

Sasuke hanya memberi Sakura kode agar menjaga sikap, mereka adalah kedua orang tua Sakura, dia yang harus lebih akrab dengan mereka.

"Kami juga senang bisa melihatmu, Sasuke." Ucap Kizashi.

"Aku juga senang bisa bertemu ayah dan ibu lagi, kalian benar-benar sibuk dengan pekerjaan kalian." Ucap Sasuke.

"Begitulah pekerjaan kami." Ucap Mebuki.

"Kami jadi merindukan di saat akan mengajak Sakura bersama saat bekerja."

"Sekarang sudah tidak bisa lagi dengan keadaan seperti ini." Ucap Sakura dan terkekeh, berusaha membuat sikapnya terlihat normal walaupun kesulitan.

"Bersantailah dulu, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam." Ucap Mebuki dan bergegas ke dapur bersama Kizashi, sementara Sakura dan Sasuke di tinggal berdua dia ruang keluarga.

"Dan maaf jika mejanya sedikit berantakan, itu adalah sisa pekerjaan yang belum kami selesaikan." Ucap Kizashi sebelum masuk ke dapur.

Sakura dan Sasuke merasa tak masalah, hal itu membuat mereka sedikit menarik perhatian, lembaran-lembaran data dan beberapa bongkahan batu kecil-kecil yang sepertinya sangat penting.

"Apa yang sedang mereka teliti?" Tanya Sakura, penasaran, dia tak pernah betul tahu tentang apa yang di kerjakan kedua orang tua Sakura.

"Hanya semacam benda-benda di jaman kuno, mereka juga bekerja sama dengan bagian ilmu sejarah, mereka pun memiliki perang penting untuk banyak penemuan, sebagian sudah di berada pada museum dan sebagian lagi masih di laboratorium untuk di periksa." Jelas Sasuke, mengambil selembar kertas dan membaca kertas itu, sesuatu membuatnya sedikit terkejut, pada kertas itu ada sebuah foto yang familiar untuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

selamat liburan... XD mulai update minggu, jika telah kelar ngetik XD. tidak pakai libur update lagi, karna updatenya pun udah nggak setiap hari, XD

.

.

See you next chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning!**

 **BACA SETELAH BUKA PUASA YOOO XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari berbagai komik yang author baca, dan masih berusaha mencoba membuat fic bergendre komedi lagi, sangat berharap bisa membuatnya.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Change ~**

 **[ Chapter 16 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang sedang mereka teliti?" Tanya Sakura, penasaran, dia tak pernah tahu betul tentang apa yang di kerjakan kedua orang tua Sakura.

"Hanya semacam benda-benda di jaman kuno, mereka juga bekerja sama dengan bagian ilmu sejarah, mereka pun memiliki peran penting untuk banyak penemuan, sebagian sudah berada pada museum dan sebagian lagi masih di laboratorium untuk di periksa." Jelas Sasuke, mengambil selembar kertas dan membaca kertas itu, sesuatu membuatnya sedikit terkejut, pada kertas itu ada sebuah foto yang familiar untuknya.

"Hey, bisa aku lihat jarimu?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Ha? Untuk kau melihat jariku?" Ucap Sakura, bingung, tiba-tiba saja dia ingin melihat jarinya.

"Sudah perlihatkan saja, aku tak akan melakukan apapun pada jarimu."

Sedikit curiga, memberikan tangannya pada Sasuke, dan yang di lakukannya adalah mencocokkan cincin yang tengah di gunakan Sakura dan cincin yang berada di foto itu.

"Cincin ini adalah cincin langka." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura segera menarik tangannya. "Lalu, kenapa jika ini cincin langka? kau sendiri yang memilihnya saat itu." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam dan mengingat kembali cincin yang belinya ini, katanya sepasang, dia pun mencari kertas yang mungkin ada foto gambar cincin yang tengah di gunakannya, benar saja, cincin itu pun ada, dan lembar lainnya menjelaskan tentang cincin Kuno itu.

 _Menurut cerita jaman dahulu, kedua cincin ini milik seorang raja dan ratu, keduanya tak pernah akur hingga cincin itu pun mendapat kutukan, hal aneh terjadi pada raja yang bersikap lebih gemulai dan feminim, dan sang ratu bersikap lebih tegas, penyakit aneh pun tak berhenti hingga mereka meninggal._

 _Informasi yang di dapat adalah, keduanya tetap berselisih meskipun sikap mereka aneh, tak banyak tahu tentang penyakit sang raja dan ratu, cincin itu pun di simpan dan menjadi benda keramat._

 _Barang siapa yang menggunakan cincin itu, mereka pun akan mendapat kutukan seperti apa yang terjadi pada raja dan ratu._

"Kau membeli cincin yang terkena kutukan untuk pernikahan kita! Dimana saja otakmu!" Ucap Sakura, dia pun menyimak apa yang sedang di baca Sasuke.

"A-aku sungguh tak tahu jika itu benda keramat, jika benar seperti itu, kenapa harus di jual di toko, itu bukannya sesuatu yang benar-benar salah, pegawainya bahkan dengan senang hati menawarkan cincin yang sepasang ini." Ucap Sasuke, panik.

"Kalau begitu buang saja cincin ini dan ganti cincin yang baru, aku bahkan bisa membeli toko itu jika perlu." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke hanya menatap datar padanya, dia tidak mengerti kenapa sikap arogannya itu tak bisa juga hilang. Menatapnya sedang kesusahan untuk mengeluarkan cincin itu.

"Biar aku bantu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu? Cincin ini tidak bisa dilepas? Bagaimana denganmu?" Ucap Sakura, dia pun kesulitan mengeluarkan cincin itu dari tangannya.

Sasuke mencoba dan hasilnya sama, cincin itu seakan melekat kuat pada jarinya.

"Tidak bisa." Panik Sasuke.

"Gunakan sabun." Ucap Sakura.

Keduanya berjalan ke arah toilet, mencuci tangan dan menggunakan sabun yang banyak untuk mengeluarkan cincin itu, namun hasilnya sama, tetap saja tak bisa keluar dari jari mereka.

"Aku tak percaya jika ini tak bisa keluar." Ucap Sasuke, menarik tangan Sakura dan mencoba membuka cincin itu dari jarinya, cincin ini cukup longgar saat pertama kali Sakura gunakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Membiarkan tubuhmu sendiri tak kena kutukan? Kalau begitu biar aku yang membuka cincin di jari manisku." Ucap Sakura, dia pun tepis tangan Sasuke dan menarik tangannya, berusaha membuka cincin itu namun tetap saja kesulitan.

"Ha? Kau saja yang mencoba menyelamatkan diri sendiri, biarkan aku melepaskannya juga dari jariku!" Protes Sasuke.

Kedua saling tarik-menarik tangan, hingga terpeleset di kamar mandi.

"Ah ternyata kalian berdua ada disini, ibu pikir kalian berada di mana-" Ucapan Mebuki terputus. "-Maaf mengganggu kalian." Ucapnya lagi dan menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan cepat.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari dadaku!" Kesal Sakura.

"Apa? Ini dadaku! Kenapa aku harus malu menyentuhnya!" Protes Sasuke. "Kau sendiri apa senang duduk di atas orang ha!" Sindirnya.

"Ini tubuhku! Aku tak perlu ijin darimu!" kali ini Sakura yang protes.

Hening.

Keduanya menjadi tenang dan bergegas berdiri agar menghilangkan kesalahpahaman ini dan rona merah di wajah mereka.

"Untuk sementara kita makan malam dulu, setelahnya baru pikirkan caranya untuk melepaskan cincin terkutuk ini." Ucap Sakura, bergegas keluar sebelum Sasuke.

Acara makam malam pun di mulai, kadang ada beberapa pertanyaan yang akan mereka jawab, Sakura dan Sasuke sepakat menyembunyikan cincin itu sebelum kedua orang Sakura tahu dan melihatnya, katanya pasangan Haruno itu akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan benda yang mereka cari, Sasuke dan Sakura sudah memikirkan jika mungkin jari mereka yang akan di putus demi cincin langka dan kuno itu.

"Apa kalian tak menginap saja?" Saran Mebuki.

Keduanya saling bertatapan, menginap? Memilih untuk menolak namun keadaan itu tak membuat mereka nyaman.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Biar aku yang menghubungi ibu Mikoto." Ucap Sakura.

 **Ending normal Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura pov.**

Tubuh Sasuke terlalu besar, bukannya aku yang buat kasur ini jadi terasa kecil, pada akhirnya kami menginap, bahkan ibu menceritakan hal konyol yang terjadi di kamar mandi, bukannya kami ingin melakukan hal semacam itu! Kami bahkan tak pernah melakukannya.

"Apa kau sudah tidur?" Tanyaku pada Sasuke, aku harap dia tidak kesusahan tidur, lagi pula ini bukan salahku, ini salah tubuhnya.

"Aku tak bisa tidur kalau terlalu dekat denganmu." Ucap Sasuke, dia bahkan menendangku hingga jatuh ke bawah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Kesalku.

"Tidur di tempat lain, kau menggangguku." Ucapnya, lihatlah, baru saja beberapa hari ini dia menjadi tenang sekarang dia sudah seperti singa yang tengah mengamuk.

"Hey, apa kau lupa tentang ucapan nenek tua itu?" Singgungku.

"Apa! Ucapan nenek tua itu tidak ada gunanya! Cincin ini yang bermasalah, ini cincin terkutuk yang kau beli seharga 20 milliar hanya untuk membuatku susah!"

Ucapannya benar, sejak awal aku sudah katakan padanya agar tak perlu percaya, akur? Ha, yang benar saja, di mata Sasuke aku itu seperti serangga yang wajib di basmi meskipun aku tak bisa menerima keadaan itu, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Dia benar-benar marah.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu susah, aku juga tak mau hidup seperti ini, hidup dalam tubuh seorang pria." Ucapku dan menundukkan wajahku.

Suasana menjadi hening, mengangkat wajahku dan Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun, dia pun menatapku dengan tatapan datar itu, aku tak percaya, wajahku bisa berekspresi seperti dia, atau karena sudah cukup lama kami bertukar tubuh jadi mimik wajah itu sudah jadi melekat pada wajahku?

"Ya, aku tahu, kau pun susah." Ucap Sasuke.

Pada akhirnya, kami sama-sama egois, beberapa bulan ini bertahan dengan keadaan ini, namun ada perasaan dimana aku atau pun Sasuke pasti sangat ingin kembali seperti semula.

"Bagaimana jika kita ke tempat cincin itu di temukan, mungkin saja ada cara untuk melepaskan kutukan ini." Ucapku.

"Jika tidak ada cara lain, aku ikut saja." Ucapnya.

Ini membuatku sedikit tenang, Sasuke pun mau menerima usulanku. Mencoba berbaring di lantai yang dingin, aku tidak mungkin keluar dari kamarku, kedua orang tuaku pasti akan berpikir hubungan kami tak baik, tapi jika aku yang keluar dengan tubuh Sasuke, mereka malah akan memarahi Sasuke yang tengah berada di tubuhku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku sedang mencoba tidur." Ucapku, pasrah, aku tak mau lagi di tendangnya.

"Apa kau mau membuat tubuhku sakit! Naik ke atas kasur sekarang! Setidaknya untuk sementara kita harus menjaga kesehatan masing-masing, kau seorang dokter, kau pasti sangat tahu." Tegasnya, baru saja tenang, sekarang sudah naik darah lagi, aku harus meminta koki di rumah mengurangi garam pada makanan Sasuke.

Uhk, kenapa dia jadi bersikap manis seperti itu, rasanya aku ingin mencubitnya.

"Kau akan menendangku lagi." Ucapku.

"Tidak, aku tidak masalah kita tidur bersama." Ucap Sasuke.

Ah itu benar, kita tak pernah pisah ranjang, bahkan dengan hubungan yang buruk, selama ini kami tidur bersama, namun dalam areanya masing-masing, sekarang tempat tidur ini membuat kami tak punya area masing-masing.

"Maaf membuatmu sempit, apa aku harus bergeser?" Ucapku, gugup.

"Bodoh, bukan seperti itu, tapi seperti ini, dengan begini tak perlu kesulitan untuk sebuah tempat yang minim ini." Ucap Sasuke.

Aku sampai tak bisa berkata-kata, dia memintaku memeluknya, tidur sambil saling memeluk! Tubuhnya, ah bukan, itu tubuhku! Rasanya hangat, seperti ini yaa rasanya memeluk tubuh sendiri, a-aku jadi malu sendiri.

"Bisakah detak jantungmu tak sekeras itu? Berisik." Tegurnya.

"A-a-a-ku tak tahu harus bagaimana." Ucapku, bingung dan gugup.

"Tenanglah, kita adalah suami-istri, apa yang perlu kau pikirkan? Hanya memeluk saja, anggap saja seperti memeluk bantal guling."

Sasuke mengajariku untuk kembali tenang, dekat jantung yang tak karuan itu perlahan tenang setelah aku menghela napas, Sasuke benar, kita adalah pasangan suami-istri, tidur seperti ini bukan sebuah masalah, hanya saja, untuk pertama kalinya ini sangat intim bagiku.

Mengingat kembali hal penting yang di ucapkan Suigetsu, jika benar selama ini Sasuke memerintahkan Suigetsu untuk mencari kebenaran tentang kejadian saat di hotel itu, aku sudah tahu segalanya, bagaimana jika mengatakannya pada Sasuke? Sepertinya aku belum siap, lagi pula jika dia tahu, kita tetap tidak bisa berpisah atau protes pada ibu Mikoto, itu akan terlihat seperti menantu yang tengah marah-marah pada mertuanya, dan bagaimana jika Suigetsu tahu jika informasi penting itu malah di beritahukannya padaku, dia pasti akan sangat syok berat.

Aku sampai bisa mencium aroma tubuhku sendiri, terasa begitu manis dan aroma maskulin dari tubuh Sasuke, selama bertukar, aku jadi harus menggunakan apapun yang Sasuke gunakan, dan aku meminta sebaliknya pada Sasuke, jadi seperti sedang memeluk seseorang yang begitu rapuh, mengeratkan pelukanku dan tidak ada perlawanan dari Sasuke, aku bisa merasakan tangannya yang bersandar nyaman pada dadaku.

 **Turn-on.**

Apa!

Melepaskan pelukan kami dan menjauh dari ranjang.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Sasuke, bingung, dia pun terlihat terkejut.

"A-aku tidak bisa, sebaiknya saling membelakangi saja." Ucapku.

Gawat! Sesuatu yang tiba-tiba bangun di tengah selangkangan Sasuke, aku tahu, ini normal pada pria, tapi aku tak mau merasakannya, rasanya aneh.

"Maaf." Ucap Sasuke, bahkan mengalihkan tatapannya dan wajah macam apa itu? Kenapa wajahnya merona?

Tunggu! Sasuke sempat fokus ke arah lain, menunduk dan melihat ke bawah, rasanya aku ingin mengubur diriku hidup-hidup, sangat kelihatan jika sedang 'bangun', bukannya aku sedang memikirkan hal mesum dengannya, tapi ini alami 'bangun' begitu saja.

"Ini milikmu! Suruh dia berhenti 'bangun'!" Kesalku.

"Bagaimana bisa aku membuatnya berhenti!" Kesal Sasuke.

"Aku tak mau tahu, kau harus mencari cara agar dia tak seperti ini!"

Kami pun bertengkar sepanjang malam hanya karena benda miliknya yang 'bangun'.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali ke pekerjaan rutin, tapi hari ini Sasuke terlihat berbeda, wajahnya terlihat cemas sekaligus bingung.

"Apa ada masalah? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan dalam data perusahaanmu lagi?" Tanyaku hati-hati, aku tak mau membuatnya marah lagi.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, sebaiknya kau kembali bekerja dengan baik." Ucapnya.

Hanya itu saja, apa dia masih tak percaya padaku? Padahal sebelumnya aku sudah mengatakan padanya jika aku akan percaya padanya, tapi sekarang kenapa dia yang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? Aku benar-benar penasaran, apa ada masalah? Apa dia sedang datang bulan lagi? Ah tidak-tidak, jadwal datang bulan sudah selesai untuk bulan ini, dan jika itu terjadi dia pasti akan merengek padaku.

"Aku akan ke ruangan Suigetsu." Ucapku, sebelum pergi.

"Ha? Kau mau apa di sana?"

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya menanyakan sesuatu."

"Kenapa tak tanya padaku, aku jauh lebih tahu segalanya." Ucap Sasuke, angkuh.

Aku salah, seharusnya tak mengatakannya dengan jujur.

"Aku bohong, hanya ingin ke toilet." Ucapku.

"Cepatlah kembali."

Dasar pria menyebalkan, kenapa dia berbicara seperti itu padaku, padahal aku hanya ingin mencari tahu apa sedang terjadi sesuatu padanya.

"Ada apa mencariku?" Ucap Suigetsu.

"Apa kau tahu jika sedang terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura?" Tanyaku.

"Aku tidak tahu apapun." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Aku tak percaya padamu, kau sangat cepat mendapatkan berita apapun."

"Baiklah, kau ini jadi semakin peduli pada istrimu itu."

"Bukannya aku peduli, tapi ini mengganggu pekerjaannya." Bohongku, aku hanya melihat wajah cemas itu.

"Aku tak tahu pasti bagaimana keadaannya, aku hanya sempat melihat Izuna dan Sakura bertemu, aku juga tak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, setelah mereka berpisah, raut wajah Sakura memang terlihat aneh." Jelas Suigetsu.

Apa ini ulah Izuna? Apa yang di lakukannya pada Sasuke? Jika Izuna tahu selama ini yang di hadapinya bukan aku, tapi Sasuke, ini jadi sedikit menarik, aku tak bisa membayangkan wajah syok Izuna, tapi Suigetsu masih tak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi pada mereka.

"Bisakah kau membantuku mengawasi Izuna?"

"Itu bukan pekerjaanku, kenapa kau menyuruhku hal yang repot? Aku tak mau berurusan dengan salah satu majikan di keluarga Uchiha."

"Ha? Kau itu milikku!" Ceplosku.

"Apa kau sedang sakit Sasuke? jangan mengatakan hal yang menjijikan seperti itu." Ucap Suigetsu dan menatap jijik padaku.

Aku sudah salah mengeluarkan kalimat aneh itu, aku hanya berpikiran jika Suigetsu hanya perlu mematuhi Sasuke dan tak perlu mematuhi siapapun lagi yang berada di keluarga Uchiha.

"Bu-bukan maksudku begitu!"

"Aku tetap tidak bisa, maaf Sasuke, kau bisa memintaku menyelidiki apapun, tapi tidak dengan hal yang berhubungan dengan keluargamu, aku tak mau membuat masalah, apalagi Izuna."

"Ah, baiklah, jika kau tak bisa, aku akan mencari cara sendiri." Ucapku.

"Aku jadi yakin jika benar kau peduli pada istrimu." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Aku tak perlu mengulang kalimatku lagi jika kami tak seperti itu!" Tegasku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

dari awal author udah beri warning yaa, jadi bukan salah author, nggak lemon sih, cuma warning yang nggak bahaya amat, heehehe.

ah, sebelumnya author lupa menyapa kembali lewat balas review. author akan ambil review acak dan di balas,

Kusna : beralih dari humor gpp kok kak, bikin ff yg sesuai dengan spesialisasi kaka aja hehe tetep saya dukung

J : ini sebenarnya mau bilang makasih, ehehe author masih berusaha buat ada humor-humor receh yang lewat XD.

Riku : Hi~ author san, ku udh lma bca dan bru review, ehehe..  
Btw ku suka ceritanya, alurnya gk terburu-buru, n critanya makin menarik. #di chap ini ku pgn nabok sasuke#plak  
Ku setia nunggu lanjutannya. Semangat  
Salam kenal yaa

J : Hy juga...~ ouhh..~ terima kasih dah sempatkan diri baca fic author, semoga tetap di baca hingga kelar, hehe,

Nejes : yeayyy,, mereka makin akur. apakah ini ada hub dg cincin?

J : Iya, akhirnya ada yang sadar, sebenarnya dari awal saat Sakura beli cincin, di situ sih cluenya, tapi nggak ada yang sadar,mungkin yaa, dan di chap ini author udah jelasin.

sitilafifah989 : Izuna kayaknya emanh gak mau berubah selalu bikin onar

J : Yak, kali ini author ambil Izuna lagi "tukang bikin masalah" suka sih kalau Izuna yang cari masalah, XD. maaf buat para fans Izuna.

Aitara fuyuharu : Seruuu.. sasuke jdi model yaaa. Ditunggu lanjutannya~ arigatou

J : Ini masih belum author kelarin, hehehe, kita bahas yang lain dulu, soalnya pas jadi model ini setelah rombakan perusahaan yang bangkrut itu kelar, baru deh mereka berbisnis XD, terus makasiha atas semua review XD.

yah, segitu saja.

pokoknya makasih-makasih segalanya...,

.

.

See you next chap!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari berbagai komik yang author baca, dan masih berusaha mencoba membuat fic bergendre komedi lagi, sangat berharap bisa membuatnya.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Change ~**

 **[ Chapter 17 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sakura pov.]**

Menempatkan Izuna untuk mengawasi Karin, tapi dia malah menyerang balik, aku tidak bisa menjadikannya sebagai kaki tanganku, lalu apa yang sudah di lakukannya pada Sasuke? Dia semakin aneh dan tidak tenang.

"Aku kembali." Ucapku.

"Kenapa begitu lama?" Ucapnya.

"Aku kesulitan dengan 'benda' mu." Candaku.

"Jangan lakukan apapun dengan milikku!" Kesalnya, wajah itu pun terlihat merona.

Aku hanya berbohong jika sedang ke toilet, lagi pula selama ini aku sulit untuk ke toilet jika harus melihat miliknya berkali-kali, haa...~ ini tak nyaman, apalagi saat kau menarik restletin, aku harus hati-hati agar tidak terjepit.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Ucapku.

"Aku sudah memesan tiket dan kita akan ke kota dimana cincin ini di temukan." Ucap Sasuke.

Aku lupa akan masalah cincin itu, menatap jari manisku, kami harus mengeluarkan cincin kutukan ini, aku terlalu memikirkan sikap Sasuke sampai lupa dengan cincin ini.

"Hey, jika kau sedang bermasalah, kau bisa katakan padaku." Ucapku.

"Aku tidak ada masalah, jangan remehkan aku, aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku bisa." Ucapnya bahkan memasang wajah sok hebat itu.

"Aku tahu, tapi karena kau sedang berada di tubuhku, aku yakin kau punya sebuah kesulitan." Ucapku, setidaknya kau bisa meminta tolong padaku jika masalah itu tak bisa kau selesaikan sendiri, selalu saja berpikiran dia mampu melakukan apapun, itu benar, jika kau berada di dalam tubuhmu sendiri.

"Jadi apa kita akan bulan madu atau semacam liburan?" Tanyaku.

"Berburu harta karun." Ucapnya, meskipun terdengar bercanda, tapi wajah serius itu lebih tepatnya sedang mengejek.

"Iya-iya, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi. Oh ya, apa kau yakin tidak ada masalah?" Tanyaku sekali lagi.

"Jangan membuatku melempar map laporan ini ke wajahmu." Kesalnya.

"Bagaimana jika Izuna melakukan sesuatu padamu." Ucapku dan aku melihat reaksi berbeda, sejenak raut wajah itu berubah.

"Cepat kerjakan bagianmu dan jangan mengoceh saja!"

Aku benar, Izuna melakukan sesuatu padanya, tapi apa itu?

 **Ending Sakura pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sasuke pov.]**

Beberapa hari ini, mengawasi sekitar, aku yakin jika dia akan selalu saja datang tiba-tiba dan melakukan sesuatu seenaknya.

"Sakura? Apa kau sedang istirahat?"

Abaikan, aku tidak meladeninya.

"Hey, jangan seperti itu, aku hanya ingin menebus kesalahanku pada adik iparku." Ucapnya Izuna, berbalik dan menatapnya, aku tidak suka sikap dan tingkahnya bahkan jika berada di tubuh Sakura. "Baiklah, aku juga minta maaf atas sikapku waktu itu, tapi aku tidak bisa tahan dengan wanita cantik sepertimu." Godanya.

"Aku tidak akan tertarik padamu, jangan coba-coba menyentuhku lagi." Tegasku. Bagaimana mungkin dia menyentuhku seenaknya, aku ini seorang pria! Meskipun tengah berada di tubuh seorang wanita, dia melakukan hal yang menurutnya wajar saja, itu wajar, itu sangat aneh!

"Bagaimana jika aku membuatmu tertarik, ayolah, Sasuke tidak akan pernah peduli padamu, bahkan jika aku menyentuhmu lebih dari itu." Seringai itu tidak membuatku merinding, tapi tubuh ini terlalu lemah untuk melawan.

Beberapa kali Sakura akan menanyakan jika aku sedang bermasalah atau tidak, tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan jika tubuhnya di sentuh seenaknya oleh sepupuku yang aneh ini, dia pasti akan sangat marah dan mengatakan bagaimana aku tidak bisa melawan Izuna? Aku tahu, akan sangat mudah melawannya, hanya saja tubuh Sakura tak mampu melakukannya.

"Ini peringatan terakhir, berhenti mengangguku dan aku akan mengatakan apa-apa pada Sasuke." Ucapku, aku hanya mengancamnya, dia pasti takut jika aku membeberkan kelakuannya.

"Aku tidak yakin jika Sasuke akan peduli padamu." Ucapnya, lagi.

Ini semacam sebuah tamparan keras untukku, jika saja, tubuh kami tak tertukar, jika saja, selama ini Sakura mendapatkan hal ini dari Izuna tanpa aku ketahui, jika saja aku memang tidak peduli padanya, aku sampai melihat bayangan Sakura yang terpuruk mendapat perlakuan buruk selama aku tidak pernah peduli padanya.

Ini salah, seharusnya aku lebih peduli padanya, bagaimana pun juga dia adalah istriku, masa lalu mungkin sudah tidak perlu di ungkit lagi, walaupun pernikahan kita di dasarkan hanya untuk bertanggung jawab saja, bukannya aku tidak benar-benar peduli padanya, ini hanya terlalu mendadak, aku tak punya persiapan untuk seorang wanita yang hadir dalam kehidupanku.

Terkejut, aku terlalu larut dalam pikiranku sendiri, tangan itu bergerak ke arah daguku, bagaimana pun lemahnya tubuh ini, aku akan tetap melawan Izuna.

 **Plaakk!**

"Singkirkan tanganmu darinya!"

Kembali terkejut, seseorang menarikku hingga mundur ke belakang dan sebuah dekapan.

"Sa-Sasuke? Hahaha, kau salah paham, aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya." Ucap Izuna, dia terlihat, takut.

Menoleh dan melihat tatapan kesal itu, Sakura sangat pandai menggunakan wajahku, tatapan yang terlihat sangat-sangat marah.

"Hari ini kau ku pecat! Sekarang kembalilah ke rumah kakek, aku sudah menghubunginya dan orang-orang sebentar lagi datang dan menjemputmu."

"Apa! Tunggu Sasuke! Kenapa kau mengirimku ke rumah kakek!"

"Jangan bertanya padaku, tapi tanya pada kelakukan busukmu itu!"

Sakura menarikku pergi dari hadapan Izuna, meskipun pria yang mirip denganku berteriak kesal dan marah, Sakura tidak peduli, hingga kembali ke ruangan kami.

"Dasar pria bodoh! Aku sudah menegurmu berkali-kali untuk hati-hati terhadap apapun! Sekarang kau berada di tubuhku! Bagaimana mungkin kau membiarkan Izuna melecehkan tubuhku!" Teriaknya, kali ini dia sangat marah padaku.

"Kau mengetahuinya?" Ucapku, terkejut, aku tak tahu Sakura bisa sampai mengetahuinya seperti ini, selama ini aku menutupinya karena takut dia akan marah padaku.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Apa yang sudah di lakukannya pada tubuhku! Apa yang di sentuhnya! Jangan-jangan kau dan dia sudah melakukan hal 'itu'? Ini adalah tubuhku, sadarlah!"

"Kami tidak melakukan hal semacam itu!"

"Lalu apa!" Teriaknya dan berakhir dengan keheningan. "Kau membiarkannya menyentuhku, apa kau begitu benci padaku? Aku tahu ini pernikahan yang buruk, bahkan sangat terpaksa, jika setelah kita kembali ke tubuh masing-masing, sebaiknya kita mengurus cerai." Nada suara itu terdengar melemah.

"Kau salah paham, bukannya karena aku membencimu dan seenaknya menyerahkan tubuhmu pada pria lain, ini di luar dugaanku, aku kesulitan melawan Izuna dengan tubuhmu ini, aku minta maaf tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik." Ucapku, aku benar-benar menyesal, Sakura memikirkan jika aku hanya berbuat buruk pada tubuhnya.

Suasananya menjadi tenang, aku bisa melihat tatapan kecewa itu, Sakura merasa sedih akan tindakan cerobohku.

"Maaf, dan aku sudah berusaha melindungi tubuhmu, dia hanya menyentuh tubuhmu dan melakukan ini." Ucapku dan memperlihatkan bekas memerah tepat pada dadanya.

"Gila! Aku akan memukulnya sekarang juga!" Ucap Sakura, tangan itu mengepal.

"Hentikan, aku rasa dengan mengirimnya pada kakek itu sangat bagus, tapi bagaimana kau bisa tahu jika dia melakukan hal buruk padaku?" Ucapku.

"Aku cemas, akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat memikirkan sesuatu dan juga kadang kau seperti mengkhawatirkan sesuatu, bertanya padamu tidak ada gunanya, kau tidak mau berbicara, katakan kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya saja padaku!"

"Aku hanya takut kau salah paham seperti yang kau ucapkan tadi."

"Tentu saja aku salah paham! Kau membiarkannya menyentuhku! Padahal aku adalah istrimu! Kau mau istrimu di sentuh pria lain! Bahkan kau tak pernah menyentuhku!" Kesalnya.

"Kau sudah menciumku, apalagi?" Ucapku, apa dia ingat saat itu?

"Kapan aku menciummu?"

"Mungkin bekas tamparan di wajahmu waktu lalu akan mengingatkanmu."

"Sungguh! Aku pernah menciummu! Aku tidak ingat dan tidak sadar." Ucapnya dan malah mengalihkan tatapannya itu, konyol.

"Itu adalah ciuman pertamaku! Sudah! Jangan di bahas lagi. Lalu? Apa yang terjadi." Aku ingin tahu apa yang sudah di lakukannya selama aku tak memberitahukan yang sebenarnya.

"Aku meminta pada Suigetsu untuk mengawasi Izuna, tapi dia menolak, katanya tidak bisa mengusik keluargamu, jadi aku berusaha sendiri, aku tak percaya jika usahaku membuahkan hasil."

"Katakan dengan sederhana, kau terlalu berbelit."

"Karin datang padaku, dia mengaduh jika kau berselingkuh, maksudnya adalah mungkin dia ingin aku terlihat semakin buruk di hadapanmu, aku menanggapi setiap ucapan Karin, dia membeberkan segalanya, dia mengatakan Izuna diam-diam menaruh perasaan padaku dan juga mungkin saja aku dan Izuna sudah melakukan sesuatu di luar sepengetahuanmu, makanya saat itu aku sangat marah dan mencoba mencari sepupumu yang kurang ajar itu, ternyata dia kembali mencoba melakukan hal buruk padamu."

Aku kembali mengingat saat Sakura datang, menepis tangan Izuna dan mengucapkan hal yang terlihat keren, dia seperti sudah terbiasa menjadi diriku, ucapan dan tatapan itu juga sama persis jika mungkin aku di posisinya.

"Bagaimana dengan kakek?" Tanyaku.

"Itu hanya ancaman, kau mengatakan jika Izuna paling takut kakekmu, makanya aku mengancamnya, tapi sekarang kau harus memberiku nomer ponsel kakekmu, akan menghubunginya dan benar-benar mengirimnya keluar negeri."

Menatapnya, dia berusaha menjadi diriku seutuhnya, meskipun jika saat bersama dia akan menjadi Sakura, aku seharusnya berterima kasih dia menjaga sikap dan tingkahku sebisa mungkin.

"Apa masih ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Kau harus sering-sering berbicara padaku, aku tidak mau jika seseorang membullymu dan aku tidak tahu apapun, kau itu adalah uchiha Sasuke, tidak mungkin ada yang berani padamu, tapi karena kau sedang berada di tubuhku, siapapun akan berani melawanmu."

Aku tersentuh akan setiap ucapannya, selama ini aku hanya marah-marah padanya, tak pernah memikirkan bagaimana susahnya dia menjadi diriku dan aku bermasa bodoh bersikap seenaknya dengan tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku.

"Jangan berterima kasih padaku, saat ini selama kita masih belum kembali seperti semula, sebisa mungkin aku ingin kita menjaga diri masing-masing." Ucapnya.

"Akan aku pasti tidak ada masalah di lain hari."

Rasanya sedikit lega, perasaan kacau dan rasa cemas yang bercampur aduk itu tiba-tiba terangkat begitu saja, menatapnya, samar-samar aku melihat Sakura dengan tubuhnya sendiri, aku harap kami segera kembali dan aku ingin mencoba berbuat baik padanya.

 **[Ending Sasuke pov.]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Normal Pov.]**

"Nikmati bulan madu kalian!" Teriak semangat Mikoto.

Hari ini, dia sampai repot ingin mengantar anak dan menantunya ke bandara, mereka meminta ijin keluar negeri dengan alasan bulan madu.

"Akhirnya, mereka akan bersama-sama." Ucap Mikoto, sedikit terharu.

"Aku juga mengharapkannya." Ucap Suigetsu, dia pun hanya menemani nyonyanya, Suigetsu tidak ikut, Sasuke memintanya mengawasi perusahaan. Pria berambut ungu pudar ini merasa jika Sasuke terus membohongi perasaannya meskipun dia masih terlihat berbeda, dia pun mendukung majikannya sekaligus sahabatnya itu, menurutnya, Sakura adalah wanita yang hebat, dia bahkan mudah mengontrol apapun.

Sementara itu, di dalam pesawat.

"Aku jadi tidak tega membohongi ibu Mikoto." Ucap Sasuke.

Mereka sepakat untuk mengatakan pergi bulan madu agar tidak ada yang mengganggu mereka dan Mikoto sangat mengharapkan hal itu, sudah beberapa bulan terlewatkan setelah mereka menikah, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda jika mereka akan bersama.

"Kita sudah terlanjur sampai ke sini, tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan lagi, mungkin jika penyebab kita bertukar tubuh adalah cincin keramat ini, dan semua adalah salahmu." Ucap Sakura.

"Masih menyalahkanku juga! Seharusnya toko itu yang di salahkan! Jangan menjual barang aneh seperti ini! Apalagi cincin ini mendapat kutukan" Kesal Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Kota Ame ]**

Setelah tiba di bandara kota Ame, mereka hanya sementara saja, sambil melihat lebih jelas area yang akan mereka datangi.

"Apa kau lupa jika kedua orang tuamu sedang bekerja disini?" Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tahu, sebisa mungkin kita tidak boleh terlihat." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tunggu, aku punya ide. Bagaimana jika sengaja bertemu mereka saja, itu akan lebih mudah memasuki area terlarang itu, lagi pula tempat itu sedang di jaga ketat karena tengah di teliti." Saran Sakura.

"Kau benar, tapi hari ini kita istirahat dulu, kau tahu, area itu cukup jauh dari kota Ame, seperti tengah memasuki sebuah desa yang terlalu dalam." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hn, kita akan istirahat, kata ibu, dia sudah memesan hotel untuk kita." Ucap Sakura.

Keduanya pun mendatangi sebuah hotel yang tengah di pesan khusus dari Mikoto, meskipun Sasuke menolak, Mikoto terlihat senang saat mendengar mereka akan bulan madu, hanya sebuah alibi saja agar mereka leluasa pergi tanpa adanya pengawalan.

Kamar pesanan khusus dengan suasana pengantin baru, mulut Sasuke sampai terbuka melihat tempat itu terlalu penuh suasana romantis, ranjang seprai putih dengan taburan bunga mawar, lilin aroma terapi, sebuah botol _wine_ dengan dua gelas yang sengaja di tata, dan tak lupa makan malam romantis berdua.

"Selamat menikmati kamar anda tuan dan nyonya." Ucap seorang pengantar koper.

Sasuke masih mematung dengan segala pikirannya.

"Ibu benar-benar sampai repot membiarkan manajer hotel ini untuk mengatur kamar. Hey, jangan bengong saja di situ!" Panggil Sakura, dia pun sudah masuk dan tidak peduli dengan nuansa kamar itu.

"I-ini terlalu berlebihan." Ucap Sasuke, wajahnya sedikit merona, kamar ini di desain hanya untuk pengantin yang tengah bulan madu.

"Ibu hanya tahu jika kita berlibur untuk bulan madu, dia pasti tidak akan melewatkan apapun, jika kau tak nyaman dengan kamar ini,aku akan memanggil _cleaning servis_ dan membersihkan segalanya." Ucap Sakura.

"Ti-tidak perlu, lebih baik menikmati apa yang sudah di persiapkan, lagi pula jangan membuat ibu kecewa." Ucap Sasuke.

"Menikmati?"

Wajah Sasuke semakin merona "Ma-maksudnya, tidak perlu melakukan apapun, kamar ini sangat indah dan nyaman, cukup tidur saja 'kan? sebaiknya mawar-mawar ini di singkirkan, a-aku akan mandi dulu." Ucap Sasuke dan bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Di kamar mandi pun di tata dengan sangat romantis, air mandi dengan bak cukup untuk dua orang sudah di sediakan, taburan bunga mawar lagi-lagi menjadi hiasan di dalam air bak itu, Sakura bisa mencium aroma terapi yang juga di simpan di dalam kamar mandi ini.

"Suasana ini harusnya romantis, tapi kenapa aku merasa terlalu mencekam? Apa karena hanya ada kami berdua? Dan lagi Sasuke tidak akan peduli dengan suasana semacam ini, haa..~ Sudahlah, mandi dan tidur, aku harus cari cara agar bisa bertemu dengan kedua orang tauku." Ucap Sasuke.

Sementara itu Sasuke, masih memperhatikan kamar ini, seperti kata Sakura, ini terlalu berlebihan, dia pun sudah menyingkirkan bunga mawar yang berada di tempat tidur, melihat _wine_ yang sudah di sediakan, tidak akan menyia-nyiakan minuman itu, meminum segelas dan sebuah pesan masuk di ponselnya.

* * *

 **:: Ibu.**

 **Aku harap kalian menyukai sedikit hadiah kecil dari ibu.**

* * *

Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat pesan dari ibunya, dia sangat tahu jika ibunya sangat menyayangi Sakura.

* * *

 **:: Sasuke.**

 **Terima kasih, bu.**

* * *

 **:: Ibu.**

 **Bisakah kalian membawa oleh-oleh untuk ibu?**

* * *

 **:: Sasuke.**

 **Katakan apa yang ibu mau, aku dan Sakura akan membelinya.**

* * *

 **:: Ibu.**

 **Tidak perlu membelinya. Aku ingin kabar jika ibu sudah mendapat cucu.**

* * *

Sakura menyemburkan wine dinginnya, ibunya sedikit keterlaluan dengan hal yang di inginkannya, menyimpan ponselnya dan membersihkan apa yang sudah di lakukannya, ranjang di sisi kanan basah dengan _wine_ yang di tumpahkannya.

Menatap kamar mandi, Sasuke masih berada di sana, kembali memikirkan ucapan ibunya.

" _Ini hanya bulan madu palsu, bagaimana bisa membawa oleh-oleh semacam itu? Ibu ada-ada saja, tapi hanya cucu itu tidak masalah bukan? Apa Sakura mau memiliki anak denganku? Ah gila! Kita bahkan tidak memiliki perasaan satu sama lain! Apa yang kau pikirkan Sasuke!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

akhirnya author bisa update kembali, karena setelah sembuh dan kesibukan malah numpuk, =_="

author update mulai dari **change** dulu yaa, tergantung mood sih sebenarnya, author akan update pelan-pelan lagi. :)

.

.

.

see you next chap!


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari berbagai komik yang author baca, dan masih berusaha mencoba membuat fic bergendre komedi lagi, sangat berharap bisa membuatnya.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Change ~**

 **[ Chapter 18 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sakura pov.]**

Aku tidak tahu apa yang Sasuke lakukan sampai menumpahkan _wine_ di atas ranjang, sekarang kami harus tidur sedekat ini.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur?" Tanyanya.

"Ti-tidak, hanya memikirkan alasan agar kita bisa ke tempat kerja mereka." Bohongku, sejujurnya, aku kesulitan tidur jika terlalu dekat dengannya. "Kenapa kau tidak hati-hati saat minum di atas ranjang? Bisakah kau minum dan duduk di sofa saja?" Ucapku.

"Aku bisa saja hati-hati, hanya saja pesan ibu membuatku tidak sengaja menumpahkannya."

"Memangnya apa yang ibu Mikoto katakan?"

"Dia ingin oleh-oleh."

"Hanya oleh-oleh saja, kau terkejut seperti itu?"

"Dia ingin cucu." Ucap Sasuke dan membuatku juga sangat terkejut, ibu Mikoto terlalu blak-blakan.

Aku tidak tahu harus berbicara apalagi, suasana kamar romantis ini cukup mengganggu, aku hanya tidak tega saja di hancurkan karena ini adalah hadiah kecil dari Ibu Mikoto.

"Jika kau tak nyaman aku akan pindah." Ucapnya.

"Apa? Aku tidak mau kau membuat tubuhku tidur di sofa."

"Baiklah, kau yang pindah."

"Aku juga tidak mau tidur di sofa." Protesku.

"Baiklah, kita tidur bersama, lagi pula ini sudah bukan pertama kalinya kita tidur bersama."

Aku tahu, hanya saja aku masih tetap malu, kamar ini sengaja di siapkan agar ibu Mikoto segera mendapat apa yang di inginkannya, kenapa dia begitu menginginkan cucu dari Sasuke? Bukannya dia sudah punya cucu yang begitu manis di kediaman? Kurang manis apalagi si putri kecil Azu itu, aku saja menginginkannya sebagai anak.

Aku lupakan akan sesuatu.

"Tunggu, kau menumpahkan _wine_!"

"Hanya tak sengaja."

"Bukan tentang itu. Kau habis minum?"

"Segelas."

"Kenapa kau tidak sadar jika itu tubuhku! Kau menggunakan tubuhku untuk minum! Aku tak pernah minum!" Protesku.

"Aku tidak akan mabuk."

"Bukan masalah tentang mabuk! Aku sudah menjaga tubuhku selama bertahun-tahun dan menghindari alkohol, kau seenak jidatnya minum begitu saja!"

"Maaf, aku lupa."

"Jangan lakukan lagi!"

"Berisik, bisakah kau tidur sekarang juga!"

"Aku tak bisa tidur! Bau _wine_ itu menyengat!"

"Kita pindah kamar."

"Eh, tidak perlu."

"Kita memesan kamar baru dan kau pindah di kamar itu."

Akhirnya aku tidak bisa menolak apapun, sendirian, Sasuke memesan kamar lain untukku dan dia tidur di kamar itu, seharusnya aku senang, aku bisa tidur dengan nyaman, tapi sesuatu membuatku merasa ada yang hilang, aku ingin tidur bersama Sasuke, gila! Apa yang aku pikirkan! Lagi pula, menatap cermin yang berhadapan langsung dengan ranjang, aku tetap bersama Sasuke, maksudnya tubuh ini miliknya, semakin di lihat, pria ini ternyata semakin tampan, tubuhnya pun bagus, suami impian hanya dalam skala wajah, tidak dengan sikap buruknya.

 **Tok tok tok.**

Sebuah ketukan di pintu, di jam segini, masih ada yang datang? Mencoba melihat dari lubang pintu, Sasuke? kenapa dia datang ke kamarku?

"Ada apa?" Ucapku setelah membuka pintu.

"Aku tidak bisa menjamin kau akan tidur sendirian dengan tubuhku." Ucapnya, ada semburat merah tipis di wajahnya.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun!" protesku, aku hanya sempat menatap wajahnya di cermin.

"Aku juga akan tidur di sini." Ucapnya, tanpa peduli padaku, masuk begitu saja dan berbaring di ranjang. "Aku lelah, tidak perlu banyak ocehan lagi." Tambahnya dan sudah berbaring dengan nyaman.

Dasar pria aneh, menyebalkan!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pukul 06:50**

Terlalu pagi, tapi kami sudah harus melalui perjalanan kita menuju sebuah desa, desa yang cukup terpencil dengan akses jalur yang curam dan begitu buruk, hanya sebuah bus mini yang bisa lewat di sana.

Sudah lebih 3 jam, rasanya seluruh badanku pegal, tempatnya pun masih sangat jauh, seseorang dengan nyamannya tertidur sepanjang jalan, memangnya apa dia tidak tidur? Kenapa sekarang baru saja tidur?

Bus mini berhenti, hanya untuk istirahat sejenak, orang-orang yang berada di dalamnya sudah turun, mereka berhenti di tempat bus ini akan sering beristirahat, seperti tengah berkaryawisata, tempat singgahnya pun bagus dan nyaman.

"Sasuke, apa kau akan tidur terus?" Tegurku dan berusaha membangunkannya.

"Apa kita sudah sampai?" Ucapnya, akhirnya dia bangun dengan suara serak itu.

"Tidak, ini tempat istirahat, sebagai sebuah servis tambahan dari supir bus mini ini, para penumpang di biarkan 1 jam untuk bersantai." Ucapku.

"Buang-buang waktu, kita harus bergegas ke tempat orang tuamu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau pikir mereka robot? Mereka juga butuh istirahat."

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku ingin kita segera ke sana dan melepaskan cincin bodoh ini!" Ucapnya, baru saja bangun dan dia sudah sangat kesal.

"Iya-iya, tapi sebaiknya kita juga istirahat dulu, bokongku sudah sangat pegal duduk di bus ini selama 3 jam."

"Itu bokongku! Jangan asal bicara!" Ucapnya.

Memilih diam, aku sedang malas meladeninya, dia jadi terlihat seperti wanita yang benar-benar galak.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke mau turun bersamaku, tempat ini sangat indah dengan pohon-pohonnya yang berwarna merah kecoklatan seperti daun maple, beberapa toko makanan dan oleh-oleh pun berjejer dengan rapi, tempat makannya pun ala restoran terbuka, mungkin saja di sini ada sebuah resort, tempatnya cukup ramai dengan beberapa bus dan ada pun kendaraan pribadi yang terparkir rapi.

"Katakan, berapa lama lagi kita harus menunggu?" Ucap Sasuke.

Aku rasa kita baru saja turun selama 15 detik dan dia sudah mulai mengoceh.

"Hey, tenanglah, aku juga sangat ingin kembali ke tubuhku, tapi tidak dengan tergesah-gesah seperti ini, aku yakin kita akan segera tiba dan akan segera menemukan cara untuk mengembalikan tubuh kita masing-masing dan melepaskan cincin terkutuk ini." Ucapku.

"Tidak perlu berbicara seperti itu padaku, aku tahu."

Aku hanya sedang membuatmu tenang, kau seperti tidak sabaran untuk kembali ke tubuhmu.

"Aku dengar disini ada air terjun, apa kau mau ke sana?" Ucap beberapa orang yang melewati kami.

Air terjun! Aku jadi merindukan saat tempat kerja ayah dan ibu berada di area dekat air terjun, itu sudah sangat lama sekali, sebelum aku mulai sibuk kuliah dan menjadi dokter.

"Sasuke, aku akan mengajakmu ke sesuatu tempat yang bagus!" Ucapku, semangat. Mungkin jika dia melihat air terjun perasaannya jadi lebih tenang.

"Aku tidak mau per- heey!"

Aku tidak peduli dengan teriakan marahnya, dia harus melihat tempat itu, menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya untuk cepat berjalan, kita tidak bisa lama disini, melihat sebuah arah panah menunjukkan area air terjun, ternyata benar, disini ada air terjun.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mendengarkan orang! Aku tidak mau pergi ke mana pun!"

"Aku janji, setelah ini kita kembali lebih cepat." Ucapku.

"Memangnya tempat penting apa yang harus aku datangi?" Ucapnya, meskipun kesal, dia terlihat penasaran.

"Rahasia, kau akan takjub dengan tempat ini." Ucapku.

Hanya berjalan beberapa meter saja dan kami tiba di sebuah air terjun yang cukup tinggi, angin begitu kencang dari air yang terhempas ke bawah, sungai di bawahnya pun terlihat begitu jernih dan batu-batu kecil berada di dasarnya, disini pun cukup banyak orang yang tengah datang, ada yang sedang bermain air, ada yang mengambil foto dan ada juga yang hanya menikmati pemandangan.

Menatap Sasuke, tatapannya sedikit melebar dan seakan benar dia sedang takjub akan tempat ini.

"Apa kau pernah datang ke sini?" Tanyaku.

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk datang ke tempat seperti ini." Ucapnya.

"Bagaimana dengan liburan keluargamu?"

"Hanya keluar negeri dan tidak ke tempat semacam ini."

"Kau harus rajin-rajin ke tempat semacam ini untuk menenangkan diri." Ucapku.

Aku bisa melihat senyum tipis itu. "Tidak buruk juga, terasa lebih nyaman dan sejuk saat datang ke sini." Ucapnya.

Aku sudah tahu jika dia akan berbicara seperti itu padaku. Setelah membuat pikirannya lebih jernih dan tenang, kembali ke parkiran bus, aku tidak mau ketinggalan bus dan harus bergegas.

Eh?

Aku yakin aku sudah mengikuti petunjuk untuk kembali, tapi kami malah berada di tempat yang berbeda.

"Ini tidak sama dengan area kita parkir." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ka-kau benar, mungkin saja ada begitu banyak jalur menuju air terjun itu dan kita malah melalui jalan yang salah." Ucapku, aku tidak tahu jika itu penunjuk yang salah.

"Kita kembali dan mengambil jalur yang berbeda." Ucap Sasuke.

Kembali ke area air terjun dan melewati jalur yang berbeda lagi.

Tapi,

"Apa kau tidak bisa menjadi penunjuk arah yang benar! Ini bukan area kita lagi!" Teriak kesal Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi kami salah jalur, lagi-lagi kembali ke air terjun sebagai pusat dan melewati jalur yang berbeda.

 **Sreeekk!**

Berbalik dan menatap Sasuke tergelincir dan mundur cukup jauh.

"Kau apakan tubuhku!" Teriakku, panik, bergegas berlari ke arahnya.

"Licin, aku tak sengaja, bukannya sengaja ingin melukai tubuhmu!"

"Kau harus hati-hati saat di tubuhku!"

"Berisik!"

Pakaian yang di kenakannya jadi sangat kotor.

"Sebaiknya di bersihkan dulu." Ucapku.

"Tidak perlu, kita akan ketinggalan bus."

"Aku tidak mau kotor seperti ini, pokoknya harus dibersihkan dulu."

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Aku tidak peduli!" Tegasku, menggendongnya di bahuku dan bergegas kembali ke air terjun, dengan tubuh Sasuke ini aku akan sangat mudah membawanya.

Kami kembali ke air terjun itu dan membersihkan pakaian Sasuke yang kotor, setelahnya kami bergegas kembali, jalur itu akhirnya benar, sayangnya.

"Wah, bus yang itu sudah pergi 20 menit yang lalu, supirnya sudah memanggil penumpangnya dan menunggu mereka selama 5 menit." Ucap seorang pria yang cukup mengenal supir dan bus yang kami tumpangi.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu untuk tidak perlu membersihkannya! Sekarang apa!" Teriak Sasuke padaku.

"Aku hanya membantumu."

"Busnya sudah pergi, seluruh barang ada di sana, lalu kau mau apa sekarang?" Ucapnya, Sasuke benar-benar sangat marah.

"Aku minta maaf, tapi untung saja aku menyimpan dompetku di saku."

Saat mencarinya, aku juga lupa menaruh dompet itu di dalam tas, tamat sudah riwayat kami yang entah berada di daerah mana dan tanpa barang.

"Permisi, bagaimana caranya untuk menghubungi supir bus itu?"

"Aku akan menghubunginya." Ucap pria itu lagi. Untung saja dia orang yang baik, setelah menunggunya. "Supir itu akan kembali besok, maaf ya, dia tidak bisa balik sekarang, dia harus mengantar para penumpang lainnya terlebih dahulu, barang-barang kalian tenang saja, akan aman di sana." Jelasnya.

Rasanya begitu lega, tapi kita tidak bisa berada di luar begini saja, harus mencari penginapan dan aku tidak begitu tahu tempat ini.

"Apa ada penginapan di sekitar sini?" Tanyaku.

"Ada, kalian ke arah air terjun dan mengambil jalur berbeda." Ucapnya.

Kembali lagi ke arah air terjun, melirik ke arah Sasuke, dia tidak ingin bicara padaku sejak tadi dan membiarkan aku menyelesaikan masalah ini sendirian, menatapnya baik-baik, jalan Sasuke terlihat aneh, ada apa dengannya? Mengingat kembali jika dia sempat tergelincir.

"Kemarilah, aku akan menggendongmu." Ucapku dan berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Minggir, aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!" Ucapnya, dia bahkan menendangku hingga jatuh tersungkur.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menerima kebaikan seseorang dengan lebih baik!" Kesal, punggungku jadi sakit setelah di tendangnya.

"Ini semua salahmu! Kenapa selalu saja membuat masalah!"

"Aku tidak membuat masalah, kau yang membuat masalah, kenapa tidak hati-hati! Seharusnya kau bisa lebih berhati-hati saat berjalan, tidak perlu pakai drama sampai jatuh seperti itu."

"Kau pikir aku sengaja!"

"Aku anggap seperti itu."

"Sejak awal, kenapa harus membawaku ke air terjun bodoh itu!"

"Karena kau tak pernah memikirkan apapun dengan tenang!"

Aku lelah, tenagaku terkuras hanya untuk marah-marah padanya.

"Aku pergi! Terserah kau mau melakukan apapun, lakukan sesuka hatimu saja! Kau ingin segera ke desa itu? Pergilah sekarang juga!" Ucapku, bergegas meninggalkannya, aku tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan orang super egois seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menemukan sebuah penginapan sederhana, aku tak membawa uang, apa Sasuke membawa uang? Tapi, aku meninggalkannya di hutan, dia saja yang terlalu egois, aku sangat khawatir dengan kakinya yang mungkin saja terluka saat dia tergelincir, ah sial! Aku lupa jika tubuhku yang sedang terluka, akibat marah, aku melupakan segalanya, bergegas kembali, aku seharusnya tak meniggalkannya di sana, Sasuke kesulitan berjalan, dia pasti sudah tidak bisa jalan lagi dan malah berdiam diri di sana.

Kembali melewati jalur yang sama, tapi aku tidak menemukan Sasuke, kemana dia? Melawati setiap jalur yang berbeda, setelah sampai pada ujung jalanan, lagi-lagi tak menemukannya, apa dia baik-baik saja? ini membuatku semakin khawatir.

"Sasuke!" Teriakku.

Melewati setiap jalur dan jika menemukan beberapa orang yang tengah menuju air terjun, aku akan bertanya pada mereka, tapi tak satu pun dari mereka yang melihat gadis berambut _softpink_ dengan cara jalan yang sedikit compang.

"Sasukeeeeee!" Teriakku lebih keras hingga tenggoran ini rasanya hampir kering.

Matahari semakin tinggi, aku tak menemukannya dimana-mana, apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa dia kembali tergelincir? Atau di terperosot ke jurang? Aku sampai bingung mencarinya, apa disini ada kantor polisi? Atau ada polisi hutan? Aku harus bergegas melapor dan meminta bantuan orang-orang untuk mencarinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

.

.

See you next chap!


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari berbagai komik yang author baca, dan masih berusaha mencoba membuat fic bergendre komedi lagi, sangat berharap bisa membuatnya.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Change ~**

 **[ Chapter 19 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke pov.**

"Aku pergi! Terserah kau mau melakukan apapun, lakukan sesuka hatimu saja! Kau ingin segera ke desa itu? Pergilah sekarang juga!" Teriaknya.

Wanita gila itu menjadi marah tak jelas, bukannya sejak awal dia yang salah? Dia yang membawaku ke tempat itu, tapi seharusnya aku berterima kasih padanya, dia membuatku sedikit tenang dengan menikmati pemandangan yang jarang aku lihat, sekarang wanita gila itu pergi dan meninggalkanku sendirian, sial! Kaki ini terluka, aku bisa merasakan nyeri setiap berjalan, membuka sepatu yang ku gunakan, bagian pergelangan sudah bengkang dan membiru, ini semakin sakit, aku pun sudah tidak kuat untuk berjalan, dasar tubuh wanita gila yang lemah!

Mencoba berjalan dengan menyeret kaki ini, apa dia lupa jika ini tubuhnya? Dokter macam apa dia? Dia bahkan tidak memberiku pertolongan, haa..~ Aku lupa, kami bertengkar hebat dan aku menolak bantuannya, bagus Sasuke, sekarang kau terjebak di hutan ini, siapa yang akan menolongku? Apa dia tidak kembali lagi? Berhenti berjalan, rasa nyeri itu semakin membuatku tidak bisa bertahan, duduk di rerumputan, mungkin perlu mencari orang yang mau menolongku, atau nasibku berakhir di tubuh seorang wanita

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara seorang pria, menoleh dan melihatnya tengah menatapku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucapku, aku tidak boleh berbicara pada orang asing.

"Sepertinya kau terluka." Ucapnya dan bahkan berjongkok untuk melihat kakiku, kenapa aku harus membuka sepatu itu!

"Tidak perlu peduli padaku, aku bisa sendiri, kau pergi saja." Ucapku, aku tidak mau di bantu seorang pria! Aku ini pria! Dimana harga diriku!

"Kau akan kesulitan jika hanya sendirian." Ucapnya, menurunkan tas ransel yang sejak tadi di gendongnya, dia mengeluarkan sesuatu, aku bisa melihat perban dan obat untuk luka bengkak. "Setidaknya biarkan aku mengobatimu." Tambahnya.

Meskipun tidak sudi, aku harus membiarkannya mengobatiku, mungkin jika telah di obati, aku bisa kembali berjalan dan mencari wanita gila itu, dia berani sekali meninggalkanku.

"Apa kau tinggal di sekitar sini? Atau kau sedang berwisata?" Tanyanya, sambil membalut lukaku.

"Tidak keduanya, aku hanya datang mengunjungi orang tuaku yang berada di desa Q."

"Itu masih 4 jam perjalanan lagi, lalu kenapa kau sendirian berada disini?"

"Aku ketinggalan bus akibat orang bodoh, sekarang aku harus menunggu bus itu kembali, namun bus itu baru akan kembali besoknya."

"Kau pergi bersama teman yaa?"

"Dia bukan temanku! Kami itu musuh!" Tegasku.

"Disini cukup bahaya saat gelap, katanya ada babi hutan yang ganas, aku juga tidak ingin meninggalkan seorang gadis cantik seperti anda, aku menawarkan tempat penginapan keluargaku, mau ikut bersamaku?" Ucapnya dan sok berwajah baik itu, aku masih perlu hati-hati, kakiku sedang terluka dan dia pria asing yang baru beberapa detik kami bertemu, lalu, wanita gila itu kemana! Kenapa dia tak juga kembali!

"Aku tahu ini terkesan aneh dan aku yakin kau berpikiran yang tidak-tidak padaku, tenang saja, aku bersumpah dengan apa yang aku katakan, aku punya penginapan yang tidak jauh dari sini, esok paginya aku juga akan mengantarmu ke area dimana busmu akan kembali." Ucapnya, masih berusaha untuk membujukku.

Tidak ada cara lain, aku juga tidak mau tidur di tempat seperti ini.

"Akan aku pegang kata-katamu, tapi kau harus menepati ucapanmu."

"Tentu saja, sekarang biar aku membantumu." Ucapnya, dia sudah berjongkok di hadapanku, pria ini akan menggendongku selama perjalanan. "Aku rasa akan lebih mudah berjalan saat aku menggendongmu." Lanjutnya.

Aku jadi mengingat apa yang sudah aku lakukan pada Sakura, aku bahkan menolak bantuannya. Bergerak perlahan, pria itu menaruh tas ranselnya di depan dadanya dan menggendongku di punggungnya.

Ini tak nyaman, aku di gendong seorang pria, dan aku adalah seorang pria juga, harus tetap sabar, hanya demi ke desa itu, aku harus melewati cobaan ini.

"Namaku Kankuro." Ucapnya.

Mengabaikan setiap ucapan pria ini, jika aku kembali bertemu dengan Sakura, aku akan memberinya pelajaran karena telah meninggalkanku.

Setelah melewati jalan setapak, kami tiba di sebuah area yang seperti saat bus kami berhenti, tapi di sini cukup berbeda, ada begitu banyak bangunan tinggi dan tempat ini lebih ramai.

"Ini adalah penginapan keluargaku." Ucapnya.

"Kankuro kau sudah kembali? Siapa dia?" Ucap seorang wanita yang dengan tatapan tegas melihat ke arahku.

"Dia tersesat dan terluka di hutan, aku membawanya ke sini."

"Begitu yaa, lain kali jangan asal membawa orang ke penginapan ini." Ucapnya, seperti tak senang padaku. Memangnya siapa yang ingin ke penginapan sederhana ini!

"Maafkan adikku, dia memang tegas seperti itu, tapi Temari adalah orang yang baik."

Aku tidak akan peduli pada siapapun yang berada di penginapan ini.

Masuk ke dalam, aku pikir ini hanya penginapan biasa, di dalam cukup luas, bertingkat, masih dengan desain rumah jepang kuno, di tengah-tengah ada halaman dan tak ada tak atap yang membuat cahaya matahari masuk begitu saja ke halaman ini, setiap ruangan di hubungankan dengan koridor berlantai kayu, aku bisa melihat beberapa orang yang mungkin saja pengunjung.

"Tempatilah kamar ini." Ucapnya.

"Berapa yang harus aku bayar?" Ucapku.

"Tidak perlu, anggap saja aku membantumu hari ini."

"Aku tidak bisa mendapat sesuatu yang gratis."

"Tenang saja, mungkin lain waktu kau bisa membayar, kau istirahat saja dan besok aku akan mengantarmu kembali."

Dia pria yang terlalu baik, sekarang aku memikirkan Sakura dan dia entah berada dimana, sejujurnya aku sangat lelah, berjalan dengan kaki yang terluka, mereka menggunakan kasur lantai untuk tidur, aku tak terbiasa dengan kasur lantai, tapi ini masih jauh lebih nyaman dari pada harus tidur di rerumpatan dan di dalam hutan yang gelap.

 **Ending Sasuke pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sakura pov.]**

Hari sudah gelap, aku tak juga menemukan Sasuke, kemana perginya! Hutan ini pun semakin gelap dan aku tidak mungkin mencarinya lagi, aku sudah menelusuri setiap jalur yang ada menuju air terjun, namun kami tak kunjung bertemu, sekarang duduk di area tempat beristirahat tapi hati ini tak bisa tenang.

"Oh, pria tampan, pria tampan! Mau ikut bersama kami?" Ucap beberapa orang wanita yang tengah menghampiriku.

Tidak sekarang, kenapa di saat seperti ini aku malah di goda mereka!

"Maaf, tidak." Tolakku halus, sejujurnya aku sedang kesal, tapi tidak baik memukul wanita. Jika aku sedang berada tubuhku dan melihat suamiku di goda wanita seperti mereka, aku akan menghajarnya sekarang.

"Kenapa seperti itu? Kenapa sendirian disini?"

Menatap ke arah mereka, wajah Sasuke mungkin saja bisa di andalkan.

Kemudian.

"Kasihan sekali, jadi istrimu masih belum di temukan?" Ucap salah satu dari mereka, aku menceritakan sedikit pertengkaranku dengan Sasuke, tak lupa membumbuhinya dengan drama mengharukan yang mungkin saja membuat mereka tersentuh.

"Menginaplah disini, besok paginya, kami akan meminta bantuan para warga di sekitar sini untuk mencari istrimu." Ucap yang lainnya.

"Selamat malam tampan...~" Ucap mereka dengan nada menggoda. Tidak masalah, meskipun tempat penginapan ini buruk, mereka tidak jadi menggodaku dengan servis plus-plus mereka setelah mendengar ceritaku yang mendramatisir.

Mau tidur pun aku tidak bisa tenang, aku harus segera mencari Sasuke, disini pun ribut dengan suara aneh-aneh yang harus aku abaikan, dindingnya tak cukup meredam suara, tak lupa mengunci pintu kamarku agar tak sembarangan wanita masuk, ini tubuh Sasuke, aku tidak bisa membiarkan wanita lain menyentuhnya, dia mungkin akan membunuhku setelah tahu ada wanita yang mencoba menyerang tubuhnya, setidaknya mereka memberiku tempat menginap gratis karena wajah yang tampan ini, wajah Sasuke benar-benar berguna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Esoknya.**

Aku kembali ke tempat area dimana bus kami akan kembali, bus itu benar-benar kembali dan semua barang milik kami masih utuh, para wanita yang membantuku pun mulai menceritakan kisahku ini pada para warga lainnya, mereka akan membantuku mencari Sasuke, setidaknya ini lebih mudah karena mereka orang-orang yang tinggal dan menetap di area ini.

"Oh, aku melihat Kankuro membawa wanita dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu." Ucap seorang pria, dia pun membawaku ke sebuah penginapan, aku berterima kasih pada para warga dan para wanita penggoda yang sudah baik membantuku, aku yakin karena wajah super tampan ini, mereka jadi sangat peduli padaku.

Namun.

"Maaf, dia sudah pergi sejak pagi hari." Ucap seorang wanita padaku.

"Kemana perginya?"

"Katanya ke desa Q, dia bersama saudaraku yang kebetulan akan ke sana."

Aku terlalu lambat dan tak menemukannya, sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Sasuke malah pergi lebih dulu, dia tak menunggu untuk pergi bersama, pria menyebalkan itu, kenapa tidak bisa lebih tenang untuk ke sana? Apa seburuk itu kah berada di tubuhku hingga dia ingin cepat-cepat kembali? Atau mungkin dia ingin segera berpisah denganku, aku sudah tahu itu, mau bagaimana pun, kami tidak cocok untuk hidup bersama.

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Ucapku, aku hanya mendapat lelah untuk mencarinya, aku harus ke desa Q, sekarang menunggu bus dengan seluruh koper ada bersamaku, bus menuju desa itu cukup jarang, aku harus menunggu berjam-jam hanya untuk sebuah bus.

Menunggu hingga sore harinya.

Sebuah mobil berhenti tak jauh dariku, terkejut saat melihat ayahku yang turun dari mobil itu.

"Sasuke! Kau baik-baik saja?"

"A-ayah, kau ada disini?"

"Sakura ada bersama kami, kalian liburan di tempat seperti ini dan katanya kau tersesat."

Bukannya aku yang tersesat, cerita macam apa lagi yang di karang Sasuke?

"Ikutlah bersamaku, bus disini sangat jarang."

"Baiklah, ayah." Ucapku.

"Kau jadi terkesan seperti Sakura saat memanggilku 'ayah'." Ucap ayahku, tentu saja, aku ini anakmu, tapi sedang berada di tubuh Sasuke.

"Oh ya, bagaimana keadaan Sakura? Aku yakin kakinya terluka." Ucapku.

"Ibunya sudah mengobatinya, untung saja ada seorang pria baik hati yang membantunya dan bahkan mengantarnya, tanpa Sakura tahu, pria itu adalah salah satu warga yang membantu kami untuk meneliti di desa Q."

Begitu rupanya, jadi pria itu sengaja mengantar Sasuke, dia bekerja pada ayah.

Perjalanan cukup jauh hingga malam hari kami baru akan tiba, disana ada sebuah villa yang sediakan perusahaan yang mempekerjakan ayah dan ibu, aku jadi tidak berani menemui Sasuke, aku yakin dia sangat marah, tapi aku merindukannya dan juga khawatir padanya, kata ayah dia sedang berada di ruang tengah, villa ini pun sangat luas dan dengan bangunan yang begitu bagus, berbeda dengan bangunan di sekitarnya yang masih terkesan rumah pedesaan

Berjalan ke arah ruang tengah dan melihat Sasuke tengah berbicara dengan seorang pria, mata itu menatap ke arahku, meskipun itu mataku, aku jadi takut melihatnya.

"Kau berhasil hidup?" Ucapnya, dan bahkan memasang wajah meremahkan itu.

"Dia?" Ucap pria berambut coklat itu.

"Oh dia adalah musuh yang aku bicarakan." Ucapnya pada pria yang bertanya padanya.

"Musuh?"

"Benar."

"Aku ini suamimu! Kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu!" Tegasku, aku hampir keceplosan mengatakan 'aku ini istrimu'.

"Kau seorang pria, seharusnya kau bertanggung jawab dan tidak meninggalkannya di hutan sendirian." Ucap pria itu, dia bahkan memasang wajah tak senang padaku.

Aku seorang wanita! Dan yang memulai pertengkaran itu adalah pria yang ada di hadapanmu!

"Aku tidak butuh ucapanmu." Ucapku membalas ucapan pria itu. "Aku sungguh khawatir, semalaman aku mencarimu, aku sampai harus menginap di penginapan plus-plus." Ucapku pada Sasuke, dan mendapat sebuah tatapan marah. "A-aku sungguh tak sengaja, hanya kebetulan saja aku mendapat tempat tidur gratis, lagi pula aku tak membawa uang." Tambahku, sekedar membela diri.

"Ikut aku sekarang juga." Ucap Sasuke.

Aku bisa melihatnya kesulitan berjalan.

"Biar aku membantumu." Ucapku, berusaha memapahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

update yang ini dulu yaa... author juga udah update **sweet blood** *promo* eheheh. yang tentunya masih baca.

author lupa jika masih punya memoirs wkwkwkw, saking banyaknya, sampe lupa fic mana saja yang belum update. pffff...

.

.

see you next chap!


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari berbagai komik yang author baca, dan masih berusaha mencoba membuat fic bergendre komedi lagi, sangat berharap bisa membuatnya.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Change ~**

 **[ Chapter 20 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mendudukan Sasuke di sisi ranjang, kakinya mengalami peradangan, ini tidak baik.

"Apa ibu sudah mengobatimu?" Tanyaku.

"Hn, ibu sudah mengobatiku." Ucapnya, bahkan masih bisa memasang wajah menyebalkan itu.

Berlutut di hadapannya, aku menyesal meninggalkannya sendirian, seharusnya meskipun dia marah aku tidak perlu mengubrisnya, cukup mengabaikannya saja.

"Maaf, aku minta maaf, aku tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik." Ucapku, sedih.

"Hey, jangan memasang wajah cengeng seperti itu dengan wajahku!" Protesnya.

Tetap saja, dia masih bisa marah-marah di saat seperti ini.

"Aku yang salah, seharusnya aku tidak mengusirmu saat itu." Ucapnya.

Mengangkat wajahku, tatapan itu terlihat tenang, wajahku sudah jadi terkesan seperti Sasuke atau karena aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan menatap wajahku sendiri.

"Aku sangat khawatir, aku benar-benar mencemaskanmu, berkali-kali aku melewati jalur menuju air terjun itu, namun aku sama sekali tidak menemukanmu." Ucapku.

"Untung saja pria itu menolongku, meskipun sedikit menggodaku."

"Apa?"

"Tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu, aku seorang pria, mana mungkin tertarik pada pria. Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa berakhir dengan penginapan plus-plus itu? Apa yang sudah di lakukan para wanita itu pada tubuhku, ha?" Ucapnya, sejenak wajah itu terlihat tenang, sekarang dia terlihat sedikit marah, mungkin sebentar lagi akan meledak.

"A-aku menjaga tubuhmu dengan baik! Aku bahkan tidak membiarkan mereka menyentuhku, aku hanya bercerita pada mereka jika kita bertengkar dan kau menghilang, mereka terharu dan merasa ibah padaku, mereka sampai ingin membantuku dan sementara menginap di sana karena hari sudah begitu gelap, jika bukan karena mereka berbicara pada para warga, aku mungkin tidak akan tahu jika kau di bawa seorang pria." Jelasku.

"Aku tahu, kau akan menjaga tubuhku, aku percaya padamu." Ucapnya.

Ucapan itu sedikit membuatku merasa senang, Sasuke percaya padaku, walaupun kadang dia marah besar padaku, dia jadi terlihat lebih manis dengan tubuhku itu, apa Sasuke sudah terbiasa menjadi seorang wanita?

"Sekarang kita perlu istirahat, dan besok pikirkan cara agar kedua orang tuamu bisa mengajak kita ke tempat mereka meneliti." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tentu."

"Sebelumnya, berbicaralah pada pria yang sudah menolongku itu, aku sudah membuatmu terlihat buruk baginya."

Kami ke kembali ke ruang tengah, disana pria berambut coklat itu bersama ayah dan ibu, aku masih harus memapah Sasuke agar dia bisa berjalan lebih baik, sebenarnya akan jauh lebih mudah saat aku menggendongnya saja, tapi aku yakin dia akan memukulku dan mengatakan aku wanita mesum.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Kankuro? Aku berterima kasih padamu karena sudah menolongnya, kami hanya sempat mengalami perang kecil, tapi aku sempat berusaha mencarinya, mungkin di saat itu kau membawanya pergi, aku benar-benar khawatir, sekali lagi aku berterima kasih." Ucapku.

"Lain kali jika seorang wanita marah, kau harus lebih bersabar." Ucapnya, lebih tepatnya mencoba menasehatiku, dasar bodoh! Dia ini pria! Bagaimana mungkin kau membujuk seorang pria yang tengah marah! Dia ini bahkan jauh lebih egois dari apapun.

"Kalian menginaplah disini." Ucap ayah.

"Tentu, aku juga ingin merawat Sakura." Ucapku.

Kaki Sasuke masih terluka, aku rasa kita perlu mengulur waktu sejenak, lagi pula tempat itu tak akan jauh dari villa ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam harinya.

"Pelan-pelan sedikit!" Protesnya.

"Tenanglah, kau ini, hanya luka seperti ini masih mengeluh, ingat, kau seorang pria." Tegur, aku sedang mengompres luka Sasuke, peradangan ini yang membuat kakinya terus terasa nyeri.

"Kau saja yang tak becus mengobati seseorang."

"Aku sudah berpengalaman menjadi dokter selama beberapa tahun, kau saja yang tidak bisa diam, dasar lemah."

"Kau-"

"-Sudah selesai, cepat minum obatmu dan kita tidur." Ucapku setelah kembali membalut lukanya, memberinya obat anti-nyeri dan segelas air.

"Kapan kau akan berbicara pada orang tuamu?" Tanyanya.

"Setelah kakimu sembuh."

"Apa! Kita harus segera kesana!"

"Tidak, jika kakimu sudah sembuh kita akan kesana."

"Aku suamimu, kau harus menuruti perintahku!" Tegasnya.

Suami?

Aku tahu kau suamiku, secara sah kau adalah suamiku, tapi aku merasa beberapa bulan terlewatkan, kami tak seperti pasangan suami-istri, hanya ada pertengkaran dan perselisihan di antara kami, apalagi dengan kejadian aneh yang menimpah kami, tubuh kami tertukar, ini sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Aku tidak akan mendengar perintahmu, lagi pula, apa benar, kau menganggapku istrimu? Bukannya kau benci padaku dengan pernikahan terpaksa ini?"

"Kenapa selalu saja mengatakan aku benci padamu? Aku sudah mengatakan sebelumnya, aku tak pernah benci padamu." Ucapnya, tatapan itu menjadi terlihat aneh, seakan Sasuke kecewa akan ucapanku ini, apa yang salah dengan ucapanku?

"Kau sangat ingin bercerai denganku yaa? Baiklah, kita akan pergi besok, aku akan membantumu." Ucapku, beranjak pergi, rasanya sedikit aneh saat aku mengatakan 'bercerai' seharusnya itu tidak menjadi apa-apa, aku bisa bebas setelah tubuh kami kembali dan Sasuke tak perlu bertanggung jawab karena aku tak hamil.

"Tunggu." Genggaman tangan ramping itu menahanku.

"Kau perlu sesuatu la-hee...!"

 **Bught!**

"Kapan aku mengatakan kita harus cerai?"

Aku sampai terkejut, wajah itu masih berada di hadapanku, tarikkannya cukup kuat hingga membuatku hilang keseimbangan dan kepala kami sama-sama terbentur, sekarang aku sampai harus menindihnya di atas ranjang.

"Sakit!" Teriakku.

"Ya, aku juga merasa sakit." Ucapnya, tentu saja! Lihat lah jidat lebar kebanggaanku, memerah karenanya! "Rasanya juga ada disini, aku tak suka setiap kau berbicara tentang mengembalikan tubuh, masalah perceraian yang akan kau ungkit." Lanjutnya dan menunjuk dada kiri itu.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, apa kau benci padaku?" Ucapnya.

Terdiam, apa mungkin aku sudah keterlaluan? Aku hanya memikirkan apa yang di pikirkan Sasuke, aku merasa jika benar dia tidak akan pernah peduli padaku seperti ucapan Izuna, tidak akan pernah menjadi suami bagiku dan mencintaiku seperti ucapan Karin, aku selalu memikirkan itu tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya di pikirkan Sasuke.

"Tidak." Ucapku dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku sudah tidak ingin kita membahas masalah cerai lagi, hanya perlu kembali ke tubuh seperti semula, awalnya aku juga terus mengungkitnya, tapi lama kelamaan hal itu seperti membuatku kesal."

Kesal?

Ada apa dengan Sasuke?

Tadi berbicara seolah hatinya sakit ketika aku mengungkit perceraian, Sasuke menjadi semakin aneh. Aku melupakan sesuatu, informasi dari Suigetsu, apa aku perlu membaginya dengan Sasuke? Aku rasa dia seharusnya tahu, ini adalah informasi yang sedang di carinya.

Beranjak dari atasnya dan duduk, membantunya untuk bangun dan aku ingin membicarakan hal ini.

"A-ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Ucapku, sedikit takut.

"Hn?"

"Tapi kau harus janji, setelah kau mendengarnya, jangan pernah bertengkar dengan ibu Mikoto."

"Apa maksud ucapanmu itu akan membuatku bertengkar dengan ibuku? Aku tak pernah bertengkar dengannya." Ucap Sasuke.

"I-itu..-"

Bagaimana mengatakannya! Aku sampai kebingungan, katakan saja jika ibunya yang menjebak kita saat di hotel, tidak ada yang terjadi apapun saat itu juga, namun, menatapnya, jika aku berbicara seperti ini, mungkin Sasuke akan berpikir dua kali tentang perceraian dan sejujurnya aku pun tidak ingin bercerai, seperti ucapannya tadi, rasanya sedikit kesal, tapi kami punya alasan untuk berpisah, tanggung jawab ini tidak diperlukan lagi, aku masih wanita suci dan tak pernah di sentuhnya, aku juga lupa jika aku berjanji dengan menggunakan tubuh Sasuke pada ibu Mikoto jika kami tidak akan berpisah meskipun aku tak hamil.

"Tidak perlu katakan jika kau terlihat bimbang seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Eh? A-aku tidak bimbang, atau nanti saja aku ceritakan." Ucapku, aku belum mendapatkan waktu yang tepat, jika tubuh kami sudah kembali, mungkin aku perlu mengatakannya saat itu.

"Jangan katakan apa-apa dulu." Ucap Sasuke. "Berbaringlah." Lanjutnya.

"Berbaring?" Ucapku, bingung.

"Apa kau tak mengerti?" Ucapnya dan mulai kesal.

"I-iya, aku akan berbaring." Ucapku, pasrah, kami baru saja akan berbicara lebih baik dan sekarang dia sudah menjadi marah lagi, menatap Sasuke, apa yang akan di lakukannya? Sedikit terkejut saat dia mulai merangkak ke atas tubuhnya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan!" Panikku, dan berusaha bangun.

"Shhtt..! Kecilkan suaramu, apa kau tahu jika kau berbicara seperti itu akan terdengar aneh? Kau sedang menggunakan tubuhku."

"Aku masih tak mengerti." Ucapku.

"Pelankan suaramu." Bisiknya dan menunjuk pintu,

" _Apa mereka bertengkar? Katanya hubungan mereka tak begitu baik? Aku khawatir dengan anak kita."_

" _Diamlah, mereka akan mendengar kita, aku yakin hubungan mereka baik-baik saja."_

Aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas, itu adalah suara ayah dan ibuku, apa mereka sengaja menguping kami di kamar? Menatap Sasuke, dia hanya memintaku berbaring, berbaring?

Hoooo!

A-apa kami akan melakukan hal semacam 'itu'? Sa-Sasuke yang tengah berada di tubuhku berada di atas? Apa sih istilahnya, _women on top_!

 **Plaak!**

Apa yang sudah aku pikirkan! Dasar otak kotor.

"Kenapa menampar wajahku!" Protes Sasuke.

"Ma-maaf." Ucapku.

I-ini sungguh memalukan.

"Bi-biar aku melakukannya." Ucapku, gugup.

"Terserahlah." Ucap Sasuke, dia sungguh berbaring dengan begitu pasrah, kenapa kau seperti itu Sasuke! Itu tubuhku!

Merangkak ke arahnya dan ini menjadi tak nyaman, aku sungguh sulit berada di atas tubuhku sendiri!

"Aku tak bisa!" Ucapku, bergegas kabur dari atas ranjang.

"Ck, kau benar-benar bodoh."

"Jangan mengejekku, aku kesulitan dengan wajah itu!"

"Tutup matamu, lagi pula apa yang akan kita lakukan? Aku hanya memintamu berbaring di atasku, itu saja." Ucapnya.

Begitu yaa.

"Aku mengerti, baiklah, kau bisa berbaring di atas tubuhku, maksudnya tubuhmu." Ucapku.

 **Deg.**

 **Deg.**

 **Deg.**

"Berisik! Apa kau tidak bisa menghentikan detak jantung itu!" Lagi-lagi protes padaku.

Saat ini Sasuke benar-benar berbaring di atas tubuhku, maksudnya tubuh miliknya, meskipun begitu, aku tak nyaman, tubuh kami terlalu dekat satu sama lain dan aku kesulitan untuk menghentikan dekat jantung bodoh ini!

"A-aku hanya gugup." Panikku.

"Baiklah, lakukan yang biasa saja, aku juga kesulitan tidur." Ucapnya, beranjak dari atasku dan berbaring di sebelahku. "Kau harus memeluk tubuhmu sendiri."

Sama saja, bodoh!

"Kita hentikan saja, meskipun mereka memikirkan kita sedang memiliki hubungan yang buruk, tapi kita bisa memperlihatkannya saat bersama mereka." Ucapku, itu jauh lebih baik dari pada memaksakan diri untuk mesra di atas ranjang.

"Kau benar." Ucapnya dan akhirnya Sasuke berbaring menjauh dariku.

Akhirnya, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, detakan jantung ini sampai membuatku tidak tahan, aku berdebar-debar saat bersentuhan dengan Sasuke, bukannya aku memikirkan hal jorok, ini hanya hal yang tidak biasanya, menatapnya, dia bahkan tidur membelakangiku, punggung kecil itu, aku sangat merindukan tubuhku sendiri, aku harap kami benar-benar bisa bertukar kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

setelah membaca beberapa review, dan author terfokus pada review ini.

Annis874 : Kmna para readers ffn ya ka? Sepiiiiii bangettttt deh... Sedih saya huhuhu

J : menurut author yaa, ini menurut author saja, jaman sekarang udah kebanyakan mereka mulai "malas" untuk baca, udah jaman sekarang komik online udah pada banyak, iya sih baca komik emang seru, ada gambarnya juga, tapi author tetap membuat fic karena author suka menghayal, Eh(?) maksudnya tuangkan ide-ide cerita lewat fanfic karena author tak mampu menggambar, pengen juga sih buat komik, tapi yaa gitu,, Ini malah curhat diri sendiri, eheheh, jadi kemungkinan mereka sudah pada beralih ke komik.

yaa segitu saja, author akan tetap dengan kemampuan author hanya sebatas nulis fic XD.

see you next chapter...!


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari berbagai komik yang author baca, dan masih berusaha mencoba membuat fic bergendre komedi lagi, sangat berharap bisa membuatnya.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Change ~**

 **[ Chapter 21 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke pov.**

Meskipun jauh dari perusahaan, aku harus bisa mengontrol apapun, sibuk dengan _notebook_ ku dan seseorang juga cukup sibuk di sekitarku.

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu?" Tanyanya, entah ada niat apa di balik kesibukannya itu, dia terlalu sibuk mengurusku.

"Tidak."

"Aku akan mengganti perbanmu." Ucapnya.

"Terserah." Cuekku.

Sesekali sibuk dengan layar _notebook_ ku, sesekali meliriknya, dia lebih hati-hati lagi untuk mengganti perbannya, biasanya dia akan melakukannya dengan kasar dan tidak peduli jika aku teriak.

"Kata ayah dan ibu, jika kita ingin jalan-jalan ke tempat kerja mereka, kakimu harus benar-benar sembuh, jalan menuju ke sana cukup buruk, tidak ada jalanan aspal seperti di jalan raya." Ucapnya.

"Aku tahu, jangan mengatakannya lag-ahkkk!" Teriakku.

"Sakit? Dimana yang sakit? Aku minta maaf, aku sudah melakukan dengan hati-hati." Ucapnya, dia jadi sangat khawatir, ada apa dengannya?

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucapku.

Hari ini pun sikapnya sangat berbeda, yang tadi itu memang agak sedikit sakit, tapi dia tidak membalasnya dengan marah-marah padaku, menatapnya, dia berubah? Apa benar seperti itu? Sikapnya yang menyebalkan tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

"Katakan jika ada yang sakit, kau harus benar-benar sembuh dan kita bisa melakukan apa yang menjadi tujuan kita ke sini." Ucapnya.

Aku rasa, dia pun sangat ingin kembali pada tubuhnya, aku bahkan tak menjaga tubuhnya dengan baik, sekarang kakinya terluka dan mungkin akan meninggalkan bekas di sana, aku tak begitu memperhatikan para wanita, tapi bagi mereka, bekas luka di tubuh adalah bagian yang terburuk, aku mungkin bisa membantunya untuk menyembuhkan bekas itu, semacam mengajaknya ke dokter kecantikan terbaik, aku tidak ingin dia merasa kurang percaya diri dengan luka ini.

"Sasuke? Kau baik-baik saja? Masih sakit?" Tegurnya, aku tidak memperhatikan apa yang di ucapkannya tadi.

"Sudah lebih baik, tapi apa kau lupa, jangan terus memanggil namaku, aku sedang berada di tubuhmu, seharusnya kau memanggil namamu sendiri."

"Hehehe, hanya terasa aneh, memanggil nama sendiri, meskipun sudah cukup lama, aku masih tak terbiasa."

Pertukaran tubuh ini tanpa terasa sudah cukup lama bagi kami, dan disini pun akhirnya ada titik terang dimana kami mungkin bisa kembali ke tubuh masing-masing.

Tersadar, aku tadi sempat memikirkan kondisi Sakura, bukannya aku peduli padanya, tapi ini kesalahanku, aku harus bertanggung jawab akan luka di tubuhnya, dan siapa lagi pria yang akan bersamanya, jika dia merasa malu dengan bekas luka, cukup Sasuke, berhenti memikirkan segalanya.

"Bisakah kau tidak bekerja di sini? Ayah dan ibu akan curiga." Tegurnya. Aku lupa akan hal itu, akan terasa aneh jika Sakura yang terlihat sibuk dan Sasuke yang terlihat santai-santi saja padahal pekerjaan di kantor akan menumpuk.

"Maaf, aku hanya tidak terbiasa tinggal diam dalam waktu yang lama." Ucapku.

"Kita mungkin bisa keluar sebentar, udara disini sangat sejuk." Ucapnya.

Melirik kakiku.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menggendongmu." Ucapnya ceria.

"Kapan aku ijinkan kau menggendongku? Aku seorang pria, dimana harga diriku."

"Tapi kau sedang menjadi wanita? Kenapa selalu saja menegurku untuk terbiasa menjadi seorang pria dan sekarang kau sendiri tak sadar jika kau seorang wanita."

Ha..~ lagi-lagi kita akan saling berdebat untuk masalah ini, tapi yang di katakan Sakura memang benar, aku saja yang kesulitan menerima kenyataan yang tak menyenangkan ini.

"Katanya ingin terlihat romantis di depan kedua orang tuaku." Sindirnya.

Ya! Itu rencana bodohku saat itu, aku hanya berpikiran untuk tak terlihat aneh di depan kedua orang tuanya.

"Baiklah." Ucapku, pasrah.

Sakura mulai mengangkatku ala bridal style, aku sampai harus mengalungkan kedua lenganku pada lehernya.

"Tenang saja, aku ini kuat, maksudku tubuhmu ini kuat, jadi aku tak mungkin menjatuhkanmu."

"Berisik, cepat bawa aku keluar, tidak perlu banyak bicara lagi." Kesalku.

Kami pun keluar kamar dan berpapasan dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Kalian ingin kemana?" Tanya ibu Mebuki.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajak Sakura menikmati pemandangan di teras." Ucap Sakura.

"Begitu yaa, aku senang melihat kalian seperti ini." Ucap ibu Mebuki dan Sakura lah yang terlihat malu, seharusnya aku yang terlihat malu! Abaikan.

Sesampainya di teras, sejauh mata memandang akan terlihat banyak tanaman hijau, ada pun bukit yang di penuhi dengan tanaman daun teh, di sini benar-benar sejuk walaupun sudah hampir siang hari.

"Aku harap kau merasa lebih baik dengan melihat sekitar sini." Ucapnya.

Ini tidak buruk, aku juga sedikit lelah, masih memusingkan perusahaan, memikirkan bagaimana kami ke goa itu, dan kaki yang terluka ini, Sakura punya cara terbaik untuk membuatku tenang, seperti sebelumnya, saat ke air terjun itu pun, apapun yang aku rasakan memberat, terasa hilang dalam sekejap, mungkin karena dia seorang dokter, dia punya trik dan cara untuk membuat seorang pasien lebih rileks.

"Seharusnya kita keluar lebih pagi lagi, akan ada banyak kabut di sekitar villa ini." Ucapnya.

"Aku kesusahan berjalan." Ucapku, apa dia lupa itu?

"Aku akan mengangkatmu setiap paginya, jadi tenang saja." Ucapnya dan tersenyum, lagi-lagi dia lupa dengan wajah siapa dia tersenyum, aku jarang untuk tersenyum, jadi terlihat sedikit aneh jika wajahku terlihat seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hampir dua minggu berlalu, luka di kaki ini sembuh dengan perawatan yang baik dari Sakura, dia benar-benar merawatku dengan telaten, lalu, setiap paginya dia akan mengangkatku dan membawaku ke teras, dia ingin aku melihat matahari terbit di pagi hari dan menghirup udara segar, aku menikmati setiap waktu bersamanya, tak ada kata lelah darinya untuk membuatku segera sembuh dan tiba saat kami akan mendatangi goa itu.

Ke sana pun kami hanya bisa berjalan kaki, cukup jauh, aku bersyukur dengan luka yang telah sembuh ini, tapi sesuai pemikiranku, lukanya membekas dan membuat kaki putih gadis ini terlihat buruk.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanyanya.

"Lukanya."

"Kenapa? Masih sakit? seharusnya kita tidak perlu pergi dulu."

"Tidak, tapi ini membekas dan kakimu terlihat seperti ini."

"Aku pikir kakimu masih sakit, tidak masalah, aku tinggal menggunakan sepatu yang tertutup, apa yang kau cemaskan, ini hanya luka, lagi pula sudah sembuh 'kan?" Ucapnya, enteng.

Dia tak memikirkan jika luka ini buruk berada di tubuhnya, wanita yang tidak seperti wanita lain yang mungkin sampai depresi jika memiliki bekas luka di tubuhnya.

"Katakan jika kau lelah, aku akan menggendongmu." Ucapnya.

"Tidak perlu, aku masih bisa jalan sendiri." Tegasku.

Di depan, ayah dan ibu Sakura, serta seorang pemandu menuntun kami masuk ke dalam goa ini, goanya cukup besar dan harus di pasang beberapa lampu untuk penerangan, kabel-kabel panjang berada di sepanjang jalan agar mampu menerangi setiap jalan masuk ke goa ini, hingga, kami melihat sebuah cahaya yang begitu terang dari lorongnya, di sini sangat terang dan tak memerlukan lampu, menatap ke atas, cahaya matahari bisa menembus masuk ke area ini, dan jika di lihat baik-baik, di bukan sebuah goa, tapi seperti sebuah bangunan runtuh, cukup luas, banyak akar tanaman merambat dan pohon beringin tumbuh di sekitarnya, katanya tidak ada akses untuk ke area ini jadi harus melewati goa tadi.

"Silahkan lihat-lihat, kami akan mengurus beberapa bagian di sebelah sana." Ucap ayah Kizashi, mereka pun pergi ke arah lain, katanya masih ada bagian yang belum di ambil dan sedang mereka usahakan.

Ini jadi semacam istana yang di telan oleh bumi, bangunannya merosot masuk cukup dalam, di kelilingi tebing yang bahkan tak bisa di tanjaki oleh para penakluk tebing, di beberapa bagian ada genangan air yang begitu jernih.

"Sekarang kita harus mencari kemana?" Tanya Sakura padaku, kami mulai melihat sekitar dan mencari sesuatu yang seperti di tuliskan dalam artikel ayah dan ibu Sakura.

"Kita berpencar." Ucapku.

Kami pun melihat-lihat sekitar dinding setiap bangunan runtuh ini, aku pun harus hati-hati beberapa bagian akan mudah roboh, aku masih mengingat jelas artikel dan tanda dari tempat cincin pasangan itu.

"Sakura!" Teriaknya, dia sudah mengingat jika harus memanggilku dengan namanya.

"Kau menemukannya?" Tanyaku, penasaran, bergegas ke arahnya dan sebuah ukiran batu seperti berbentuk tubuh manusia.

Apa mungkin ini raja dan ratu itu?

"Mereka sepertinya tengah di kutuk."

Terkejut.

Aku dan Sakura menoleh, pria tua yang memandu kami, aku bahkan tidak sadar jika dia sudah berada di belakang kami.

"Di kutuk? Jadi ini ada semacam cerita-cerita kuno?" Tanya Sakura pada pria tua itu, katanya, selain sebagai pemandu, dia pun mengetahui kisah-kisah dari istana yang tenggelam ke tanah ini dari leluhurnya.

"Katanya, sampai akhir pun raja dan ratu ini tak pernah akur, makanya mereka menjadi seperti sekarang, mati pun masih terlihat seperti ini." Jelas pria itu.

"Lalu, apa kutukan itu tak bisa di patahkan bahkan hingga mereka mati?" Tanya Sakura, aku hanya menjadi pendengar saja.

"Beberapa kalimat yang terukir di batu sebelah sana, masih menjadi pekerjaan tuan dan nyonya Haruno, jadi kisah mereka masih simpan siur."

"Aku sempat membaca artikel mereka, apa benar benda yang dicari mereka termaksud cincin keramat itu?" Tanyaku.

"Benar, tapi cincin keramat itu hanya mitos di jaman dulu, sekarang cincin itu menjadi sebuah benda bersejarah yang akan di teliti. Jika kalian perhatikan ukiran batu yang terlihat seperti raja dan ratu ini, di dalam sana seperti terdapat bagian yang hilang, kami belum tahu persis bagaimana bentuk cincin itu, hanya bermodalkan cerita jaman dulu dan ada yang pernah membuat lukisan kedua cincin itu. Aku sebagai pemandu tidak memperhatikan apapun disini sebelum pasangan Haruno itu datang, mereka meneliti segalanya disini dan menanyakan cincin yang di gunakan raja dan ratu, aku sungguh tak tahu, mungkin saja benar pernah ada dan mungkin saja ada yang sudah mengambilnya." Jelas pria itu.

Sakura pun menatapku, kami tengah memikirkan cara untuk melepaskan cincin ini, tapi semua tulisan yang ada di batu ini menggunakan tulisan jaman kuno dan kami tak tahu arti dari satu kata pun.

Pria itu telah pergi setelah mendapat panggil dari ayah Kizashi, menatap Sakura, dia mencoba melepaskan cincin itu dan masih saja kesulitan.

"Apa perlu di pukul menggunakan batu yang ada disini?" Ucapnya.

Aku tak punya pikiran konyol seperti itu.

"Tidak, jangan lakukan, bisa saja tanganmu yang terluka." Cegatku. Aku jadi meragukan kejeniusannya sebagai seorang dokter.

Masih menatap ukiran raja dan ratu itu, pada bagian tangan mereka seperti ada lubang di sana dan kosong, mencoba memasukkan jariku, tapi tidak terjadi apapun, atau mungkin.

"Jarimu." Ucapku pada Sakura.

"Kenapa?"

"Masukan seperti ini." Ucapku, memperlihatkan apa yang akan aku lakukan.

Kami sama-sama memasukkan jari manis kami yang menggunakan cincin itu. Sesuatu yang aneh terjadi, seperti ada magnet dari lubang itu dan cincin yang kami gunakan tersedot ke dalam lubang kecil itu.

Tiba-tiba pandanganku kabur dan semua terlihat putih, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi? Memaksa untuk membuka mataku dan di sekitarku terlihat asing, ini seperti jaman kuno, istana yang runtuh itu masih berdiri kokoh dan aku melihat pasangan yang sedang bertengkar, wajah mereka tak terlihat jelas, apa mereka raja dan ratu? Ini tidak masuk akal, kenapa aku harus berada disini? Lalu dimana Sakura?

Hikss...~

Aku mendengar suara tangis, tak jauh dari tempatku duduk, itu adalah Sakura, mencoba menghampirinya dan kakiku terasa kaku, aku bahkan tak bisa bergerak, menyadari jika sekarang Sakura berada di tubuhnya dan aku kembali ke tubuhku, ada apa dengan kakiku ini! Melihatnya dan aku sampai terkejut, kedua kakiku menjadi batu dan tertanam dalam tanah, sial! Apa-apaan ini!

Suara tangis Sakura pun semakin menjadi-jadi dan terdengar sangat pilu.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Teriakku, berusaha memanggil namanya, namun dia tak mendengar setiap teriakku.

Lalu, hal aneh terjadi padanya, aku melihat cincin itu masih berada di jarinya, cincin itu perlahan-lahan membuat jari manisnya menjadi batu, seperti sesuatu yang bergerak perlahan dan sekarang seluruh jarinya mulai mengeras.

"Sakura! Dengarkan aku! Lepaskan cincin itu!" Teriakku.

Mau bagaimana pun aku berteriak padanya, Sakura tetap pada posisinya, duduk dan memeluk kedua lututnya, dia terus menangis dan lengannya mulai terlihat seperti membantu, mengeras dan menjadi warna keabu-abuan.

"Sakuraaaaa...!" Teriakku sekeras mungkin hingga rasanya tenggorakanku sakit.

Ada apa ini? Aku tidak ingin seperti ini, aku tidak ingin hal buruk menimpa Sakura, aku yang memintanya memasukkan jarinya ke dalam lubang di dinding itu, aku hanya ingin menyelamatkannya dan mengembalikan tubuhnya.

Aku.

Aku.

Aku peduli padanya!

Aku mencemaskannya!

Aku khawatir padanya!

Aku mohon Sakura, dengarkan aku.

"Sakuraaa...!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

akhirnya bisa update lagi...~

maaf yaa telah menunggu lama, karena author ingin semua kelar, makanya harus konsisten untuk mengerjakannya, jadi pada akhirnya tiba untuk fic 'change.' di kelarin.

lalu, dari beberapa review atau akan balas yang perlu di balas XD.

Engiine : Nyoba pindah wattpad aja?

J : sejujurnya auhthor tak kepikiran untuk pindah, jadi kemungkinan akan tetap ffn :)

ditaliana792 : Maaf, saya hanya ingin mengoreksi penggunaan kata. Kata "langkah" yg Anda gunakan utk, semisal suatu benda yg hanya ada 1 di dunia itu kurang benar. Yg seharusnya adalah "langka". Kalau kata "langkah" itu digunakan utk kaki. Semisal "satu langkah lagi". Begitu...

J : ini bukan sebuah kekeliruan yaa, author tahu bedanya langkah dan langka, cuma author hanya kadang salah menempatkan huruf terakhir, dan suka typo, jadi maaf yaa jika typo itu jadi di salah artikan. :( itu sudah sering terjadi, =_=" bahkan di fic-fic lain masih sering salah ketik, lain kali author akan perbaiki kembali typonya.

dan, untuk semua review terima kasih banyak, fic akan terus update hingga kelar.

.

.

See you next chapter!


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari berbagai komik yang author baca, dan masih berusaha mencoba membuat fic bergendre komedi lagi, sangat berharap bisa membuatnya.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Change ~**

 **[ Chapter 22 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku peduli padanya!

Aku mencemaskannya!

Aku khawatir padanya!

Aku mohon Sakura, dengarkan aku.

"Sakuraaa...!"

Tiba-tiba saja tersadar, seperti di sebuah mimpi yang amat sangat buruk, melihat sekitar.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kalian?" Ucap ibu Mebuki, dia terlihat cemas.

"Aku tidak tahu." Ucap Sakura, menatapnya, kami masih berada di tubuh masing-masing.

"Kau baik-baik saja, nak? Kalian tiba-tiba pingsan." Ucap ayah Kizashi.

Aku juga tak sadar akan hal itu, aku pikir benar jika kami seperti masuk ke dalam dunia di jaman kuno, segera melihat jariku, cincin itu sudah lepas, menatap jari manis Sakura, di sana pun tak ada, melihat ke arah tembok itu, tidak seperti saat pertama kali kami melihatnya, ukiran berbentuk manusia itu seperti tengah memakai cincin dan cincin-cincin itu seakan menyatuh dengan batu pada dindingnya.

"Sebaiknya kalian pulang, disini pun tak cukup aman." Ucap ibu Mebuki pada kami.

Akhirnya, kami kembali ke villa, tidak ada yang terluka, Sakura baik-baik saja begitu juga denganku, cincin itu akhirnya terlepas namun tubuh kami tetap tidak bertukar kembali.

Saat ini Sakura hanya terdiam di atas ranjang, mungkin dia termenung akan kejadian ini, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya selama aku pingsan, aku bahkan melihat sesuatu yang begitu buruk, Sakura menjadi sebuah batu dan aku tak ingin hal itu terjadi padanya.

"Maaf." Ucapku dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf?" Ucapnya dan wajah itu seperti di paksa untuk ceria.

"Cincin itu akhirnya terlepas tapi kita tetap tidak bertukar." Ucapku, aku juga merasa kecewa akan hal ini, datang ke tempat itu tak membuahkan hasil.

"Sudahlah, mari kita ambil sisi positifnya, kita akan hidup bersama selamanya, apa itu baik? Aku akan mulai terbiasa denganmu dan akan mulai bersikap sebagai seorang pria tulen, bagaimana denganmu?" Ucapnya.

Dia mungkin hanya tengah menghibur diri, aku sangat tahu jika dia pun kecewa, karirnya sebagai dokter hancur begitu saja hanya karena hal aneh yang terjadi pada kami, pernikahan yang telah di paksa dan selama ini dia harus hidup bersamaku tanpa merasakan sebagai seorang istri.

"Aku mungkin akan menjadi seorang wanita yang tulen." Ucapku juga.

"Hahaha, mendengarmu berbicara seperti itu jadi cukup aneh."

Tanpa sadar aku memeluknya.

"Kita mungkin benar-benar di kutuk, ini konyol tapi kenyataannya seperti ini." Ucap Sakura, suaranya bergetar seperti dia akan menangis.

"Aku akan memukulmu jika kau berani menangis menggunakan wajahku." Ancamku, sekedar ingin melucu, tapi aku tak pandai melakukan hal itu, aku harap dia tidak menangis, aku ingin membuatnya tenang.

Sakura tak berbicara, dia hanya mengangguk dan membalas pelukanku.

 **Ending Sasuke pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura pov.**

Malam harinya, kami makan malam bersama, kedua orang tuaku menanyakan keadaanku dan Sasuke, kami baik-baik saja, hanya tiba-tiba pingsan setelah cincin itu lepas dari jari kami, aku bahkan tak menceritakan pada Sasuke jika aku sempat melihat hal aneh, aku melihat raja dan ratu yang bertengkar setiap harinya dan melihat Sasuke yang berubah menjadi batu, ini jadi semacam cerita kutukan di jaman dulu tentang anak durhaka yang menjadi batu, tapi Sasuke itu tidak durhaka, dia anak yang patuh, mana mungkin dia menjadi batu, atau dia sedang durhaka padaku, istrinya, mungkin saja, jangan besar kepala Sakura.

Sebelumnya Sasuke memelukku erat dan mencoba menenangkan pikiranku yang sempat kacau, aku masih tak percaya, cincin itu sudah tidak berada di jari kami, tapi tubuh kami masih belum tertukar, aku sempat kecewa akan hal ini, lalu Sasuke mencoba menghiburku dan mungkin saja kami benar-benar akan hidup bersama sebagai pasangan suami-istri, sejenak aku merasakan jika Sasuke memang peduli padaku, aku sangat menghargainya, dia jarang memperlihatkan sikap yang seperti itu, mungkin saja di kemudian hari kami benar-benar akan saling jatuh cinta dan hidup sebagai suami-istri sebagaimana mestinya.

Sesuatu yang membuatku penasaran, di meja makan kedua orang tuaku terlihat sangat senang sekali, mereka mengatakan jika lubang pada dinding dan tepat berada pada ukiran raja dan ratu itu terlihat berbeda, di sana tak ada lagi lubang, ada dua buah cincin dan sudah sangat lama mereka cari berada di sana, ayah dan ibu sempat bingung, mereka sudah mencari di batu itu berkali-kali dan setiap hari tapi mereka tak menemukannya, dan hari ini terjadi sebuah keajaiban, dua cincin itu berada disana, itu berkat kami, jika bukan karena Sasuke yang memintaku, kami mungkin tidak akan melepaskan cincin itu seumur hidup kami.

Melirik Sasuke, dia makan dengan tenang, aku hanya menebak jika dia sedang banyak pikiran, pada akhirnya dia harus menjadi wanita seutuhnya, jika dia sanggup, aku pun akan menyanggupi hidup menjadi seorang pria.

Makan malam berakhir dan akhirnya istirahat.

"Katakan pada ayah dan ibu, besok kita sudah harus pulang." Ucap Sasuke.

Itu benar, kami harus pulang, di sini pun tidak ada gunanya, tulisan di dinding itu belum di pecahkan oleh kedua orang tuaku, jadi kami tidak akan tahu apapun tentang mematahkan kutukan ini, tapi cincin itu telah kembali ke tempatnya semula, setidaknya ini lebih baik.

"Sakura."

"Kau memanggilku dengan namaku?" Ucapku, biasanya dia akan protes jika aku tak memanggil dengan menggunakan namanya.

"Hanya ada kita berdua, jadi aku bebas memanggilmu."

Ya terserah saja, dasar tuan sok maha benar.

"Aku harap kita tidak seperti raja dan ratu itu." Ucap Sasuke, tiba-tiba dia membahas tentang raja dan ratu yang terkena kutukan itu.

Sejujurnya setelah melihat hal aneh saat kami pingsan, aku juga tidak ingin seperti mereka, tidak ada hari dimana mereka berdamai barang sedikit saja, pasangan suami-istri tapi mereka seperti dua kubu yang akan terus berperang hingga pada akhirnya salah satu dari mereka yang akan mati.

Menatap Sasuke, kami memang pernah berada di keadaan seperti itu, selalu saja bertengkar dan terus menyalahkan masing-masing, meskipun ini karena pernikahan terpaksa kami dan juga kebenaran yang masih aku simpan, sebaiknya aku harus mengatakannya pada Sasuke segera mungkin, tapi tidak di saat seperti ini, aku yakin dia akan semakin terpuruk, menjadi wanita seutuhnya pasti membuatnya sangat tertekan, aku juga begitu, hanya saja aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir.

Terkejut, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja bersandar padaku.

"Apa yang perlu aku ketahui sebagai seorang wanita?" Tanyanya, ini seakan dia sudah siap menjadi seorang wanita seutuhnya.

"Tidak ada yang khusus, lagi pula selama ini kau sudah berusaha menjadi seorang wanita dan aku salut kau cukup bertahan bahkan saat datang bulan pertamamu."

"Ya, itu adalah yang tak bisa aku lupakan, apa para wanita setiap bulannya akan seperti itu?"

"Tentu, itu adalah hal wajar, jika di jelaskan secara sederhana, dinding perut rahim runtuh, mungkin itu yang membuatnya sakit."

Sasuke tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspersi kagetnya, mungkin dia berpikir jika ada bagian dari tubuhnya yang keluar saat datang bulan.

"A-aku pikir itu daging anak yang tidak jadi." Ucapnya, polos.

Aku ingin tertawa, tapi tahan Sakura, dia tak tahu apapun tentang datang bulan itu, jadi wajar saja.

"Tidak Sasuke, mereka masih dalam bentuk telur yang tak di buahi, jadi tak masalah, jika akhirnya keluar, itu masih belum di hitung sebagai seorang manusia." Jelasku, semoga dia paham.

"Dan pada akhirnya, aku yang akan mengandung."

Terdiam,

Itu benar, karena dia sekarang menjadi diriku, dia yang akan mengandung, hanya saja.

"Tenanglah, itu tidak mungkin terjadi." Ucapku dan Sasuke segera bangun dari tempatnya bersandar, dia menatapku dalam diam. "A-aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kita tidak akan punya anak, hubungan ini terpaksa, aku akan tetap menjaga jarakku darimu dan kita mungkin bisa menjadi teman yang baik selamanya." Lanjutku, kita tidak mungkin terpisah, tubuh kami tak kembali seperti semula, jadi aku anggap kami akan hidup bersama, tidak sebagai pasangan suami-istri, mungkin hanya sebatas teman yang saling mengetahui rahasia ini.

"Kau tidak suka padaku?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sekarang aku yang terdiam.

Suka?

Suka padanya?

 **Blussh!**

Apa yang baru saja di katakannya! Aku yakin wajahku sudah merona.

"Kenapa tak jawab pertanyaanku?" Ucapnya.

Tenanglah Sakura, kau mungkin hanya salah paham.

"A-aku suka padamu sebagai teman, kita akhirnya akan berteman selamanya." Ucapku, aku harus menegaskan hal ini, aku tidak akan berpikiran lain dari ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku tahu, jika dulu sikapku buruk padamu, aku ingin minta maaf." Ucapnya.

"Sudahlah, kau jadi sering minta maaf padaku, aku juga jika berada di pihakmu akan sangat marah dan kesal, tiba-tiba di jodohkan tidak jelas seperti."

"Bukan yang itu." Ucap Sasuke, lalu seperti apa? Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan hubungan yang di paksa itu? "Awalnya aku jarang bersama seorang wanita, aku hanya terfokus akan pekerjaan dan tiba-tiba setelah kejadian itu, ibu ingin kita menikah, aku terus berpikiran jika kau wanita yang buruk dan tidak tepat untukku, bahkan saat berbicara kau tak takut untuk berhadapan denganku." Tambahnya.

Aku hanya mendengar ucapan Sasuke, apa ini jadi semacam ajang curhat (curahan hati) seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang pada akhirnya ada wanita-aku- didalam hidupnya. Aku tahu, saat itu aku sangat kasar padanya, aku melawannya, bagaimana pun Sasuke membentakku aku jauh lebih keras membentaknya dan hari-hari kami pun di lalui dengan saling marah satu sama lain, hingga tiba saat bertukar tubuh, kami tetap menjadi pasangan yang tak pernah akur, aku menyadari semua itu.

"Kau wanita kuat, jadi aku percayakan tubuhku padamu, lalu aku sudah ingin berhenti melawanmu, rasanya cukup lelah jika terus bertengkar, aku hanya tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu." Ucap Sasuke dan ini sedikit membuatku tak percaya.

"Sesuatu yang buruk menimpahku? Aku rasa kau lah yang tengah mendapat hal buruk karena berada di tubuhku. Asisten pribadimu tak percaya padamu, wanita bernama Karin itu mencoba melukaimu dan membuatmu terlihat bersalah di hadapanku, bahkan sepupumu yang kurang ajar itu mencoba melecehkanmu, lalu kau sempat terluka, aku rasa hanya kau yang benar-benar mendapat hal buruk, mungkin aku yang harus lebih ekstra peduli dan memperhatikanmu." Ucapku.

"Kau sadar dengan apa yang kau ucapkan?" Tanyanya.

A-apa-apaan itu! Apa dia tengah menggodaku! Aku juga hanya ingin berdamai saja!

"Aku secara sadar mengucapkannya. Mulai hari ini kau adalah suamiku, ahl apa yang aku ucapkan, aku akan melaratnya, mulai hari ini, kau adalah istriku, aku akan melindungimu." Ucapku.

Sebuah senyum di wajahnya, Sasuke tersenyum, jadi terasa biasa saja jika itu wajahku, aku sudah sering tersenyum.

Setelahnya.

Saat mulai tidur, aku kesulitan tidur dengan segala ucapanku tadi pada Sasuke, apa yang aku katakan! Itu seperti pernyataan cinta secara sepihak, aku hanya tengah mengakui jika aku akan menjadi suami yang baik baginya, ini jadi terkesan konyol dan aneh.

Berbalik ke kiri dan ke kanan, aku tetap tidak bisa tidur nyenyak, seharus aku bisa tidur cepat, esoknya kami harus kembali dan melakukan perjalanan jauh kembali.

"Ada apa?"

Terkejut, Sasuke bahkan belum tidur.

"Ka-kau tidak tidur?" Ucapku, gugup.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, jika ranjang ini terus bergerak setiap kau bergerak."

"Ma-maaf."

Itu ternyata adalah salahku, dia tak bisa tidur, aku hanya mencoba menyamankan diri dan cukup sulit.

"Kemarilah." Pinta Sasuke.

Bergerak ke arahnya dan Sasuke merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuhku.

"Udara disini saat malam hari jauh lebih dingin, selimut ini tak membantuku." Ucapnya.

Begitu rupanya, aku hampir saja salah paham, sedikit gugup, tapi aku hanya sedang mencoba menghangatkannya, mendekapnya, jadi terasa sangat nyaman saat tidur seperti ini.

Tunggu.

Segera menjauhkan Sasuke, ini seperti saat kami tidur bersama saat di rumahku, sesuatu di bawah sana, ini memang reaksi alami seorang pria.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Sasuke bingung, aku mendorongnya menjauh dariku.

"Ja-jangan mendekat. Apa kau ingat saat kita tidur bersama di rumahku?" Ucapku.

Sasuke malah menatap datar padaku.

"Aku pikir kau seorang dokter dan akan memahaminya." Sindirnya.

"Aku bukan dokter spesialis bagian itu! Aku dokter anak! Apa kau lupa!" Kesalku.

"Aku akan membantumu." Ucap Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

author akan update cepat jika telah kelar ngetik XD,

terus. auhtor bakalan jawaban review dari

sitilafifah989 : Apakah itu sasusaku dijaman kuno ? Jadi sasusaku yg sekarang adalah reinkarnasi dari raja dan ratu?

j : Tidak, mereka bukan reinkarnasi dari raja dan ratu, jadi mereka tak ada hubungan dengan pasangan kuno di jaman dulu, hanya karena cincin pasangan yang mereka gunakan, masa lalu pemilik asli cincin itu di perlihatkan sekilas, jadi seperti itu. semoga udah jelas.

.

.

see you next chapter..~


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari berbagai komik yang author baca, dan masih berusaha mencoba membuat fic bergendre komedi lagi, sangat berharap bisa membuatnya.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **( WARNING 18+! )**

 **Tidak ding, bercanda :D :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Change ~**

 **[ Chapter 23 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pukul 03:06**

Kami hanya terdiam dan saling mematung, sebelumnya Sasuke sempat menciummu, menciumku! Aku tak tahu bantuan apa yang ingin di lakukannya padaku, dia tiba-tiba mendekat ke arahku dan menempelkan bibirnya, tunggu, itu bukan bibirnya, tetap saja itu bibirku, jadi dia menempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya! Itu Sangat aneh!

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Kenapa kau menciumku?"

"Kenapa? Kau sendiri sudah menciumku."

Menciumnya?

"Kapan aku menciummu?"

"Kau bahkan lupa, saat kau mabuk, seenaknya menciumku begitu saja."

Mengingatnya, kapan aku melakukan hal itu padanya? Aku bahkan tak ingat, katanya saat mabuk, mabuk? Aku jadi mengingat ketika Izuna mengajakku ke sebuah bar, aku yakin saat itu aku tidak sengaja melakukannya pada Sasuke.

"Aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri."

"Seharusnya kau tak minum jika tak sanggup."

"Aku hanya kepikiran, bagaimana mencobanya, lagi pula aku minum tidak menggunakan tubuhku, jadi itu akan aman saja." Ceplosku dan segera menutup mulut, aku benar-benar lupa untuk menyembunyikan hal itu.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu." Ucapnya, Sasuke pun berbaring dan kembali tidur.

Sejujurnya aku juga lelah, hanya saja rasa berdebar mengingat kejadian tadi malah semakin membuatku kesulitan tidur.

"Aku pikir kau akan membantuku?" Tanyaku.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin di ganggu."

"Kau marah? Aku sudah minta maaf." Ucapku, kenapa selalu saja marah? Sasuke mengabaikanku, dia bahkan tidur membelakangiku. "Hey, jangan seperti itu, sekarang karena kau sudah menciumku, aku jadi tak bisa tidur." Tambahku.

"Aku tidak peduli." Cueknya.

Baik! Jika dia mau seperti itu, aku akan membalasnya, aku ingin dia juga tidak bisa tidur!

Menarik Sasuke hingga menghadap ke arahku, aku bahkan sampai menindihnya dan mengunci pergerakannya agar tidak bisa gerak, Sasuke pun terlihat panik dan terkejut, aku tidak peduli, berusaha menciumnya dan kegiatanku terhenti.

Apa yang sudah aku lakukan!

Aku seperti wanita agresif yang ingin memakan seorang pria di bawahku, tapi tetap saja, jika di lihat dari sudut orang lain, ini seperti Sasuke yang mencoba memakanku.

Aku akhirnya berhenti, tapi tidak menjauh, wajah Sasuke sempat takut, aku menakutkan?

"Ini wajahmu, kenapa kau takut?" Tanyaku, rasanya aku ingin menggampar wajahnya agar segera sadar.

Dia tidak menatapku, wajah itu bahkan terlihat merona.

"Hanya terasa aneh saja, saat melihat wajah sendiri akan menciummu." Ucapnya.

Aku juga baru menyadarinya, di hadapanku adalah wajahku sendiri, uhk, ini benar-benar menjijikan, terkesan seperti orang yang tak waras mencintai dirinya sendiri.

"Tutup matamu." Pinta Sasuke.

Aku mengikuti ucapannya, dan selanjutnya aku hanya bisa merasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirku, lagi-lagi dia kembali menciumku, tapi kali ini ciumannya sedikit lebih lama, perlahan-lahan dan sebuah gerakan lain, seperti ciuman yang lebih intens, aku sampai tak sadar membuka mulutku dan menginginkan ciuman lebih dari ini, aku bisa merasakan sentuhan tangan itu tepat berada di wajahku untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman kami.

Berhenti, aku sampai harus memalingkan wajahku, gila! Apa yang sudah kami lakukan tadi!

"Kau menikmatinya?" Ucapnya, apa itu sebuah ejekan atau sebuah godaan.

"A-apa maksudmu!" Protesku, aku benar-benar malu.

"Mungkin benar, kita harus memulai kehidupan baru, sebagai pasangan suami-istri." Ucap Sasuke.

Masih berada di atasnya dan aku kembali menatap mata itu, pupil hijau zambrut milikku, Sasuke memelukku dan membuatku harus merapatkan tubuhku ke arahnya.

"Tenanglah, kita sudah menikah, tidak perlu ada yang di khawatirkan." Ucapnya.

Aku tahu, kau bahkan bebas melakukan apapun padaku, walaupun kami sempat bertengkar hebat, perlahan-lahan aku memikirkan perasaan kami, hanya saja aku masih sangat kaku begitu juga Sasuke, kami dua orang yang masih merasa hubungan intim itu adalah sesuatu yang baru bagi kami, lupakan, mungkin akan di coba lain waktu.

Menutup mata ini, kami harus segera tidur, aku merasa lebih nyaman jika seperti ini, aku rasa ini hanya sebagai kebutuhan, lagi pula kami suami-istri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esok paginya.

Aku kesulitan tidur hingga pagi, entah apa yang Sasuke lakukan saat kami tidur saling berpelukan, aku bisa merasakan sensasi aneh pada punggung leher dan di lakukannya berkali-kali, menatap di cermin, memastikan apa yang telah Sasuke lakukan.

Bercak memerah di beberapa tempat, jadi ini yang di lakukannya! Dia membuat seluruh leherku menjadi seperti ini! Meskipun ini lehernya, tetap saja ini terlihat aneh.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menahan diri?" Protesku padanya.

"Kenapa? Itu bagus untukmu."

"I-ini memalukan! Bahkan sulit tertutup kerah baju, kau sengaja melakukannya! Apa kau mau merasakannya juga!" Kesalku.

Berjalan lebih cepat ke arahnya, leher putih itu akan aku buat bercak, tunggu, setelah melihat keadaan ini lagi.

Lagi-lagi.

Dia selalu saja membuatku jadi terlihat bodoh dan bertindak agresif, ini bukan diriku, aku hanya tak tahu membalasnya dengan benar.

"Oh, sekarang kau ingin main kasar?" Ucapnya.

Aku benar-benar malu sekarang, dia yang lebih dulu melakukannya! Aku akan membalasmu lain kali, tapi tidak sekarang, kita sudah harus berkemas dan pulang.

Setelahnya.

Pamit kepada kedua orang tuaku, mereka terlihat senang, tatapan itu sering mengarah pada leherku, aku yakin kedua orang tua yang salah paham terhadapku sekarang, maksudku mereka pikir akulah yang melakukannya pada Sasuke, tapi ini ulah Sasuke!

Kembali naik bus yang memakan waktu cukup lama menuju bandara, aku lelah tapi di saat seperti ini, Sasuke mau bersandar padaku dan juga aku bisa bersandar padanya, kami mungkin akan tertidur sepanjang perjalanan, dan tangan itu, ini sedikit membuatku malu, kami saling menggenggam satu sama lain, mungkin ini adalah awalan bagi hubungan kami yang baru, aku juga ingin tidur dan sangat mengantuk, tapi posisiku terlalu buruk, badan Sasuke ini terlalu tinggi dan aku tak bisa bersandar dengan baik, menatap ke depan, sekitar, perjalanan akan cukup jauh dan beberapa orang juga tertidur, mengalihkan tatapan ke arah jendela dan sesekali melihat supir bus yang tengah mengemudi, terkejut, sebuah truk dari hadapan kami dengan cepat bergerak melaju, supir bus ini sudah berusaha menghindar, namun.

 **Braaakk...!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semuanya terlihat gelap, aku bisa melihat bus kami berusaha menghindar truk itu dan malah terbalik dan menabrak pembatas jalanan, aku segera melindungi Sasuke, tubuh besarnya sangat berguna, aku harap dia selamat, berusaha membuka mataku, kesadaranku perlahan-lahan sedikit pulih, penglihatanku masih sedikit buram, aku hanya bisa mendengar suara-suara teriak orang-orang untuk membantu mengangkat korban dari kecelakaan bus ini, aku harus segera sadar dan mencari Sasuke, menutup mataku dan kembali membukanya, tersadar akan seseorang yang memelukku dan melindungi tubuhku, aku bahkan bisa melihat darah segar mengalir dari jidatnya.

Tunggu,

Aku melihat Sasuke, Sasuke tengah memelukku, sebelumnya aku yang tidak sengaja melakukannya untuk melindungi Sasuke, namun,

"Sasuke!" Ucapku, berusaha membangunkannya.

Beberapa orang mendengar suaraku, mereka berdatangan dan berusaha memindahkan Sasuke dari atas tubuhku.

"Nona, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucapku.

"Dia?"

"Dia suamiku." Ucapku.

"Tolong bersabar sedikit lagi, ambulans akan segera datang. " Ucap mereka.

Mereka berusaha mengangkat Sasuke, memindahkannya ke pinggir jalan, aku berusaha berjalan meskipun sedikit terasa sakit pada kaki dan tangan kananku.

"Sasuke, bertahanlah." Ucapku.

Sasuke tak sadarkan diri, seharusnya aku tak menggunakan tubuhnya untuk melindungiku, berapa kali pun aku memanggilnya, Sasuke tetap tidak mendengarkanku, napasnya cukup lemah.

Mendatangi salah satu warga sekitar.

"Aku seorang dokter, apa kalian memiliki kotak P3K." Ucapku.

Mereka pun mencoba mencari alat seadanya untukku, aku harus bisa menolong Sasuke dan menolong beberapa orang sementara waktu, katanya ambulans akan cukup lama, mengingat tempat ini cukup jauh dari kota dan klinik yang berada di daerah ini.

Berusaha menolong beberapa orang yang terluka, warga di sekitar pun membantuku, Sasuke masih dalam keadaan lemah, dia harus segera di bawa ke rumah sakit, aku yakin sebuah benda tumpul terbentur pada kepalanya.

Hampir sejam ambulans baru akan datang, aku sudah hampir gila ingin membawa pergi Sasuke dari sana, namun area disini pun sangat kurang melintas sebuah kendaraan, beberapa korban yang mengalami luka sangat parah di dahulukan dan ambulans lainnya akan segera datang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ RS. Ame ]**

Menunggu dengan perasaan cemas, aku sudah berusaha menghubungi kedua orang tuaku dan kedua orang tua Sasuke, satu-satunya orang yang sangat ku harapkan adalah Suigetsu, aku memintanya segera ke kota Ame, saat ini Sasuke tengah di operasi, seperti dugaanku, ada benturan pada kepalanya dan membuat sedikit pendarahan di dalam, dokter di kota Ame tengah berusaha menolongnya.

Aku sangat lelah, lelah menolong beberapa korban, aku bahkan sampai lupa menolong diriku sendiri, saat hampir pingsan, seorang perawat membawaku ke ruang inap, aku tak sadar dengan beberapa luka di tubuhku, aku hanya mencemaskan Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Membuka mataku perlahan, aku bisa melihat seseorang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi, ibu dan ayah datang ke sini?

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?" Tanya ibu, raut wajahnya sangat khawatir, ibu bahkan terlihat ingin menangis.

"Aku baik-baik saja, bu." Ucapku. Segera bangun. "Sasuke! Bagaimana keadaannya!" Panikku.

"Tenanglah, kata dokter operasinya berjalan lancar dan sekarang dia tengah dalam masa pemulihan." Jelas ibu.

"Aku ingin menemuinya." Ucapku.

"Kau harus istirahat." Ucap ayah.

"Tidak ayah, aku sangat ingin menemui Sasuke." Tegasku.

Mereka pun menyerah untuk menahanku, ibu membantuku berjalan, Sasuke masih berada di ruangan pasca operasi, aku bisa melihat ibu Mikoto, ayah Fugaku, dan Suigetsu, mereka telah tiba, aku tertidur cukup lama akibat obat yang sudah aku konsumsi, menatap Sasuke lewat kaca pembatas ruangan, dia masih belum sadarkan diri, ibu Mikoto merangkulku dan berusaha membuatku tegar, aku masih memikirkan tindakan bodohku, mungkin aku tak perlu melindungi tubuhku, seharusnya aku melindungi tubuh Sasuke saja, sekarang kami tiba-tiba bertukar kembali dan dalam keadaan seperti ini, Sasuke kritis dan aku baik-baik saja, rasa bersalah ini terus membesar dan aku sangat berharap Sasuke segera sadar, aku tidak ingin dia meninggalkanku, aku ingin dia hidup dan kita akan kembali membangun hubungan yang baik bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update cuy...~

kata terakhir emang ambigu, siapa yang mikir aneh-aneh? ciyeeeee...~ author nggak tuh :D :D :D

.

.

see you next chapter!


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari berbagai komik yang author baca, dan masih berusaha mencoba membuat fic bergendre komedi lagi, sangat berharap bisa membuatnya.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Change ~**

 **[ Chapter 24 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dua hari berlalu.**

Sasuke belum juga sadar, aku sering bolak-balik ruangannya, berharap saat aku bersamanya, dia membuka matanya.

"Ayah, ibu, kembalilah bekerja, aku sudah tidak apa-apa dan akan mengawasi Sasuke." Ucapku, meskipun luka-lukaku belum sembuh total dan aku masih di rawat, aku jadi bisa mendatangi ruangan Sasuke, ayah dan ibu Sasuke pun akan sering datang, mereka menginap di sebuah hotel dan Suigetsu akan terus berada di ruang tunggu.

"Sungguh? Kami hanya khawatir." Ucap ibu.

"Tenang saja, aku akan memberi kabar pada kalian jika Sasuke sudah sadar." Ucapku. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu pekerjaan mereka, lagi pula jika disini terus mereka tidak akan tenang.

"Baiklah, kabari ayah dan ibu secepatnya, lalu istirahatlah." Ucap ayah dan sebuah kecupan di jidatku.

Akhirnya mereka pergi, aku kembali mendatangi ruangan Sasuke dan Suigetsu masih senantiasa berada di sana, dia terus menunggu Sasuke sadar, kapan dia akan istirahat? Suigetsu begitu setia pada Sasuke.

"Kau bisa istirahat dan aku akan berjaga." Ucapku.

"Tidak, seharusnya kau yang istirahat, kau adalah seorang pasien, nona." Ucapnya.

"Aku bosan berada di ruanganku." Ucapku.

"Aku tak percaya jika kalian akan pergi sejauh itu." Ucapnya.

Aku lupa akan hal itu, rencana kami mengunjungi tempat kerja ayah dan ibu karena cincin keramat itu, mereka tak tahu jika kami ke sana.

"Hanya kebetulan kami berada di kota Ame dan Sasuke penasaran dengan apa yang kedua orang tuaku kerjakan." Alasanku.

"Aku rasa hubungan kalian menjadi lebih baik, Sasuke selalu saja mengelak dari perasaannya."

Terdiam,

Apa selama ini Sasuke juga mulai menaruh perasaan padaku? Padahal kami hanya bertengkar saja.

"Sasuke bahkan melindungiku di saat kecelakaan." Ucapku, walaupun itu murni aku yang melakukan sebelum akhirnya tubuh kami saling bertukar kembali.

Suigetsu menatapku, aku tak mengerti akan tatapan itu, dia pun sangat lama melakukannya.

"Sepertinya kau telah kembali menjadi Sakura." Ucapnya.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Panikku, apa Suigetsu masih penasaran akan sikap kami berdua saat itu?

"Aku bisa merasakan perbedaan sebelum dan setelah kita bertemu kembali."

"Aku tidak berubah, aku tetap Sakura, memangnya aku siapa? Alien?" Ucapku, sekedar menutupi rahasia ini.

"Mungkin saja."

"Hey!"

"Aku hanya bercanda, tapi aku senang kalian selamat." Ucapnya.

"Terima kasih, aku juga ingin melihat Sasuke segera sadar." Ucapku.

Kami jadi menunggu dan terus menatap Sasuke yang berada di ruangan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esoknya, Suigetsu membangunkanku dan mencoba membawaku ke ruangan Sasuke, dia telah di pindah ke ruang inap, Sasuke telah sadar, mematung di depan pintu, dia bahkan sudah duduk dan menatap ke arahku, perban di kepalanya tak menghilangkan wajah tampannya itu.

"Sakura." Panggilnya, serak.

Berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya, aku sudah tidak tahan untuk menangis.

"Hey, kau harus hati-hati, dia baru saja sadar" Tegur Suigetsu dan aku tidak peduli, Sasuke bahkan membalas pelukanku. "Baiklah, sepertinya kalian butuh waktu bersama." Ucapnya, aku tidak bisa melihat Suigetsu keluar dan hanya mendengar suara pintu yang di tutup.

"Aku sedikit terkejut saat terbangun dan sudah berada di tubuhku, aku pikir ini adalah tubuhmu dan aku merasa sangat bersalah, lagi-lagi membuatmu terluka." Ucapnya, suara itu bahkan masih terdengar serak.

"Akulah yang salah, aku menggunakan tubuhmu untuk melindungi tubuhku." Ucapku, melepaskan pelukan kami dan menatap Sasuke.

"Tidak, kau melakukan hal yang benar, mungkin jika itu aku, aku pun akan melakukannya untukmu." Ucap Sasuke, bahkan menyeka perlahan air mata di wajahku.

"Maafkan aku, kau jadi terluka seperti ini." Ucapku dan terus menyalahkan diriku.

Kembali sebuah pelukan dari Sasuke, dia memelukku erat dan mencoba menenangkanku.

Pada akhirnya, setelah Sasuke benar-benar pulih, kami di pindahkan ke rumah sakit Konoha, mereka bahkan membuat kami dalam satu kamar, ini permintaan ibu Mikoto dan aku bertemu kembali dengan dokter Sai.

"Aku tak menyangka jika pertemuan kita kembali akan seperti ini." Ucap Sai. Saat dia mengetahui aku sebagai pasien di rumah sakit ini, Sai bergegas menemuiku, sayangnya aku harus menahan malu karena Sasuke tengah memelukku dan Sai masuk begitu saja ke dalam ruangan ini, dia pikir aku dan Sasuke tak satu ruangan.

"Aku juga tak menyangka akan seperti ini, bagaimana kabarmu dan pekerjaanmu?" Tanyaku.

"Kabarku baik dan pekerjaanku, seperti biasa sangat sibuk, aku berharap kau kembali bekerja." Ucap Sai.

"Itu tidak mungkin, dia akan terus bekerja padaku." Ucap Sasuke, dia masih tetap berbaring, aku dan Sai tengah duduk di sofa.

"Aku hanya mengatakan seandainya." Ucap Sai, sengaja mengeraskan volume suaranya, aku pikir mereka ini tengah memulai pertengkaran. "Kau akan jauh lebih cocok bekerja di rumah sakit, kau dokter berbakat Sakura dan juga aku merasa kau lebih terlihat seperti Sakura yang dulu." Ucapnya, Sai juga sadar akan sikapku yang dulu, itu bukan aku, Sasuke lah yang bersikap buruk padamu.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja." Ucapku.

"Apa belum cukup ngobrolnya? Istriku harus menemaniku." Tegur Sasuke, aku tak sadar jika dia terus menatap ke arah kami, apa Sasuke tengah cemburu?

"Tenang saja, tuan, aku juga sedang mengecek keadaan pasien di rumah sakit ini."

"Kau tak perlu mengecek apa-apa, istriku sudah sembuh, segeralah keluar, aku yakin kau sangat banyak pekerjaan dokter." Sindir Sasuke.

Mereka mungkin akan bertengkar sebentar lagi.

"Sebaiknya kau bekerja, terima kasih telah datang, mungkin kita bisa bertemu lain kali, tidak di rumah sakit ini." Ucapku, berusaha agar Sai memahaminya, Sasuke seperti tak senang padanya.

Sai akhirnya keluar dan Sasuke memintaku naik ke ranjang, lagi-lagi memelukku.

"Apa kau masih memiliki perasaan terhadap temanmu itu?"

"Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya padamu?"

"Katakan sesuatu agar aku puas." Ucapnya.

Mengecup bibir Sasuke sepintas.

"Aku sudah menikah, dan aku rasa, aku mulai jatuh cinta pada suamiku, dia itu sangat sempurna, meskipun suka marah-marah dan sangat egois, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja." Ucapku.

"Hanya omong kosong." Ucapnya.

Lihatlah! Kenapa dia begitu bertempramen? Bagaimana dia bisa percaya akan ucapanku?

"Bisakah tidak ada pria lain di matamu?" Tanyanya.

"Aku bisa pastikan itu." Ucapku.

"Sungguh?"

"Aku akan memukulmu." Ucapku, aku mulai kesal dengan semua ucapannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa bercanda denganku?"

"Karena kau menganggap segalanya serius, bagaimana bi-"

Ucapanku terputus, ciuman dadakan darinya.

"Ya, aku tipe orang yang sulit bercanda." Ucapnya.

Kembali mengecupku.

"Aku akan mencoba menjadi orang yang tidak terlalu serius lagi." Ucapnya, lagi.

Kembali sebuah kecupan.

"Jangan mengubah dirimu, kau tak perlu mengubah apapun." Ucapku.

Satu ranjang ini menjadi milik kami berdua, aku sudah tak perlu mendapat penanganan lagi, hanya Sasuke yang masih perlu di rawat, dekapan erat darinya, aku jadi harus menemaninya tidur seperti ini, aku yakin para perawat yang masuk akan terkejut dengan posisi kami yang terlalu mesra.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan kelanjutan hubungan kami?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **( warning! 18+)**

 **Ini nggak bercanda**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebulan kemudian.**

 **Pukul 06:30**

Berusaha bergerak di atas tubuh seorang pria, aku sudah kelelahan dan seseorang di bawah sana menatap tajam padaku, kami sama-sama tanpa busana, pinggulku lelah, berhenti dengan napas memburuh, keringat sampai membanjiri tubuhku, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi dan Sasuke masih menginginkannya.

"Kenapa berhenti? Kapan aku menyuruhmu berhenti?" Ucapnya dan seperti ingin memarahiku.

"Pinggulku lelah! Kau saja yang bergerak! Kenapa kau selalu saja memerintahku? Bahkan di saat seperti ini! Kata 'cinta' pun tak pernah aku dari mulutmu sendiri." Ucapku, itu benar! aku belum pernah mendengarnya mengatakan 'aku mencintamu, Sakura.' aku menuntut sebuah pengakuan itu!

Seharusnya pagi ini cukup membuat kami sama-sama merasa nyaman saat bersama, apalagi Sasuke tiba-tiba ingin melakukannya, dia sangat pandai membangun perasaan ini, aku juga ingin cepat ini berakhir, sebentar lagi aku sudah harus bergegas untuk bekerja.

"Jika aku yang bergerak, aku tidak akan mengampunimu." Ucapnya dan tatapan itu menggelap, aku sudah tahu bagaimana jika Sasuke melakukannya.

"Ba-baik, akan aku lakukan." Ucapku, meskipun sangat sulit, kali ini pinggangku akan mati rasa.

Sasuke tiba-tiba saja bangun dan duduk, dia membantuku menyelesaikan ini, aku jadi bisa memeluknya lebih erat dan melingkari kedua kaki pada pinggangnya, pergerakan dibawah sana lebih cepat, aku sampai tak tahan untuk mendesahkan nama Sasuke dan suara desahan berat di telingaku, sebentar lagi, sedikit lagi, menutup mataku rapat-rapat, tubuhku sempat mengejang dan akhirnya terasa lemas, Sasuke membuatku harus melakukannya di pagi hari dan aku harus bekerja.

Kecupan demi kecupan bisa aku rasakan pada bahuku dan punggung leherku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura." Bisiknya, dengan suara berat dan terangah.

Akhirnya mendengar pengakuan darinya dan ucapan sederhana itu sampai membuatku merinding.

"Hmm. Aku mencintaimu." Balasku.

"Sekarang mungkin kau tak perlu bekerja." Ucapnya.

Mendorongnya.

"Aku akan terlambat." Ucapku.

Aku sampai menjauh darinya, jika terus seperti ini, aku pun akan terlambat.

"Hey, apa pekerjaanmu lebih penting dari pada suamimu?" Ucapnya.

"Keduanya sangat penting, sudah! Jangan membuatku terlambat lagi." Ucapku dan bergegas mandi.

"Kita bisa mandi bersama."

"Tidak!" Tolakku.

Ada apa dengannya? Sikapnya jadi berubah total, aku sampai harus menahan malu di dalam kamar mandi.

Pagi ini, dengan sarapan yang damai, seluruhnya lengkap berada di meja makan, ayah Fugaku, ibu Mikoto yang terlihat ceria, Suigetsu, dan juga si pembuat masalah, Izuna, aku harap dia tidak mengganggu Sasuke selama di kantor, aku sudah tidak lagi bekerja padanya, Sasuke menginjinkanku bekerja kembali di rumah sakit dengan satu syarat, aku tidak boleh sering bersama Sai, selalu saja memikirkan kami memiliki hubungan.

Lalu, aku bisa melihat rona memerah setiap pelayan jika menatap ke arah kami, aku tahu, mereka pasti mendengar suaraku, aku sudah katakan pada Sasuke jangan melakukannya pagi-pagi, seluruh pelayan akan mendengarnya, tetap saja keras kepala, meskipun begitu, aku tidak bisa menolak dari permintaannya, meliriknya, dia menatap ke arahku, selalu saja sadar jika aku menatapnya.

"Oh, dimana cincin kalian?" Tanya ibu Mikoto dan spontan saja seluruh mata mengarah pada aku dan Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update cuy...~

karena rate M author sudah ambil jalan aman, dan juga sudah kasih warning dan ini tidak terlalu LEMON kok, author tak akan membuatnya berlebihan.

lalu, nikmati sisa-sisa chapter dari fic ini, di kasih tahu emang dari awal biar nggak kaget-kaget hehehe.

tamatnya tinggal beberapa chapter, author udah persiapin dan di tambah epilog,

lalu.

untuk Bunga Cherry , itu terlalu seperti sinetron yaa, wkwkwk, nggak, author nggak bikin dia lupa ingatan dan ceritanya akan bertambah parah, bukan bertambah panjang, tapi parah, hehehe, nggak-nggak, pemikiranmu sudah author jawab di chapter ini, Sasuke tak hilang ingat yaa, XD

lalu.

terima kasih supportnya, terima kasih banyak untuk tetap membaca fic ini. *senang*

.

.

See you next chapter. :)


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari berbagai komik yang author baca, dan masih berusaha mencoba membuat fic bergendre komedi lagi, sangat berharap bisa membuatnya.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Change ~**

 **[ Chapter 25 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh, dimana cincin kalian?" Tanya ibu Mikoto dan spontan saja seluruh mata mengarah pada kami.

"Cincin milik kami menghilang saat kecelakaan, aku dan Sakura akan mencari yang baru." Ucap Sasuke, untung saja dia lebih cepat mengatakannya.

"Begitu yaa, pilihkan sesuatu yang lebih indah untuk milik Sakura." Pesan Ibu Mikoto.

"Tentu saja, bu, dia akan memiliki cincin yang tidak ada samanya di dunia ini." Ucapnya dan menatapku.

Aku tak suka saat dia mengatakan seperti itu dengan wajah angkuhnya.

"Ti-tidak perlu cincin yang mewah, cukup yang bagus saja, aku suka apapun yang di berikan Sasuke." Ucapku dan tertawa garing.

"Terima kasih, istriku, kau memang yang terbaik." Ucap Sasuke dan aku ingin muntah mendengar nada bicaranya, dia tak pandai bersikap romantis pada seorang wanita.

Setelah sarapan bersama, Sasuke dan Suigetsu akan mengantarku dan menyuruh Izuna pergi dengan mobil lain, aku yakin Izuna tidak akan bisa melawan lagi, sekarang Sasuke sudah kembali pada tubuhnya.

"Aku ingin makan siang bersamamu, setelahnya kita mencari cincin yang baru." Ucapnya, Sasuke menjadwalkan sendiri sesuatu yang belum aku setujui.

"Aku akan makan di kantin rumah sakit, lagi pula saat siang adalah jam paling tersibuk di rumah sakit." Ucapku.

"Tidak ada bantahan." Tegasnya. "Suigetsu, jangan lupa, kita akan keluar jam 12 siang, kosongkan jadwal apapun di jam itu." Ucapnya pada Suigetsu dan sudah di terima baik olehnya. "Lagi pula, aku lebih khawatir saat jarimu tak mengenakan apapun, mereka pikir kau belum menikah atau sudah cerai denganku." Tambahnya.

Cerai,

Aku sampai lupa akan kata itu, sebelumnya saat kami terus bertengkar dan bertambah parah saat tubuh kami bertukar, Sasuke dan aku sudah memikirkan untuk cerai jika tubuh kami telah kembali seperti semula, tapi kata itu telah menghilang, Sasuke tak ingin melakukannya, begitu juga denganku, aku sudah bisa menerimanya dan aku rasa, Sasuke begitu menyayangiku, dia pun tidak ingin melepaskanku darinya.

Hubungan baru ini akhirnya terbentuk, kami benar-benar menjadi pasangan suami-istri yang sesungguhnya, aku pikir, jika bukan karena cincin aneh itu dan jika bukan karena tubuh kami bertukar, aku dan Sasuke tidak akan mengetahui apapun satu sama lain, mungkin kami akan terus bertengkar tanpa henti hingga perceraianlah yang tepat untuk kami.

Menatapnya, dia tidak buruk juga, Sasuke adalah pria yang sempurna untuk ukuran sebagai seorang suami, tapi kau benar-benar perlu membuat hatinya luluh.

"Kenapa menatapku? Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Ucapnya, dia selalu memasang wajah dingin itu padaku.

"Tidak, aku hanya tengah berpikir jika kau ternyata cukup manis untuk menjadi seorang suami." Ucapku dan tatapan horror yang di berikannya.

"Kita sedang ada di mobil, jangan memancingku, Sakura." Ucapnya.

"Iya-iya, maaf." Ucapku dan menatapnya datar.

Aku menarik kembali ucapanku, tentang dia adalah suami sempurna.

Mobil Sasuke menepih, sebuah tarikan darinya dan kecupan di bibirku.

 **Blussh!**

"A-apa kau lupa jika Suigetsu bersama kita!" Protesku.

"Aku tidak peduli." Ucapnya dan akhirnya membiarkanku pergi.

Wajahku sudah sangat merona karena ulahnya.

 **Ending Sakura pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Pov.**

Suigetsu kembali melajukan mobil, aku bisa melihat Sakura tersipu malu setelah aku menciumnya, selalu saja menggodaku, apa dia pikir aku akan bisa tenang setelah di godanya? Tunggu saja saat di rumah nanti.

"Hubungan kalian benar-benar membaik, apa akhirnya kau sudah menetapkan perasaanmu, Sasuke?" Ucap Suigetsu padaku.

"Tidak ada wanita hebat lain yang bisa menandingi Sakura." Ucapku.

"Aku hanya tak percaya jika hubungan terpaksa kalian, akhirnya jadi benar-benar seperti ini, kau jadi tidak lagi memikirkan rencana ibumu yang membuat kalian seperti ini." Ucap Suigetsu dan membuatku terdiam.

Rencana ibu? Apa hubungan terpaksa kami karena rencana ibu? Apa yang tidak aku ketahui selama ini?

"Aku lupa akan hal itu. Aku lupa penyelidikanmu tentang siapa yang menjebakku dan Sakura." Ucapku, mencoba memancing Suigetsu untuk berbicara lebih banyak lagi.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu?" Ucapnya.

Mengatakannya padaku? Kapan? Apa mungkin saat kami tengah bertukar tubuh? Artinya, Sakura menyembunyikan hal ini dariku, kenapa?

"Apa perlu aku sampaikan lagi? Mungkin saja setelah kecelakaan itu, kepalamu terbentur dan ingatan itu hilang."

"Mungkin saja, aku ingin mendengarnya lagi."

"Baiklah, jadi, nyonya Mikoto yang merencanakan hal ini, kalian bahkan tak melakukan apapun, orang tua Sakura pun menyetujuinya."

Aku tak percaya jika Sakura menyembunyikan hal ini, kenapa dia tidak mengatakannya padaku lebih awal? Kenapa aku harus mendengarnya dari Suigetsu? Aku cukup kecewa padanya.

"Sasuke? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hn, aku baik-baik saja, tolong kembalikan posisi Karin dan biarkan posisi Karin yang sekarang di ambil alih Izuna, aku ingin melihatnya bekerja sendirian dan tidak menyusahkan Karin lagi, tapi aku perlu kau mengawasi mereka berdua." Ucapku.

"Aku mengerti."

Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya mereka begitu saja, mereka berdua seperti tengah bekerja sama mencelakai Sakura, jika bukan saat itu kami bertukar tubuh, aku mungkin akan menyalahkan apapun pada Sakura, namun dengan penyelidikan Suigetsu yang tengah di sembunyikannya, aku tidak akan tinggal diam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Perusahaan Uchiha ]**

"Akhirnya kita bertemu kembali, proyeknya telah rampung dan bagaimana dengan barang-barang yang akan masuk, jangan lupa dengan apapun yang sudah kita bicarakan sebelumnya, aku bahkan harus menunggumu kembali ke Konoha." Ucap Naruto.

Aku lupa jika telah melakukan proyek kerja sama dengan Naruto, tapi saat itu dia yang berbicara dengan Sakura, aku tak mengerti apapun tentang barang yang akan masuk.

"Bagaimana Sasuke? Ini adalah beberapa barang yang akan kita buat, saat itu kau punya banyak rekomendasi, kau benar-benar seperti memahami alat-alat make up untuk seorang wanita."

"Aku melupakan apapun, jadi kau saja yang memilihnya."

"Aku juga tidak begitu tahu, kau yang mengatakan akan membantuku, lalu tentang modelnya, apa kau juga tidak ingat?"

Aku tidak mungkin melupakan hal itu, Sakura ingin aku menjadi model mereka, itu saat aku masih berada di tubuh Sakura, sekarang kami telah kembali, aku tetap tidak bisa membiarkan Sakura menjadi modelnya, tidak ada yang boleh melihat istriku!

"Cari model yang lain, aku tidak ingin istriku menjadi tontonan para lelaki."

"Ba-baiklah." Ucap Naruto dan dia terlihat kecewa, untuk apa kau kecewa? Dasar bodoh! "Bagaimana dengan barang-barang yang akan masuk? Kau sungguh tega membiarkanku sendirian bekerja? Aku sungguh tak tahu apapun." Rengeknya, pria besar di hadapanku ini apa tidak bisa berhenti merengek? Mungkin jika bukan karena Sakura, kami akan terus menjadi rival, ah, kami memang rival, dia saja yang tidak ingin mengakui kelemahannya.

"Kau bisa berhubungan dengan sekertarisku, Karin akan membantumu." Ucapku.

"Lalu, apa istrimu tidak bekerja lagi disini?"

"Dia ingin kembali ke rumah sakit, katanya dunia bisnis tak cocok dengannya."

"Aku pikir kalian itu akan memiliki pemikiran yang sama, lagi pula saat itu istrimu seperti sangat pandai membicarakan bisnis dan cukup galak."

Tentu saja, karena itu adalah aku, tapi aku tidak galak!

"Jika tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakan lagi, aku ada kesibukan lagi." Ucapku.

Naruto pun akhirnya pergi, aku tidak ikut saat hanya mereka berdua mengadakan pertemuan itu, mungkin Sakura mengajukan diri untuk membantu Naruto memilih barang, dia seorang wanita, tentu saja akan sangat memahaminya, aku tidak akan tahu tentang apapun produk wanita.

Melirik jam, sebentar lagi jam 12 siang, aku akan menjemput Sakura dan mungkin aku perlu membicarakan tentang penyelidikan Suigetsu yang di sembunyikannya, apa dia akan tetap diam dan tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya?

 **Ending Sasuke pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

 **[RS. Konoha]**

Beberapa pasang mata akan mengarah pada seorang pria yang tengah berjalan, kaca mata hitamnya menutup mata onyx itu, style yang terlihat seperti apapun yang di kenakannya sangat mahal, seseorang di belakang tak kalah juga keren dan berjalan tepat berada di belakangnya, langkah mereka terhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan.

 **Dokter Uchiha Sakura.**

"A-ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Ucap seorang perawat pendamping yang berada di depan pintu ruangan itu.

"Aku ingin bertemu istriku, katakan padanya aku sudah datang." Ucap Sasuke, melepaskan kacamata hitamnya dan kembali menjadi sorotan, perawat itu bahkan tak bergerak sedikit pun, matanya masih terfokus memperhatikan wajah tampan seorang pria di hadapannya.

"Apa kau mendengarkanku?" Ucap Sasuke, sedikit kesal, perawat di hadapannya mematung dan tidak melakukan perintahnya.

"Ma-maaf! Akan saya sampaikan." Ucap perawat itu, dia pun sangat gugup dan bergegas masuk.

"Dokter, katanya ada seorang pria yang mengaku suami anda, dia ingin bertemu." Ucap perawat itu.

Sakura tak tahu jika Sasuke sudah datang, melirik jam dinding di ruangannya, masih ada 20 menit tepat jam 12 siang.

"Suruh dia menunggu, kita masih harus melakukan pemeriksaan pada pasien lain." Ucap Sakura, menurutnya Sasuke terlalu cepat datang dan dia masih akan bekerja.

Perawat itu akhirnya keluar, wajahnya kembali berseri-seri setiap melihat wajah pria itu.

"Kata dokter Sakura, anda harus menunggu 20 menit lagi." Ucap perawat itu.

"Apa! Beraninya memerintahku menunggu!" Kesal Sasuke.

"Sasuke, tenanglah, ini rumah sakit." Bisik Suigetsu, berusaha menenangkan Sasuke.

"Dia memerintahku, apa kau dengar itu?"

"Aku tahu, tapi tenanglah, ini belum jam 12 Sasuke, kita harus menunggu dan menaati peraturan rumah sakit."

"Aku tidak peduli." Ucap Sasuke, berusaha masuk dan perawat itu sama sekali tidak bisa menahannya.

"Aku sudah datang dan kita harus pergi. Jangan memerintahku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Memerintahmu? Aku tidak memerintahmu, dan jangan membuat onar di rumah sakit Sasuke, aku hanya memintamu menunggu, hanya 20 menit." Ucap Sakura, tak percaya jika Sasuke malah menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Setidaknya kau biarkan aku masuk, bukan menunggu."

"Kau hanya mengganggu jika di sini." Ucap Sakura dan menatapnya tajam. "Ah, baiklah."

Akhirnya Sasuke akan menunggu, duduk di area belakang Sakura, Suigetsu pun akhirnya menunggu di luar, dia merasa jika Sakura telah menangani Sasuke.

Beberapa pasien mulai masuk satu persatu sesuai nomer antrian mereka, selain dokter Sakura, ada seorang pria lain yang sepertinya lebih bersantai di belakang tempat duduk Sakura dan menatap para pasien.

Sasuke hanya risih jika pasien itu adalah seorang pria yang membawa anak mereka, berbagai pemikiran terus bermunculan di kepalanya, dimana ibu mereka? Kenapa tidak bersama para ibu mereka?

"Aku senang dokter telah kembali bekerja, apa anda cuti?" Ucap seorang pria, dia tengah membawa anak perempuannya untuk di periksa.

"Tidak, sebenarnya, aku sempat keluar dan kembali bekerja lagi." Ucap Sakura.

"Begitu ya."

"Dokter Sakura, kau akan terus memeriksaku 'kan?" Ucap anak kecil itu.

"Tentu saja." Ucap Sakura dan dia pun terlihat sangat senang.

Sementara pria di belakang, menatap mereka dengan tatapan jengkel.

"Ah, istriku, bisakah kau cepat memeriksa pasienmu? Aku cukup lapar sekarang." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh dan menatap kesal ke arahnya, tidak bisakah Sasuke diam sejenak saja?

"Eh? Dokter sudah menikah?" Tanya pria itu, wajahnya terlihat lesu.

"Apa anda tidak melihatku? Aku suaminya." Ucap Sasuke, tatapan penuh kemenangan.

"Sasuke hentikan!" Bisik tegas Sakura padanya. "Ma-maaf, mari kita lanjutkan pemeriksaan, apa masih ada gejala lain? Semacam gatal-gatal di area tertentu?" Tanya Sakura, mengabaikan Sasuke dan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan pasiennya.

Hingga pelayanan Sakura pun telah selesai, menatap marah pada Sasuke yang tak bisa tenang, jika seorang pria yang masuk, dia akan merengek seperti anak kecil yang kelaparan.

"Kau senang jika mereka menggodamu dengan anak-anak mereka." Sindir Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi padamu." Kesal Sakura, Sasuke selalu saja memikirkan hal buruk tentangnya, merapikan meja kerjanya dan menggantung jas dokternya, sedikit terkejut, Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku hanya ingin menegaskan statusmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Mungkin aku perlu memajang foto pernikahan kita di meja dan aku pikir di jariku akan segera terpasang cincin baru." Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf sudah mengganggu pekerjaanmu." Ucap Sasuke dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sebaiknya kita keluar, aku tak ingin mendengarmu merengek untuk minta makan." Singgung Sakura.

"Tunggu, ada hal yang penting yang ingin aku katakan padamu sebelumnya." Ucap Sasuke dan melepaskan pelukannya, wanita di hadapannya pun berbalik dan ingin mendengarkan hal penting apa yang ingin di ucapkan Sasuke.

"Katakan apa yang Suigetsu sampaikan padamu tentang penyelidikannya? Aku memintanya mencari tahu siapa yang menjebak kita saat itu." Ucap Sasuke, kali ini tatapannya terlihat sangat serius.

Sakura sempat terkejut dan sekarang dia tidak berani menatap Sasuke, Sakura lupa untuk mengatakan segalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update!

Laptop author telah kembali, syukurlah T_T hampir saja menghapus fic ini di karena lupa ama lanjutannya =_=" seperti yang author udah jelaskan sebelumnya di fic terbaru author tentang laptop yang rusak dan sebenarnya mau update ini cepat malah tertinggal lagi beberapa hari, laptop lagi di servis soalnya.

jadi ini detik-detik penghabisan saja, author akan buat fic baru yang lainnya, yang satu udah update *promo* **gadis mimpi** judulnya, lagi-lagi tentang fantasy.

lalu, di chapter ini author kembali menyinggung hasil penyelidikan suigetsu yang dimana Sakura tak kasih tahu hingga sekarang, terus, apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka? apa akan bertengkar lagi? Sasuke cukup kecewa soalnya XD

terus. author balas review saja yaa. :)

Bunga Cherry : halo lagi, sebelumnya balas di fic baru, sekarang balas di fic yang hampir tamat, hehehe, nggak jadi mau sampaikan apapun lagi, udah di sampaikan di fic baru heheh, itu lah sekarang fic terbaru author XD semoga tetap ringan juga XD

sitilafifah989 : anak Sasu-saku, entahlah, nanti kita lihat saja pas di akhir chapter, dimana Itachi ama keluarganya? Itachi, istri dan anaknya nggak ada di kediaman, mereka sedang liburan, hehehe, nanti bakalan nongol mereka.

aitara-fuyuharu1 : udah OTW tamat, ini mau selesaikan perkara awal mereka, heheh, biar semua beres pas tamat nanti, nggak ada masalah yang terlupakan dan malah jadi mengganjal bagi reader.

Aoi Hanabira : hay, update kembali, updatenya cukup lama di karena laptop sempat rusak =_=

Nejes : kalau hilang ingatan tambah rumit, sudah singgung di chapter sebelumnya, hahaha ini kan udah mau tamat ehehe.

Sina : Halo-halo, uuh..~ di kangenin reader, *Malu* makasih, sempat udah balas di fic baru, author balas lagi deh di fic ini. selamat menikmati fic author yang terbaru.

fiiuuh...~ akhirnya kelar balas-balas reviewnya, makasih telah menunggu fic ini kembali, tak bosan mau bilang makasih.

.

.

See you final chapter...~


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari berbagai komik yang author baca, dan masih berusaha mencoba membuat fic bergendre komedi lagi, sangat berharap bisa membuatnya.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Change ~**

 **[ Epilog ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Katakan apa yang Suigetsu sampaikan padamu tentang penyelidikannya? Aku memintanya mencari tahu siapa yang menjebak kita saat itu." Ucap Sasuke, kali ini tatapannya terlihat sangat serius.

Sakura sempat terkejut dan sekarang dia tidak berani menatap Sasuke, Sakura lupa untuk mengatakan segalanya.

"A-aku sempat mengatakan padamu untuk tidak bertengkar dengan ibu Mikoto, apa kau mengingat ucapanku itu?" Gugup Sakura.

"Ya, aku masih ingat dan saat itu aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau harus mengatakan hal itu padaku."

"Bukannya aku ingin berbohong padamu atau menutupi hal ini, aku hanya memikirkan jika kau akan sangat marah bahkan pada kedua orangku." Ucap Sakura dan raut wajah itu terlihat sedih.

Pria bermata onyx ini hanya menghela napas.

"Aku lapar dan sebaiknya kita makan siang dulu." Ucap Sasuke, menggenggam tangan istrinya itu dan mengajaknya keluar.

Beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang fokus pada pasangan yang terlihat mesra ini, Sakura sudah sangat malu dan Sasuke tak ingin melepaskan genggamannya, Suigetsu mengikuti mereka dan hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sasuke.

 **Ending Normal Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura pov.**

Makan siang ini begitu canggung, menatap Sasuke, dia makan cukup lahap, aku pikir dia hanya bercanda atau tengah mengerjaiku jika dia sangat lapar, rengekannya membuatku sangat malu pada para pasien, Sasuke belum selesai makan dan dia mungkin akan membahas penyelidikan Suigetsu, aku melupakan hal itu, aku terlalu larut dalam kebahagian ini dan tidak ingat lagi untuk membeberkan segalanya pada Sasuke.

"Maaf membuatku kecewa." Ucapku, aku tak bisa tenang makan dengan penuh perasaan bersalah ini.

"Aku hanya memikirkan kau tak jujur padaku, kau menyimpannya selama ini?" Ucapnya dan aku mengangguk takut.

Mungkin kah hubungan ini akhirnya berakhir? Aku tahu Sasuke pasti tidak senang aku menyembunyikannya.

"Aku akan menghukummu saat di rumah nanti." Ucapnya, menatap Sasuke dan hanya ada seringai di wajahnya.

Hu-hukuman apa yang di maksudkannya! Wajahku sampai merona dan malah memikirkan hal lain.

"Kau sungguh tak marah padaku?" Tanyaku, aku masih takut padanya, awalnya dia tipe yang sangat tegas dan sangat-sangat keras kepala.

"Aku sangat marah padamu, seharusnya kau mengatakannya lebih awal, aku sudah katakan padamu sebelumnya, jika Suigetsu berbicara sesuatu yang penting padamu, kau harus menyampaikannya padaku, tapi kau hanya diam dan aku tidak bisa menerima hal itu."

"Maaf." Ucapku dan menundukkan wajahku, hubungan yang susah payah aku bentuk ini mungkin akan retak begitu saja.

"Hey, aku tidak sedang menghakimimu, aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana jika kau diam saja."

"Aku pernah berniat menceritakannya padaku, lalu semuanya terlupakan saat kita membuat rencana untuk kembalikan tubuh kita seperti semula, lalu semuanya bertambah kacau saat kecelakaan itu dan aku hanya berpikir untuk merawatmu." Ucapku.

Aku mengingat kembali saat kami kecelakaan. Sasuke terdiam, menatapnya dan tatapan itu begitu tenang.

"Aku sudah berpikiran buruk jika kau mendengarkan hal ini, kau akan marah besar pada ibu Mikoto dan juga pada kedua orang tua, mereka sengaja membuat rencana ini untuk menikahkan kita, aku tahu ini sangat terpaksa, jadi jika kau ingin kita berce-" Ucapanku terputus, jari telunjuknya membuatku menghentikan ucapanku.

"Jangan ucapkan kata konyol itu, aku sudah berjanji akan hidup bersamamu dan tidak akan berpisah, kau harus menghargai keputusanku, walaupun aku cukup kesal mendengarnya, aku jadi mengingat saat kita bertengkar di kamar hotel itu, aku pikir kau wanita barbar yang mungkin baru turun gunung."

Eh!

Dia sedang mengejekku, tapi ucapannya membuatku tersentuh, kali ini jari telunjuknya mengusap-ngusap bibirku perlahan.

"Kau tetap harus mendapatkan hukuman istriku." Ucapnya dan dia memberikan tatapan penuh kemenangan itu.

"A-aku akan menerima apapun hukumannya." Ucapku, takut atau pun gugup tidak ada gunanya, Sasuke tipe pemaksa.

Setelah pembicaraan kami tentang masalah yang telah lewat itu, aku pikir Sasuke akan langsung melupakannya, dia benar-benar marah pada ibunya dan aku kasihan melihat ibu Mikoto, tapi di balik marahnya, dia terlihat senang dan berterima kasih pada ibu Mikoto, jika bukan karena ibu Mikoto kami tidak mungkin bertemu seperti ini, walaupun awalnya sangat-sangat terpaksa.

"Mau kah kau sehidup semati denganku?" Ucap Sasuke dan memasangkan cincin baru pada jari manisku.

Dia menjadi sedikit romantis malam ini, kami telah membeli dua cincin pasangan yang baru, Sasuke bahkan memesannya khusus, aku sudah katakan padanya untuk tidak perlu membeli cincin yang terlalu mewah, cincin biasa pun akan sangat aku hargai, tapi mengingat dia ingin apapun berkualitas, aku pasrah saja.

Malam ini, di ranjang empuk kamar kami, Sasuke seperti kembali melamarku, aku jadi mengingat saat pernikahan kami yang cukup kacau, dari masalah gaun pengantin yang membuatku marah padanya hingga sikapnya yang menyebalkan saat pernikahan di mulai, aku tak pernah membayangkan jika pria yang saat itu akan sama dengan pria yang sekarang memelukku, kecupan demi kecupan di berikan padaku.

"Apa kita perlu mengadakan pesta pernikahan ulang?" Candaku.

"Jika kau ingin, akan aku lakukan."

"Aku hanya bercanda."

"Uhm, bagaimana memperingati hari pernikahan kita, aku ingin membuatnya menjadi hari spesial untukmu, sekedar menggantikan hari pernikahan saat itu." Ucapnya.

Sasuke sampai memikirkan hal ini, aku sudah tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu lagi, saat itu aku benar-benar marah padanya, tapi saat melihat gaun pengantin yang tidak di ganti olehnya, aku rasa Sasuke masih memiliki hati walaupun hanya setitik, dia tidak membiarkanku memakai pakaian yang minim dan seksi.

"Ingat kembali saat sikapmu sangat menyebalkan saat itu." Sindirku.

"Mari kita tidak perlu membahasnya lagi." Ucap Sasuke, memelukku erat dan mengajakku berbaring. "Aku sedikit lelah hari ini, bisakah kita istirahat sekarang?" Tambahnya.

Mengangguk dan membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya.

Aku jadi malu sendiri mendengar ucapan manisnya itu, dia jadi rajin mengucapkan hal itu padaku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Balasku.

Hening.

Sasuke tiba-tiba bangun dan menindihku.

"Aku lupa tentang hukuman untukmu." Ucapnya dan sebuah kecupan pada bibirku.

"Eh? Tu-tunggu, bukannya kau sedang lelah." Panikku, kenapa dia malah mengingat hal itu?

Sasuke mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leherku, kecupan demi kecupan di berikannya, sesekali akan menjilat, mengisap dan gigitan yang membuatku merinding, kegiatannya terhenti namun tak mengangkat wajahnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan lelah jika bersamamu, istriku." Ucapnya, mengangkat wajahnya dan lagi-lagi memperlihatkan sebuah seringai, aku jadi memikirkan apa besok aku masih bergerak untuk pergi bekerja.

"To-tolong lakukan dengan lembut." Ucapku, wajahku sudah sangat merona dan sekedar meminta padanya untuk tidak terlalu keras untuk malam ini, aku akan bekerja besok paginya.

"Sesuai permintaanmu, istriku." Ucapnya, menatap lembut padaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini aku mendatangi kantor perusahaan Sasuke, aku tak tahu apa yang direncanakannya, dia ingin aku datang saat telah selesai dengan pekerjaanku, aku jadi ingat saat bekerja disini sebagai Sasuke, beberapa pasang mata akan menatapku dan mereka sedikit menundukkan wajah mereka, ada pun menyapaku, mereka masih mengingatku rupanya.

Lalu.

"Kau datang lagi? Apa ingin mengambil posisiku lagi?" Ucap Karin, menatap sinis padaku, wanita berambut merah ini seperti tak pernah kapok untuk membuat masalah denganku, seharusnya dia sudah tak perlu mempermasalahkannya, lagi pula aku tak suka berada di kantor perusahaan.

"Aku bisa saja meminta Sasuke untuk mem-PHK mu. Bagaimana nona?" Ucapku, aku tak akan kalah darimu, walaupun sekarang aku berada di tubuhku sendiri, aku yakin jika Sasuke sangat percaya padaku.

Lihatlah, Karin terlihat sangat kesal dan dia tak penutupi rasa kesalnya itu.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke, dia jadi begitu tegas padaku, aku disini untuk mengajakmu ke ruangan rapat, Sasuke menunggumu." Ucapnya, aku juga tak tahu jika Sasuke mengubah sikapnya pada Karin, aku ingin mendengar dari Sasuke, mungkin ini cukup menarik, kenapa Sasuke berubah pada Karin? Bukannya dia begitu peduli pada wanita ini.

Berjalan masuk ke lift dan sepanjang perjalanan kami Karin memilih diam, di sini ada banyak CCTV, dia tak bisa mengoceh padaku, langkahku terhenti, aku sudah berharap tidak bertemu dengan pria yang cukup brengs*k ini, dia membuat masalah denganku dan melecehkan tubuhku saat Sasuke berada pada tubuhku, untung saja itu Sasuke, Sasuke jadi mengetahui bagaimana buruknya Izuna.

Kami hanya berpapasan, Izuna tak berbicara apa-apa padaku, dia bahkan menatap risih padaku, ada apa dengannya? Akhir-akhir jika di rumah pun dia tidak pernah menegurku atau menyapaku, mungkin saja dia sudah begitu membenciku, aku tidak merasa bersalah, seharusnya dia meminta maaf padaku.

"Apa Izuna sedang ada masalah?" Tanyaku pada Karin, walaupun aku tak suka berbicara dengannya.

"Jangan tanya padaku, tanya saja padanya langsung dan aku tak suka berbicara denganmu, jangan sok akrab." Sinisnya.

Rasanya aku ingin menendangnya keluar.

Kami tiba di sebuah pintu ruangan rapat, Karin tak masuk dan memintaku masuk begitu saja.

"Sampai kapan pun aku tak sudi berada di dekatmu." Ucapnya dan bergegas pergi.

Ha? Ada apa dengannya? Apa pertumbuhan pikirannya berhenti? Dia jadi seperti anak kecil yang tak rela, aku tak merebut Sasuke, aku bahkan bersusah payah bersamanya, aku rasa ini adalah keberuntungan bagiku, aku hanya berusaha bertahan bersama Sasuke hingga kami benar-benar memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam, aku bertemu pria itu, sudah cukup lama aku tak melihatnya setelah aku kembali ke rumah sakit.

"Halo. Apa kabar?" Sapaku.

"Apa aku tak salah lihat? Aku rasa istrimu jadi lebih jinak, dia bahkan menyapaku dengan sangat ramah." Bisik Naruto dan cukup terdengar.

"Aku akan mengusirmu sekarang juga." Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah dingin itu.

"Aku hanya bercanda, tapi sungguh." Bisiknya lagi, tapi terlalu keras, bagaimana kalian bisa rbisik-bisik dengan suara keras itu.

Mereka mengabaikanku.

"Ma-maaf. Aku baik-baik saja dan senang bertemu denganmu kembali." Ucap pria berambut kuning ini, dia bahkan tersenyum senang setelah melihatku.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku ke sini Sasuke?" Tanyaku, aku penasaran, kenapa hanya ada mereka berdua sini?

"Ini semua idemu, kau harus bertanggung jawab, bantu Naruto dalam pemilihan produk untuk toko baru kita, dan juga dia tidak mau bekerja sama dengan Karin." Ucap Sasuke.

Aku melupakan hal itu, saat kami bertukar tubuh, akulah yang mengusulkan banyak hal pada Naruto, apa ini alasan Sasuke memanggilku? Meskipun aku telah kembali ke rumah sakit, dia seperti tidak ingin aku lepas tangan, aku sudah katakan padanya, aku tak suka berbisnis dan Sasuke mungkin lupa akan hal itu.

"Eh? Bukannya ini idemu Sasuke?" Ucap Naruto, bingung.

"Dia yang menyarankannya." Ucap Sasuke dan menunjukku.

Menatap Naruto dan dia semakin bingung, aku jadi tidak tahan ingin menertawainya, Naruto tidak mengerti akan semua ucapan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantu, aku akan bertanggung jawab." Ucapku.

"Sungguh! Terima kasih, Sakura!" Ucap Naruto, bahkan menggenggam erat tanganku, tapi tingkahnya segera terhenti dengan tatapan tajam seseorang. "Ma-maaf." Ucapnya lagi dan menjadi tenang, Sasuke jadi terlalu berlebihan.

Kegiatan tadi hanya rapat khusus antara kami, Naruto sudah mendapat hal yang ingin di harapkannya, besok aku harus membantunya setelah bekerja di rumah sakit.

Saat ini Sasuke mengajakku ke ruangannya, hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah meja yang aku gunakan sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Aku pikir kau akan bersama Karin di ruangan ini. Dimana kau menaruh meja kerjaku?" Ucapku.

"Karin punya ruangan sendiri, aku tidak suka saat ada orang lain selain Suigetsu di ruanganku, dan meja kerjamu sudah di simpan dalam gudang."

"Sekarang dia menjadi asistenmu, kenapa kau jadi terlihat tidak suka padanya? Bukannya dulunya kau begitu peduli padanya?"

"Gara-gara siapa aku jadi berubah pikiran?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tak tahu kau akan bersikap seperti itu."

Sebuah pelukan darinya.

"Aku terus memikirkan jika kita tidak bertukar tubuh, kau akan terus mendapat masalah dan aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang begitu bodoh menyalahkanmu." Ucapnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Izuna?"

"Dia akan mendapat masalah jika tidak bekerja dengan baik, dia bahkan sudah berani melakukan hal buruk padaku saat berada di tubuhmu, lihat saja nanti, di sini pun dia akan kesulitan, jauh lebih sulit saat dia bersama kakek. Jika dia mencoba mencari masalah denganmu, aku akan membuat perhitungan dengannya." Ucap Sasuke dan tatapan itu terlihat senang untuk melakukan hal jahat pada sepupunya. Aku sedikit kasihan pada Izuna, tapi aku rasa dia pantas mendapatkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Omake ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura pov.**

"Acara kali ini lebih terasa lebih hidup, bahkan pendampingmu tidak seperti saat pertemuan pertama kami." Ucap Sai.

Menatap Sasuke, dia juga tengah sibuk menyapa tamu dan berbicara dengan beberapa orang tua yang katanya rekan bisnisnya, Naruto juga ada di sana, mereka jadi lebih akrab meskipun Sasuke tak pernah mengakuinya, bisnis bersama kami pun sukses, aku tak menyangka produk keluaran kami sukses besar, aku tak memasukkan Sasuke karena dia tak ingin turun tangan, dia hanya mengawasi saja, jika ada masalah dia akan menuntut Naruto, aku jadi tidak tahan untuk membuat mereka terus bersama, akan sangat menyenangkan melihat mereka saling adu argumen.

Hari ini adalah memperingati pernikahan kami yang sudah ke 5 tahunnya, walaupun masih terdengar tidak terlalu cukup lama bersama, 5 tahun itu begitu banyak hal telah terjadi pada kami, sebelumnya Sasuke ingin merayakan saat tahun ketiga kami, tapi kami sangat sibuk dan tidak ada waktu, hingga tahun ini pun akhirnya terjadi, aku mengatakan pada Sasuke untuk tidak perlu memaksakan acara ini, jika ada waktu baru akan di laksanakan.

"Apa kau yakin itu?" Ucapku, sekedar menepis pemikiran Sai. Aku masih bisa akrab dan berteman dengan dokter Sai, tapi hanya sesekali saja, Sasuke masih tak senang jika kami terlihat bersama.

"Mungkin karena dia selalu saja menatap sinis pria yang mendekati istrinya." Sindir Sai, sedikit menebak dan hal itu sangat benar, dia begitu risih terhadap para pria yang dekat denganku atau aku sebut saja dia sangat-sangat cemburu.

"Padahal aku sudah begitu susah payah membuatnya mengerti jika hanya dia yang aku cintai." Ucapku, dan aku malu sendiri mengucapkannya.

"Hahaha, tenanglah, kalian terlihat sebagai pasangan yang serasi dan dia pun menjadi pria yang lebih tenang."

Sai benar, walaupun kadang dia menjadi tipe cemburuan, akhir-akhir ini Sasuke lebih mengontrol sikap egois, keras kepala dan tukang cemburu.

"Lalu dimana dia?" Tanya Sai, aku lupa memperlihatkan seseorang pada Sai, sebelumnya aku cuti dan aku tidak pernah membawanya ke rumah sakit, ibu Mikoto yang terus menjaganya, lagi pula rumah sakit tak cocok dengan anak-anak.

Terdengar suara isak tangis dari seorang balita, seorang pelayan menggendongnya, aku bisa melihat mereka berjalan, tapi tidak datang ke arahku, pelayan itu membawa balita kecil nan imut ke kepada Sasuke.

"Kenapa pelayan itu membawanya kesana? Aku sangat ingin menggendongnya." Ucap Sai.

"Kau akan tahu, aku bahkan tidak menjadi orang nomor satu baginya."

Dia pasti menangis dan merengek untuk bersama ayahnya.

"Sungguh? Kau adalah ibunya, bagaimana mungkin dia lebih lengket pada ayahnya?"

"Aku tak tahu, tapi sebagai anak perempuan dari keluargaku, aku rasa cinta pada pandangan pertama anak perempuan adalah ayahnya." Ucapku dan tersenyum, menatap ke arah mereka, Sasuke juga melihat ke arahku, sebuah senyum tipis darinya, balita kecil yang sudah berumur 2 tahun itu terlihat sangat senang saat berada di gendongan ayahnya, sebelumnya dia menangis cukup keras hingga menjadi pusat perhatian, tidak ada yang bisa menenangkannya selain ayahnya sendiri.

"Putri kecilmu jadi lebih mirip ayahnya."

"Mereka menjadi hal termanis yang pernah aku dapatkan."

"Sekali lagi aku ucapkan selamat atas hari pernikahanmu." Ucap Sai.

Beranjak darinya setelah kami selesai berbicara, menghampiri kedua orang itu, buah hati kami, aku senang bisa membesarkannya bersama Sasuke, dia menjadi hal penting untuk Sasuke sekarang, bukan hanya aku, Sasuke pun sangat menjaga anaknya itu.

Menatap Naruto yang sangat ingin menggendong Sarada, nama anak kami.

"Jangan coba-coba menyentuhnya dengan kotormu itu." Ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke menepis kasar tangan Naruto dan menatap kesal ke arah pria itu, hal ini malah menjadi sesuatu yang lucu bagi Sarada, dia tertawa dengan senang.

Uhuk'

Aku jadi memikirkan ucapan Sai tadi, mereka memang terlihat mirip, apa sikapnya juga? Anak dan ayah sama saja, mereka mungkin sangat senang membully Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

akhirnya bisa update chapter terakhir.

jadi fic ini sudah kelar yaa, author tidak memikirkan alur lanjutan lainnya, author terfokus akan masalah mereka yang terselesaikan, yaa maaf jika ada beberapa alur yang reader harapkan ada tapi author tak sempat munculkan, sekali minta maaf, sequel tidak ada, jangan harapkan itu, *ketawa jahat*

author kembali memunculkan Sai, meskipun udah di larang abang Sasu dekat-dekat SAi, tapi author perlu memunculkannya kembali, biar dia ada peran lagi gitu.

ada sedikit softlemon sih, sebagai penghibur dikit di akhir-akhir alur, eheheh.

lalu,

mau berterima kasih pada para reader yang masih sangat rajin baca fic karya Sasuke fans, author kadang merasa mungkin alurnya kurang greget yaa, atau apa cara penulisan author udah termasuk bahasa indonesia yang benar? kadang penulisannya cukup berantakan, apalagi suka banget satu kata ilang, jadi selama ini selain ketik fic ,rajin-rajin lihat penulisan yang benar, tapi kadang-kadang juga masih sering salah ehehehe, sorry.

oh dan author mau promo fic baru, yang suka dengan drama fantasy author ada fic dengan judul **GADIS MIMPI,** dan satu lagi tentang friensip/drama, author punya **I HATE YOU ALL.** sekalian promo.

sekali lagi terima kasih yang buanyaaak untuk para reader terjinta...~~~ kalian adalah semangat author untuk bisa membuat fic selama ini dan sudah tak pernah fakum lagi, ya author rasa author tak pernah fakum setelah kembali rajin bikin fic. eheheh, bersyukur ada begitu banyak ide,

author melupakan tentang fic request, jadi mungkin author akan melihat kembali catatan tentang request dan berharap bisa buat, semoga :)

uhm apalagi yaa, mungkin segitu saja, author udah sering mengulang apapun di setiap akhirnya fic yanga telah tamat, jadi pada bosan baca, XD yaa itu pun kalau di baca. jangan bosan-bosan baca fic author Sasuke fans yaa, hehehehe.

See youu...~

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ SASUKE FANS ]**


End file.
